The Order Of The Sphinx
by Dracula's sidekick
Summary: Ileana MacKay is a seemingly Normal 17 year old girl, but when a curious old wizard shows up on her doorstep and reveals her family's dangerous secret past, she is thrown into a world of dragons, magic and a corrupt ministry intent on using her in evil deeds. First in the Ordered Chronicles
1. Preface: Trade

**Title: **The Order of the Sphinx  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe or characters; all rights go to Warner Bros., J.K Rowling and other affiliates. I do however own a cool purple pen! The story however, the Order of the Sphinx and the original characters and storylines presented there are my own.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Universe:<strong> Harry Potter

**Summary:** When You-know-who was vanquished by baby Harry Potter, the fragile peace and rebuilding of the wizarding world began. Knowing the world needed protectors from any future threats, Dumbledore went searching for those who could help his quest. Ileana MacKay, a seemingly average 17 year old girl becomes the answer to Dumbledore's prayers. Emerged into a world she never knew existed, Ileana and her friends begin to question the authority of the ministry itself and find themselves as pawns in a much bigger game. As their Powers develop, so does their mischief. Banding together, they create a group, designed to come into action upon the prophesied return of Lord Voldermort to save the ones they love and to save a way of life which is close to be extinguished. But who can they trust? What precious item has them risking life and limb to protect?

**Warnings:** occasional crude language, violence, references to torture and sexual references

**Rating:** M

_**A/N: **_I had always had the thought present in my head, what happened to those witches and wizards who were born in countries outside of J.K's world? Did they have to teach themselves? It was this question which prompted me to write this. I realise I have slightly strayed from the canon but I hope this is forgivable and is apologised for with my work. This story has been well received on another site and I hope it can be here too. Constructive critism makes me thrive. So please leave me a review. The song below is from Starkid's genius 'A Very Potter Musical'

**Voldemort is going down**

He thinks that we're finished  
>He thinks that we're done<br>He thinks that its over  
>His battle is won HA!<br>He thinks that we're finished  
>but we aren't through<br>stop and think my friends  
>what would Harry do for you<p>

Harry never gave up the fight  
>Harry stood up for what is right<br>Well now it's our turn  
>our turn<br>make a joyful sound  
>Voldemort is going down<p>

We must unite  
>so we can fight<br>turn the battle around  
>time's running out<br>it's time to shout  
>Voldemort is going down<br>Can't you feel a fire burning  
>now it's time to be a man<br>a great big muscley super big super hot man

AHAA

We wont be pushed around anymore  
>we'll be a force you cannot ignore<br>we'll be an army for Dumbledore  
>For Dumbledore<p>

We must unite  
>so we can fight<br>turn the battle around  
>time's running out<br>it's time to shout  
>Voldemort is going down!<p>

We must unite so  
>we can fight<br>turn the battle around  
>time's running out<br>it's time to shout  
>Voldemort is going<br>We must unite  
>so we can fight<br>Voldemort is going down!

**Preface: Trade**

Holy crumpet muffins!

It was hot. Unbearably. Unfathomably. No words in the dictionary were forming in my mind. I wiped the thin sheen of sweat from my forehead. Squinting, I covered my eyes with my hand and looked out over the shimmering and smoggy harbor. Even the water looked as if it was sweating. I didn't blame it.

Behind me, cars whined by furiously, blowing gusts of hot air on my back, only making the heat worse. A train rushed past honking its horn obnoxiously. Tall buildings rose on either side of the bridge, place randomly like a child's lego set, all competing to see who could get the highest. Sounds of the city were suffocating, even here on the bridge. A few tourists walked past me, camera's snapping every millisecond, jabbering away in their native tongues as they bounced around like two year olds.

Sydney Harbor. The ultimate tourist destination. I mean yeah, sure, It was beautiful, but I don't understand why everyone was so excited about it. Maybe because I was Australian and had been in Sydney so many times it should be illegal, I had lost the sense of excitement. Yeah sure, I still felt awe when traveling through the streets, but it seemed, normal.

The situation though was anything but.

I looked at the boats cruising the harbor, leisurely floating around the famous bay. I gripped the railing I was leaning against harder, wishing I could join the occupants on the boat. But no, I had to stay here. I still couldn't figure out why the Harbour Bridge was chosen as the meeting spot, I mean come on, isn't it a little obvious. When I said this and Will and Jen agreed, I was told that this was why it was chosen; it was supposed to be conspicuous. Having it in such a flashy place was too obvious, the Death Eaters would be expecting us to be smarter and choose somewhere different.

I still didn't like the Idea.

I flicked my red hair back impatiently. What in the Devil's name was taking him so long. Footsteps reached me then, but they didn't sound like the average footsteps one would hear on the bridge, I didn't have to turn my head to know this was the man I was waiting for. Reaching out with my thoughts I pushed past his mental barriers and confirmed that yes indeed, this was who I was waiting for.

He stopped a few steps from me and followed my lead, leaning against the railing and looked out at the city. "Nice day, is it not minister?" I asked calmly, my face not betraying anything out of place. "Indeed" came the clipped British reply. We lapsed back into silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. "Do you have it?" the minister asked, his voice strained. I turned my head and looked at him for the first time.

Down to business straight away. "Yes" I said, in the same calm voice I had used earlier. He nodded, his eyes darting to and fro, clearly uneasy about the exposed nature of this. I mirrored his feelings but dared not show them. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the small cloth bag which had been safely sitting in my cutoffs pocket for quite some time. He took it eagerly, tucking it quickly in to his suit jacket's pocket.

The minister had traded his robes for a clean pressed suit, probably to fit in better with the muggles. I myself had done the same, wearing a pair of denim cut-off shorts and a loose fitting purple shirt. My red hair was pulled back into two half-braids, the braid stopping just before the edge of my head and turning into piggy tails.

It had been done, the burden had been passed. I only had to hope that the minister reached the ministry before he was spotted. He seemed to realize the urgency of his return to London and without any further words or acknowledgements; he turned on his heel and walked back the way he came, traveling towards the large Suncorp building in the distance.

Waiting the agreed amount of time, it was then my turn to leave. Tearing my eyes from the harbor I turned in the opposite direction to the minster and made my way across the bridge and through the side streets, easily blending back into the crowds. It didn't take long to reach Central Station, and took even less time to get to the 'country' platforms.

Platform 14 was blissfully vacant, of a train and passengers. I walked down it, walking towards the end of the platform. To anyone who was watching, I was walking straight towards a metallic pole, but to members of the order, I was walking towards an entrance which would take me to an underground network of tunnels which allowed me to journey to any wizarding community across the world.

But I never reached the pole.

I was hit with a stunning curse before I even knew I was being followed.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 1: Muggle State of Mind

Chapter 1: Muggle state of mind

"Wow" Alice breathed, her huge brown doe eyes twinkling with enchantment. We had just seen Eclipse for the fifth time and each time was like seeing it for the first time. Yeah, I know. We are really lame, but hey, we're twilight fans! Who can deny us the experience? I was more of a hard-core fan than Alice, but she was still pretty big. She mainly came along with me to see Taylor's abbs and laugh at me while I ogled over Rob and hung on every word he said.

I laughed at her expression, clutching the small black handbag which swung from my shoulder. Alice turned on me then, walking backwards so she could face me with her accusatory stare. "What are you laughing at? I could swear you actually drooled that time!" she shot; her eyes were narrowed, but still sparkled with mirth. I heated instantly, my face turning an interesting shade of red. I hit her with my bag. "Oh shut up!" I hissed.

The hit was too much for Alice's fragile balance, and her legs wobbled then collapsed, "WOAH!" she yelled as she went down. I leapt forward and caught her, hanging on tightly to her upper arms as she struggled to come up from her half collapsed position. I had this move perfectly practised, I was forever catching her. It had become so ingrained, that whenever anyone else fell, I instantly reached forward to catch them. Embarrassing to explain to everyone that your best friend has terrible balance.

She grinned up at me. "Thanks" she chuckled, as I hauled her to her feet. I smiled fondly as she stood, brushed herself off and turned to stand by my side. Holding my arm out for her, she grinned sheepishly and linked her arm through mine. This was our usual practise. The both of us walking arm and arm. It was for many reasons, but mostly because it was my way of preventing her from falling.

We walked down the hallway of the Cinema happily chatting randomly as we passed the doors to the other theatres. We walked through the main lobby, past the candy bar and the ticket counters and out the sliding doors and to the bright Australian sunshine. We stopped for a minute, both of us closing our eyes and breathing in the sights, sounds and smells of summer.

I sighed happily as my eyes fluttered open to reveal the bumbling city. Well… it wasn't much of a city. More of a large shopping town. A sparrow flew past us, singing carelessly as it soared through the air and landed in a nearby tree. The spicy smell of exhaust fumes mingled with the delicious smells of food, wafting from the café next to us. I could hear the cups clinking on the saucers and the scraping of chairs against the concrete.

Alice interrupted me by snorting. Giving a start I looked across at her to see her brown, chestnut locks covering her face as she smiled down at her phone. She giggled and shoved the phone in my face so I could look at whatever was amusing her. "Look at what Jen says," she snickered as I took the phone from her. It was a text from our best friend Jennifer. The ever sarcastic and smart Jennifer.

'No way!' It read, I could even hear the tone she would have used if she were here.

'_srsly guys this is what, the billnth time u've seen it?'_

I chuckled. It defiantly felt like it. Jen was defiantly not a twilight fan. Not at all. She read the books when they were first published and thought they were okay, but that's it. She began to detest it when the big hype about it came out. She loved poking fun at me and found it amusing to watch my hackles rise as I raced to defend what I loved so dearly.

I handed the phone back to Alice. "So ally-poo" I said smiling, watching as her eyes narrowed as I used my pet name for her, "What are we doing now?" Alice smiled and pointed towards a familiar burgundy car which had pulled up in front of the theatre. "Well, _my_ mother is here, so you're on your own buddy." She said giving me a friendly hug then walking happily to the car. Chuckling as I watched her stumble a few times, the smile fell off my face when she turned around and yelled. "See ya anna-rogers!" she bellowed, smiling as she used that annoying pet name she formed when I had started calling her ally-poo. Bitch. I blushed as I realised that a few people were actually staring at me now. I looked back to give her another smart ass comment when I saw her car driving down the road. Damn. I would get her next time.

My mobile phone rang then, the Little Mermaid's 'part of your world' filling in its own harmony into the bustling life of the town. I whipped my phone out quickly and answered, "Hello, my life sucks!" I chimed rather bored into the receiver. "Ileana?" my mum's voice asked, mildly irritated by my condescending greeting. Shoot. Okay, just act like you didn't say anything. "Hey mum" I said, a grimace plain on my face. I hated it when she used my full name.

Yes my full name is Ileana, but my friends call me Anna for short. They can't pronounce my name, and after spending two months trying to teach them with no success, I just gave up and told them to call me Anna. In case you haven't guessed by the unusual name, my grandparents weren't born here. But hey, I am as every bit Australian as the next person. My grandparents, mum's parents came over from Romania during the cold war. And before you ask, no, I am not a vampire, neither is my family. Yes, yes, I know it's very disappointing, believe me, I agree with you there.

I don't actually look like the eastern European girl you have probably instantly formed in your mind. Unfortunately, I didn't take the regal looks from my mother. I took the very Scottish look from dad. My Great, great, grandfather was a Scotsman. Yet again, no accent on my dad's part. I am quite the multicultural girl, two very different cultures blending to form me. Little old me. Pale white skin, a dusting of freckles, brilliant green eyes and bronze hair.

My younger sister, Roxana, was given the Romanian genes and I was extremely jealous. Naturally, my grandmother called her a 'preţioase puţin dragă' and she lapped it up, her dark green eyes flashing happily as she tossed her silken black curls. She is the favourite, no doubt there.

Mum was defiantly Romanian by descent and was the typical raven hair beauty. While her accent was thoroughly Australian, some of her words were pronounced oddly, a reminder of her heritage. As a little girl, she used to tell me the stories of her people, fascinating me with tales of Vampires and werewolves. She was very superstious, a product of her parents, but was a sensible and logical woman. She was very moral and had a heart of pure gold. She was ever meek and shy and her hazel eyes sparkled with wisdom.

"I am sorry darling," mum's voice said, and I could hear an underlying tension and voices talking seriously in the background, „But I can't pick you up. We uh... Have a visitor. Natalie is coming to pick you up." She said, her attention alternating from myself to whatever was happening in the background. Natalie was mum's best friend and often exchanging of children occurred when the biological parent wasn't available to transport said child. I was used to it. I was more curious about the visitor than anything else. "S'okay" i said, rubbing the bottom of my dressy and pretty sandal on the pavement. „Thank you darling. She said she would be there in a jiffy." Mum said, her voice sounding rushed. I knew she was struggling she wanted desperately to be apart of what ever conference was happening on the other end. „See you when I get home then" I mumbled. „Okay then darling. Bye" she said quickly and then hung up.

I sighed and hit the end button and shoved the phone back into my bag. Walking over to wooden seat nearby, I sat down forlornly and looked around. My feet were tapping against the pavement statically, creating a never pausing beat. _Boom, b-b-boom, Boom-boom-boom, bo, bo, bo, boom. _My eyes wandered, roaming. Soft gusts of hot wind blew wantonly through the trees, sending my hair into a flurry. There was an odd noise, like a grating screech, which shattered the silence. I looked up instantly, trying to find the source of the noise. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I quickly spotted the culprit. A large and stunning bird wheeled majestically over head. I watched in awe as it floated down gently on the air currents, swooping in and landing a few feet away from me.

It was an eagle. A beautiful eagle. A wedgetail. I gasped, stunned as this native predator looked me directly in the eye. I had held one of these birds at a bird sanctuary up in Queensland, but he was only a small male. This one was huge. He had to be at least 20 kg. His feathers were beautiful, shimmering in the heat. His beak, so smooth and lethal. His long talons showed the absolute power which was hidden behind the dazzling feathers. His big black eyes looked at me with purpose, meeting my stunned gaze with a challenge in his eyes.

He did not shy away from me, as most others of his kind would. It was so odd that he was this close to humanity. He belonged in the outback, not in a busy little town on the east coast. He walked around in the circle, clearly uncomfortable at being on the ground so close to humans. Walking towards me, he cocked his head curiously to the side, as if asking me some silent question. After a few moments, he slightly unfurled his wings and gave them a flap.

Leaping onto the bench I was sitting on, he waddled close to me and stopped only inches from my leg. I was so stunned I just sat there gaping like an idiot. It looked at me again, it's too intelligent for human eyes sparkling and talking to me. I felt my lips moving, and before I could stop myself, I found myself talking to the bird. "Hello, Mr Wedgetail." The bird gave what seemed like a chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

A loud and rather obnoxious horn sounded out, and the eagle and I looked up at the same time. A familiar golden car sat in the drop off zone and Natalie was waving her arm at me to catch my attention. I looked down at my eagle friend. He gave me a significant look then launched himself in the air, catching a air current and floating of out of sight. I gave a sigh, sad I had to part with my winged buddy. Shaking my head to try and dispel his all-too-human stare, I stood and swung my bag over my arm. Yawning slightly, my late night reading finally catching up with me, I stood and walked across towards the waiting car. Opening the front passenger door and swinging myself in, I put on my seatbelt and shut the door, as Natalie took a chance and darted out into the small gap in the traffic.

"Hey Anna" she greeted me cheerfully, her loud boisterous voice booming through the tiny space of the car. Like my friends, she had ditched my full name in favour for the very British sounding shorter supplicant. I smiled; Natalie's natural happiness was infectious to say the least. "Nothing much." I said as Natalie returned my happy smile. Natalie was my second mum and I adored her to pieces. I was so close with her kids; it was like we were all brothers and sisters. Jamie, her second eldest who was my age, often got mistaken for my brother. I just laughed whenever this was asked, while he would blush and look away.

Jamie was a gentle giant, and a man of few words. He towered over my own father and his, shocking in considering his father used to be a basket ball player. He had soft green eyes and mouse brown hair with flecks of black. Natalie was a short woman with rosy cheeks and gleaming blue eyes. Died golden locks were kept short and trip in classical 30's style cut. Just looking at her you could tell she had a big heart and a booming laugh. She was a mother to everyone and was fiercely loyal. Mum adored her, and was forever telling us about their adventures.

"So, how's your mum?" I asked, raising my voice to be heard over the music streaming from the radio. Everything was loud with Natalie. "Oh, she's doing well Darlin'" she said, and began telling me about her mother's recent trip to the doctors. I nodded along, my mind far away, half of it wondering after my mum's cryptic words and the other half on the eagle.

It didn't seem long before we were turning into the long, snake like gravel drive which lead to the sprawling grounds of Dad's family estate. He had inherited it from his parents who had decided on a sea change, moving into the tiny mountain top town an hours drive away. The golden 4wd drive rumbled over the rocks and the cows in our paddocks looked up at us lazily, chomping away at tufts of green summer grass. The house came into view, the old man gum trees swaying in the gentle breeze, dropping leaves over the terracotta rooves.

The house was made in the style of the classic Australian homestead; Open windows, made of large sandstone blocks, old pane windows frequent visitors among the walls. A large Veranda ran around the perimeter of the house. In recent years, an extra story had been added and the old French Doors which led from each room onto the veranda had been replaced with mainly glass doors with a dark wooden boarder. The old front door had been replaced by a dark oak door with a beautiful stained glass window in it. I sighed gently, the smells of home wafting through the open car window.

There's no place like home.

The car rolled to a stop, sending the free roaming chickens into a flutter; scampering this way and that, clucking like the sky was falling in. I looked over at Natalie and smiled "Thanks Natalie!" I said giving her a hug and leaping out of the car. "You're welcome Kiddo. Maybe this is a sign you should get your License!" she crowed, hollering out the window as I chased the chickens back in their coop at the side of the house. After locking the door and making sure it was Fox proof, I walked back to the car and stuck my head through the window. "Maybe if mum took me driving more often I would!" I said smiling. "Plus" I added with a shrug, arms folded and leaning on the wound down window, "I need a car." Natalie chuckled and pushed me away from the car so she could reverse. I smiled as I watched her go, giving her a wave as she rounded the first corner in the driveway.

There was a soft grunting at my feet and I looked down and with a smile looked into the chubby pink face of my rather large pet pig. "Hey Alfred!" I said with a smile, as I rubbed behind his mud encrusted ear. Yeah, I get it, Alfred was a weird name to call a pig, but when your 8 years old, it is a perfectly reasonable name to call your baby piglet. Over the past 9 years, he had grown in to the name, quite literally. He was a fat affectionate blob of undulated awesomeness and I still thought he was the shiz. Weighing in at 90kg, Big Alfred, as he has been come to known, has become a member of the family. Like babe, Alfred helped Sandy, our maniac Blue healer bring in the cows and round up the sheep. When I was ten I knitted Alfred a beanie so his head wouldn't get cold during the winter, so during the winter months, if one visited our farm, you would se a huge pink pig bowling down the paddocks sporting a blue and green beanie. Alfred loved his beanie and for tradition sake, still wore it.

I looked up when the door opened to see Roxana looking at me curiously. I smiled at her and walked up the stairs, Alfred at my heels. I reached the door and shimmied through, Alfred still following. "Hey Roxie, What's up?" I said, smiling at my sister. She was still looking at me with an odd expression and seemed to have not heard my greeting. I widened my eyes and waved a hand in front of her face. "Helloooo" I said rather loudly, "earth to Roxie!" She snapped out of it then and looked at me annoyed, "great!" she hissed quietly "You just blew my cover!" she glared at me, her emerald eyes flashing with annoyance, as her upper lip curled up to show her displeasure.

It dawned on me then. "Oh." I said my eyes glassy as I sported a distant expression. A second later my expression changed and I pointed a finger at her, challenging. "You were spying weren't you?" She gave a start, guilt covering her features as she twisted a lock of her black hair around her hand. "I don't know what your talking about." She said instantly. I wasn't buying it, neither was Alfred. He head-butted her, showing his annoyance.

"Alright, Alright!" Roxie said, backing away from Alfred with a disgusted look on her face. Roxie had never been a fan of Alfred. Who knows why. "You caught me!" she said holding up her hands in defence. Alfred head-butted her once more for good measure. "Hey!" Roxie protested, stumbling back and knocking over Dad's bag of golf clubs. She winced chagrined; knowing every attempt at secrecy had been ruined. "What was that?" Dad's weary voice echoed from down the hall.

I looked at Roxie, daring her to blame me, yet again. "Nothing Daddy! Just tripped over. I'm alright though." I rolled my eyes. Roxie's attempts at being a Daddy's girl were sickening to say the least. Dad saw straight through her, and chose to ignore her attempts. Alfred gave a snort, his soft pink nose wriggling about. I patted him on the head. "That'll do pig, that'll do." I said with a mock old man voice, imitating the farmer from Babe. Alfred gave a snort, turned and click-clattered his way over the slate floor and through the open garage door on my right and into the garage. Smiling after him, I decided to find out what was going on one and for all. Grabbing the hair tie off the banister as I walked past, I tied back my red locks into a ponytail. Don't ask me why, but I had to wear one in order to concentrate. Just an old habit I guess.

Walking into the lounge room I paused, absolutely stunned by what I saw. Dad was sitting there in his favourite arm chair by the wood fire, dressed in his usual milking clothes; Flannelette shirt open showing a white and rather grubby bonds singlet, well worn and mud encrusted jeans, and large muddy gumboots. His grey hair with the occasional flickering of colour let off an orange tinge, the only indicator as to what colour his hair used to be. Mum was perched at his arm, her long black hair was tied back with a clip and she too was dressed for the milking.

Our guest was the polar opposite. Long purple robes which looked like they were made from velvet hung over his commanding thin form. Long white hair and a beard to match made him look like father time. Soft, gentle wrinkles were prominent around his face, making him seem like one of those stern grandfathers who had a heart of gold. His blue eyes though were anything if old. There was such life in them and the wisdom abysmal in their depths spoke legions. They twinkled curiously under a pair of half-moon glasses which sat precisely in the right spot on his nose. As I was studying, the corner of his mouth twitched the corners uplifting in almost a smile.

Dad interrupted my staring. "Honey," he said his eyes a mixture of uneasiness and surprise, "this is Albus Dumbledore."


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The truth

To say I was shocked was a complete understatement. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to get my brain to function. This wasn't possible! It was some kind of sick, sick joke. Albus Dumbledore? Yeah right! I'm no idiot. I mean come on! I know J.K. Rowling had a ridiculous amount of money and power and was probably planning to take over the world with her minions, but geez, this wasn't funny. I could come to no other conclusion other than that I was being punked.

I snorted, twisting and turning my head. "All right" I said obnoxiously "you got me! The joke's over now. I know what you were trying to do." I began to laugh, uneasily. The noise sound strained even in my own ears. "That was a good one" I said, smiling, begging my hands to stop trembling. From the looks on their faces, I could tell they thought I was loosing it, hell, I didn't blame them.

"No honey," mum said, her voice more fearful than comforting. "This really is Albus Dumbledore." I felt the blood drain from my face. Albus took his cue to stand, "Hello Ileana" he said, his voice comforting, the clipped British accent floating ominously on the wind. He held out his hand. I took it and shook it wearily, "please, just Anna" I said my voice sounding foreign.

He chuckled. "Alright, Anna" he said, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. In spite of myself, I couldn't help but return his small smile. He gestured for me to sit on the lounge, odd really, but I sat down anyway. I folded my hands in my lap, and mum quickly crossed the room and sat next to me, her arm winding around my waist.

It didn't actually comfort me like it usually would have. It seemed more of an effort to calm herself than me. I was a bit worried. What more could they possibly have in store for me now? Oh wait… let me guess. There was some prophecy which told the world that I was a vampire slayer, and it was my task to kill Dracula and protect myself from the evil coven of vampires who wanted to use me as a weapon of mass destruction, so they could take over the world.

"Ileana. I am sure you want to know why I am here" Dumbledore began, sitting laxly in the arm chair with his fingers pressed together in a tent shape. I nodded vigorously. His blue eyes twinkled, almost excited at the prospect of telling the tale. Reaching down for the delicate teacup which sat on the coffee table in front of him, he took a hearty sip then, seemingly finishing his cup of tea, placed it down gently in its spot.

Looking up at me, his face became serious, though one corner of his mouth was still turned up. "Many, many centuries ago, there was a clan of Romanian nobles who lived in the Carpathians. The townsfolk believed that the members of this clan were kind sorcerers who kept them safe from the evils of the supernatural world. They were right. The Varias clan were wizards and witches who were fortunate to be gifted in the art of Dragon Whispering. In the safety of the mountains they breed many of the world's species of dragons and helped to tame them for prospective owners."

Dumbledore paused then, waiting to see if it sunk in. It had, but my head was reeling with one thing he had said. _The Varias clan were wizards and witches._ My mother's maiden name was Varias. That had to be a coincidence….right? Dumbledore continued, seeing I was desperate to know more.

"Eventually though, the townsfolk turned on the Varias clan, driving them from the area and deep into the mountains. Setting up wards, they made their work secret, only available to the Wizarding Elite. Each 10 years, they took in an apprentice from the outside word. They would train them for 5 years, before sending them out into the rest of the world, their memories wiped of the location where they trained. Each apprentice who trained with them, were considered the best in the business and were quickly snapped up as dragon keepers as soon as they left the camp."

Dumbledore paused, looking over at my mother who was now very anxious. She had managed to twist her hands into a knot and was glancing at me in a panicked way. Obviously, this history lesson wasn't as safe as I had been thinking. It was obvious that Dumbledore was about to reveal something. Something big. Something that my mother didn't want me to know. Something that she had been keeping from me for 17 years.

I looked back at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue. He had no sign of mirth in his eyes. "Each Generation, the tribe would choose a dragon keeper to hold onto the top position in the tribe. They were chosen, not only for pure blood, but also for special gifts and strength in dragons. It was a very prestigious thing to be awarded and the youth would be treated like royalty." He said, pausing yet again. He looked over at my mum, then looked back at me again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dad slump back further into the arm chair a weary look in his green eyes. I nodded, urging Dumbledore to continue.

Dumbledore spoke again, trepidation clear in his voice. "When Voldermort first came to power and started his campaign, he heard from some of his followers about the work of the Varias. He believed that they could be persuaded to join him. He somehow managed to find out the location of their hideout, and paid them a visit. He went and spoke to the Dragon Keeper who told him instantly that the Varias were a neutral tribe and refused to be involved in anything which would distil peace. Voldermort left in a huff, telling the keeper that this wasn't the last they would see of him. "

"He sent many messengers to the tribe in future years, telling them that they must join his crusade or else. The tribe refused. About 5 years ago, Voldermort entered the camp and killed every person on site. It was a massacre. He spared only one, the elderly keeper and made him watch as he killed his heir. Voldermort kept him throughout the remainder of the war, but when he was destroyed recently, the Keeper managed to escape the fortress which Voldermort had placed him in with the help of a few Aurous. "

Dumbledore paused, as I sat there absorbing all this. So it was true then. The Harry Potter series was based on true happenings. "This is really interesting," I said slowly, thinking out my words as I said them, "But what does all this have to do with me?" I had obviously asked the million dollar question. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled then, and he ignored mum's horrified gasp.

"It has everything to do with you. Your mother is a part of a noble line of Keepers, but it seems that after your grandparent's left the tribe the magic left them. Your grandparents are magic, but, your mother is a squib. You though, are a very different story." He said, his eyes sparkling with fascination. "So, wait, wait, wait! I am a witch?" I asked disbelieving. "And not just any witch dear," Dumbledore interjected, "You are the only young witch in the world who has the blood of the Varias coursing through your veins. I don't think you realise just how valuable you are." Dumbledore noted seriously.

Huh, so I my idea earlier was close. "Well what does that mean?" I asked confused now, "What does my heritage have to do with anything? I mean it's nice to know, but I can't be a witch! I don't have any powers! I have never performed any magic!" I spluttered incredulously, my arms spread out in desperation.

Dumbledore looked at me then. "That is true, in some respects" he said softly. He looked down then, and glanced pointedly at my right hand. I was baffled; not seeing what was so fascinating about it. Looking down, I couldn't really see anything which could determine it as being abnormal. Dumbledore though, seemed very intent on it, namely my ring finger.

"That's a beautiful ring Anna. Where did you get it?" his voice was thick, full of some emotion I couldn't recognise. My mum's grip tightened on me then, almost crushing off my breathing. I looked down at the simple gold signet ring which always sat on my right ring finger. Shaped in a small heat, it was incredibly ordinary. A pretty little pink stone glinted and caught the light gently. "This?" I asked, confused as to why it was being paid so much attention. "I have had this ring since I was a girl. I got it for my 11th Birthday." I said, still not understanding why it was important.

Dumbledore leaned back father into his chair. He looked convinced of something and was nodding his head grimly. "You ask why you haven't performed magic, when the answer was staring you in the face the whole time. "His voice was serious, almost dreading. Picking up my hand and turning it around to get a 360 view of the ring, he began to wriggle it off my finger. He seemed to be having trouble with it, and I didn't blame him. I hadn't taken the ring off since I got it 6 years ago and my fingers had grown a lot more.

Eventually, he got it free of my knuckle and was almost about to take the ring off, when he paused and looked up at me curiously. "Have you ever taken this ring off before?" he asked worriedly. "No." I said, becoming instantly cautious. "Very well then, this will be interesting." He mumbled, more to himself then me. The room grew still then, everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they watched Dumbledore's movements intently. Very gently, he drew the ring off my finger, then wincing as if in pain, he threw the ring in the direction of the fireplace, and it landed amongst the ashes.

It took a few moments for my body to realise what had happened, but I certainly knew when it did. A searing, burning pain flew up my arm, scorching through my veins like a torrent of Lava. It was the worst pain I had ever experience, much worse than my broken arm and even more painful than when I had my four wisdom teeth taken out.

I did the only thing I could do I threw back my head and screamed. I was vaguely aware through the madness which ensued, the sound of glass and ceramics shattering, I was also aware of the frightened squeal of Albert who sounded a lot closer than he should have been. Something was jamming something cool around my wrist then, and as I felt something snap shut there, in amazement, the whole pain receded instantly, disappearing like a waft of smoke.

A shiver ran up and down my spine and hot, salty tears streamed in torrents down my check. Mum pulled me in for a hug and stroked my hair comfortingly. "SEE!" she cried, her voice thick with her own tears, "This is why! This is why we gave her the ring in the first place! To prevent anything like this ever happening!" Mum sobbed, her hands balling into fists around me.

"But if you had not given her the ring, when her powers naturally came through, she would have learned to control them, preventing them from doing her any damage. " Dumbledore said then, his voice full of urgency. His hand slipped around my wrist and I looked down to see him fiddling with a large golden bracelet which was now sitting firmly around my right wrist. So mum must have put this on me during my episode. Mum saw what he was going to go, and tugged my hands away from him. "She's just a girl! She can't deal with all this! None of it! I won't let you take her! She will not be the keeper!"

Suddenly, everything came into focus. I felt my body lock down as everything became crystal clear. Mum had somehow managed to prevent my powers from showing, and also found a way to prevent me from using them. And I was pretty sure that my signet ring held the key to this riddle. She didn't want me, for some unknown reason, to learn how to use and control my now rampant powers.

I was vaguely aware that the conversation had continued during my epiphany. "We can't protect her forever Clara" Dad spoke then, his green eyes intent on mum, as if trying to convince her with one look. _That's odd_, I thought, feeling slightly detached from the situation, _Dad's siding with a stranger_. "Doug," Mum warned, throwing him a look of pleading. "Honey, I think you should listen to Dumbledore." Dad said beseechingly, "what he's saying makes a hell of a lot of sense. If we let this go on to long, it's only going to get worse. At the moment, Anna still has a chance to learn how to control them, but if we let this go, and it goes on to long…" Dad said trailing off, his face paling.

A look of defeat crossed mum's face for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it came. She clutched onto me tighter. "Clara," Dumbledore said then, his face covered in weariness. I expected they had been having this debate before I came home. "Your husband speaks sense. But he had also failed to mention the possible outcome of Anna's powers being found out by the wrong sort of people. If she falls into the wrong hands…" he paused then, shaking his head sadly, "If she falls into the wrong hands, things could turn disastrous."

Dad nodded in agreeance, his face just as serious. Mum let out a withering sigh, and we could all tell she was caving. "Alright." Mum relented, "But I don't want her going to Romania! I won't have her wading around in mud looking for dragon spawn, or whatever the hell they do up there!" Mum said, a disgusted look on her face. Dumbledore chuckled at her statement. "No, No! I wouldn't suggest anything of the sort!" he chortled. "No, she must come to Hogwarts, were she will learn how to control the very part of herself which has been hidden for so long."

Mum and I reacted at the same time. "WHAT?" we both yelled in unison. Dad muttered something then, about 'like mother like daughter.' I stood up then, clearly my opinion was needed. "You have got to be kidding me!" my eyes wild with a mixture of fear and disbelief. "This ain't a novel! I can't go to Hogwarts! That's just plain ridiculous! Let me guess, you want me to run around playing quidditch while screaming 'Accio Broom!' at the top of my lungs!" I bellowed, waving my arms around like an idiot.

When the broom resting by the door suddenly flew into my open hands I just stood there opened mouthed. This seriously was not happening! Dumbledore chuckled then, finding my expression amusing. I was glad someone did. Throwing the broom to the side like it was diseased, I looked over at Dumbledore. He was giving me an all knowing look. It would have pissed me off if I wasn't so concerned about going overseas into a completely different country, in a completely different time zone and attending a school for witches and wizards, when I didn't even know how to control my powers.

"This is all very well and good." I said spluttering and tumbling over my thoughts and words. "But what about the school I am going to now? I'm in my last year! Wouldn't it make sense for me to go to Hogwarts _after _I finished High School?" I asked, my legs threatening to go with me. Suddenly, a soft pink nose nudged my hand, and I looked down to see Alfred. I gave him a rather gimpy smile, feeling a surge of courage with his presence.

It seemed I had, yet again raised a valid point. Dumbledore paused for a moment, pursing his lips in thought. "I suppose," he began, but then shook his head. "I am afraid not. We mustn't delay your education any further. You are much too far behind to begin with." He told me, his blue eyes sparkling. "You will already have to have extra classes to catch up and more than likely tutoring to help you control your powers." He explained.

Perfect. Tutoring. I could already picture it, being stuck in a musty classroom with an old fart of a teacher explained about 'controlling my mind.' This seemed to be going all so fast. My head was spinning faster than a bowl in a microwave. Angry thoughts intermixed with curious questions buzzed around my head like hornets, stinging the already raw wounds of the knowledge which had been forced down my throat in the last half an hour.

"I really have no choice do I?" I asked softly, looking Dumbledore directly in the eyes. He gave me a large smile and shook his head. "Not really." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

So that's how I realised I was a freak, and long after Dumbledore had poofed out of the room with the promise to return soon with more information, it came to me that my journey had just begun.

Dumbledore didn't explain further as to why my being connected to the Varias clan was so vitally important. When I asked mum this, and why she didn't want me to know I was a witch, she refused to answer me, getting so angry, she threw a glass across the room at the old painting of the Romanian manor which my great grandparents used to own. It smashed, making a myriad of tiny cuts all over the canvas.

Grandma wasn't too impressed when she saw that. But she was very impressed when she found out I was going to Hogwarts. Mum had told grandma instantly after Dumbledore had left, and they had spent a good part of the rest of the afternoon bickering in Romanian about whether or not that was a good idea.

When grandma "Popped in" the next day, after successfully giving me a heart attack as she suddenly appeared before my eyes as I was feeding the chickens, she sat me down and gave me a huge lecture about how magic was a responsibility and a thing to be wary of. She warned me that if she heard of any trouble making, she would give me a good belt around the behind and hex me with the little magic she could still use. I was so frightened I quickly agreed and hurried off into my room.

A few days later, we received an owl from Dumbledore. Roxie almost fainted when the owl flew in the open window and landed on mum's outstretched arm. She just about had a conniption fit when mum took the letter from its foot, thanked it, then sent it on its way. Roxie, like dad, was not magical in the slightest, and was extremely jealous of my powers. The letter was addressed to me, and upon opening it, and reading my acceptance letter into Hogwarts, I found another letter which explained a lot more.

In the second letter, Dumbledore explained that I was going to be a part of a special program called 'Overseas mission.' It seemed that Dumbledore had created a program for teenagers in countries with no wizarding community, to attend Hogwarts, and receive the same sort of education as the English students, except the courses were modified to suit each student and their educational needs. Some classes were separate from the rest of the student body, were as others were integrated in. The new program was beginning in a week, with the students introduced to the student body then.

Dumbledore had left a note saying that the next day; I should expect a visitor who would take me to get my school supplies, and to promptly expect him at 12 o'clock.

Great!


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Dumbledore was true to his word, and at 12 o'clock on the dot that day, there was a loud rap on our front door. I, who had actually decided to relent and read the damn Harry Potter series to give myself an Idea of what to expect, almost jumped out of my skin when the knock came. I was just up to the bit in Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire where Voldermort was emerging from the cauldron, when it came. I almost crapped my pants.

I ran to the door, ignoring Roxie who had appeared on the top landing, trying to stickybeak in on what was happening. Typical. Flinging open the door, I felt my mouth pop open, almost as wide as the door. Oh My Chocolate Chip Flying Monkeys! There were literally no words to describe my visitor.

Tall, was a severe understatement; the guy had to be at least 3 meters tall. Okay, I was maybe exaggerating tad. But he was freakishly tall. A wild mane of brown waves came down to his mid biceps, and his beard was the same length. He had a very rounded face, with rosy cheeks and small, chocolate button eyes. Suffocating smells of pine and something cross between mud and animal droppings engulfed the room. His clothing reminded me of something of a gnome from the delicious vintage book of fairy tales which I had adored as a child. His overcoat appeared to be different sorts of animal fur all pieced together by crude, yet efficient stitching. Dirty and clearly fatigued from his journey, the motorbike glasses were the only indication as to how he actually came.

Peering around his massive form, my suspicions were confirmed; what appeared to be a vintage Harley Davidson sat with a miss-matching sidecar in the front drive. My inner autofile squealed. I was tempted to ask him what model it was, but he held out his beefy hand in greeting. Reluctantly tearing my eyes away from the beautiful bike, I looked him straight in the eyes.

Okay. Let's address this right here and now. I am a major car/bike person. Odd, I know, especially since I am a girl. It was sad when I could have conversations with any male enthusiast and was able to quote makes, models and colours and recognise them in return. My dad took me to the vintage car swap meets he was always going to, and we would analyse the perfect set of rims for his baby; a '26 Holden Chevy. He had been doing it up since I was six years old, and still, was nowhere near finished. Every Tuesday night, dad and I would sit in the lounge room, hogging the 62 inch Plasma and watch 'Top Gear' and would cackle at everything. Hey! Have you ever given that show a chance? They are truly funny guys! The stig was my favourite.

Taking the visitors hand and giving it a hearty shake, I surprised at the strength there when he happily shook my hand in return, I couldn't help but giggle at his introduction. "Me nam's Rubeus Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid." I felt like my head was about to pop off my shoulders because he was shaking my hand so hard; my whole body was pulled into the movement and I felt rather like a bubble head dog. Woof Woof. "Hey Hagrid," I said with a chuckle, "My names-" I began, but the he cut me off. "Anna! Yea' Dumbledore told me about ya!" his voice boomed around the hallway, managing to alert Alfred that something was up. The pig came trotting in, looking up at Hagrid curiously. Hagrid didn't seem to notice him, in fact, he was still grinning at me. _Friendly bloke. _I thought to myself with a returning smile spreading across my face.

"Well I don' mean to rush ya, but we best be goin'. We have a lot to get through thi' morin'." He said with a smile, nodding in greeting to mum, who had appeared at the end of the hall. She gave him a polite smile and mumbled a greeting. I looked back at mum and gave her a soft smile. Leaning over, I picked up the brown leather messenger bag, which I had prepacked earlier that morning.

Shouting my goodbyes, I followed the friendly half-giant towards the bike. It hit me then. "Hell yeah!" I whooped out loud, dancing around Hagrid. "Please tell me were going in the bike!" I begged, looking at Hagrid with puppy eyes, chanting the whole time in my head _please let JK be right, please let the billionaire Britt be right!_ Hagrid laughed a huge, booming laugh. "Ya bet'cha dragon skin socks off." He gwarfed. I let out another impressive whoop of joy, and all but dived into the sidecar.

Sitting there with an idiotic grin on my face, I could tell my green eyes were dancing like my inner Anna was. Swinging his large leg over his bike and pulling on a set of flying goggles, Hagrid gave me a toothy grin, before starting up the bike. I squealed as it roared to life, and bounced up and down a few times. My earlier fears of going to a new school and leaving my friends behind had suddenly vanished, and I found myself eager to go to wherever the hell this supposedly fictitious character was taking me. He sure as hell seemed real.

Hagrid kicked off, and the bike went roaring down the long driveway, as we neared the curve, I almost expected him to turn and follow the rest of the drive out, but instead he kept going straight, heading for the barbed wire fence, and beyond that, the huge murky dam. "Uh Hagrid?" I asked my voice suddenly full of fear. "Maybe you should start turning now." I said, my voice shaking, as my hands clamped down on the sides, readying to throw myself out of the sidecar if necessary. Hagrid just chuckled and sped up, never wavering in his line. The fence got closer and closer. I flinched and threw my arms over my head, anticipating the sting of the barbed wire. "HAGRID!" I screamed, in a last ditch effort to get the great buffoon to do something.

The bike puttered, and after the sting didn't come, my eyes popped open shocked. Lowering my hands, I saw that instead of hitting the fence, we had flown straight above it. Coasting high above the ground, my mouth popped open in shock as we soared over the farms below, and giving the bike a sharp turn, began our journey to England. I peered over the edge of the sidecar amazed as we flew over the glittering waters of the pacific, following the ribbon of the east coast all the way up to the top of Australia.

Upon reaching Cape York, we stopped, so Hagrid could refuel then, amazingly enough, began to island hop our way through Micronesia. After reaching the very bottom coast of Malaysia, we began to fly through Asia, slowly making our way over the vast continent. Upon reaching the bazars of Turkey, to which I stared open mouthed at, while Hagrid talked to one of the many wizards which crowded the streets. Hagrid's wizard friend managed to pull a few strings and find us a special portkey which would take both us and Hagrid's bike back to England.

I have to say. My first trip by portkey wasn't pleasant.

My mum and I used to have a saying that I had an Iron stomach; I hardly ever vomited and only did so under extreme circumstances. And let me tell you, my iron stomach was not pleased with this journey. Landing roughly in a side street in London, I instantly heaved forward and gagged into the gutter. Sure enough, Iron stomach decided to go on vacation so I ended up treating the gutter to my breakfast and lunch, painting it a sickly colour of yellow.

Charming.

As I gave a sniffle and stood up straight, my head spinning, a huge hand handed me a dirty handkerchief. I took it gratefully and wiped my mouth. "Thanks" I said, offering it back to him, then realising he might not want it now. Hagrid pulled and face and I just nodded in understanding and thrust it into my pocket. I would clean it and give it back to him later.

"Com' on then," Hagrid called to me, his tone brisk, as he lumbered over towards a blackened and decrepit pub which had a dodgy sign with various brass letters falling off. I could only guess that it was the Leaky Cauldron and as Hagrid swung open the door and ambled through, something in my gut told me I was bang on target.

A hunched man was looking intently over a pint of something alcoholic to our left, and as I walked past him, he looked up and stared at me with an unfathomable look. I looked away, frowning, only to see that our entrance had caught the attention of everyone in the pub. Everyone was just staring. Feeling very uncomfortable, I tugged on the front of my sloppy Joe, and hid my hands in the sleeves, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Hagrid seemed to feel uncomfortable too as he cleared his throat and began to steer me towards a door which I assumed led out to a courtyard. As the door swung shut behind us, I let out a breath of relief and looked over my shoulder. Not looking were I was going, I ran smack bang into Hagrid's back, not realising he had stopped. "Oomph!" I grunted and toppled over. Hagrid looked down surprised.

"Wha' you doin' down there?" he asked, one bushy eyebrow raised. "I fell over?" I said, making it sound like a question. He gave a gwarfing chuckle and held out a beefy hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, heaving myself up and brushing off my jeans. It was so cold! Being summer in Australia, it was odd to feel such cold weather. Lucky I came prepared.

I stood there shivering as we faced a huge blank brick wall. I frowned and looked up at Hagrid with a disbelieving expression. "Seriously" I said, my voice dry, "This is it? I kind of expected billowing smoke and perhaps a few gargoyles to jump out from somewhere, but this-"I said, only to slur off what I was going to say, as the bricks seemed to be melting away before my very eyes.

My mouth popped open into a huge O as I stood there standing in the most quaint and bustling street I had ever come across. Strange items and animals sat piled up outside the shops. The shops themselves were all amazingly different, completely mismatched and slanting in all sorts of odd shapes and looked as if Tim Burton had placed them there on one of his insane quests for an even weirder world to make a movie on.

Witches and Wizards and goblins all rushed past me, robes fluttering in the chilly February breeze. Remnants of snow clustered along the old cobblestones and a gaggle of children rushed past me squealing as they played with a new toy.

I walked beside Hagrid in almost a daze, my eyes darting everywhere at the new, extraordinary things which kept taking my breath away. Smells of various spices and numerous things I couldn't name swirled around me like a thin sheen of mist, rolling from various parts of the street. Pausing to pass a crowd of people entering what appeared to be a stationary shop, I looked up at Hagrid, My eyes twinkling.

"Where are we?" I breathed amazed. He gave me a smile, almost invisible under his beard. "We're in Diago' Alley." He chuckled and I sucked in a breath of shock. He gave me a firm pat on the back. "No need to loo' so shock'd there." He joked, steering us over to what appeared to be a book store. We were walking towards what appeared to be a group of rather out of placed, very muggle dressed witches and wizards.

A group of 5 very familiar looking witches and wizards.

To say I was surprised was a massive understatement. I must have stood there gaping like an idiot for a good 5 minutes before they figured out that I was momentarily incapable of speech. Alice decided to intercede, and almost crash tackled me to the cobblestoned pavement bellow. I managed  
>to catch both her and myself, moving back a few steps to stop the inertia from fully flattening me. She was squealing something about being sisters and all of us going together to Hogwarts and how awesome it was.<p>

I looked over her shoulder with a delirious smile at the rest of my friends; Jennifer was grinning at me like she was up to mischief and was waving manically. Will just gave me a serene smile, his blue eyes twinkling. Colin gave me a single wave before going back to trying to get his Ipod to work. I almost told him it was no use; muggle technology didn't and couldn't work here. Ivy just gave me a smile which told me, while she was happy to be here, she really wasn't enjoying the winter sun.

A huge smile ripped over my face then, as it suddenly all came tumbling down on me; we were the special program. I squealed and, giving Alice a lopsided hug, dragged us over to the rest where we became a babbling mess of hugs and excitement. Anyone who would have passed us would have thought this a reunion of some sort, but to those in the know; we were a group of friends just glad to have each other on such a wacky new situation.

"Oh my gosh!" I gushed, my face flushed with a mixture of happiness and relief. "Please tell me you guys are in the program too." Jen giggled and nodded. "Yeah! I mean, how trippy is this? Dumbledore mentioned that there would have been others from Australia in the program, but I had no idea it would be you guys. I am kind of disappointed though; I was kind of hoping there would be a hot Asian." She said with a pout. I laughed loudly. "Of course you would! When are you not checking out the talent?" I teased, giving her a poke in the stomach.

Will rolled his eyes and Alice giggled, latching herself onto my arm. I smiled and we all looked up at Hagrid for some degree of explanation. He shuffled his huge feet. "Dumbledor' thought I' would be best fo' ya all to be togethe'. Ya know, as somethin' to keep ya sane? Besides thi' gets all ya shoppin' over in one go and lets poor Olivander get ya all over an' done wit' in one go." He said with a shrug, his animal hide coat making him look like the half-giant he was.

We all exchanged looks, grinning furiously at each other. I still don't think any of us could get over the fact that this was actually happening and wasn't just an elaborate prank. "We get wands? Sweet!" Colin crowed, finally putting the damn Ipod away and deciding to become social. Ivy smacked him over the back of the head, but had to almost jump to do it. Being short was a pain in her ass, especially because all of us towered over her. Odd, considering Jen and I were five foot five and Alice was five foot six. Will was about six foot one and Colin about the same, give or take. Being four foot eight was a disadvantage for ivy, but you know what they say, she's not short, she's evil size… Well, maybe that's just me.

Colin flinched and we all chuckled; Colin was Ivy's bitch, to torture him when and how it pleased her and both he, and the entire group knew that. It was fun to watch him try to escape her conniving clutches though, and see the damage she inflicted on the poor boy when she caught up with him again.

Much the same could be said between Jenifer and William but her "ownership" seemed to be much more visual and out there than Colin and Ivy. She had Will on a leash and led him around like the puppy dog he was. Alice and I mostly found this amusing as we were very distanced from all this, only stepping in when things got too out of hand, which happened more often than not.

Not really wanting to stomach any more violence after my long trip over to England, I decided to prompt a distraction. "So" I said, mainly to Hagrid than to anyone else, "Shall we go and get our wands?" Hagrid smiled and started off, walking father along Diagon alley. We all started quickly off behind him, all of us eager to meet the mysterious man who was merely mentioned in the series we all knew.

Soon, Hagrid appeared to be moving towards a rather old, dilapidated building which appeared worse for wear. Black peeling paint was curling off the sides of the building but the gold lettering which presented the name of the store- _Olivander's Wands_- seemed to be a good as new, shining in the winter sun. Hagrid wasted no time, ambling through the store and headed resolutely to the counter.

We all dripped in behind him, gaping in amazement at the rows upon rows of shelves filled with dusty old boxes. A mirror gleamed on one wall, and underneath it was a small decorative, yet simple table which held a crystal glass of withering chrysanthemums. The floor was a deliciously varnished wooden maze of liquorice floor boards and the room smelled of dust, old world charm and antique furniture. An old Gramophone sat on a breakfast stool to one side, a box of dusty old records on the floor next to it.

A soft rolling noise echoed throughout the silent space and we were met with the amused grey eyes of a spritely, yet wiry old man who was dangling from a large wooden ladder. "Ah! What do we have here?" the old man asked as he bounded down the ladder and made his way over to great his newest and most interesting customers.


	5. Chapter 4: Wands At The Ready

_A/N: The following chapter contains dialogue and parts of text from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. All Rights go to J.K. I do not own this story/characters which belong to her, I only own a copy of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland; Through the Looking Glass._

**Chapter 4: Wands at the ready**

"Olivander!" Hagrid exclaimed happily, walking over towards the man. "Thi' is the group Dumbledor' wrote to ya 'bout." He said with a smile shaking his hand enthusiastically. Olivander's eyes lit up and he returned Hagrid's handshake almost just as enthusiastically as Hagrid's. Alice chuckled at them and her hand gave my arm a squeeze. I met Ivy's gave and we exchanged a manic grin.

"Ah yes, I should have known…" he mumbled more to himself than others. His voice was soft, but possessed an odd sort of strength. "Yes, yes" he mumbled again. His eyes seemed to glaze over then and he began murmuring a soft verse. I had to listen very hard in order to catch it.

"… And so the tale begins,  
>never too thin nor thick,<br>to bring about wonders and joys,  
>with a mere swish and flick,<p>

Fetched by a wise old man,  
>his helper leading the way,<br>a band of half a dozen,  
>are shoved thus into the fray,<p>

The troop is quietly led,  
>by a young woman who stands aside,<br>Long red locks and brilliant green eyes,  
>Her destiny and past she hides,<p>

The fury of a dragon's anger,  
>shall bring about a pillar of red hot blaze,<br>the same which scorches the heroine's blood,  
>the last member of a long forgotten race…"<p>

I looked at the man then, intently curious of him. He appeared to be just old, but the crow's feet around his eyes suggested a hard life, further acknowledged by his weathered skin. His murky grey eyes held legions in their depths, showing a fathomless amount of wisdom. The corners of his lips were upturned in an almost half smile, but something about it seemed off. Forced almost. His hair looked almost like the brush of a broom, wiry and stiff. The colour was arbalester, hints of grey still lingering around his ears and sideburns.

He met my curious gaze levelly, seeming also to be sizing me up while I, him. He seemed to be curious about what he saw there, almost like he could catch a whiff of the Varias gene. My palms began to tingle then, heating up. I frowned looking down, seeing the air rippling around them, almost like a heat wave.

I quickly grabbed the bracelet, pressing it forcefully into the soft flesh around my wrist. It wasn't working. Damn it. Perhaps it wasn't as strong as the ring? I looked up with a frown, but it seemed that no one had noticed except for Olivander and me. His gaze was burning with something, alarm perhaps? But when my gaze registered, his face smoothed quickly into a careful poker face.

"Well" he said, clapping his hands together and bringing the others out of their awestruck trances. They started, jolting back into awareness. Hagrid just smiled and reminded me of something a kin to the Santa from the children's stories. "Shall we begin?" Olivander asked, his smile returning, but this time, nothing was forced; the mirth was true. Everyone nodded at the same time and were like bloodhounds on his heals as he retreated behind the oak counter.

We all crowded in a loose semi-circle around the front of the counter and looked at him expectantly. "Now then, I take it none of you have possessed a wand before." He posed. We all nodded, not wanting to shatter the mystical atmosphere that had settled among us. He smiled, but his brows  
>mashed together slightly. "Well then, I will start from the beginning." He said drawing up straighter.<p>

"There are, naturally, different wands. Many different wands which in turn, suit different people. The wand that chooses the wizard, of course. Every Olivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons and a few other choice items. No two Olivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He said, extracting a long tape measure out of his trouser pocket. The tape seemed to unroll itself and it curled in the air, almost like a snake.

"So, who shall we fit first?" Olivander said, rubbing his palms together as if he were trying to warm them. We all exchanged pregnant looks. Colin raised his hand slightly. "I'll go first." He offered, looking at us through his glasses a bit nervously. There was a collective sigh of relief. No one really wanted the burden of being first. Olivander gave him a smile and walked over intently.

"Which is your wand arm?" Olivander asked curiously. Colin frowned and went to say something but Olivander interrupted him "Muggle born?" he asked curiously and Colin nodded a bit reluctantly. "Very well, just show me your writing hand." Colin extended his right arm. Suddenly, the tape measure snapped to life and an enchanted quill began scratching down various measurements on a piece of parchment. We had all read the Harry Potter series, so we knew this was the norm, but there was a huge difference between reading about it and watching it actually happen.

Colin was measured from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, from his shoulder to the floor, from his knee to his armpit and once around his head. We all watched this with fascination. After trying about three different wands, Colin found the right one; Beechwood and phoenix feather. The other's quickly followed the same process, trying only a few wands until the right one was chosen; Jennifer had an Ebony and Unicorn Hair wand, Will was an Elm and werewolf fur, Ivy an Oak with Veela hair and Alice had a Maple with Vampire skin.

Then, it seemed, that the only person left to be fitted was me. Seven pairs of eyes instantly swung in my direction and a large smile appeared on Olivander's face. "Ah, it seems we have left the most difficult fit for last." He murmured, drawing me forward as the tape measure began to work its little dance. I kept my eyes on Olivander throughout the whole process as he gazed curiously at the parchment.

"Hmm…" he speculated, stroking his chin in a style which reminded me of an old villain in a black and white movie. "Difficult indeed." He brought out his own wand then and gave it a flick. At least ten lean boxes of all sizes and materials flew down slowly from their places in the shelves. I frowned, and knew my wand choosing wouldn't be as clean as the others. Opening the lid of one of the boxes, he held the box out to me. I frowned and took the slender pale wand from the holder, giving it a flick and frowning when nothing for happened. Olivander frowned and took the wand back, putting on the lid and placing it to the side. He offered me the next one. I flicked it again, only to feel a burning in my palm.

With a squeal of shock and pain, I threw the wand away and it landed on the floor with a clunk. Looking down at my hand, I was burnt, two angry looking pink lines running across my palm where the edges of the wand had been. I looked at it horrified. Olivander peered over and his frown deepened. "Defiantly not the centaur hair then." He mumbled, picking up the wand and placing it back in its box.

Holding out another box, I tried the next wand, swishing it, only to shatter the old picture frame above the counter. He quickly snatched the wand away and replaced it, putting another in my hand. A look of severe concentration crossed my face as I gave it a flick. It leapt out of my palm, flying like a deadly arrow towards Will. Will ducked just in time, looking at me in shock as the wand slammed into the wall and clattered to the ground.

It continued that way for some time, disaster upon disaster occurring each time I tried a new wand. One of them, a beautiful pine wand actually wilted like a flower as soon as I picked it up. Everyone was getting fed up and I was now totally convinced that I would never find a wand that suited me. Olivander frowned and after the 100th wand gave me a stern look. "Very hard indeed. I have only ever had one other customer like this and that was many, many years ago." A thought appeared to have come to him then and his eyes lit up and he looked at me with something akin to hope. "I wonder…" he mused and suddenly he disappeared, barrelling down a row of shelves and disappearing out into a back room.

There were sounds clanging and banging which echoed from the room and we all craned our necks, eager to see what on earth the old man was up to. I looked over at Jen who raised one eyebrow at me and I shrugged, my arms up in an act of confusion. Olivander appeared then, blowing dust off a deep black box with ornate golden swirls around the edges. Walking toward me, he tugged open the lid, and there, sitting on a bed of yellow silk was by far one of the most beautiful wands I had ever seen.

It was as black as the box, yet it appeared to have an almost gloss to it. It was thin and almost regal looking. The handle was swirled and the hilt looked like it was made out of branches which swirled together and then divided from the main part of the hilt looking like vines of ivy. Small little black leaves were carved into the wood, hanging off the vines and tiny flowers also came from them. I looked at it absolutely amazed.

"Wow!" I breathed, completely awestruck and I tentively reached out to stroke it, ascertaining its realness. "It's made from Holly, with a core of Dragon heartstring. I don't know why I didn't think to try this wand before." Olivander said, looking at me with a soft smile. "It should have been the first choice and I get the feeling that this one may be it. God knows no one else has been able to touch this wand for centuries." I looked down at it and gently picked it up.

As soon as it sat in my hand, a shoot of heat flew up my veins and a comfortable warmth spread throughout my body. I felt my hair move, lifting up from my shoulders and flying backwards, like I was being blasted by a fan. A giddy smile appeared on my face as bursts of colour shot from the tip of the wand, creating pictures of beautiful meadows of flowers, a snowy mountain top, a stunning stone castle with rain softly framing it and then, the images merged together, creating a red smoke cloud which slowly evolved, lengthening and shaping itself. Slowly, the figure of a dragon emerged and it stalked forward a few paces before the smoke billowed away, revealing a very stunned room in its wake.

"Oh." Ivy spluttered. "My" Jen continued with wide eyes. "God!" Alice crowed, her eyes almost dancing. "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" she cried rushing over to my side to hang onto my arm. I looked down at the wand, breathless. Desperate for explanation, I looked up at Olivander who had a knowing smile.

"Finally." He breathed, and gave me the box to put the wand in. "Where did you-" I began, but he cut me off as he moved around behind the counter. "My family was given that wand upon the death of a very famous and powerful witch. It was entrusted to them, as they were antique collectors back then. Many came to buy the wand, but everyone who touched it instantly fell prey, being burnt by an invisible fire which gave them such horrible burns that took weeks of intensive spells to cure. It was handed down you see, as we were told to hold onto it until a descendent of the witch returned to claim it as their own… I never thought I would live to see the day it was taken… but here we are."

I looked from him, back to the box, then back up at him again. "Huh?" was my intelligent response. Jen came to my rescue. "So who was it then? The witch who originally owned it?" Olivander gave her a sad smile. "A witch who has, unfortunately, been forgotten by most of wizarding society, much like her people has. I know nothing about her; I know only her name and the tribe she ruled." I didn't have to be a mind reader to know which clan he was talking about; I had already figured it out when he said that only descendent could use the wand.

"She was a Varias. Wasn't she?" I said, my eyes alight with every emotion under the sun. He looked at me with a wise smile. "Indeed young Balaur dresor, indeed she was." My Romanian was quite good, and I managed to pick up the endearment. _Dragon Tamer. _I was going to tell him that I wasn't and had never even seen a dragon before when he looked around the group then his gaze settled back on me. "Her name was Alina. Alina Varias"

I had no idea who Alina Varias was, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

After paying for our wands we promptly left the store with an eager Olivander watching our retreat with unsurpassed joy at having served a Varias descendent. All of us felt eerily unsettled, I at the height of the pyramid. I knew Gran would know exactly who Alina Varias was and I knew with the right amount of prodding she would spill the beans… I just had to offer her something as a bribe.

Yeah I was shameless. I was going to bribe my own grandmother. But hey, don't look at me like that! My grandma was ruthless and cunning! She had a stall at the local market each Sunday and would haggle everyone who wanted to buy her wares and she was known as being forceful and could never be tricked. She did the tricking herself; finding a way to get a ridiculous amount of money from each 'bargain.' The old bat haggled anything and everything! When I was 8 she was minding Roxy and I for the night and I didn't want to go to bed at the allotted time, so she sat me down and bargained with me. At the end of half an hour I was sent to bed $2 out of pocket and made to stay in my room for the rest of the night.

See. Told you.

I was trying to figure out how to bait her, as I looked down at the letter Dumbledore had sent with the list of supplies I needed for Hogwarts. All of us had the same list. It included a standard list which was given to the first years upon receiving their Hogwarts letter with added textbooks for the years which followed. We were going to start half way through the sixth year, to try and give us a chance to get up to speed so we could sit the N.E.W.T.S next year. I was kind of bummed about that, but I didn't have a choice.

I peered down at the letter.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform**

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags <em>

**Course Books**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk<br>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<br>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<br>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<br>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

**Other Equipment **

_wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>set glass or crystal phials<br>telescope  
>set brass scales<br>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS<em>

**Books required for second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth years.**

_One copy of…_

I folded the paper and put it back into the pocket of my jeans as I skipped off to the stores among the very people who could make this whole nerve wracking experience somewhat worthwhile.

What was it that Cicero said? "Thus nature has no love for solitude, and always leans, as it were, on some support; and the sweetest support is found in the most intimate friendship."

Could there not be an anymore acute quote which showed the sentiment amongst us at that time?

It felt as though we could take on the world and it would bow at our feet, happy to serve us. Had I known this feeling would soon diminish, I would have valued and cherished that moment of innocent carelessness all the more.

None of us knew then what would happen in only a few years' time.

None of us knew that we were being watched, stalked, targeted. That the peace of the wizarding world at that moment was overshadowing a hidden malice, a malice which never fully disappeared upon the destruction of You-know-who. No one but a small band of Azkaban's Most Wanted knew that the weed was still growing, slowly taking a chokehold on the oblivious wizarding world.

Damn those bloody death eaters!


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

_A/N: Hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on this one. As always, the Harry Potter characters and world belong to Miss J.K, I am only a severly over tired year 12 student with a highly hyper imagination. I own nothing except the original characters... I also own a dog; a crazy 'groodle' named Sandy_

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts express.**

The platform was crowded by a sea of students, eagerly saying their goodbyes and waving happily to their friends, glad to see each other after the long weekend. I handed my trunk to the attendant, along with Alfred in his rather large cage, which was floating along behind us. Getting lost in the swarm of students, I managed to find Will, spotting his fro above the crowd. I managed to catch up to him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. He looked down, flinging his head around angrily ready to tell off whoever was touching him, but when he saw it was me, his anger fled, and his blue eyes twinkled knowingly.

With Will paving the way, we ducked and weaved through the throng and managed to get onto a carriage. Finally in the safety of the carriage, we stood to the side to let a few other kids past then Will began scanning the little cabins for one of our merry crew. We had to pass through two more carriages before we found them, somehow the four of them managing to stick together during the schmozzal.

"There you are!" Jen tsked, sounding like a concerned teacher. "We didn't know where you went!" Will rolled his eyes and plonked down in the open seat next to Jen, now sandwiched in-between Colin and Jen. I plonked down next to Alice. Ivy was looking intently out the window as the train left the city and began to chug into rolling fields.

Throwing up my shoulder bag onto the grate above our seat, I leant in and grabbed the packet of lollies, which I had managed to smuggle on before we left. I cracked open the packet and held it out to Alice, cutting off Will's and Jen's argument midstream. "Red Vine?" I asked Alice with a mischievous grin. She giggled and took one, popping the end of the long stick of yumminess in her mouth. I took one too and began to gnaw on the end.

"What's a Red Vine?" Colin said with one eyebrow raised. I looked at him incredulously. "You don't know what a red vine is?" I asked disbelieving and all eyes quickly trained on him. "N-no" he stuttered, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "I've heard of them, but never had one." Pipped up Jen, reaching over and snagging one. "Who hasn't heard of them? There like the most popular thing to come out of America!" Ivy interjected, she too taking one. Will took his cue and stole one.

"I seriously haven't heard of them!" Colin protested his hands up in defeat. I exchanged a loaded look with Alice. "Boy, we need to educate you." Alice said, pointing her half eaten red vine at him accusingly. "Amen!" I called in my best gospel voice, raising my own to the roof. We all laughed then.

After forcing Colin to eat most of the packet of red vines, we all laughed and talked about how we all found out we were magical. Jen smiled and flicked Will before launching into her story.

"I really didn't expect it." Jen said with a small smile. "I woke up that morning and almost gave myself a heart attack when I saw Dumbledore sitting having tea with Jane and Dad. Then they sat me down and told me that both Mum and Dad are Purebloods and that the reason they never told me when I came of age was because Jane and Dad had just gotten married. Jane's a muggle. Go figure. Apparently Jane's always been jealous of our powers. Alyssa and Marie apparently taught themselves how to do it."

Alyssa and Marie were Jen's older sisters, and she sounded cut that she had been left out of the self-taught wizardry. "According to Dumbledore, I'm just a late bloomer and because I never had formal instruction, my powers didn't show themselves." She shrugged indifferently. "When he mentioned Hogwarts I decided that it would be cool to give it ago. I mean, I always wanted to do foreign exchange and this was like the perfect option. Besides, we don't have to do the HSC. Bonus all 'round" she said, tacking on a smile at the end.

We all had to nod with her logic; the idea of not doing the HSC this year was incredibly appealing and I was only too happy to give my ATAR away. I could work around not having one easily. I knew the others felt the same.

Will spoke then, tugging a bit at his curls. "Mine's not as simple as Jen's." he began and we all leant forward curiously. "I've always known, about the magic I mean. Even when I was a kid I could do simple stuff, like bring an apple over without moving or tipping a bucket of water on my brother if I thought about it hard enough. I'm a pureblood too, my dad taught me most of what I know. He's not the best teacher in the world, but he did the job fine. He always lamented that we could never go to a proper wizarding school, but my brothers and I never minded."

"Dad's got a job at the ministry, the English one, and so he managed to get onto Dumbledore and ask if he could get me into Hogwarts." Will paused then and rolled his eyes. "So you can blame my dad for this special program thing they're putting us into. Both of them sat down and came up with it together." He said, looking out the window briefly at the picturesque countryside.

Ivy chuckled then. "I hate to be as boring and as predictable as the rest of them, but I too come from a pureblood family." She pulled a face, almost like she tasted something sour. "Mum's real into the whole politics side of it. I was always dragged along to all the Gala's and balls and stuff." She pulled another face of disgust.

"I'm like will, I know a lot. Mum and Nan taught me heaps. It was kind of only expected I would get the letter; mum heard about it as it came down the gossip "grape vine" and so she wrote to Dumbledore requesting I be put in." She gave us a wicked smile. "So here I am!" she said, with a strange sort of glee.

"Muggle born." Colin said, joining the conga line of life stories. "Mum and Dad got a nasty shock when Dumbledore showed up on our doorstep. Mum actually fainted when he told her I was a wizard. Dad just laughed and thought someone was pulling his leg. When I got the letter, they became worried and tried to convince me that this was all a ruse and none of it was real. I told them where to go and came anyway." He said with a disinterested shrug and pushed his glasses father up his nose.

Alice stood up, spun around and sat down again, folding her legs underneath her. "Half-breed or blood or whatever the hell they're called," she said dismissing it with the wave of her hand. "Half-breed. But it depends on the person." I interjected quietly. "Same diff!" she said, giving me a light slap on the arm. "Dad's a wizard and mum's a muggle. When he told me this after I got the letter I laughed and asked him if he knew Arthur and put the sword in the stone." She giggled at her own joke. "I mean, come on! My dad so doesn't look like a wizard!"

I laughed as I imagined her dad in a purple felt cone hat with gold stars sown on it with a matching cloak. As if she could read my mind she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, mum wasn't too impressed that I had to be the only kid who inherited the magic. She just said it was just my luck. There was no real question of me actually going. They just helped me pack my truck and sent me off with a merry wave saying they'll come pick me up to take me home when summer comes." She smiled and went back to fiddling with her ring.

They all looked at me then, waiting patiently for my sob story. I sighed, my eyebrows mashing together. "Mine's kind of complicated." I muttered. "Turns out, I'm last of a line of Dragon whisperers. You know how my mum's Romanian? Yeah well, turns out she's a squib who tried to prevent the traditional Varias skills to ever coming through by giving me an enchanted ring when I came of age which blocked everything."

"Well when Dumbledore came, I thought it was a huge joke and when he pulled off the ring and threw it in the fire…" I was at loss for an adequate word to describe it. "It was really bad; almost like a tidal wave of pain crashed over to me and every noise hurt! I started screaming and mum panicked putting this on me. She must have these things on tap just in case." I mused, gesturing to the bracelet.

"Whoa… sucks to be you." Alice said, again brutally honest. I snorted amused. "Yeah pretty much." Jen leant forward and traced her finger over the bracelet. "So if you took this off, you would be struck down again?" she asked, looking through her black Prada glasses at me. I shrugged. "Yeah. More than likely." I said, not really sure.

"Why don't we test it?" Ivy said with glee. Everyone looked at her open mouthed. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest, her long red-brown hair getting caught there. "What? Just because I was the only one brave enough to voice it. I know you're all curious." She accused, her grey eyes narrowing and glaring at everyone. Guilty looks flashed quickly cross their faces.

I frowned and looked down at my wrist. It couldn't hurt right? I mean, it would be easy enough to put it back on if it was that bad. My hand clasped around the bangle and just as I was about to take it off the door to our compartment swung open with a loud clunk. All eyes descended upon the intruder and we all looked at them rather shocked.

Standing in the door was a lovely old lady and next to her was a trolley of lollies "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked, her voice was kindly and had a slight tremble. We all looked at each other than cracked up laughing. "No, I think we're okay ma'am." Will said with a chuckle as the old lady smiled then continued on her way.

After a while we calmed down and the mood grew sombre again.

We all looked at each other, then away, all embarrassed for some unknown reason. The light slowly began to brighten and turned to face the other way. The shadows lengthened, creating an almost shadow world, stretching over the green rolling paddocks and dancing over the Scotland wilds. The train chugged, puffing forward like a snarling, heaving monster as it devoured the tracks which stretched forward like a never ending stairway to heaven.

To try and pass the time, we began a sing-a-long, chorusing along to every song that we could come up with. The bits of the songs we didn't know, we just made up our own lyrics- Alice being the main culprit there. When Alice and I began on a rather long winded rendition of the Australian National Anthem and Jen was trying to catch her breath through her hysterical laughter, we didn't notice the rather large bird tapping impatiently on the window.

When Alice's final note was interrupted by the tapping, she turned on Colin, thinking it was him who had wrecked her song, but Colin pointed out the window. "Look!" He gasped amazed, pushing his glasses further up his nose to get a better look. All eyes flashed to the window curiously. We all stared amazed at the creature flapping regally beside the train, matching its pace, a small brown paper box dangling from its leg.

Upon first glance, it just appeared to be a brightly coloured eagle, but when one looked closer, it was clearly obvious that this regal and beautiful bird was defiantly something more. Something magical. It was the same colour of a flame, the brilliant oranges, yellows and reds all melding together in a stunning collage of brilliance. Keen and intelligent eyes peered through the window, spearing me into the rough fabric of the train seat. Its feathers were gossamer and as they fluttered in the air currents produced by the moving hulk of metal, they let off a soft glow.

"Oh my gods!" Ivy murmured, pressing he palm flat against the window. "It's a phoenix! I have never seen one before! They're so rare!" Now that we all knew what it was, we all crowded over to the window to get a good look. "Someone let it in, it's got a letter." Will said, trying to reach for the window latch, but unable too. Jen lifted the window and we all took a few steps back.

Hopping appreciatively onto the window frame, the phoenix looked around curiously at the young faces staring at him amazed. He looked at me suddenly, and began hopping towards me, his head cocked to the side assessing me. He let out a musical shriek then hopped off the window seat and onto my shoulder. I could feel his talons gripping my shoulder hard and I was mildly grateful I was wearing my thick sloppy Joe. He shimmied his way up my shoulder and paused looking at me again. Leaning down, he nibbled on my earlobe and I giggled as I went to brush him away. He dangled one leg in front of my eye and I quickly reached up and untied the heavy brown package from his leg.

He nibbled my ear again then jumped off my shoulder and onto the window sill. Turning around to face us, he gave another squawk then flew out the window, disappearing in a ball of flame. We all stood there stunned for a while and after tearing my eyes from the spot the phoenix had last been, I looked down at the small brown package in my hands. A letter was fastened by some twine to the top and undoing the twine bow I picked up the letter and examined the magnificent swirly hand writing. The front of the envelope had my full name splashed elegantly in black ink and as I sat down, resting the box in my lap, I flipped the letter over to examine the seal.

The wax was a deep crimson red and punched into the splotch of wax was a strange insignia. It appeared to be a sword stuck in a skull, a delicate dragon, wrapped around the sword, its tail forming the boarder of the stamp. Printed in Romanian, was the initials of whom I could only assume was the sender

_**AV**_

AV? Who was AV? I knew no one by the initials AV. My grandfather's name was Bogdan, so it couldn't be him, and none of my Varias relatives, that I knew (hardly any!) had a first name beginning with an A. I instantly became wary and carefully peeling away the wax seal, I opened the letter and pulled it out gently, admiring the fine stationary which the elegant script was written on. My friends all crowded around and read the letter over my shoulder. So much for privacy.

_**Balaur **__**Printesa,**_

_**It is with deepest regrets that I am not able to meet you face to face, as my health prevents me from doing so. So my dear, I write to you fondly to express my congratulations upon your learning of your history. Your Bunica tells me that you have not yet come into your inheritence, but do not fret my dear, I am quite sure it will occur.**_

_**Over the next few months Draga, you will be traveling the windy road of whom your mind tells you that you are, and what others try to convince you that you are. Do not listen to them. They are merely jealous of your strength and the purity which pours through your viens. It is only you who can decide your destiny; only you knows what is best for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart, it will guide you through anything. Good luck for facing all those British men, I don't imagine it will be too pleasent being surrounded by those nemernici. Make us proud Draga, you're the only hope we have left.**_

_**Your humble servant**_

_**AV**_

"AV? Who the hell's AV?" Jen asked baffled, clearly bemused by the content. She wasn't the only one. _My sentiments exactly, _I thought grimly, but answered differently. "I'm not sure." I said, my brows mashing together. "What do you mean you're not sure? Seems like you too are like this" Jen said, holding up her interlocked fingers. I frowned, "seems that way. But I honestly don't know who it is." I grumbled, my eyes scanning the letter again.

"Aren't you going to open the package?" Ivy asked curiously, her grey eyes locked on the brown parcel in my lap. I started, having completely forgotten it was there. "Uh, sure." I said, reaching down and examining the small package. Gently tearing off the brown paper, I was met with a matte black gift box. Gently, I lifted the lid, everyone holding their breaths as what was inside was revealed.

A collective gasp travelled around the group as everyone stared open mouthed at the beautiful golden bracelet on the inside. It possessed quite the old world charm and looked like an antique. An intricately carved golden dragon slept peacefully, its tail wrapping around where the wrist should go. Nestled near the dragons claws was an impressive small ruby, and nuzzled between its neck and arm was an amethyst stone. An ochre gem which was wedged between the dragons leg and its arm caught the light and threw off an eerie glow and nestled underneath the claws of its leg sat an emerald.

Gently lifting the bracelet, I gently ran my finger over the slumbering dragon, delighting in the feel of the cool metal underneath my fingers. Seeing that the tail swung back to allow for the wearer to slide their wrist in, I slid the bracelet onto my left arm, the tail swinging shut of its own accord. Once my wrist was captured, the swivel which had allowed the tail to swing open shut, melding into the rest of the metal like it had never been there in the first place.

A synchronised "oooo!" left all of our mouths before we could prevent it. "That's so sick!" Will said with a huge smile. "And it's pretty!" Alice chirped, trailing one finger over the dragon longingly. "I wish I had some random person sending me pretty things" she complained with a pout. I gave her a half smile then pulled on a face of mock horror. "What babe? My undying love isn't good enough for you?" I asked, brushing away an invisible tear with a dramatic look.

She laughed at me and gave me a shove. We spent the rest of the train ride talking animatedly about the mysterious gift and as night began to fall and the train pulled into the small station, we all leapt out, excited to be here.

At Hogwarts.

Awesome!

_A/N: Me again! Just here to show you a few things you might want to know. I used a few Romanian words riddled throughout this chapter, and whenever I do use them in the future, I will put a little note down the bottom showing you what the words mean. So here are the words and the meaning in this chapter;_

_*_ _nemernici= Bastards__**  
><strong>__* Draga= Dear__**  
><strong>__* Bunica = grandmother__**  
><strong>__*_ _Balaur Printesa= Dragon Princess_


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat

_**A/N: It seems something went wrong when I uploaded this chapter originally and for some reason chapter 6 was never posted. Of all the chapters that could be left out of the first half it was this one! FML!**_

_**Anyhoo, I went back into my old hard drive and managed to pluck it out. I realise that this isn't the best grammar wise and it's quite juvenile but I suppose my writing has improved since I wrote this chapter back in early 2011. Sorry for the mishap.**_

**Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat**

I peered out the doorway and into the crowded great hall. No one could see us, as we were obscured by the heavy stone walls. The sea of heads were all trained towards Dumbledore, eagerly listening to what their beloved headmaster had to say. The teachers weren't paying as much attention, probably because he said the same thing year -about. My eyes raked over them now, knowing that it was safe to stare without being caught. They were a funny bunch; a mixture of magical creatures. Some looked plain downright absurd, and there were some that looked spectacularly normal.

My limited knowledge of Harry Potter seemed to come to use, as I was able to assign possible roles to certain individuals. For example, the woman with the weedy looking hair and various different earth tones of clothing and a hat which looked like tree trunk, I guessed to be the Herbology professor. The stern looking woman with strong blue eyes and a wizened pucker to her lips was probably Professor McGonagall. And the shady looking man to the left-

Dumbledore interrupted my musings by raising his voice then. "And now for some other news, we have a group of new students who will be starting this Semester. They will spend a lot of their classes with all of you; however, they will undergo some other classes to cater for their certain needs. I expect each and every one of you to welcome them into Hogwarts and help them to feel at home. As you would imagine, it is hardly easy to begin a new school in the middle of the school year, and even harder when one considers that this group is from a country all the way from the other side of the world, where they have had no previous education in Magic."

Murmurs erupted from around the room. Dumbledore looked over at us then, and gave us a nod as if to ask us if we were ready. Will nodded back, almost having a silent conversation with the professor. Holding his hands up for silence, Dumbledore continued. "So, let the sorting begin."

The woman whom I had guessed to be professor McGonagall stood then and brought with her an old brown hat, wrinkled in certain places which gave it the appearance of having a face. _How odd. _I thought as I studied it curiously. Conjuring up a stool with the flick of her wand, the professor placed the hat on the stool, and after Dumbledore had taken his seat, she turned back around and unfurled a scroll of parchment. 

"Colin Darcy" the professor called and Colin gave a start before striding out onto the podium. Sitting down, the hat was placed on his head. He looked so ridiculous that I had to clamp a hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh out loud. The hat came alive and after screwing up its mouth in an inquisitive position, it seemed to ponder for a few moments before it began to speak. "You leap into things without really thinking of the consequences, some call you foolish."

Ivy, Alice and I looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement. "Plenty of courage I see, you seek to prove yourself..." the hat trailed of thoughtfully. Wow, this hat was bang on target. "There's really only one place for you. Gryffindor!" yelled the hat rather enthusiastically. Colin smiled, threw us a thumbs up then headed over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor's all whooped and clapped, a group of boys moving to the side to give him a seat at the table. They shook hands and there was a relieved looking smile plastered on his face. 

"Ivy Gethsemane" the professor called and Ivy stalked out on stage, an unimpressed frown on her face. Sitting on the stool, she smoothed out her skirts and began to swing her legs. After tossing her long brown-red hair over her shoulder she looked at the professor and gave her an Okay nod. The hat was placed on her head, and the hat gave a cheeky smile. "Ah! A pure blood! Such power, such breeding!" Ivy smiled hugely, obviously impressed with the hat's analysis.

"Darkness lingers about the soul..." the hat mused and this time I couldn't stop the amused snort which came out of my lips. "Slytherin!" the hat bellowed and there was pleased murmurings and claps from the Slytherin table. Ivy did a little hop skip over to the table and wedged herself in between a pair of quite Gothic looking girls. They began to talk animatedly.

"Alice Hastings!" the professor read off the parchment and Alice grinned and all but ran out towards the stool. After falling off the seat the first time she tried to sit down, she managed to stay on. The professor rolled her eyes slightly and placed the hat on her head. The hat had barely left the professors hands when the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Alice let out a whoop and gave a fist pump and went barrelling down towards the Gryffindor table who were again cheering the gaining of a new classmate. Colin waved her over and she gave him a shove and he moved across so she could sit next to him. Colin introduced Alice to his new friends and she gave them a friendly smile and shook their hands so enthusiastically that their arms were nearly dislocated.

Will knew he was next and ran on the spot for a bit then stretched out his arms, almost like he was getting ready for a race. "William Kingsley" Professor McGonagall crowed. Will walked out like he owned the joint; chest puffed out and nose in the air. It seemed as if he was trying to live up to his family's reputation. He sat on the stool and looked over at Alice and Colin and gave them a smile. His eyes flicked over to Ivy and they exchanged a nod.

The hat seemed to consider Will for a while, not saying anything about his personality like it had the others. Pursing its lips it took a few minutes and then, seeming to come to its decision, it yelled simply "Slytherin!" Will smiled and gave a 'meh-It's-cool-I-don't-mind' shrug then with the same expression, walked over to Ivy who gave him a small hi-five.

"Jenifer Latimer" came floating through the doorway. Jen turned to me then and gave me a wink before strutting out towards the stool. Taking a seat she sat there with a shit-eating grin on her face, while it appeared the professor was questioning her sanity. The hat took time to consider, not quite as long as will, but about the same time as Colin. "Interesting… you possess the qualities of two houses, similar in ways, yet not in others. Interesting. Which side of your personality is the most dominant?" The hat mused. Jen squirmed in her seat, her smile only getting bigger.

"Ravenclaw!" bellowed the hat, scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Jen got down and sashayed over to the Ravenclaw table, a group of boys quickly making room for her. She gave them all flirtatious smiles and turned her attention back to the stool.

I tried to calm my breathing which seemed to be roaring like the smoke from the Hogwarts express, and my heart matched the chugging of its wheels. "Ileana MacKay." The professor called, and I winced at the sound of my name. Pulling on my poker face, I walked out calmly. There was a rush of murmurs somewhere to my left and I heard a deep, slithering voice talking softly, yet earnestly to Dumbledore. Sitting down rather gimpishly, I felt my cheeks heat, turning a nice red to match my hair.

Slowly the hat descended on my head. A mirage of different memories and thoughts all began flashing through my head at a furious speed. I gave a little gasp as the hat paused and brought up certain images it deemed important. "Difficult" the hat said, speaking aloud, "You seem to possess qualities of all four houses. Hmmm."

More images flashed flying through my mind at an alarming rate. "You are very introverted, yet you give your heart easily, therefore, making you prone to hurt. You are very logical and wisdom lies close to all your actions. Others around you seek this wisdom. You are ready to comfort others, yet shy away from comforting yourself. Your power though is phenomenal and the pure blood on one familial side which scorches your veins is hard to dismiss." The hat mused.

The memory of the eagle popped into my mind and the hat regarded it thoughtfully then began to draw on other memories. Suddenly, the image of me dancing around in a sunshine yellow dress as a child popped into my mind, and the hat focused on it, almost zooming in to regard it more carefully.

"Hufflepuff!" It bellowed, so suddenly I must have leapt a foot off the stool. The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers and I leapt rather awkwardly away from the chair and stumbled towards the table. Briefly, a pang of fear ripped through my chest; I was alone in my house, I didn't know anyone. A group of kids about my age waved me over with huge grins.

Sitting down next to them I gave them huge smiles which they returned tenfold. "Hey!" I said, trying to overcome my shyness. My voice wobbled with nerves and shot through a few octaves. I wasn't really good with meeting new people. I struggled in most situations let alone making new friends.

"Bloody hell!" Came a sharply accented voice from a guy with a messy mop of chocolate hair. "I so did not expect your accent to be that…" He trailed off, trying to look for the right word. His friend with short blonde hair cut in for him "Weird?" He offered, green eyes amused.

The brunette's hazel eyes lit up and his heavy Irish accent sounded odd with the low voice. "Yeah!" he said, with a lot of enthusiasm. I gave an amused snort. "At least I don't have yours" I teased. He looked a bit shocked at first then saw my shit-eating grin and realised it was a joke. His friends laughed at him. "Struth! You guys take yourselves to seriously" I said with a smile, reaching over to pour myself a drink of whatever the hell it was in the pitchers.

The boys, who had stopped laughing, now burst into laughter again. "Eye lass, 'tis true. But it will be good to have a Larkin amongst our ranks. We Hufflepuffs like our laughs." I almost sent my pitcher toppling when I heard the Scottish accent, my eyes swung around to see a caramel haired boy eyeing me with a huge smile. He was sitting to my left and his blue eyes danced lively. I smiled.

"Ah, a Scotsman." I said with a huge smile. He grinned back at me. "Yep. Pleasure to meet you darlin'" he said, holding his hand out for a shake. I took it and shook it heartily. "The name's Hamish McLachlan" He said as we smiled at each other. "Ileana MacKay, though please, call me Anna. No one but my mother and my grandmother can pronounce my name!" I said and realised I was blabbering… and still shaking his hand.

"Wait, I thought you were an Aussie!" interjected the Irish brunette with a confused look. "She is you daft bugger! She probably has family from Scotland though." Said the blonde, giving the brunette a slap over the back of the head. His accent was quite formal and I guessed he was from the London area having a similar accent to my old Modern History teacher who grew up there.

The blonde turned and looked at me apologetically, his lips upturned in a smile. "Sorry about this one! He's a bit slow. I'm Kevin Thompson and this idiot" he said, pointing to the brunette who was grinning at me sheepishly, "Is Tom Bowater" I smiled and nodded at them. "It's nice to meet you."

Tom looked at me oddly, coking his head to the side. "I still don't recon you're Australian. Australian's don't sound like that!" He said with an accusatory look on his face. Kevin rolled his eyes and smacked his palm to his forehead. I threw back my head and laughed. "This, my 'potato-obsessed' friend is an Aussie accent," I said, pointing a finger at my mouth. "Australians do not talk like Steve Irwin! Sorry to rain on your parade but unfortunately the rest of the world is under a gross clichéd impression that we all live out the back of nowhere and ride Kangaroos to school." I said, clearly amused.

Tom looked disappointed and we all laughed at his expression. "Do a Steve Irwin accent for us!" Kevin said, eyes alight with excitement. I blushed and mumbled something which sounded a lot like "No way in hell." Hamish slammed his hand down on the table and with the other clapped me across the back. "Oh come on Anna! Just pity us poor Island folk and give us a brief squiz." I shook my head as my blush deepened.

"Anna! Anna!" tom began to chant, banging his knife and fork on the table top. Soon the whole Hufflepuff table had caught onto the chant and were looking at me expectantly. We received a few odd glances from the other houses and my eyes met with Jen's. She raised one eyebrow at me and I buried my head in my hands as a response. When the chanting began to become a bit over the top I held up my hands to appease them

"Alright! Alright! Just one horribly passé line!" I said, my hands up in surrender. They all cheered then grew into an expectational silence. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair- a nervous habit I'd picked up from dad- and I looked around at the faces of my brothers in arms. Pulling on my best Steve Irwin face I jabbed a finger at Hamish. "CRIKEY! IT'S A BIG ONE!" I bellowed in a pretty damn good occa Aussie accent (if I do say so myself) and tackled Hamish.

Everyone on the table burst into laughter and cheered. Hamish laughed and pulled the both of us up from his half collapsed position on the guy next to him. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that." I said chagrined. "It's alright lass. It was rather funny! I wasn't expecting you to jump me." He said with a cheeky smile. I started and became flustered, rambling on about propriety. He just smiled at me deviously and took a sip from his cup.

Wanting the attention off me I grabbed the cup in front of me and took a hearty gulp, only to realise, much too late that it was an unknown substance. I spat out the mouthful with a disgusted look, effectively dowsing Kevin who was sitting opposite me with the rejected liquid. He wrinkled his nose and looked down at his wet jumper. "Thanks Anna" he grumbled, pulling out his wand and muttering a spell which magically cleaned his jumper.

"Sorry!" I apologised profusely, wiping the back of my hand over my mouth to chase away any left overs of my projectile spit. After making sure my mouth was clear I held up the goblet and looked in at the liquid with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is this?" I asked completely baffled, surveying the liquid as if it were monkey pee. It was certainly the same colour. In fact, I was convinced it was.

Hamish laughed heartily. "It's pumpkin juice Steve Irwin!" he managed to get out. I looked at him and wrinkled my nose. "Eww! Why in the world would I want to drink that?!" I asked rather bemused. Kevin chuckled. "It's just what we drink! It's kind of like our version of orange juice. We drink it with everything!" I looked at him horrified.

"You mean to tell me you drink this Horse Piss because you like it?" I said, my voice sounding a cross between outrage and horror. The three boys burst into laughter, Tom even slapping his knee he found it so amusing. "I don't see what's so funny!" I protested, gesturing again to the cup. "This stuff is crap! How the hell am I supposed to drink it?!" Hamish patted me on the shoulder, trying to stop from laughing. "Sorry little one, perhaps you should sit on the Slytherin table instead!" he said joking.

I pursed my lips and threw my nose in the air. "Maybe I just might!" I said, swivelling around on the bench, making to get off. Hamish grabbed the back of my robes pulling me back around. "You're not going anywhere lass." He chuckled, giving me a sly wink. I felt one eyebrow rise. "Really? Says who?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Tom answered for him. "SAYS JESUS!" He bellowed, standing up and pointing to the sky melodramatically. This earned a few laughs from the others around us.

Kevin gave a tug on his trousers, pulling him back down. "Sit down you idiot!" he frowned, giving him a slap over the back of the head once he was down. Tom flinched away from him "Hey! What was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "For being born." Kevin retorted, a sly grin tilting the corners of his lips.

"Oooh! Ouch!" Hamish chuckled, taking a sip of his juice. "Burn!" I said smiling hugely. "Oh whatever!" Tom said with a smile, pretending to scowl down at his food stained plate. I grinned a secret smile.

_I could get used to this_, I thought with a smirk. _These guys are nice! I may actually make some friends_

Things weren't as bad as I thought…

Except that Horse piss made me want to vomit.


	8. Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

_**A/N: I don't own J.K's world, but I do own Anna and other original plot ideas. I also own a delicious chocolate Easter Bunny. Yum XD**_

**Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams**

Dumbledore dismissed us soon, and all the students began to hurry out of the hall, eager to get to their common rooms. I lingered a bit behind. "Hey? What you doing?" Kevin said with a frown, confused as to why I wasn't following them. "You coming or what?" he said, beckoning me with a wave of his hand. I shook my head with a frown.

"I'm not sleeping with you guys. My friends and I were given another place to stay… but we don't know where yet. We don't sleep with our houses 'cause there wasn't enough beds." I explained with a shrug. They all nodded, understanding. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Hamish said with a friendly smile. "Yeah, see you then!" I said, waving as they disappeared into the crowd.

I sensed rather than felt Alice appear beside me. "Who were they?" she asked curiously, looping her arm through mine. "Some kids in my house. They're nice blokes" I mused, watching the crowd recede. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her shrug. "Cool." She said rather off-hand. Colin appeared on my other side. "I'm not sure where the others went." He said rather seriously, pushing his glasses father up his nose.

"We'll find them eventually" I pointed out, my mothering instincts kicking in. "Come on Chickens, let's go see the wizard!" I said with a cheeky grin. Alice laughed and we began to skip through the large double doors to the great hall. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! There was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! There was The Wizard of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" we sung, skipping down the corridors, Colin hot on our heels.

In a fit of giggles and a few more renditions of the song, we stopped stoically in front of a rather large looking gargoyle. "Whoa!" Alice breathed, her eyes huge with amazement. "THAT IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" She said, running up to the statue and trying to figure out how to get into Dumbledore's office. I looked over at Colin amused, and he struggled not to laugh as he folded away the crude map that Dumbledore had given us to show us where the basic things were; like his office. "Do you think we should tell her?" He asked, one eyebrow rose. I considered it for a moment, looking at her entertained. She tumbled off the large gargoyle's claw and landed with a thump on her butt. I chuckled and looked over at Colin and shook my head "Nope!"

We both laughed and looked on as she tacked the gargoyle in every way she could think of and couldn't succeed in moving it or remembering that she needed a password for the magical staircase to appear. Being the biggest Harry Potter buff out of all of us, you would have thought she would have remembered… But apparently not.

After a few moments, we realised that Dumbledore was probably waiting for us. After Alice had landed in a heap from her last attempt and was picking herself up and dusting off her once pristine robes I called, "Liquorice vampire bats" and sure enough, the gargoyle came to life, threw us an annoyed look and leapt out of the way, revealing the stair case.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alice thundered, her face flushed a pretty shade of pink. "How did you do that?" She asked me with an accusatory stare as I grabbed her arm and led her calmly up the staircase, catching her from tripping twice. "I said the password" I answered with a cheeky smile. When we reached the top of the stairs she rounded on us.

"So you let me throw myself at that thingy-ma-jiggy and never once bothered to tell me about the password" she said, her eyes narrowing as she jabbed me in the stomach with a finger. "'S not my fault your memory is hopeless. Dumbledore told us the password before the great feast." I explained, striding towards the large, heavy double oak doors which led to Dumbledore's office.

I opened the office doors and we all walked into the room open mouthed.

Reading the HP series, had certainly not prepared me for this. The room had an almost anti chamber and the lower half of the room held shelves which ran entirely around the outer walls, the glass encasing them like mirrors. Inside were various objects, too numerous and too fantastical to adequately contemplate. In one corner what appeared to be a strange looking birdbath stuck out from the wall. _A pensive _purred an inner voice in my mind. I paused for a moment, shocked to realise that this voice certainly wasn't my own nor the nagging little voice in my head I liked to argue with. I had never heard this voice before. It was silken, yet I didn't doubt what it said.

Frowning and filing it away for later thought, I continued my inspection of the room. The ceilings stood high above us and made one feel as though they were in a chapel. Above the shelves were hundreds of portraits, no pattern as to how they were placed. Some were paintings of certain individuals where as others were portraits of luxurious landscapes and scenes from ancient times past.

I felt a grin split my face and my eyes continued their assessment. I heard someone snicker and then heard a voice accompanying it. "You should see the look on your faces!" Ivy laughed and my eyes flicked to her. The colours on her bland robes had changed, and they now supported a Slytherin crest and green sections that previously been black. I rolled my eyes and Alice seemed to snap out of her daze. "Shut up batwoman!" Alice accused with the corners of her lips upturned. Ivy pulled on an expression of mock insult.

We walked over to where Jen, Will and Ivy stood, loosely clustered around the headmaster's desk. I stood next to Ivy and gave her a mischievous grin and she stuck out her tongue at me. Someone cleared their throat. I smiled and turned around and was met with Dumbledore's amused expression. Smiling, he waved a hand at Colin, Alice and I and looking down, I saw that my own robes had changed, and were now sporting the Hufflepuff crest and a sunny yellow shade. I smiled. I had always liked yellow. It was such a happy colour.

I looked over and saw that Will's robes had changed to a familiar deep green colour, Jen's now a deep blue and Alice and Colin's a brilliant red. We all grinned at each other, and then looked back at Dumbledore. "Now, I guess you are all pleased in regards to your houses?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. We all nodded in time with each other, then realised and burst into a fit of giggles. The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched yet he didn't laugh.

"Now, as I have told you, you shall all be in the same room and you shall have your own quarters in the east wing of the school. I felt this would be best as it gives you a great level of privacy. I feel that putting you all together as one will help you get used to this great change and will help you wean in to this new life. This way, you will all be able to support each other and you can have a safe place to practice and study." He said rather chipper, almost proud that he thought up the idea.

The door swung open then and a few feet shuffled into the office. Curious, we all turned to look at who had entered. The four new occupants were bickering as they walked up towards us. My eyes bulged at seeing them. Professor McGonagall seemed to be in a heated discussion to the man dressed solely in black, and he himself was a sight to behold. Ink black shoulder length waves skimmed his spotless black robes and there was a permanent sneer on his face. His charcoal eyes seemed to flash with annoyance in distaste. McGonagall's lips were pursed in contempt and her green eyes seemed to bore into her opponent. I could only guess that McGonagall was arguing with the famous Professor Snape.

As he sensed my gaze, he looked up and straight into my eyes. It was impossible to read his expression, but there was an almost curiosity there. Dumbledore cleared his throat and my eyes snapped towards him. He met my gaze and his blue eyes twinkled. The other two professors who had also entered with Snape and McGonagall had come to a stop, standing beside Snape.

"These are the heads of your houses" Dumbledore said with a smile. He gestured to Professor McGonagall, "this is professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house." The Professor gave us a tight lipped smile. Dumbledore gestured to Snape. "This is Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Snape just surveyed us with a steely gaze, his lips moulded into an unimpressed sneer. A very short, stern looking man stood next to Snape and his balding head seemed to be one of the only things of him I could see. Dumbledore gestured down at the little man. "This is Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw house." I heard Jen mumble something under her breath and saw the corners of Will's lips tilt up into a smile and it looked like he was struggling to supress his laughter. Dumbledore pointed then to the professor whom I had guessed earlier to be the Herbology professor. "This is Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff." She gave us all a kindly smile.

"Now" Dumbledore said with a smile, "The professors have kindly agreed to take on students to help tutor so they reach up to the adequate level. Each professor has taken on students depending where their various talents lie. For example, Mr Darcy and Miss Hastings, you lack the experience with various charms as you come from families who do not practice magic, so Professor Flitwick has kindly taken you on to learn some of the basics."

Flitwick smiled at Alice and Colin and Alice waved at him with great enthusiasm and I didn't have to be a mind reader to guess what she was thinking. I had no doubt that she would want a great discussion about how cool it was that she had a "midget" teaching her. I smiled in spite of myself and I seemed to be the only one who could predict her thoughts. Dumbledore moved on then.

"Miss Gethseneme?" he asked, snatching her attention and out of her snarl, she looked up at him with a curious expression, all ears. "Your mother told me that you have quite the knack for Elemental magic, with great strengths in Earth magic." We all looked at Ivy opened mouthed and she gave us a proud grin. "So Professor Sprout has agreed to take you on and train you." Sprout smiled merrily at her, her eyes alight with excitement. A sudden image of Ivy elbow deep in plotting mix sporting a yellow apron popped into my head and I struggled greatly not to burst out into laughter.

"Mr Kingsley and Miss Latimer will be tutored by Professor McGonagall, as it seems both of you have surprising strengths where the other lacks. We felt you two would make a good team." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. I couldn't hold back the laughter this time, and neither could Alice. Both of us burst into Hysterical laughter, only to laugh all the harder at the scowl on Jen's face and the delicate pink blush on Will's. We had been bugging them for months to stop their relentless flirting and just hurry up and admit their undying love for each other. Jen had always given us a mouthful whenever we said it, and we loved to see the embarrassed look on Will's face. To have Dumbledore unknowingly say this only seemed to further our argument. Score one for the AA team. The professors didn't seem to see what was so amusing and after Alice's and my laughter had died away, we both got slaps over the back of the head from Jen.

As I was wincing and rubbing my head, Dumbledore spoke again, obviously keen to move on. It was then that it dawned on me that there was only one professor left who hadn't been given a charge. _Oh Shit! _I thought as I felt my body lock down with the knowledge which had occurred. "Miss MacKay will be needing a more practised hand, and with the throes of her inheritance upon her, we can only guess at what sort of powers and abilities she will gain." He spoke to the group, then turned to me and addressed me personally. "Miss MacKay, Professor Snape has generously agreed to help with you tutoring. You will be in good hands."

I blanched and I heard all of my friends snicker. If Snape's reputation in the Harry Potter series was anything to go by, I was in BIG trouble. Even more so when one considered that even the slightest insult threw me off the rails; my friends all realised that there was no way I could even hope to stand up to the snarky potions master, which I probably wouldn't. I never addressed a teacher if I didn't have to.

Fan-Bloody-Tastic!

Snape looked at me with an almost tight lipped amusement, almost sensing my discomfort. I gave him my sweetest smile and that seemed to unnerve him as he blinked at me baffled before quickly regaining his icy composure. YES!

Anna, 1 and Snape, 0.

"Oh good Merlin look at the time!" Dumbledore gasped, moving around from behind his desk to look at the enchanted grandfather clock which sat commandingly on one side of the room near the pensive. "Well I must show you to your dormitories. You will need your strength for your first day tomorrow!" Dumbledore said, an odd sort of excitement in his voice. None of the professors noticed the uniformed grimace which appeared on all of our faces at the mention of school work.

Dumbledore, the animated old man, was already striding purposefully to the door, keen to get moving. The professors mumbled goodbyes to us and as their charges past them; they added little notes or words of encouragement. Mine wasn't that exciting. "Miss MacKay" Snape barked, grabbing my arm and roughly pulling me aside as I tried to slip by him unnoticed. I looked at him baffled as he dropped my arm as if it were diseased. "Now, I expect no truancy to your lessons. I'll expect you at 5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Sharp." His eyes and face were severe and it seemed as if we were talking about imposing death rather than a lesson.

I frowned and nodded. "S-Sure" I stuttered, a bit put out with his abruptness. _Wake up Anna, this is Snape! What, did you expect him to be exploding with joy giving you cuddles and praise?_ Snapped the annoying little voice in my head which was completely my own. _Well a bit of a smile or greeting would have been nice. _I grumbled back. I realised then I was being left behind and began to bolt out of the room. "Goodnight professor!" I called over my shoulder to Snape, almost forgetting my manners in my rush out the door.

I quickly caught up with the group, bounding down the spiral staircase and almost tripping over on the last step as I took a leap around the gargoyle too early. I did trip a few meters down the hall, just as I reached the back of the group. I landed with an oomph, cursing myself for tripping over my own robes. I mean what was the point of those things anyway? They were a god damn nuisance! Ivy turned in time to see the fall and snickered. She stopped and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

When I was finally on my feet, Ivy and I flew after the rest, Ivy having to take two strides for every one of mine. We caught up to them as they turned a corner and stopped in front of a painting of a majestic lion, a pure white little lamb laying tamely at its feet. The Lion cocked its head and looked at us with a mixture between wariness and curiosity. Dumbledore looked the lion directly in the eye and said clearly and loudly, "Oscula Draco." The lion threw back its head and roared and the painting magically swung open.

All of us gasped, then "ooohed" at the same time. We all eagerly walked through the doors, eager to find out what our new home would look like. I looked around the small tranquil looking living room with amazement. It was cosy, with dark soft couches and lounge chairs circled around a fireplace. Luxurious tapestries hung majestically from the walls, depicting an epic tale of ancient times past. Above the mantel of the fireplace was a striking painting of a beautiful castle, nestled on the precipice of a wooded mountain which overlooked the sea. I was instantly riveted by it enchanted by the colours. As the rest of the group explored, I heard the rustle of fabric and saw Dumbledore standing beside me out of the corner of my eye.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he murmured, his voice as soft as the blended colours. I couldn't manage words at that moment so I gave an unintelligent mumble. "Mmm" I purred. Dumbledore reached up, his finger tracing the Latin inscription in a gold plate on the bottom of the frame. "I thought you might like this painting. It's a portrait of Dracula's castle." He said with a smile. I couldn't help the manic grin which painted itself across my face. "The one in Transylvania?" I asked excitedly. Dumbledore chuckled. "The exact one. It was painted by a local artist in the 1800's." I smiled, looking at the painting with a longing.

Jen interrupted us then, her voice floating down from somewhere above. "WOAH! GIRLS! COME HERE QUICK! YOU GOT TO SEE THIS ROOM!" I turned, searching for her voice and spotted her on a balcony up above, sticking her head out to look down. Her face was aflame with excitement and Ivy, Alice and I all went bounding up the spiral staircase in front of us closely followed by a curious Will and Colin.

The room was rather big, and at one end there was a large pane window which revealed an impressive view of the Black lake and the mountainous fields which lay beyond. The view itself was spectacular, and I could have spent hours sitting on the comfortable little window seat beneath it, looking out at the lake. The room was big and rather open aired with a high beamed ceiling. The walls were not stone like the little living room, but rather they were a deep and earthy red-brown which made the room all the more welcoming. A fire stood next to the ornate wooden door which we had entered from. The polished dark wooden floors were blemish free and had an almost shine to them. The room smelt like an insane mixture of different smells, all of which somehow mixed together and created a floral harmony. To the left of a window was a door which was slightly opened and I caught a glimpse of white tiles glinting from the down lights placed on the beams in the roof.

The room had been decorated to become neutral yet fit in with all four residents individual tastes. Four beds boarded the room, two beds on each wall. It was with a sort of glee that I realised that each bed was a double; I slept in a single back at home. Each bed was made in its occupant's house colours and the neutral wall colours only seemed to enhance the brilliant blue, green, red and yellow tapestries which hung above each bed heads. The bedheads and bedside tables all reflected some intricate aspect of the four personalities too.

One of the closest beds to the fire was dressed in a deep emerald green. The quilt looked gossamer and had an intricate pattern of Black swirls pressed on top of the green. They swirled together in no particular pattern or rhyme. The bedhead was the same, black cast iron swirling intricately until it melded into the supports. There was an armful of cushions tossed stylishly at the top of the bed, all different shades, patterns and sizes, but all staying in the green and black colour scheme. The bedside table was similar, a midnight black, the handles matching the swirls on the bedspread. It was claw footed, giving off an antique vibe; Ivy was really into all that Victorian stuff. On the bedside table was an old fashioned dark green stained glass lamp which wasn't lit. Beside the lamp was a twisted crystal vase, a rather unusual and eclectic piece which held a bouquet of black roses, set off with green ferns and other bits of greenery. Above the bedhead was a deep green tapestry with the Slytherin crest on it. At the foot of the bed was Ivy's black trunk, and sitting on top of it, her black coffin shaped backpack, the black bat printed on it catching the light, making it looking as if it was moving.

The bed next to it, close to the window was clearly Jen's bed. Jen's bed looked like it belonged to a stately lady, all soft hues of sliver and blue. The bedspread itself was made of soft -almost grey in colour- blue silk with a band of deep blue velvet running along the bottom. The band was bordered by a silver ribbon and embroided onto the velvet was silver little vines with sky blue flowers. The bed head was wood which had been carved in an arching way, with vines carved into the silvery wood itself. Twisted pieces of black metal ran vertically from the top of the arch to the bottom. Like Ivy's bed, there were cushions arranged at the top of the bed in all various materials and patterns, all different shades of blue. The bedside table was made from the same silvery wood as the bedhead and was a perfect rectangle with small drawers. The handle of each draw was the same twisted wood. Instead of a vase on her bedside table, there was a decorative crystal bowl filled with water, and on the top of the water, two blue Lilies floated together effortlessly, letting off a sweet smell which mixed with the almost spicy aroma of the roses from Ivy's table. A little matching ornate silver hand mirror and brush sat next to the bowl. Like Ivy's, above the bed was a blue tapestry holding the Ravenclaw crest and at the foot of the bed was Jen's oak chest and sitting on top, her shoulder Japanese anime styled bag, it's bright colours Juxtaposing the rest of the room.

Across from Jen's bed was Alice's. The bedspread was a brilliant crimson red, slightly changing in it's shade depending on what direction the light fell on it. It was made of a soft looking mix between silk and cotton and printed over it was a pretty sort of black flourish almost floral in look. Each flourish was slightly different and none appeared the same, yet all were strikingly similar. Thin lines of Black ribbon cut the pattern at various different times, no rhyme or reason to their appearance. Her bedhead was a deep chocolate brown in colour and modern in style. It rose up quite high and was a precise rectangle in shape. There were small little rectangles inside the main frame adding an almost geometric pattern. Her bedside table was the same chocolate and was similar to Jen's but instead of drawers, were separate boxes on different levels all filled with a red silk Lining. On top of the table was a thin yet patterned red-hued vase, containing red Amaryllis and poppies. A curious mix, especially set off with sprigs of baby's breath, but created one of the most intriguing smells which I had come across. Next to the vase was a red and brown Dream catcher and a pretty red jewelled hair comb. Like the two previous beds, there were various shades and patterns of red cushions sitting at the head and at the bottom of the bed sat Alice's pine chest with her superman backpack sitting boldly on top. At the head of the bed was a red tapestry with the Gryffindor crest.

The last bed, opposite ivy's was obviously mine. The quilt was a brilliant honey gold with a thin layer of black velvet bordering the whole thing. At the bottom though, printed over the top of the gold was a lavishly black flourished pattern which gave it an almost medieval vibe. It was rather simplistic compared to the other bedspreads, but I loved it! The pillows placed decoratively at the head of the bed were an enchanting mix of golds and blacks, though not as varied in pattern and sizes as the other beds. The bed head fit in with medieval vibe which was implied by the bedspread; a richly caramel coloured wood was carved in such a way that there was a large arch which descended into a smaller one on each side, which curved down then met small wooden posters. The bedside table was the same rich caramel wood and were a series of draws with ornate brass handles which sat in two places on each draw. On the top of the table was a fat bulb shaped vase which spewed legions of Hypericums, daffodils and calla lilies which created a sunny feast for the senses. Sitting on the table next to the vase was a glass globe the size of a tennis ball, with swirled patterns engraved all over the spherical glass. There was a gold band circling around the middle and engraved in it was an ancient sort of writing. What was it?

Again, that odd voice that had come to me in Dumbledore's office purred the answer. _It's a Rememberball. _Oh! So that was it? Like what Neville got in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. I paused for a minute, realising, that the strange voice had spoken again. Before I could ruminate on this any further, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well then my dears, I believe it's off to bed. Gentlemen? Your dormitories are across there, see that door? Ah yes. Well off you go then!" he said, shooing a baffled Colin and Will away. They walked away slowly, then paused, looked at each other with cheeky expressions then went bolting towards the door, shoving each other out of the way to get through. When the door was slammed shut by an enthusiastic Colin, we all laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled then turned to us. "Now, I hope the room is to your satisfaction?" we all nodded together with huge smiles. Dumbledore smiled, happy with our reaction. "Ah! Good. Well then my dears, good night. Sweet dreams" He said softly, shutting the door with a knowing smile. We all stood still for a minute, taking it all in. "Wow." Jen mumbled and we all nodded at the same time. Alice shivered. "Wow, it's so cold in here." She walked over to the fire place and then looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Ivy asked, her eyebrows rose baffled. "Something to start a fire with." Alice mumbled. I sighed and bent down to reach for my brown leather messenger bag. I opened the flap and unzipped the zipper, bringing out a box of matches and ripping out a piece of paper from an old notebook I had brought with me that I always wrote in. Walking over to the fireplace I squatted, doing a funny little crouch-walk until I was stable. Grabbing a few pieces of twigs which sat in a basket beside the hearth I made them into a tent shape, and then pulling out a match, I struck it on the gauze, waiting for it to catch. But it didn't. Frowning, I did it a few more times and with a few more matches convinced the first one was a dead one. But it wasn't. I huffed and in a fit of anger, threw the box of matches at the wall.

"Maybe you need to light it magically," Ivy suggested, bending down next to me. I shrugged then gasped as the bracelet on my wrist seared my skin. I gave a squeal of pain and began to tug at it, desperate to get it off. Sensing my plight, Ivy leapt into help, both of us tugging, trying to get the bracelet off. Finally flinging it off, I grasped my wrist with a hiss. Looking down, there was a ball of fire dancing in my palm. We all stared at it amazed.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Jen yelled disbelieving as she and Alice peered over my shoulders to look. "I didn't know you could do that!" Alice accused, shocked. "Me neither." I said, wonder evident in my voice. Ivy looked up at me. "How's your head?" she asked and I looked up at her and winced. "Not as bad as when the ring came off, but it feels like I've got one hell of a migraine." I grumbled against the pounding in my head. Ivy nodded and Alice ran her fingers through my hair in a comforting gesture.

"Maybe you should wave your hand over the tinder and see if it catches." Jen suggested and everyone leaned in slightly as I leant forward and lightly hovered my hand over the paper and the twigs. It caught instantly and Alice threw on two large logs and we watched as they caught then the fire roared to life. "That's so cool." Ivy grinned with a smile. "Amen." Alice crowed and Jen slapped me on the back.

The pain in my head was becoming unbearable at this point. I tried to open my mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled wail. They seemed to realise then how bad it was, as they all dove into a search around the room for the bangle. Jen found it, lifting it above her head and claiming as such, then rushing back to me as all three of them squeezed it on my wrist. As soon as it settled the pain receded instantly and with a winded gasp I staggered over to my bed and collapsed, panting.

Jen, Alice and Ivy stood at the foot of the bed looking at me with concern. I weakly lifted up a hand. "I'll be okay." I wheezed, "Just give me a second to recover." They exchanged a pregnant look then Alice sighed and skipped over to her trunk and riffled around, pulling out her pink snowman pyjamas. "I'm getting ready for bed." She announced then quickly ran to the bathroom to claim it. Jen yawned and flopped down on her bed. "God I'm tired" she grumbled. "Well go to sleep then." Ivy snapped as she sat down, plucking one of the roses from her vase to examine it. Jen sniffed and grabbed her Maroon 5 band shirt from her trunk and her tracksuit pants from the trunk.

She began to tug off her top, flashing us a view of a pale white stomach. She paused, looking over at us. "You guys don't mind if I strip here right?" she asked, as it was only occurring to her now that we might mind. I made a point of lifting my arm and flinging it over my eyes and Ivy turned away muttering something under her breath. After a minute or two, I felt something soft land on my stomach. I sat up and looked at the silver pillow which had landed on me, then looked up at Jen with narrowed eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked, feeling a lot better. Jen just smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "All right then." I said with conviction as I cracked my knuckles. "This is war." I declared, grabbing one of the pillows off my bed then making a dive at Jen. She squealed and picked up another pillow as we began to wack each other in any place where there was unguarded skin. Alice emerged from the bathroom then, and after getting hit by a stray throw from Jen, Alice let out a battle cry and joined the pillow fight. There were squeals as Ivy ran in whacking us all with her pillows. The door creaked open and a sleepy looking Will stuck his head in.

"Can you guys please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. We all looked at each other abashed. "Sorry Will." We all muttered at the same time like a class of naughty school girls being scolded by a teacher. He gave an unintelligent grunt. "Go to sleep." He grumbled, slamming the door.

_A/N: So I'm back again!_ _Just a little note to say, yes, I am well aware that I am a mad Snape fan. What? You know I've got a thing for the characters nobody loves! I can't help myself! So, as you can see, there will be a lot of Snape in this story, so sorry to those of you who hate him. You're just going to have to grin and bear it. Don't worry he'll stay as close to cannon as I can get him. I hope I do him justice._

_So, Don't forget to comment! _


	9. Chapter 8: First Day Dramas

_**A/N: Okay, I should probably warn you know; this chapter has a few explicit swearwords so be prepared.**_ _**As always, I own nothing of the HP Universe; that belongs to Miss J.K**__**  
><strong>__**All I own are Original characters and a special edition copy of the Last Sacrifice by Richelle Mead. God that book is brilliant!**_

**Chapter 8: First Day Dramas. **

You know how everyone goes on about how the first day is always the worst? Well in relation to mine, that was an understatement. A _severe _understatement. First of all, Ivy, Alice, Jen and I slept in, as for some reason Ivy's "Wakeup" charm didn't work properly and we all overslept. As a result, we were woken up by Will and Colin who were on their way to breakfast.

In a flurry of Gold, Red, Blue and Green, we hurriedly dressed. Neither having time to do it properly nor nicely the way I'd hoped, I just tugged on a yellow headband and left my long red waves out. We all ran down to the great hall just as the house elves were beginning to clear away breakfast, so we just grabbed the first thing we could. Most of the students had already made their way to classes, and so it was in a flurry we ran back to our dormitory's grabbed all our textbooks and shoved them in our bags, grabbed the timetables which had been kindly left on the table in the lounge room and ran off to our first lessons of the day. For Jen and I, ours wasn't the best option for two people who were yet to know how to cast the simplest charm.

Defence against the Dark Arts.

I suppose the bumbling professor, Professor Graham Greene, who seemed to change personalities as quick as he made us turn the pages in our text books, sort of unknowingly did Jen and I a favour. When he made us turn to a page on information about werewolves, which he was so adamantly concerned were determined to overrun muggle England then declare war on the Wizarding world, I was at least in a realm I knew; Both Jen and I were fantasy romance freaks, and knew heaps of legend on the beasts, so we were able to cruise through the lesson mostly unnoticed.

Professor Graham Greene, an author turned professor, had apparently began teaching at the post since the beginning of the year, and was one in a long line of professors who all seemed to disappear at the end of each school year. He was middle aged and wasn't attractive in the slightest. He was a reasonably tall man with a lanky, almost wiry frame. He had large round tortoise shell glasses which magnified his brown eyes to look almost like a bugs. He had already started to grey and as a result, had what I liked to call, salt and pepper hair. He had a small pug nose and thin reedy lips which constantly seemed to be moving.

Halfway through the class, I was hit in the back of the head by a ball of paper. Frowning, I picked it up and saw the scrawled handwriting with a simple note;

_**Hey Steve Irwin,**_

_**How's the weather down there?**_

_**From the crocodile you tackled last night.**_

Smiling, I turned around to see Hamish who was giving me the most absurd grin, then winked when he saw me looking. Smoothing out the crumpled paper gently, trying not to make much noise I wrote him a letter back, sending it in a rather impressive throw back across the room.

_**Dear Crocodile,**_

_**The Weather is lovely down here. Crikey mate, I'm tired. Went on a huge adventure last night looking for crocks and overslept. Had to run all the way to class as my speedboats broken and in for repairs.**_

_**How's the back? Hope I didn't tackle you too hard. *laughs***_

_**From Steve Irwin**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grin at me, and then he quickly stashed the note in his book as Greene walked past. "Mr McLachlan!" Greene exclaimed, his clipped British accent making Hamish flinch. Greene wore a triumphant smirk, "Why don't you tell the class where the term werewolf comes from, and how it is accepted that these creatures came to be?" I fought the urge to raise my hand as I watched a delicate pink blush cross Hamish's cheeks. "Uh- well. Um" Hamish muttered, his blush deepening. I decided to save the poor bloke.

I raised my hand. The movement caught Greene's eye and he turned to look at me baffled. "Yes Miss… MacKay is it?" I gave him a small smile, "Yes sir. The term werewolf is derived from the Anglo-Saxon word 'Were' meaning man conjoined with wolf, so it consequently means man-wolf. The term is simple enough to describe the condition, though it fails to explain the change. It is described as being a curse and there are many different folklorist tales which describe how it is the creatures came to be. Popular muggle culture has seemingly distorted these tales and presents new ones in their place. It is believed that werewolves were first described by the Ancient Greek writer Petronius. So really, your second question has no certain answer, as each myth seems to contradict each other, so therefore it is impossible to determine which is true." I said, feeling the words rush from my mouth.

Jen was grinning proudly beside me, her green eyes alive with satisfaction that I had just stuck it to a professor. The rest of the Ravenclaws were looking at me absolutely shocked, and the Hufflepuffs were looking at me with a mix of surprise and admiration. My eyes darted over to Hamish who gave me an appreciative look and mouthed _Thank You. _"That's- that's very impressive Miss MacKay. 10 points to Hufflepuff." Greene muttered, slightly put off that a new coming student had stuck it to him.

I smiled a small smile, but it didn't last long. Greene recovered quickly, seemingly determined to show me up and discredit me. "So, seeing as though you're an expert in the lycanthropy field Miss MacKay, would you care to enlighten us about how, in a fight you could deter a werewolf." He sneered at me, his muddy brow eyes alight with satisfaction. Bugger. He had me there. "Well it depends sir. Is this a muggle fighting a werewolf or a Witch or wizard?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time while I desperately called on my knowledge from my obsessive reading habit.

"Either." He said, perching his wiry frame on the end of his desk and pushing his round glasses further up his nose. I frowned. _Think Anna think! _I thought desperately, begging my mind to help me. "Well…" I began, pausing as I caught a glimpse of something hovering at the edge of my mind.

"Werewolves are said to have superhuman strength, senses and speed. There is a lot of debate on the best way to kill them. I don't believe there is any way to simply deter them. To kill them there are a few various methods, but I haven't come across anything to deter. If a muggle wanted to deter the creature, they would probably struggle without the aid of a wand or apparition skills, but that being said, a wizard would be hard pressed to find a shield which would stop a physical attack. Most shields a wizard can produce are mental or to block unfriendly spells. Right?" I asked, a frown creasing my brow. I was probably wrong to assume what I did about wizardry as I knew basically nothing about it, but the impressed expression on everyone's faces made me guess I was bang on target.

Greene looked shocked. The idea which had been hovering on the edge of my mind came to me then, and I grabbed it and ran with it. I began to speak again. "Modern muggle popular culture suggests a silver bullet would be sufficient in slaying a werewolf but in traditional legends things like Wolfsbane, mountain ash, mistletoe and Rye were believed to safeguard one from a werewolf attack, though I don't believe these things have been proven as if they failed, the person couldn't report back on it." I added, a hint of dark humour in my voice at the end.

Jen giggled, clapping her hand over her mouth in an effort to swallow all the laughter which was burning on her lips to come up. Greene became angry then, and his mission to see me fail increased tenfold. "Why was the 16th Century in muggle France so important in relation to werewolf History?" I smiled. I knew this one; I had been browsing the web aimlessly about a week before I came to Hogwarts to find some information on some of the creatures I might come up against in this world. You know, wanting to be prepared? That was my mum's favourite saying, and she sprouted it constantly, especially in regards to school work.

"The 16th century was important because the muggles were very superstitious and apart of the phase which was occurring among the various occult and god-fearing folk of witch-hunting, they began to accuse people of Lycanthropy. What was interesting about most of the cases presented in their courts were, that there was evidence of the defendant's use of murder and cannibalism on their victims, but there were no signs at all of there being any relation or condition which would make them change forms into that of a wolf. Eventually though, these cases were dropped, and the French returned to their fear of the werewolves. Later on though, the Beast of Gevaudan raised the fear dramatically in the muggle's eyes in the mid 1700's when 80 people were killed by an unknown source. Naturally, they claimed it was a werewolf and relied on the evidence of a sole survivor who said it was a large wolf. The attacks stopped after hunts which followed killed a few wolves in that area." I grinned, now feeling confident again.

Murmurs erupted about the classroom and a red flush of anger crossed Greene's face. I must have tipped his extremely fragile self-control because he began to thunder about how rude I was in purposely and maliciously making fun of a man whom I should have been grovelling to. He emphasised time and time again how _Dare _I, a wretched little half-blood, who had no magical ability whatsoever question and defy him. I stood there, for my part, with a carefully placed blank mask, desperately trying to keep it together. All I wanted to do was run out of the room and cry, but I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction, so I took a grain of salt and took it all. At the end of his tirade, he dismissed the class early and demanded I return to him for detention at 5:30 sharp that afternoon. When I tried to explain that I couldn't because of tutoring with another professor he simply glared at me and told me I was lying.

He demanded to know who the professor was, and when I told him it was Snape, he merely laughed and said it was my problem to deal with and if I didn't show up to detention, I would get a weeks' worth of them with Filch. Having only seen the creepy groundskeeper from afar, I decided not to push my luck and lamented that I would have to try and explain to Snape.

Yeah, you think that's bad? The rest of the day only seemed to get worse.

Next class was Care of Magical creatures with the haggard and rough Professor Kettleburn. Kettleburn wasn't the most verbose man and tended to grunt half his lesson. I was alone in this class, as no one I knew had decided to take it up as an elective. There were two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaw's, three Gryffindor's and three Slytherin's. I sat on my own and naturally, happened to sit in a pile of bindies which caught in my robes and kept sticking me in the butt for the rest of the day. The class was conducted outside, on a grassy hill which overlooked the Forbidden Forrest. Tried as hard as I might, I couldn't pay attention to whatever the hell Kettleburn was rattling on about in regards to Imps. At the end of the lesson, he gave us homework; we had to write a two foot essay about what we had learnt in class that day.

Perfect.

So somehow I had to find time after Greene's detention, when he so desired to finish it, to write a two foot essay on something I had no damn idea of, and a lesson I hardly heard. In Transfiguration with the Overseas Mission I managed to get badly scolded by McGonagall for pronouncing the incantation wrong and turning the little lizard in front of me into a Pen which had a little pink tongue which kept poking out to flick the air. In Charms with Flitwick which was again with the Overseas Mission, instead of levitating my feather like the rest of them, I blew it up and singed the professor's robes.

Lunch was a hurried affair and after getting there late, I managed to spill sauce on my jumper and spent the rest of lunch in the bathrooms trying to wash it out before it set. I had, unknowingly picked a haunted bathroom and was confronted with a furious ghost who kept telling me that I was splashing water all over the floor and behaving like a true gitt. To shut her up I threatened to flood the bathroom and use it as a bath to which she screamed at me then dove down a toilet. As a result, I ended up giving up on my jumper and taking it off, and deciding just to wear my shirt. Turns out, I had forgotten how see through white school shirts were and had thrown on a new lacy black bra in my hurry to get dressed that day, so as I ran to my next class, not only was I shivering like a fool against the freezing winter wind, but also earning lots of appreciative looks from various males

In Divination, after tripping down the long staircase and almost tumbling headlong into a heard of Slytherin's, I managed to hobble into class with a grazed knee where the Divination Professor Trelawney looked me straight in the eye and told me I was going to die a very painful death very soon, to which Hamish, who was standing next to me at the time burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. He clapped me over the back and jokingly told me that my crocodile wrestling days were over. Professor Trelawney took this seriously and fretted that the past time was extremely dangerous and fraught with peril and continued to bring it up for the rest of the lesson.

I really wasn't looking forward to my last lesson of the day though. Potions. I could just sense something was going to go wrong. I get this gut feeling, you see, when something is going to go wrong. It's hard to describe, but it's almost like intuition. And whenever I get that feeling, I know that somewhere in the near future, the shit's going to hit the fan.

Upon leaving Divination, I had the feeling I was forgetting something and after bringing my Rememberball out of my pocket and seeing that there was a cloudy red smoke decorating the inside, I knew I had. I had managed to walk half of the distance to the dungeons when it suddenly occurred to me what it was I had forgotten, and I knew there was no way I could go to potions without it. So I was left with two options; either I could get in trouble with Snape for not having my textbook and notebook, or I could risk it and run back to the dorm to see if I could snag the books and make it back before class began. I chose the latter, hoping and praying to my lucky stars that something or someone "upstairs" was watching over me.

Have I mentioned before how much Mistress Fate hates me?

I ran flat chat the whole way and ended up banging into the painting guarding the door because I forgot I needed a password to open it. After trying a few times to remember said password, I got through and bounded up the stairs, snatched the two offending books off my bedside table, then went hurtling out the dormitories and back down the stairs. Someone must have been really against me because, naturally, I took the wrong staircase and entered the wrong floor, got lost in the maze of hallways, then eventually found my way back to the moving staircases. Taking the right staircase, I finally got the right floor and when bolting at full steam ahead to the classroom door.

As I got a few steps away I slowed into a brisk walk, and then paused at the door, desperately trying to catch my breath, after it had slowed considerably, I knocked timidly on the open door. Everyone's eyes quickly flashed to me, including a pair of furious black orbs.

"Miss MacKay." Growled a livid Snape, glaring holes in my face. "How lovely of you to grace us with your presence." I swallowed nervously, one thought clear in my head.

Oh Shit.

_**A/N: So here we go chickens! Here is yet another chapter. This chapter was a bit of a filler, and I am really sorry. But I already knew that Chapter 9 was going to be god damn epic and decided to take a chunk out of it and make a new chapter which described the hell which was Anna's first day. I have imparted a lot of personal quirks and qualities to Miss Anna, and my real life friends who are following this story point this out to me constantly. I seem to have dumped a whole lot more onto her in this chapter.**_

_**Poor Dear.**_

_**So anyhoo. I hope you enjoyed it**_


	10. Chapter 9: Potions

_A/N: Before you read on, let me warn you; there is a lot of swearing in this chapter. I feel I should warn you in case anyone is readily offended by crude language. So yeah, Anna's growing into a bit of a potty mouth. I usually don't like to swear in story's yet somehow, this chapter seems to be laden in swear words._

_As always, I own all original characters and J.K owns the rest. Good old British Woman that she is._

**Chapter 9: Potions**

No excuses or explanations would have soothed the hissing serpent that looked like he wanted to hex me until kingdom come. I couldn't think of anything to say at any rate; my explanation was shit anyway so I really had nothing to hide behind. I opened my mouth to say something when Snape sneered and cut me off. "Let me guess. You got lost didn't you." His tone was so full of ice I knew I was going to get hypothermia. I hung my head and nodded, feeling like a trembling little kindergartner on her first day at school.

"Find a spare counter and open your book to 694." He barked and I quickly rushed to the first unoccupied counter which caught my view. I flung my bag on the floor next to me and opened up the thick textbook to the right spot. I had clearly mixed an impressive lecture and how to make the spell because I was getting sympathetic looks from Hufflepuffs scattered around the room. I looked up and my eye's found Jen and she grimaced at me and gave me a familiar pitying look. Both of us instinctively knew that I had got off way to easy and knew there was probably hell for me at my supposed tutoring session that afternoon.

Snape wasted no time. "Stop your gawking and get to work." He snarled and everyone immediately dove into the potion, people fluttering around the classroom and gathering up various bits and pieces. I followed their lead and grabbed a handful of things from the neat piles placed on Snape's desk at the front of the room. Mind you I had no bloody clue what they were.

I dropped them rather haphazardly on the countertop and looked over to see that my cauldron had mysteriously appeared on the countertop before me. Looking at it baffled I shrugged and looked down at the book. I hadn't really had a chance to look at it earlier, and so it was only now that what we were supposed to be making jumped out at me.

"_Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skilful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love._"

Oh hell. I was supposed to be making a love potion.

Perfect.

This was the best first day in the history of the world. How the hell was I supposed to do this, when I was still reading the first year text book? Bloody hell. I looked down, absolutely lost, the words forming lines of jabbering gibberish which made no sense no matter which direction I turned the book. I stared glumly at the little black cauldron which sat on a stand before me. There was a specific reason why I didn't take Chemistry in my senior years at muggle High School; I absolutely sucked shit at Chem.

Half the ingredients on the list were foreign and what they actually looked like was an even greater mystery. Feeling rather distressed, I looked up, searching for Jen. She was flirting with a Gryffindor who had instantly fallen for her charm. He was happily helping her with hers, basically doing the entire thing for her. She just giggled and batted her eyelids at him whenever he seemed unsure. Idiot. I could already tell she'd just found a way out of her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

Looking down once again, I held up the book, pressing it to my chest as I peered into the Cauldron. Well, were do I start? Wait… How did that song go? That one from the sound of music? Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. Okay. The beginning it was then. I figured that the most basic thing to do was to start the fire and get the thing warmed up. I pulled out my wand, looking from it, back to the cauldron. Hmm. Possibly not.

Putting it to the side, I thought of a much quicker way to start it. I glanced around the classroom conspiratally, knowing if I got caught, I would be more than likely on detention. Wriggling off my bracelet, I tried to ignore the suffocating pain. Glancing around once more, making sure Snape was truly insulting the Ravenclaw kid enough that he was thoroughly distracted, I bent down and blew on the bottom of the Cauldron, hoping my new found talent with fire would work. Sure enough, the flame caught, creating a fiery bulb around the bottom of the Cauldron. Turns out my fire was too hot, and I had to blow on the inferno, to take it down in temperature. I looked around at the kids at my bench. None had noticed.

Excellent. I smiled, clearly pleased with myself. The smile faded, when I realised how far into the potion everyone else was. Great. I looked at the scattered bottles of ingredients on the table. A lot appeared to be vials, all labelled. Hmm. Maybe this was easier than I first thought. I had to hand it to the Professor, he really was quite organised for someone so snotty. The Ravenclaw dude next to me with the blonde dreds appeared to be struggling too. Perhaps it was time to make some friends.

"Uh, hi." I said, smiling at him, when he looked my way. He looked at me with a start. Raising one eyebrow he gave me a half smile in return. "Hey," he said back confused, obviously, that the new kid was talking to him. "I'm Anna." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it warily and shook it mildly. "Cameron," he said, my friendliness getting the better of him. Leaning forward and edging close to him I lowered my voice, so I wouldn't attract any attention.

"I know this is a big ask," I said, my eyes flashing to him, then back again at Snape, who had finally figured out that Jen was up to no good. "But I really need some help here. I am totally out of my league. I have no bloody clue what to do. These instructions are like swimming through treacle." I whispered, my face showing how completely lost I was. Cameron nodded a look of agreement on his face. "I know what you mean, I'm not sure what I'm doing either." He hissed back, his voice sounding as desperate as I felt. His blue eyes flashed towards Snape too, obviously realising the threat too.

As if sensing wrong doing in his classroom, Snape's stony gaze snapped up, and his charcoal eyes scanned the room for the culprits. Quickly, I picked up a vial next to me and slid back into my bay, trying to make it look like I had picked up the bottle to check its place in the book. The movement had caught Snape's eye, and he began to stalk in my direction, throwing disapproving looks at most of the students. I felt adrenaline course through my veins, and my eyes suddenly honed in on the name on the bottle. _Levisticum officinale. _Really? That was the first thing to add! Mind you, I had no clue what it actually was…

If Snape hadn't been so close, I may have done a victory dance, but his keen and penetrating gaze was moving closer and closer and I felt a bit like a rabbit trapped in the rifle range of a hunter. Quickly pouring in the contents of the vial, it sizzled, the cauldron, already hot and rearing to go. Picking up the stirring douvalacky, I gave it a bit of a stir, though there was hardly anything in the cauldron.

"Well, well, well. Ms MacKay," spoke a deep and slithery tone which made my skin crawl. Ugh! No wonder he was a Slytherin. Reluctantly, I turned my head to face the professor. I gave him my best innocent look. He needed no prompting to go on. "Congratulations, it seems you have _finally _managed to light your cauldron and provide the core ingredient in the span of time your class mates have almost finished their draughts." I thought it wise to keep my tongue, but a snarky remark was singing it, but, being the good Hufflepuff that I was, I swallowed my pride.

Snape seemed to take this as an invitation to insult me more. "It seems horribly unfair doesn't it? That someone as new to the school as you should be expected to make a Potion of this sophistication. And as expected, you are doing a horrific job. I was told you were reading up on past years work, but it all it appears you have read is the first chapter of Potions textbook for first years." His eyebrow was raised quizzically and I almost saw a glint of mirth in his eyes. Sick bastard. "I am sorry Sir, but I was not advised that I would be taking potions, so I did not read the material. It came as a shock to see it was on my timetable." I said, hints of ice like shards in my tone.

Snape didn't seem to hear the iciness in my voice, either that or chose not to respond to it. He pursed his thin, reedy lips and looked over at my cauldron. "Well that seems to be detrimental only to yourself Ms MacKay. Unfortunately for you, this task is graded." With that, he spun on his heel and stalked over to his desk. I swore rather unladylike, and turned back with a healthy smattering of desperation to see if there was any way possible that I could at least get a passing mark.

_Two pinches of Graphorn powder_.

What the hell was Graphorn powder? Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the three, large bellied cauldrons which sat obtusely in the centre of the benches. Peering into the three, I instantly ruled out two; one held a small egg, which reminded me very much of the ones I used to collect from our chicken coop back at home, except it was a pretty shade of green. Another pot held a handful of leaves which looked exactly like mint. The pot in the middle seemed to be the one I should pick. It was full of a white looking fine powder, which, to my muggle reared eyes looked like refined sugar.

Adding two pinches of the Graphorn powder, I realised I had probably already screwed up the draught, having severely overestimated how much powder constituted as a pinch. I could feel numerous pairs of curious eyes looking at me, but choosing to ignore them, I went about my work. The next instruction told me I had to add a 'handful of fluxweed leaves.' I assumed they were the mint looking things.

Grabbing a "handful" I threw them in rather haphazardly, watching as the leaves floated gluggy across the surface of the goo in the cauldron, then disappearing in little balls of fire as the embers sunk to the bottom of the Cauldron. Picking up the stir stick, I began to rather erratically stir the gloop. One biting thought kept running through my mind; _I am so going to fail this! _Looking down at my book, I looked to see how much worse this could possibly go.

After sorting through the vials on the table and guessing just about everything, filling my cauldron with the really funky looking stuff in the tiny vials and bottles, I began to slowly work my way through the draught. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw as people's potions, those who supposedly knew how to do it, slowly began to fall apart. One girl from Slytherin's hair caught on fire which was pretty funny. A guy from Gryffindor seemed to have created a blob which had plans to take over the potions classroom. A Ravenclaw's cauldron actually melted and the Hufflepuff a few seats over managed to send a healthy smattering of his potion to cover the floor.

Slowly, the colour of the slowly liquefying mixture in my own cauldron began to turn a lighter colour. Finally, I was down to the last two ingredients. Looking down at the book for some more enlightening clues I looked at the next instruction.

_Slowly, while stirring anti-clockwise, add the essence of rose thorns _

The essence of rose thorns? Fuck, what the hell was the essence of rose thorns? Was that like rose water? I looked over at the lone Slytherin girl to my right. She stood over her potion with a frown on her face. She looked rather exotic, and wasn't hardly a local. Long black waves flowed down to the waistband of her skirt. Her skin had a golden twinge to it, like she came from a place bountiful in sun. Intense grey eyes flicked intensely over the book she was clutching in her long piano like fingers, with black painted nails, little green snakes painted on top. She had elegant features, and I could instantly tell she came from a family of breeding.

As if she could sense me watching her, her keen grey gaze snapped up and pierced me. Embarrassed to be caught I gave her a timid smile, and then went back to my hyperventilation. I heard someone snicker then a highly accented female voice glided over to me. "What's wrong little Hufflepuff? You afraid of the big bad wolf?" My eyes looked over in the direction of the voice and saw the girl I noticed before smirking at me. I frowned, "Were you talking to me?" I asked baffled.

She made a sound of contempt and rolled her eyes, it looked rather comical set in such an striking face. "Obviously." She said, her voice almost a purr. I sniffed then, finally taking her earlier comment as an insult. "Well then." I huffed, "No, I most certainly am not!" I said, turning away with all intent on ignoring her. She however, seemed determined to keep my attention for some unknown reason. "It's Anna. Anna MacKay isn't it?" She asked and smirked as my eyes flew to her in shock.

"How did you know my name?" I asked almost horrified. She rolled her eyes again. "Please, everyone knows your name, you and your little friends are the talk of the school." She said, her voice and expression haughty. I frowned. Bugger. The idea of everyone talking about me was something less than appealing. Determined to get back on level ground with the Slytherin Princess I decided to throw her off a bit. I turned back at her and gave her a similar smile to the one I gave to Snape last night. As expected, her haughty sneer vanished and I took advantage and dove in. "You know my name, so what's your's?" I asked, in the most cheery voice I could muster. In her surprise she muttered, "uh- Pandora Romero" I smiled and spoke again. "Thanks! It's nice to meet you Pandora!" I said, my voice sickly sweet.

Flipping my head back around, I had a look down and tried to figure out how to get the essence of rose thorns. I picked up a little sealed glass jar which contained whole rose thorns. _Okay, let's think about this logically Anna. _I thought to myself _when you're cooking and you use essence of vanilla it's made from crushed vanilla beans, yeah? So approach this the same way. Would that mean I have to crush the rose thorns then? Oh to hell with it! It's the only option I have left! And I'm running out of time! _

Tipping the rose thorns out of the jar, I went looking around the room for something to crush the thorns in. When spotting on the front equipment desk something that looked like a Mortar and pestle, I snagged it and walked back briskly to the table, putting in the rose thorns, I set to work grinding them like no tomorrow. My actions caught the attention of Cameron. He flicked his dreds over his shoulder and looked at me confused. "Uh, Anna. What are you doing?" he asked, looking exceedingly confused. I looked up, pausing halfway through my next grind. I had ditched my robes and had undone the cuffs of my shirt and rolled up the sleeves. "Uh. Getting the essence of the rose thorns?" I asked confused, making it sound like a question.

"By crushing it to death?" He asked confused. I shrugged. "I don't see why not?" I asked "How else are you supposed to 'extract' it?" I queried, throwing myself back into the task. He watched me confused as I finished my work, and content, I leaned back and looked in at the paste which sat stuck to the bottom of the mortar. Carefully balancing the mortar on the edge of the cauldron and slowly began to stir the mix anti-clockwise while shaking the mortar as the paste began to slowly drizzle in. After it was all in, I leant down to look at the next instruction, a bit chuffed that I was almost done.

_Add the contents of a freshly laid Ashwinder egg. After contents of egg is in, thoroughly stir the mixture 13 times in a clock-wise direction. _

I looked over again at the egg in the cauldron I had noticed before. I could only conclude that this was the Ashwinder egg. What else could it be? Shrugging and throwing all caution to the wind, I snatched the egg, and like I was baking a cake, cracked the egg on the side of the cauldron and tipped in the gooey stuff in the middle of the egg. Quickly picking up the stirring stick, I stirred it 13 times in a clockwise direction. Sure enough, after the allotted amount of stirs, it was of the right consistency that the book mentioned and was a mother of pearl colour. The smoke coming from it was spiralling. Leaning closer, I decided to see what it smelt like and to my immense surprise I caught strong whiffs of the tree smells which I adored the most; New books which haven't been read nor opened, musk, and that lovely smell which comes from freshly washed sheets.

I gave a little sigh then looked up to see Snape looking at me curiously. Standing, he stalked over to where I was and raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Finished your bumbling attempt Miss MacKay?" He said, his voice slithering around the space. "Yes Professor. I think so." I nodded furiously, not exactly sure what expression was on my face, but only guessing it was something close to earnest. "We shall see." He sneered, and then leant over to pear into the cauldron. Shock briefly coloured his expression before it was his turn to look baffled. A hint of a smile tugged on the corners of my mouth as he reached forward and cast a spell over the mix, apparently assessing if the batch was successful.

Leaning back with a surprised hiss, he looked at me with a burning intensity. "Unbelievable." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He addressed me then, Leaning forward and jabbing a finger at me. "You made this on your own? You didn't get one of the other students to help you." He barked, and I shook my head, my eyes wide with something akin to fear. "No Sir! I swear! I did it on my own!" He searched my face for a few long moments before he finally seemed satisfied that I was telling the truth. I felt something, in my mind, like a cool finger swept across my thoughts. I managed to supress a shiver which threatened to roll down my spine. Snape leant back, a careful mask in place, then, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill from his desk wrote something down next to my name which looked something like an E. "It's perfect Miss MacKay." He muttered as he stalked away to grade other students.

I was left grinning like an idiot. Finally! I had done something right! Jen appeared suddenly beside me. "Hey Banīgāru! What's up?" she asked chipper as she gave me a Cheshire cat style smile. I grinned. "Nothing much. Just aced a potion I thought I was going to fail." I gushed, a huge smile in place. She peered curiously into the cauldron. She grinned manically and lent back. "Oh yeah! Nice job Anna!" she said, holding up her hand for a high five. I slapped her hand with a matching grin. She turned around and leant back against the bench. "So how did yours go?" I asked, following her lead. She grimaced dramatically and her eyes flashed over to the place where she had been working.

"Not so good." She muttered. I giggled and Jen gave a half smile. "Remind me why we are doing this subject again?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. I grinned, "Dumbledore thought we would exceed in it." I said, examining the wall in front of me. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes. "Why? I mean, both you and I decided we wanted to save the school from mortal peril and decided to drop all sciences. I don't see how doing Chem in a different context will change much" She said, looking around at the room.

I gave an amused snort. "Yeah," I agreed, but was prevented from saying more on the matter when Snape dismissed the class. Everyone dove out of the room with a great ferocity, eager to escape the icy claws of the dungeon. Jen was a part of the fleeing crowd and didn't seem to notice that I hadn't joined in the fray. I took my time in placing my books in my bag, even going to the trouble of taking out and re-folding my soiled jumper. Eventually, when I had worked up the courage, I slung my robe over my arm and hesitantly approached Snape's desk.

Without looking up, he waited until I paused in front of his desk before he said anything. "What is it Miss MacKay?" He snapped, not even sparing me a glance. I winced and decided that honesty would probably be the best policy. "Uh, Professor. I was sort of given detention this morning by Professor Greene and he scheduled it for the same time that you instructed for the tutoring lesson. I tried to explain as such to the Professor but he didn't believe me, and he threatened either I turned up or I got a weeks' worth of detention with Mr Filch…" I said, my last sentence trailing off when I looked up to see an amused expression on the Professor's face.

"Well, Well, Well Miss MacKay." He began a sneer appearing on his face. "Three holes in the ground." I muttered under my breath. He frowned, "What are you muttering about you stupid girl?" He barked frustration present now. I let my eyes widen. "Nothing Professor." I said timidly, not wanting to push my fragile luck. He raised one eyebrow quizzically but let it drop. "I can do nothing about your dilemma. It's your choice. Which would you prefer? Detention with Filch or being terminally out of my favour." He said, scrawling a scathing comment on a student's essay.

I flinched. Ouch. That wasn't fair! I had to choose between two branches of awful. Well, probably Filch wouldn't be as bad as being permanently picked on by Snape. Yes, Come to think of it, Snape's former option was the best choice. I sighed, wondering how on earth I was going to explain that misfortune to my parents. At least it was better than receiving zero on everything for the rest of the year.

I nodded then, more for my own benefit than his. I turned and began to walk away. "See you at 5:30 Professor." I called over my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I saw an amused expression briefly cross the snarky potions master's face.

I love my life!

Sarcasm fully intended.


	11. Chapter 10: Tutoring

_**A/N: Here we go chickens! I hope that you like this one! It's going to be a good one. A little bit of drama to add to the stirring pot! Lol**_

_**As Always, I own nothing but the original characters and plot lines, all the HP characters and Universe go to Miss J.K. I am just a bored High School Senior who has fun messing with her characters and placing them in extremely weird situations.**_

**Chapter 10: Tutoring**

On my way back to the overseas mission common room I ran into Hamish. "Hey Steve Irwin! How's our favourite crocodile hunter?" He grinned, his accent a welcome relief from my own internal and rather bitter monologue. I winced. "Great. Just freakin' perfect!" I grumbled, tugging on the strap of my bag. He sobered then, his grin falling. "Day that bad huh?" he guessed and I nodded. He had fallen into step with me, and had his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Ah, it'll be okay. First days are always the worst." He broached, trying to give me a sympathetic look. I gave a withering sigh. "So everyone keeps telling me." I muttered. He tried to change the subject, which I was grateful for, "So what did you have just then?" He asked, a smile again appearing on his chiselled face. I grimaced, "Potions." I grumbled, my mood plummeting all the more when I remembered I had to go back to that hell hole for tutoring.

Hamish pulled a face, His blue eyes darkening. "Ah." He exclaimed, and seemed to be at loss for words. I sighed then looked up at him, "what did you have?" I asked genuinely curious. It was his turn to grimace this time. "Muggle Studies." I pulled a face too, and then laughed. "What in the hell do you learn in muggle studies?" I asked and saw as a returning smile spread across his face. "Oh, you know, like wars between the goblins and the human's way back before Christ. We also do a bit on the Salem witch trials, but other than that? Not much else." He said, nodding to someone he knew as we passed them in the hall.

We were slowly walking towards the east wing of the school and the crowds of students slowly lessened. Hamish turned then, looking around confused. "Where exactly are we going?" He asked, obviously not used to being in this side of the castle. I grinned at him, "This is where our common room is. You wanna meet my friend's right?" I asked, sneaking a sideways look at him. He gave me a winning grin. "Yeah!" He cried and quickened his pace.

I lead him around various different hallways until we reached the painting of the Lion. It looked at me wearily, still obviously hurting from the verbal insults that I threw at it in frustration when trying to retrieve my Potions book. I was in the right frame of mind to know the password this time, but was wary about using it in front of Hamish. I looked at him with a frown. "Put your hands over your ears and don't listen." I instructed. He looked at me baffled. "What?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes, "You can't know the password dummy! Put your hands over your ears!" I countered and glared him down until he did.

He clapped his hands over his ears and made a point of singing some Scottish folk song which sounded wicked cool in his accent. I grinned then turned back to look at the lion. "Oscula Draco" I said clearly and the lion roared and the painting swung open. I looked over at Hamish and waited until I had his attention before I jerked my head in the direction of the open painting. "Coming crocodile?" I asked, grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "Yep." He said and bowed slightly and with a flourishing hand gesture let me enter first. I rolled my eyes and strode in. I could hear my friends all chattering away in the main living room so I made a joke. I pulled on a rather stupid gangsta stride then threw out my arms when I entered crowing at the top of my lungs, "BOOM! LOOK WHO STEPPED IN THE ROOM!" They all looked at me like I was a psycho with Ivy rolling her eyes. The only one who actually laughed was Alice.

Ah bless her soul.

She laughed and clapped her hands together. Jen rolled her eyes. "Nice" she said, her tone saturated with sarcasm. I snorted, "Like you could have done any better." I shot, walking father into the room. I heard hesitant footsteps behind me and remembered that Hamish was probably freaking out. I turned around and He was looking around the room agape. A small smile crossed my face and I leant forward and tugged at his sleeve. He started then, coming out of his gaze, shot me a nervous smile then took two steps forward so he was standing beside me. I turned around to face my friends.

"Everyone, this is my Hufflepuff buddy Hamish." I said, giving a gesture between them and him, then swept a hand out across the clump my friends were standing in. "Hamish this is everyone." I continued with a smile. I pointed to Colin who was closest. "That's Colin or Spock as we like to call him." I said with a grin as Colin gave him a wave and a lopsided smile. Hamish nodded at him with a friendly smile. I smiled to then turned to Will who was sitting next to where Colin was standing. "That's Will; you should remember him because of his Fro." Will chuckled and nodded in acknowledgement. I turned to Jen then who was standing very close to Will. "That's Jen, the Japanese lover." I pointed out with a wicked grin.

She narrowed her eyes and gave me a look of mock insult. "Watch it Miss Usagi-chan!" I just chuckled and jabbed a finger in Ivy's direction. "That's Ivy, or you could call her Satan's Mistress." I laughed. Ivy just grinned manically and gave him a smile which left none of her teeth a mystery. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his eyes widen slightly.

I smiled and turned towards Alice. "And this little miss is Alice." Alice waved and gave him a huge smile. "Hi Hamish!" Hamish smiled in spite of himself and nodded in her direction. "Hi Alice." He replied. Alice giggled. "That's a funny name you know. Hamish" she drew out the name, as if tasting it on her tongue. My eyes widened and I gave her a dirty look which she didn't see. "Seriously, that is a weird name! I mean, who has the name Hamish?" she babbled, and before I could stop it, a ball of fire flew from my hand and just missed her head. "Alice." I growled, my eyes narrowed in warning.

"What?" she asked shocked looking around to see where the ball of fire went. "It's rude to make fun of someone else's name." I ground out, shooting an apologetic look at Hamish. Alice snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "Yes _mum._" She said, her tone heavy with sarcasm. She turned to Hamish then and gave him a smile. "Sorry Hamish." She said, though it was clear she wasn't. "I know!" Jen piped up giving him a grin. "Can I call you Ham for short?" she asked and I slapped my palm to my face.

Hamish chuckled, "Yeah, sure." He leant over then and whispered in my ear. "God, all you Australian's are as weird as hell." I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking someone upstairs for blessing Hamish as easy going. I suppose that was one of the reasons why he was a Hufflepuff. Will crashed through the awkward silence which had suddenly descended. "I would like to stay and chat, but Jen and I have to go see McGonagall." Will stood, his blue eyes flashing to Jen's green and it looked like he was almost daring her to object.

She didn't and stood up gracefully. "See you later guys. It was nice to meet you Ham." She crowed, giving us all a wave and a smile before she and Will disappeared through the door. Colin looked down at his watch. "Alright Alice, that's our cue too." He said, readjusting his glasses and making his way over to the door. Alice gave Ivy a hug and muttered something in her ear which made Ivy cackle. She ran to me then and hugged me like a baby Koala clinging to it's mum. "Don't make me go with _him_!" she hissed in my ear. "Save me from Spock's clutches!" she begged. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want to see your good old buddy Flitwick?" I whispered back, feeling a smile tug at the corner of my lips. She paused a minute, thinking about that. Then she seemingly made up her mind. "Screw Flitwick! I'm not going!" She huffed, clutching onto me all the harder. Ivy could somehow sense what was happening and came up behind her and peeled her off me like a stubborn piece of blue tack which was refusing to leave it's paper charge. "Come on Ally." She cooed, somehow managing to get her upper half way from me.

"NO!" Alice squealed and threw herself at me and I was almost pushed flat to the ground, but Hamish leant out and caught us. I looked over Alice's brown locks "Thanks." I muttered. He just gave me a wink. Ivy sighed and brought out her wand from her pocket. I didn't hear the incantation, but suddenly, Alice was ripped from me and was levitating slightly in the air. Her brown doe eyes widened and she gave a squeal as Ivy sent her flying over to Colin. When she was next to him Ivy let her drop.

After standing and brushing herself, she turned and stuck her tongue out at Ivy. With a smile, I placed my left hand across my chest. "Dun, dun, dunun, da, da, da, da, dun, dunun!" I hummed stoically, and Ivy pretended to cry. She giggled then gave us a salute and stalked out of the room, Colin trailing after her. Ivy skipped over and gave me a hug. "Good luck with Snape." She whispered then flew out of the room, slamming the portrait after her. I sighed, now left alone with Hamish and my thoughts.

I turned and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. 4:30. I still had a while. I turned back to Hamish with a smile. "I still have about half an hour before I have to go, did you want a tour?" I asked, giving him my best Airline hostess smile. He laughed. "Sure Steve Irwin."

I arrived at the door to the potions room at 5:28 and when I entered the room with a timid knock, it was exactly 5:29. One minute early. Snape didn't comment on that and just told me in a brusque manner to sit down and pay attention. I did so and after a lecture for half-an-hour about how he would take no nonsense and expect a full level of effort in every aspect, he also decided to mention that he would be giving me extra work to make up for the marks I missed out on from the first semester.

The only thing which prevented me from banging my head against the desk and damning the world to hell was the fact that I had at least some sense of self preservation. After barking at me to stand up, he then stalked towards me and pulled out my arm. He sneered when he saw the bracelet. Then he looked up, the sneer still in place.

"How often have you taken off this bracelet since you met Dumbledore?" he asked, and I was a bit thrown off. "Uh." I muttered, trying to recall when I had. "Gosh, perhaps two times?" He gave a snort then nodded. "For how long each time?" his voice losing some of the bite. I frowned. It wasn't like I had actually timed it! "Uh the first time maybe 5 minutes then the next time not even one." I said, not really wanting to mention why I had to put it on again so quickly.

He thought about something for a second, one eyebrow raised. Then without a word his grip tightened over the bracelet and then he stepped back, eyes glued on me. I frowned at him confused and then he smirked at me and raised the bracelet which was sitting in the palm of his hand. In shock, I looked down, and sure enough, it was gone.

_How did he do that? _My thoughts hissed, and my mind recognised the dull throb beginning to form in my head. "I want to see how long you can go without needing it on." Snape said, walking back and sitting back at his desk, eyes never leaving my face. I shifted a bit from foot to foot, uncomfortable with being stared at. Slowly, the ache in my head began to intensify, and after a while Snape asked. "How do you feel?" It was said in such a way, that I knew he was only asking because he didn't want to get in trouble for hurting a student. My hands fluttered at my side. "I've got a headache, but I'm okay." I muttered.

Okay, so I was lying. It was really bad. But I didn't want to show my weakness yet. I knew I could probably push forward for a few more minutes before I crumpled to the ground screaming. He nodded and kept his silent vigil. After a few more minutes, my teeth began to ground together, holding back the cries. I focused my gaze on a spot on the wall above his head so I wouldn't have to look at him. My breathing was getting laboured, and was getting embarrassingly loud. But Snape never stood up and said he was stopping it. He seemed keen to push the limits and see how long it took for me to break.

There was no way for me to check the time, so it was impossible for me to see how long I had gone. The pain was excruciating and my eyes fluttered shut. My hands raised and I began to rub circles into my temples, desperately trying to distract myself from the pain. A few minutes later, I broke.

"Okay." I managed to ground out. "I can't take any more!" I grunted, my eyes flashing open and pleading with Snape. Snape though just leant farther back in his chair. "I don't believe you." He snarled a look of amusement on his face. A whine ripped itself from my throat. "Please professor." I begged, my legs shaking as they tried to hold me up. He just shook his head and kept watching, like he was a zoo keeper observing a new animal brought in from a foreign land.

Soft whimpers began to curl from my lips and my hands began to tug at my hair. My eyes squeezed shut as the pain roared over me like a furious beast. A few more agonizing moments passed and I felt myself began to slip. In a last bid effort, I opened my eyes and let the pain shine through them. "Please professor." I begged. He looked at me tight lipped then nodded, standing up and beginning to make his way over, but before he could reach me I blacked out, fainting.

I am not exactly sure how long I was out for, but when I woke up, I did so to the scratchy sheets of the infirmary. I was mildly surprised when I looked around through bleary eyes to see the arched roof and the stark white dividers of the room. Looking down, I realised that someone had changed me into my PJ's and my school uniform hung neatly over the empty chair next to me.

I let out a withering sigh, as I reached up and prodded the moist cool towel which rested on my forehead. The pain was gone, thank god, and I could feel the cool metal of the bracelet around my wrist. There was nausea though, and my stomach twisted as though I was about to vomit any second. "Damn you Snape." I growled weakly as I fisted the wool blanket on top of me.

As if she had heard my curse, a kindly looking woman fluttered around the dividers surrounding the bed and fluttered to my side. She was wearing a long flowy dress with a white apron pinned to the front. Her greying hair was tied back and mostly hidden by a strange looking hat. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Good, you're awake." She said, fussing over me. After she was content everything was in order she gave me a puzzled look. "I don't believe we've met dear. My name's Madame Pomfrey , the school nurse."

I gave her a weak smile "It's nice to meet you." I said, surprised at how feeble my voice sounded. "How are you feeling dear? You came in out cold and I couldn't really figure out what was wrong with you. Of course Professor Snape didn't help much; just muttered something about 'testing your limits' and that you had blacked out because of a headache." I gave an amused snort.

"Yeah, something like that." I muttered, and my eyes fluttered closed again as she cast a spell to re-cool and moist the towel on my forehead. My eyes opened and I looked at her. "I feel a bit nauseous and sleepy but that's about it." She nodded, understanding. "Okay, I'll go get you a potion for your stomach and something light to eat. I will keep you overnight and see how you go." She said, all down to business. I just nodded, not strong enough to object.

She fluttered away with a bustle of skirts. I rested my head deeper into the pillow and I heard the doors to the infirmary open and three sets of footsteps walk in. I tried to look around the divider to see who it was, but couldn't see anything. "There she is." A worried female voice muttered and Alice, Jen and Ivy walked into sight.

I gave them the best smile I could muster. "Hey." I croaked and they rushed to my side. Alice sat on the chair to my left and took my hand. Jen stood on my right and took that hand and Ivy stood next to her. "Hey Anna." Alice said, her voice soft. I gave her a half smile. "We heard from one of the Ravenclaws that they saw Snape carrying you in here. Apparently the Ravenclaw said it looked like you had been knocked out." Jen said, a crease in the middle of her brow.

I nodded. "Yeah, Snape wanted to see how long I could go without the bracelet." I winced. "Needless to say it didn't go well." Alice made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat. "God he's a dick! I mean, couldn't he see you were in pain?" she growled. I sighed, "I asked him a few times to stop and give me the bracelet but he said he thought I could go longer. When he finally decided to call it quits, I fainted before he got to me." I explained and Ivy shook her head angrily. "Gods, I mean, I know he's the head of my house, but that was too far." Ivy thundered.

Madame Pomfrey appeared then with a tray containing a few vials of various coloured potions and a plate with a few pieces of fruit and a glass of water. She placed it on one of those table things which can lean over a bed which you see in hospitals and pushed it up towards me. I sat up slowly and took a large gulp of water, thankful that it wasn't pumpkin juice. Alice stood and moved slightly out of the way, so Madame Pomfrey could squeeze in next to me.

"Okay." She said, handing me a small vial containing a vibrant blue liquid. "This is for your stomach." She said and watched while I downed the bitter tasting liquid in a swift gulp. I was practised at taking medicine as my mother shoved all sorts of things down my throat to try and ward off sicknesses and build up my immune system. She handed me with a vial of purple liquid. "This is for the remnants of the headache." I swallowed that one too, and it tasted mildly of grapes. "And this is a little bit of dreamless sleep which you can have after you finished your meal." She said, as she placed a little bottle of charcoal coloured liquid near the back of the tray.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said as I picked up a slippery slice of peach. Madame Pomfrey looked over at Jen, Alice and Ivy. She raised an eyebrow at them. "It's close to curfew girls, you best be off to your dormitories. Miss MacKay will be out in the morning." She said, giving them a significant look which clearly said bugger off. They took the warning and gave me hugs, said goodbye and walked off.

After finishing the fruit, I eyed the bottle of dreamless sleep cautiously. Then with a shrug I uncorked it and swallowed it all and fell into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: So the Plot thickens! hehe. I bet you sure as hell didn't expect that to happen! The next chapter shouldn't be as angsty- I have made it as humerous as I can. I'm about halfway through at the moment, so I hope to get it to you ASAP. I'm just getting slightly stuck in trying to put the images in my head on paper. I think this story is going to be pretty long, as we haven't even really gotten introduced to the main problem yet!**_

_**So yeah, This will be an epic story!**_

_**But I know what's going to happen and how i'm going to end it. But Anna's story probably won't be finished by the time this particular story comes to an end. So there may be a sequel if time allows it.**_

_**I am trying my best to finish this story before I hit my HSC exams in November and I want to have most of it done before my trials so I can sort of just post it whenever I get the chance. It's going to be hard, and I get the feeling that I might not have it done by then. But the sequel will have to wait until after the HSC i'm afraid. I am not even going to contemplate starting it before when I am trying to finish this one.**_

_**The end of this story though? I'd wager you would never expect it! HA! I'm just teasing you, but then again, I'm known to do that a lot.**_

_**I hope you enjoy**_

_**Don't forget to leave me some love!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Flying Lessons

_**A/N: Hey Chickens, so here's the long awaited chapter 11. I have had this chapter done for a while, but family dramas have prevented me from posting it sooner. This is actually quite a long chappie so yeah, hope that's okay.**_

_**As Always all original characters and Plot lines are mine, but the HP universe belongs to the lovely Miss J.K.**_

_**I own nothing but a lovely little blue smiggle stapler. **_

**Chapter 11: Flying Lessons**

The rest of the week passed by reasonably quickly and school began to pick up an almost routine; Wake up, have breakfast, get picked on by Greene, trod through lessons, have heavy debates with Kevin over whether England should become a republic or remain a constitutional monarchy at lunch, have lessons with Snape which always resulted in migraines and truck loads of homework, have a quick dinner, then detention with Filch until curfew. After returning to the dorms, I would write furiously until the homework was done then collapse into bed sometime past midnight.

Detention with Filch is as bad as it sounds. The freaky guy takes pleasure in getting those on detention to do the most disturbing and mundane tasks he can think of and one gets the impression that he spends most of his time thinking of such punishment. The first night of detention, he made me get rid of chewing gum from underneath desks. It was absolutely disgusting. The next night, it was my task to polish all the silverware in the kitchens. The night after that I had to wash the windows in the great hall, balancing on a rickety old wooden ladder while Filch ordered me to work faster. The next night I had to clean the haunted toilets, and I found out the name of the resident ghost; Moaning Myrtle. She was none too happy to see me again and took great pleasure in following me around while I scrubbed all the toilets whining about how terrible it was to be dead.

On Saturday, though, something came to break the boredom of the cycle. All of us, even me who was famous for epic sleep ins, leapt out of bed bright and early Saturday morning and changed into comfortable clothes as we happily walked towards the allocated courtyard at the set time that morning. All of us were buzzing with excitement.

Today was our first flying lesson.

Dumbledore had thought it would be nice for us to learn a skill that most people learnt in their first year, and felt that we would be seriously disadvantaged if we did not take apart in such lessons. We were only too happy to oblige. Ivy had already mastered the basics of flying at a young age, but explained rather forlornly that she had not been on a broom for years. The rest of us were thrilled, as it would be our first time flying.

We met Madame Hooch on a grassy little courtyard which connected the east and west wings of the school together. She was a fierce looking woman with much resemblance to an owl. Her almost white blonde hair was cut short and splayed in a pixie cut. Intense golden narrow eyes watched us approach curiously. She had a tight lipped smile on, her hands planted firmly on her hips as we chattered away. Six brooms sat on the field waiting for us, all old and twisted looking things.

We came to a stop before her and formed into a line, Colin on one end, Will on the other. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. In these lessons you will be taught how to fly and to do so with manners. I do not want you roaring around school grounds like a band of lunatics. Rather, I wish that you behave like the dignified teens that you are. Flying is a noble art, and while many can fly from here to there, not many people can actually master it, and become at one with it." She spoke with such a stern passion that all of us were hanging on her every word.

She stopped her pacing, which had been occurring during her little speech and paused to survey us. "Now, have any of you flown on a broom before?" she asked, all business. Ivy stuck up her hand. Madame Hooch frowned. "Just you?" she asked incredulously. We all nodded and her frown deepened.

She sighed. "Very well then." She clapped her hands twice and it looked as though she were summoning an orchestra to begin playing. "Alright, I want you to stand beside a broom. Any broom it doesn't matter." We all surged into action, though this obviously wasn't fast enough for her. "Quickly!" she ordered and we all hit the gas, quickly picking one and standing beside it.

"Alright!" she said again, smiling slightly as she looked at our eager faces. "I want you to stand to the right of your broom-" she was cut off as Alice made a sound of annoyance then leapt over the broom to stand on the right side. Madame Hooch rolled her eyes then continued "As I was saying" she said, her tone full of annoyance, "Stand to the right of your broom then, stick out your hand so it is over the top of the broom. Make sure your palm is open. Then I want you to focus and focus hard. When you think you are focusing hard enough, I want you to say very loudly and clearly, 'up'." She paused for a minute, making sure we all understood the request.

We all nodded and she nodded at us to do as she had instructed. I stole a quick glance at everyone else and saw they too were looking around nervously. Ivy broke the momentary silence. She stuck a commanding hand out over her broom, and with a hard, don't-mess-with-me voice said "Up." With no delay, the broom flew lightning fast into her hand. She grasped it tightly and gave us all a smug smile.

The challenge was on then and Colin tried to copy Ivy. Unfortunately though, Colin's control over the broom was non-existent and it didn't even move an inch. He began bellowing 'up' at it then, at the top of his lungs and still nothing. Will thought that this was absolutely hysterical and was even slapping his thigh he was laughing so hard.

A chuckle escaped my lips and I watched as Jen closed her eyes, sucked in a huge breath then drew her palms together in a Zen/ tie chi move. When she seemed content on her control, she stuck her hand out over the Broom and called 'up.' Nothing happened, but Jen didn't let it deter her. On her third try, she got it and did a little victory dance whilst singing an S-Club seven song.

Will, after seeing Jen mastering the art of holding the broom, decided that he shouldn't be showed up and set about to beat her. On the first try, his broom jerked sideways and I had to leap over it as it flew at my legs, seemingly determined to knock me over. Standing up and brushing off my now grass stained jeans I glared at Will. "Hey!" I protested and he just gave me a cheeky grin. "It's payback for the wand incident." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. My eyes narrowed, "You never let these things go do you?" I grumbled, more to myself then him. Will retrieved his broom and tried again, and we all knew instantly it wasn't going to end well. After demanding 'up' the broom obliged his request, but he didn't have full control over the broom, so only the handle moved. The handle, defying the laws of gravity and Will's control, flew up and hit him square in the nose with a teeth grinding whack.

We all flinched and Will swore, clutching at his nose. Jen burst into laughter and after checking nothing was broken, the rest of us joined in. Alice however, stood slightly away from the group and was frowning especially hard at her own broom. I only saw this supreme level of concentration when she was figuring out an essentially tricky problem, or how many ninja's it would take to perform a certain impossible task. She stuck her hand out over the broom and said in a voice which matched her expression, "Up." Slowly but surely, the broom rose as light as a feather into her waiting hand.

Alice grabbed it, raised it above her head and let out a mighty whoop. "AHA! YEAH SUCK IT BITCHES! I RULE YOU ALL!" She bellowed and did a little victory run down the line laughing in everyone's faces. Colin then, after all his effort, finally got his broom and he smiled widely, but was quickly shot down by Alice as she danced around him whooping and singing that song from the Lion King two about roasting the princess. Goodness knows why.

They all turned to me then, and I realised I was the only one left who hadn't even attempted to control my broom. Why was it these days that I was always last? I shook the thought away and looked at my broom with a great level of trepidation. Had a piece of wood with straw always looked so daunting? The pressure was on and I could feel it's suffocating presence and smell it as it curled down my throat.

_Well, even the smallest events in history began with the smallest of movements Anna _I thought to myself gustily.

Biting the bullet, I stood beside my broom with the level of nervous anticipation that a soldier would have when facing the general during uniform inspection. I gave a gulp, and let my eyelids flutter close. I sucked in a huge breath through my nose and focused. I had no idea exactly what I was searching for, perhaps a sense of something outside of my normal sphere, some added attachment, like wearing a scratchy woollen jumper or something. I focused and focused, but nothing remarkable seemed to occur. When I was about to just give it a whirl, something intruded in on my thoughts.

It was an odd sensation, a feeling of something stretching on the inner walls of my mind. I was baffled at first but when I paused and waited for it to develop more, I realised exactly what was happening. I had developed a sense of the broom, and as I concentrated, I could see an image of it in my head burning with an intense orange glow. I smiled softly and stuck my hand out over the broom. Focusing solely on the broom the words slipped out of my mouth as naturally as honey oozing from a beehive.

"Up." I commanded, in a voice I reserved solely for misbehaving cows and our blue healer Sandy when she got herself worked up in a tizz. It seemed as though as soon as I had finished saying the word, the cool surface of the wood collided with my palm. In shock, my eyes flew open, and sure enough, there in my hand was the broom which had been sitting on the ground next to me, not a few moments ago.

"Wicked." I muttered, then flushed slightly as I realised I had just used one of Hamish's favourite words. He said it constantly and it was with some level of Chagrin that I realised I had picked up the bothersome British saying. No one noticed my flush, or if they did, they just decided not to comment on it. Madame Hooch had been watching the passing events with a curious interest had snapped back into action.

"Alright, now that you've got a hold of your brooms, I want you to grip it tightly and mount it." She explained and we all followed her instructions, Jen mounting it like one would a testy brumby which had just been broken in. After we had fiddled enough so that we were all comfortable, Madam Hooch gave us a tight lipped smile. "Right. See? Easy!" we all smiled in response. "Okay, now that it seems you possess more skill than 10 first year classes put together, we can skip ahead a few steps." Our smiles widened with her praise.

"I want you to kick off from the ground now, hover slightly for a minute, and then gradually lower back down to the ground. You don't command the broom aloud; it all takes place in your mind. Remember, you control the broom, not the other way around. Got it?" We all nodded in synchronisation, eager to get on with it. As if she could sense it, she nodded for us to give it a whirl.

I looked down at my broom with a frown, and I felt a crackle of electricity spark up the length of it, almost like it was keen to prove it was with me on this. I smiled and threw all caution to the wind, built up some power in my legs then gave a little jump off the ground. The broom caught me, like Hooch promised it would, and I began to slowly rise a few feet off the ground.

I squealed with joy as my fingers locked like manacles around the wood. I darted a look over to my left and saw that Ivy was sitting sideways on the broom, rather like the witch from 'Bewitched' and she gave me a wave and a manic grin. She looked so at home on that broom it was almost as if the loss of the broom would be like the loss of an arm. Jen was shakily making her way up a few feet and Alice had began to hoot around the area squealing with delight as she flew circles around Madame Hooch, her brown waves flying like a cape behind her in the icy wind.

The boys still seemed to be having some trouble mastering the art of flying; Will was having trouble with trusting his broom and Colin just couldn't seem to get past a few inches off the ground before freaking out. Madame Hooch walked forward to help him and threw over her shoulder that Ivy, Jen and I could take Alice's lead and go for a bit of a fly but not to leave the court yard area. Ivy smiled and went off instantly, shooting like a graceful arrow through the air, taking off after Alice.

I looked over at Jen and gave her a wicked grin. "Race?" I asked, and her green eyes lit up. "Yep. Where too?" she asked eagerly, her competitive nature getting the better of her. I scanned the area briefly. I pointed to the far wall at the end of the courtyard "To the wall, then follow the curve of the wall around to your left then continue around to you reach the gates over there." I said, pointing to the gates directly to my right. It was a fair distance, but I knew it would fly by with the speed we would get up.

Jen nodded and began to count. "Get ready." She crowed and I tightened my grip and lowered my body slightly so it was close to the broom to try and get rid of any wind resistance. "Get set" she called and I tucked in my legs, resting my feet on the little metal stirrups at the end of the wood and the beginning of the straw. "GO!" Colin and Will suddenly bellowed, and Jen and I needed no further invitation.

Without a seconds hesitation I was off, hurtling towards the wall with a speed which made my hair snap in the wind like a cruel whip. Now, I'm not going to lie- flying on a broom was totally awesome! Now I should probably point out, I'm a major adrenaline junkie. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair and the theme parks in Queensland have all been conquered with glee by Ileana MacKay. I'm dead serious. I pwned those rides! So naturally, I was in my element as I shot towards the wall at a million miles an hour.

The wall approached exceedingly fast, and I only just managed to correct myself before I made a sharp grating turn to the left to miss hitting the wall. I followed the curve and I couldn't stop the gurgling laughter which spilled from my lips uncontrollably. My muscles were buzzing with the absurd amounts of adrenaline whizzing through my veins and my whole body felt alive. I knew my eyes were probably wild and as I neared the gates I let out a large whoop.

I shot past the gates and then slowly slowed myself down, flying over to where Colin, Will and Madame Hooch were clapping. My breath was coming in short pants and I beamed at them. "How was that? Who won?" I asked, the questions pouring out of my mouth so quickly they overlapped. I was surprised they actually understood a word I said. They all smiled, and Madame Hooch spoke up. "You did exceedingly well. You're a natural! Are you sure you've never flown before?" she asked seriously.

I chuckled loudly "Nope. Sorry Madame Hooch." Jen flew up then, a look of disappointment on her face. "Damn it Anna you Romanian frauline!" she pouted, pulling up next to me and giving me a shove, obviously trying to dislodge me from the broom. I caught the handle at the last minute and righted myself. "I couldn't catch you! One minute you were right there and the next minute-" she slid her palms together in a movement which made it look like she was flinging something off them and made a 'phsu' sound.

A smile was plastered on my face and I laughed at her pout. "You can't catch me!" I protested in mock outrage, but my smile did nothing to help the cause. "I'm like lightning; I strike and run so damn fast even God can't see me!" I crowed, then to my embarrassment, my furious arm waving made me lose my balance and I was falling, landing on my butt in a puddle of mud.

They all burst into laughter as I picked myself off and looked disgusted at my now mud covered jeans. "Yeah, real fast lighting Macqueen." Will chortled, clutching his sides as he doubled over laughing again. I frowned and flipped him off. "Very funny wise guy." I muttered as I spotted something over to my right.

Snape was stalking over to us with a grumpy look on his face. My stomach plummeted. Oh Joy, what did his highness want now? The laughter in the group abruptly cut off as everyone spotted him. It took him a while to reach us, as he had entered from a door in the wall opposite us and the courtyard- or should I say oval as it was in the same size of three football fields side by side- was quite big, so it took him a while to cross the distance, even for him who moved like a wraith of misfortune.

But when I saw Alice sneakily fly up behind him, I knew things were going to get funny. Alice was hovering about a meter and a bit off the ground, and was ghosting Snape as he made his way towards us. She had the cheekiest grin on her face and her brown eyes were alight with mischief as she followed behind him as close as she could. Jen and I were struggling to contain our laughter as we watched her intent face, her hands clutched tightly to the broom as she stalked him.

She leant closer and purposely blew in his hair, sending it flying. Naturally, his reflexes kicked in and he swung around, and with a squeal, Alice, gave her broom a jerk and flew away at top speeds. Snape never saw her face, just a flash of brown hair. Naturally, this sent Will, Colin, Jen and I into hysterics and no amount of self-control could contain the laughter.

Snape was in a horrid mood when he finally reached us and glared us all down as our laughter dried up at his furious look. "I am assuming," Snape spat, levelling hard stony looks at each of us in turn, "That the smart ass who dared to try and make a fool out of me is one of your posse." No one answered at him, and my gaze fell on my converse sneakers. Clearly Snape needed an answer as he decided to pick on me.

Big surprise there. When didn't he pick on me? He always did in potions and tutoring.

"Well Miss MacKay?" he growled, moving forward slightly to try and grab my attention from my fascinating shoe laces. I wasn't the sort of person to dob someone in, then again, I was a terrible liar. I knew he would catch me out straight away, but I was anything if loyal. And to me, loyalty to those who earned my trust and respect came before obeying the authority of an elder. To make the lie easier, I looked up and directed my words at something just over his head.

"I'm not sure professor, I didn't get a good glimpse of who it was." The words sounded mechanical and false even to my own ears and I winced slightly at how bad the lie was. Snape looked at me with a raised eyebrow and he sneered slightly, his mouth twisted with sourness. "I am going to pretend I believe that horrifically insidious lie you just fed me Miss MacKay." He said, and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Alice walked up to us then. She had somehow managed to stash her broom and she walked in with a confident stride pretending like nothing was the matter, but from the cheeky flash in her eyes I knew she was still chuffed at the fact she had gotten away with it. She came up and stood beside me, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "'sup guys!" she said, nodding at all of us. She turned then and gave Snape a large grin. "Professor." She said, giving him a nod.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked at her hair. I think he suspected her being the culprit, and the look he sent my way was obviously a clue as to such. I am sure he would have called her out on it, but had no proof to back up his claim. He remained tight lipped for a second then turned his attention to Will who paled considerably under his wrath.

I leant in and whispered into Jen's ear. "HA! Look, it's only been a week and already Will is Snape's bitch!" Jen had to clap a hand over her mouth and bite into it to quench the laughter which threatened to escape. Alice leant in and gave my ear a tug, keen to get in on what was so funny. I smiled a toothy smile and leant over and whispered the same thing to her. She bit her lip to contain the laughter and only just managed to.

"Mr Kingsley. You're father has asked for a report on your behaviour and I told him that I knew of nothing the matter in that department and he seemed content. He has requested though, that I keep a close eye on your studies to make sure you remain focused on your work." Snape said, in an almost conversational tone and all the blood left Will's face. Alice couldn't hold in the laughter anymore; Snape's comment fuelled the fire from what was left from my snarky statement and laughter erupted from her throat like a volcano.

Snape turned and glared at her. "I do not see what is so exceedingly amusing Miss Hastings. Do share whatever it is that amuses you." He snapped, and Alice's laughter gurgled off. She had no response and floundered for a few seconds. Her mind kicked in quickly though and I could tell she just sort of blurted her response out before she thought about it. "I was thinking about how flying pigs could easily take on Space Alien Monkeys in a fight any day of the week, but then I remembered the time Anna's pig Alfred had a fight with Ivy's cat snuffles and how petrified the pig was for weeks after and I realised that ducks would probably be a better opponent in a fight." She rambled, and both the professors looked at her lost.

Because all of us, even Ivy who had flown up just as Snape had questioned Alice, had known Alice for a long time, all of us could understand what she was saying. We had learnt to stop questioning her randomness eons ago. Apparently though, this was too much for the poor professors and they were left looking rather baffled. I gave her a smile, impressed that she remembered that, but then again, she had the memory of an elephant.

Frowning, Snape turned then to Ivy and pulled two letters out from his robes. Both envelopes were impeccably expensive pieces of stationary but that was the only level of similarity between the two. One was on a dark honey coloured stationary and sported a familiar looking red wax seal and the other was on a virgin white thick parchment which had an emerald green seal. He gave the latter envelope to Ivy. "You received a letter from your grandmother." Snape said with a level of formality which told us all that Ivy was in neutral standing with him.

Lucky her.

He turned, after she took the letter with a grimace and looked directly at me. I kept my poker face up and looked blankly at the other letter which he extended to me. "There was a rather obnoxious phoenix which was pecking insistently at the window to your common room and was disturbing the peace so I took the liberty of taking the letter for you." He said his voice cold. I was instantly alert and took the letter warily and checked to see if the seal was still intact. I wouldn't put it past the man to open my mail.

The seal was untouched and I ran a finger over the familiar decorated pattern stamp. With that said and done, Snape turned on his heal and stalked off. Madame Hooch took this as her cue to leave too. "That was very well done all of you. I shall see you at the same time next Saturday. We shall rendezvous here where you met me this morning." She said, clapping her hands and watching with a tight-lipped smile as the brooms all gathered up in a pile and disappeared. Giving us a half-bow she turned and walked off in the opposite direction from Snape.

The rest of my friends exploded into chatter and we all turned and walked towards the gates, making our way slowly towards the school. As I was walking, I ripped open the envelope and took out a familiar piece of stationary. I knew who it was from… well sort of. I had no clue who this AV was and it was driving me insane, but I hoped that this letter would reveal more about the mystery correspondent.

Balaur Printesa,

I hope things are well there, I heard from one of the professors who has been kindly owling me, that you have settled in nicely, with only one instance of trouble. I was worried to hear Draga, that you were sent to the infirmerie as a result of trying to control your powers. But when I heard you had improved, my worries were gone. You are a strong girl Ileana, and the Varias blood will not let you be anything but. 

Please do try and take care of yourself. We don't want anything serious to happen.

I hope that what those Englishmen are teaching you well and teahcing you life long skills. I would have liked you to be schooled over here in the Russian Wizarding School, but your mama sent you to Hogwarts. 

I wish Draga, that I could meet you in person, but alas, my health prevents me from doing so at the present time. The winter winds cause such pains in my joints I find myself housebound for the winter and the cooler months. Hopefully though, when summer comes, we may meet. I am very eager to do so as I long to see the woman that you have grown into.

You need to learn about your people and your powers, and only one of your own can teach you. I long to be there to help that happen.

Should you have any questions or worries, please Draga, send me word. All you have to do is write my initials on the envelope and mutter to any owl these initials and they shall bring your message to me.

Grija printesa mea

AV

_**A/N: hmm! This is curious isn't it? Lol**_

_So! There are a few romanian words in here- in AV's letter- and here is the meaning of them;_

_*Infirmerie= infirmary_  
><em>* grijă printesa mea= take care my princess<em>  
><em>*Draga= Dear<em>  
><em>* Balaur Printesa= Dragon Princess<em>

_So, has anyone figured out who AV is yet? No it is not Alina Varias.. so... yeah. Lol I don't recon anyone will, proabably because I haven't mentioned to anyone who the character is yet- they still exist soley in my head waiting for their chance to pop out and say "TADA!' LOL._

_I spent a while discussing with Alice in real life what I should write for this chapter and she gave me a few of the ideas. I've been planning this chapter for a while, and was developing it and a few other plot points with Alice in the car on the way to the zoo back in April. Lol It was her idea to have the ghosting bit. For those of you who don't know what ghosting is, here's a little video to explain it._

_Ghosting was developed by the Australian Comedic duo of Hamish and Andy and was developed for their weekly session a few years ago on an old show called Rove. Unfortunatly, Rove is no longer aired, but the duo make regular apperances on the show which took Rove's spot called the 7pm project. Ghosting has evolved constantly over the years and it ranges from Team Ghosting to Forbidden ghosting (developed while Hamish and Andy were in China for the Bejing Olympics doing a coverage there) so yeah. It's funny stuff. Just imagine Alice doing it on a broom behind Snape._

_**.com/watch?v=peAtB_dFUh0**_

_it's so funny! But perhaps it's just aussie humor. Meh!_

_So yeah, Chapter 12 has been finished for a while, so i'll post asap._

_hope you enjoyed it._

_don't forget to leave me some love_


	13. Chapter 12: Pigs, Mud and Potion Masters

_**A/N: It's me! Yeah, I'm back... again. Here to post another chapter. I know I posted on Sunday, but I was having a mid week slump and was thinking you proabably were too, so I decided to update for you.**_

_**Time now for my usual speil; I own nothing bar original characters- everything else goes to our favourite british lady who thought up this world on a train and wrote it on a napkin.**_

_The result?_

_Pure genius and a Historical novel which has effected a whole generation._

**Chapter 12: Pigs, mud and an angry potions master**

Care For Magical Creatures class was cancelled today, apparently; Professor Kettleburn had been supposedly been summoned for a ministry job, under specific request of the minister, or so his owl said. Since our class was so small, they had not felt the need to put on a substitute teacher for the small amount of students, they gave us the lesson as a study period, which roughly translated to 'Do-whatever-the-hell-you-want-to-lesson.' It was fine by me. The only bummer was, everyone else was in classes.

Jen was in Ancient Runes with Collin; Will was in Arithmancy and Alice was in Astronomy with Ivy. So I was on my own. After wandering the halls aimlessly for half an hour, I decided that a walk around the grounds would be nice as there were many parts of the school that I had not yet seen. But I didn't really feel like going for a walk on my own, and it didn't take me long to figure out who my companion would be. Since most of the people in my class ignored me as they considered me a 'savage from the wilds of Australia' (I'm really not kidding, I overheard an up herself Slytherin hiss this to her friend as I walked past. She also said I was 'tragic.' Go figure.) And I wasn't too keen on them either; there was only one real person to come with me.

Alfred.

The poor pig was with staying with Mr Filch, as I couldn't physically fit him in my own room, and my roommates would more than likely complain of his… natural perfume. So, after freeing my mate from the dastardly clutches of Mrs Norris, I only to happily took Alfred for a stroll around the grounds.

Alfred loved the freedom, but stuck close by my side as I gave him a tour around the ground floor, then took him past the whomping willow and then on to familiar territory. Hey, I'm not that brave! They put me in Hufflepuff for a reason! If I was with Alice, she would have gone romping into every forbidden thing on site, and dragged me along with her. I was actually rather surprised she hadn't done that yet.

As we reached the slope on the way down to Hagrid's, I paused, looking out onto the treetops of the forbidden forest. While nothing seemed out of place, something in my gut told me something was up. I don't really know what it was, maybe it was one of those weird genetic Varias freaky gene  
>things that seemed to be happening more and more often. Alfred sat beside me and his wet, pink nose nudged my hand. I couldn't help but feel grateful to Dumbledore for convincing Professor M for letting me bring him.<p>

As always, Alfred and I were content with the comfortable silence. The cool, crisp January wind whipped through the forest trees and sent my hair into a flutter. Albert snorted, his nose snuffling the ground for something unknown. Alfred's head popped up suddenly and he gave an indignant snort in the direction of the castle. He trotted back over to me and head butted my leg.

I frowned down at him "What's wrong pig?" I asked, scratching behind is ear. "Miss MacKay." Slithered an all too familiar greasy voice. I winced and turned around and spotted a sneering black puddle of misery, slipping down the hill and towards me. "Great." I muttered to Alfred, "What have I  
>done now?" <p>

Standing up straight, I turned around to face Professor Snape. He looked amused and I felt my stomach sink. A piece of parchment was clutched firmly in his long bony fingers. I gave him my sweetest smile. "Something you wanted sir?" I asked, grumbling inside. His sneer grew, and his black  
>eyes seemed almost gleeful as he unrolled the parchment and shoved it in my face.<p>

"Would you care to explain what this piece of rubbish is?" he barked, his voice, a mixture of displeasure and amusement. I looked at the parchment confused. "My potions essay sir," I said almost hurt. Almost. I wouldn't let this slimy little leech of despair get to me. His sneer grew. "Ah, so  
>that's what this pitiful excuse of an extra credit assignment was."<p>

Ouch. Okay, this guy was going too far. "I was always praised by my muggle English teachers for my essays. Forgive me sir, but I was not aware that the formatting for this essay would be any different." I snapped, ice leaking into my voice. I wasn't usually rude to teachers, but Snape was  
>pushing it. Severely. Alfred purposely stood on my foot, his own way of calming me down. I looked down at the pig and gave him a half smile. He gave me a snort, and I could tell he was trying to tell me he liked my essay. Either that or he was starting a communist revolution with the other animals in the school.<p>

Snape cleared his throat, bringing my attention back. "It wasn't a question of the writing itself, more like the content and supposed 'facts' that you used to answer the question. It looked like it was copied straight from 'potions and other concoctions for dummies." I spluttered, and a victorious look fled briefly over his face. Damn it! How did he know that I-? ARGH! This so was not my day. "I don't know what you are going on about professor." I choked, trying to salvage the situation as best I can, but this ship was sinking fast. "I have never heard of such a book!" I winced internally at how false my excuse was. I was a terrible liar and Snape could obviously see right through me.

"Well then, you should have no qualms for me giving you an F." he said, turning around to stalk away, his lips thin with a smirk. "NO!" I cried horrified, leaping forward and clutching at a billow in his cloak. He turned around and glared at me. "Miss MacKay-" he began but I dropped my grip instantly, seething with embarrassment. My face was flushed and I could tell it was a similar colour to my hair. "Please sir, let me try again!" I pleaded my green eyes wide in pleading. I knew it was a long shot, Snape's reputation preceded him; I knew he wouldn't bat an eyelid giving a _Hufflepuff _an F. He had done it before.

He seemed to consider this, but his face was pulled in his careful dead mask which he usually wore. His black eyes seemed the only communication that he wasn't petrified by a basilisk. After a while, he pursed his thin ready lips. Seemingly coming to a decision, he rolled his eyes and made a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat. "Very well." His voice low and dark, "But I expect better than the vomit you placed on my desk, and I expect it at 8 am tomorrow morning." He snarled, turning on his leather booted heal and stalked off towards the castle.

My mouth popped open in horror. He was only giving me till then? Bloody hell! Alfred then decided to intercede. Realising that his favourite human had been jipped, he lumbered in a quick pace towards the potion master, head butting him on his leg. Snape stopped then, looking down in disdainful surprise at the fat pink pig who was eyeing him off with his black eyes. Alfred gave a rather territorial grunt and gave him a rather large head butt, sending the potion master sprawling.

Quickly catching himself, he went to stagger forward, but his movements had sent Alfred into panic mode and the pig swooped through his legs, only to get stuck as he tried to get back to me. This, naturally defied the laws of gravity, and both the pig and the potions master fell into a rather interesting puddle of mud. Trapped between his legs, Alfred gave a squeal, his tiny little legs moving furiously as he tried to get a grip, succeeding in flinging a shower of mud into the bewildered potions master's face. Managing to get free, Alfred moved away quickly from the furious black cloaked man, did a tiny roll in the outskirts of the puddle to successfully give himself a mud bath, then ran like a frightened little child into my opening and waiting arms, squealing in horror the whole time.

I clutched the pig to my chest, and looked with the same amount of fear at the rising ferocious figure of Severus Snape who's face looked like bloody murder and I could almost see the steam howling from his ears, as his face turned an unusual shade of pink. I gulped, knowing that the shit had really hit the fan. I clutched the muddy Alfred to my chest tighter, as if the pig could take away everything. I didn't give a rats ass about my school robes which were positively filthy.

"MACKAY!" Snape bellowed. "EXPALAIN YOURSELF NOW!" oh boy. What the hell did the man want me to say? Sorry sir, my pig has the behavioural stance of a three year old and is more under his own control than mine? I don't think so! I stuttered for a bit, but this only seemed to increase his blood pressure all the more. "The pig did it sir! Had I known he would-" I trailed off. Knowing my excuse was really lame, I felt like the kid who blamed her younger brother for lighting the lounge on fire.

Turning around in a huff, visibly forcing himself not to hex my ass all the way to china, he stormed off, flicking his mud dripping hair over his shoulder. "Detention for the next 2 months and 50 points from Hufflepuff!" he hollered over his shoulder as he squelched his way up the hill and towards his little hell hole called the 'potions classroom.' I flinched, and then stood, kicked at a rather large rock which went flying into the bushes and began screaming every profanity in my vocabulary.

Alfred sat there calmly during my temper tantrum, waiting patiently for me to finish. I glared at him "STUPID PIG! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I roared, shoving my hands roughly into the pockets of my robe. After a few more paces, I felt my anger dissipate. I looked over at Alfred who looked rather hurt. My heart melted and rolling my eyes at how weak I was when it came to the snuffling ball of pink mud, I leant down and hugged the big oaf.

"I'm sorry Alfred bud. I blew up at you when it wasn't your fault. That man just makes my blood boil." I sniffled, tears beginning to make their appearance. I hated getting yelled at, especially when something wasn't my fault. I hated myself for getting angry at Alfred. I placed a kiss on his head, and he gave a grunt of approval. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and he gave a pig equivalent of a sigh.

"Aww." Purred a familiar Spanish accented voice, and I looked up to see a very amused looking Slytherin staring down at me with her grey eyes twinkling. She flipped her black silken locks over her shoulder. I gave her a half smile and stood up, realising how much of an idiot I must have looked. "I would say that cuddling a pig is cute," Pandora chuckled, her tone teasing, "but I don't think that distracts from how unsanitary it was."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Alfred," I said, gesturing to the pig "meet Pandora. Pandora this is my pet pig Alfred." Pandora's upper lip curled in a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Charming." She said, her thickly accented voice speculating my sanity. Alfred eyed her curiously and after assessing her to his contentment, gave a snort of indifference and went back to busying himself chewing on my shoelace.

Clearly eager to change the subject, Pandora looked at my muddy state and laughed. "Well I guess you're the one to blame for Snape's murderous bad mood." She said raising one eyebrow and folding her arms. I gave her a chagrined look. "Technically it was the pig." I said, gesturing down to Alfred. Alfred looked up at me then and gave me an angry grizzle. "What?" I said defensively to him, "You did start it!" he grunted in an unapologetic way and went back to his piggy business.

"Well he was storming down the hallways grumbling about obnoxious, disrespectful half-bloods with a fetish for a hog." Pandora said with a shrug, her face and mood indifferent. Alfred and I were horrified. "That bastard!" I growled, my hands balling up into fists, "Alfred is a prize winning pig!" Pandora laughed cynically at that.

"Whatever the hell happened between you three has now resulted in two students in the hospital wing with hexes, and 200 points from Gryffindor, 30 from Ravenclaw and 5 from Hufflepuff. No one's too impressed." She said, looking at me with the typical Slytherin amusement. "Technically it's 55 five from Hufflepuff. Damn!" I said shocked. "How did he do that in such a short time?" I mused aloud. I didn't really want an answer but Pandora gave one to me anyway. "Dude," she said with mock outrage, the word sounded odd in her accent, "This is Snape we are talking about." She pointed out.

I nodded. "True," I said rather indifferently. "Well I don't know about you," Pandora muttered, giving me a pointed look, "but it's freezing out here. You'll catch pneumonia if you stand there covered in filth for much longer." She said, her tone and expression haughty. I gave her a smile. "Naw! Pandora! I didn't know you cared!" I said, clasping my hands over my heart in mock mushiness. Naturally, this was too much for her indifferent nature and she scowled. "Well I don't okay!" She snapped and turned to walk away.

I laughed and ran after her, Alfred on my heals. "I was kidding Pandora! Jeez! You take life so seriously!" I said, smiling widely at her. She tried to ignore my attempts and continued to stalk back to the castle. Was that something all Slytherins learnt how to do? Stalk? More than likely. Falling into step with her long legs, I chuckled as she kept trying to ignore me. Throwing my arm around her shoulder in a gesture of companionship she paused, horror struck, that I, a lowly Hufflepuff was touching little Miss Priss. I couldn't help but laugh at her horror and removed my arm before she could bite it off.

"Like I said, chillax!" I said, holding my hands up in surrender. We were on the front steps of the castle now, and various students were pushing past us as we were blocking most of the walkway. Because she was older than me and was much taller than me, I had to look up at her to even see her. She was clutching at her robes, looking to see if I had messed up the pristine black and emerald green with my muddy clothes. I rolled my eyes as she looked back with visible relief that her robes were unharmed.

"Listen Ileana." She said, pronouncing my full name, much to my horror, with startling accuracy. She pointed an accusatory finger at me. "You may be blessed by your mother's blood, but your father is a muggle, therefore, our spheres cannot touch. You are a Hufflepuff and I am a Slytherin. End of story!" she said firmly, her grey eyes crackling. I just grinned at her flashing her a grin. "I sure as hell have no idea how you found out about my mum and dad." I said folding my arms to imitate her position, "But that must mean you have been checking up on me. If so, you care more than you are willing to let on. Admit it signorina, I'm cracking your perfect pureblood mask and it makes you scared." I said a triumphant look on my face. 

Pandora spluttered, reeling. Quickly composing herself, she turned and marched into the room determined to get away. "Watch out Anna." She hissed as she walked away rather slowly so her words could reach me. "Snakes particularly prefer little Hufflepuffs." The threat which should have filled me with fear only made me laugh. "OH!" said with mock fear, waving my arms about in a melodramatic fashion "I'm so scared!" I said, clutching my chest, my eyelids fluttering. I looked at her then and grinned mischievously as she had paused, looking over her shoulder to see my reaction. She rolled her eyes and began to move away again. "Look out Pandora" I called after her, "Vlad the impaler likes the ones with a bit of spunk! They react more when they are met with the wooden pikes!"

This earned a few curious looks from passing students, but it stopped Pandora in her tracks. She whipped her head around her nostrils flaring. I gave her my best evil villain face, then after giving her a melodramatic 'I-shall-take-over-the-world-with-an-army-of-flying-monkeys' laugh, I dashed off down the corridor and ran like hell towards the girls lavatory, almost pissing my pants I was laughing so hard, a pink pig hot on my heals.

_**A/N: Yeah, this is a short one, but it's a bit of compensation for the past couple of chapters- dude, they were epic- and the chapter would have sounded forced if I had dragged it out more. It felt natural to end that chapter there. This is also a bit of a filler, but I think a bit of fun was needed, don't you? Besides, things will get a lot more serious and heavy down the track, so I am trying to let the light hearted moments of Anna's story be exactly that- light hearted.**_

_**Chapter 13 is going to be another funny one. I won't tell you what will happen but I am sort of taking a real life event and changing it to suit the HP Universe. Ivy (who will keep her character's name to preserve the secrecy) is super excited about chapter 13 and so am I. I hope you will too.**_

_**Don't forget to leave me some love- it's awfully quiet out there on the radio waves.**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party

_**A/N: Hello Lovelies. Sorry for the delay, but RL life hasn't been too kind to me lately. Being in Year 12 isn't as laid back as other years and it's hard to find time to sit down and write, let alone be in the mood for it.**_

_**As always, The HP clan belongs to a certain British Lady whom I know we all adore. I own nothing, nor make any profit from this venture- all I get are smiles, sweat and tears.**_

_**This is a long chappie to make up for the short chapter last time.**_

**Chapter 13: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party**

The first of February brought a perceptible thrill to everyone, but indeed so to the members of the overseas mission. Back at home, this month was always the most exciting; the new school year would start and one would be overcome in the madness which ensued. Classes changed, so did friendships and romances which had been left to ruminate over the summer holidays. It also brought with it, two birthdays which occurred amongst our group; Ivy's and mine.

But of course, all this was thrown to the wind now that we were in a new and completely different Domain. Instead of the searing heat which was embedded in the February's we knew, a fresh new blanket of snow fell on that first day of February covering everything in a chilly pure sheet of fluff. Hogwarts was turned into a winter wonderland, with icicles dangling from the overhangs and a brilliant frosty coating added to all the windows.

All of us piled on the layers, eager to do anything to escape the blasted winter chill. I had taken to wearing mittens to and from classes. My tutoring lessons with Snape had taken on a new edge after the whole Alfred incident, and he seemed determined to achieve something, but what that something was, was beyond my knowledge. He had begun to challenge me, making me learn a set amount of spells, then setting up a duel where he would cast a few at me, along with other previous spells learned and I was expected to defend myself, using others in the midst of defence.

He would never tell me when I had done well, only when I was doing too poorly for his standards which was a good 50% of the time. He also was trying to slowly wean me from the use of the bracelet, and instructed me that the only time I was allowed to abort the time limit he had set was when I felt like I was going to pass out. I had, by the time February rolled around, managed to make it halfway through the day before putting the bracelet back on again. For most of the time the bracelet was off, I only had a dull headache, but when it neared the time limit, the pain seemed to increase tenfold with a crippling intensity.

Snape was constantly pushing for more; demanding more and more and I had to physically restrain myself from snapping at him, chucking a hissy fit and storming to the train station and demanding out. He seemed to be constantly around too, hovering in my path between classes to make sure I wasn't about to wimp out and put on the bracelet. It was becoming increasingly annoying, not only to me but to others as well.

But there was an element to distract me, as Ivy's birthday was approaching so quickly. She would be turning 18, all of us had decided to throw her a party, and we were all panicking as to what we would give her. We had no real access to shops, and our only chance to find something was on the day before her birthday, as it was a Hogsmede day. But the tricky thing was, Ivy was coming with us, not because she knew our plan, but because she wanted to buy things for her little party.

Dumbledore was letting us borrow a beautiful old room in the east wing of the castle and one could tell by looking at it, it had been originally designed to host these sort of parties. It had been abandoned for a while though, and was insanely filled with Monet's of cobwebs and so laden with dust; it looked as if it had snowed in that room too. When we had agreed whole heartedly with it, Dumbledore had set the house elves to work cleaning it. They were funny little creatures and they were cute, in a way that a hobo was cute. But cute none the less.

It was a chilly morning, but we were all eager to get going, knowing we had to make the most of our time there at Hogsmede. We had developed a game plan and it was simple yet effective and relied solely on luck; We would tag off, with two or three people entertaining the birthday girl while the rest of us dashed off to purchase a present, then when the others returned, more excuses were to be made as the others disappeared. Simple and hopefully effective.

The letters from AV came every Friday and they had taken to providing little snippets and clues as to where they were and what relationship I had with them. What I knew for certain was they were defiantly a Varias and in some shape or form, we had a blood connection. How this was possible was still a mystery to me, as Dumbledore had given me the impression that all the Varias clan had been wiped out. Maybe my grandad had a brother he wasn't telling me about.

Wouldn't surprise me, the old man didn't say much, most of the talking was left up to my Bunica who happily filled the space with her constant chattering. Don't get me wrong, I love the woman, but it was plainly obvious to see where Roxie's obsessive monologues came from.

Half my mind was on this and the other half on the conversation which was currently flying around the group as we strode through the ankle deep snow on our way to Hogsmede. We were lagging behind the main group of students, preferring to stay in our little huddle of Australian foreign learning. The rest of the kids were happy to leave us be as they couldn't understand half our jokes and thought we were plain weird. Hell I didn't blame them, we were a bunch of nut jobs and this was probably the reason why we were all friends.

We reached Hogsmede finally, and I was beginning to feel the cold air seeping down into my bones. I shuddered, despising the feeling. It may come as a surprise, especially considering my heritage, but I hate the cold. I hated winter too. It was my least favourite season. I hated the sting and the bite on my cheeks which always seemed to be a constant pink during the colder months. I loved the hot, sticky summer months when it felt like you were going to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West. I adored it, but was the only one out of my company who did. I was an Aussie to the bones and I felt such a strong bout of homesickness that my legs almost buckled beneath me and threw me face first into the snow.

They didn't and I walked towards the Three Broomsticks with my friends all in tow. We seemed to have silently agreed that a bit of refreshment was in order. And I gave Will a significant look, hoping he would take up the hint. He did, his Slytherin cunningness kicking in. As we all filed through the door, tugging on scarves and gloves, he dithered back, gently taking a fistful of Colin's clothes and holding him slightly back. Colin caught on quickly and out of the corner of my eye I saw them both nod. I steered Ivy, Alice and Jen towards a table in the back of the pub and plonked myself down.

Alice waved her hand in the air for the waiter who spotted her quickly and rushed over swiftly. After placing our orders- One ice water and three butterbeers- the boys made their excuses, saying that they had heard that the broom shop down the road had just got in the newest range of flying robes and they wanted to take a look. If Ivy suspected foul play she didn't let on and waved them off before diving back into her conversation with Jen about watercolours in some drawing Jen was doing.

Alice winked at me and I gave her a toothy grin, taking the butterbeer as it was placed in front of me and taking a hearty gulp. She had ordered one too and we were both instantly taken by the sickly sweet drink. We dilly-dallied a bit at the Three Broomsticks but when the boys hadn't returned after an hour we decided to venture someone else as Ivy was starting to get suspicious.

Alice in a fit of sheer genius begged and pleaded with us to take her to Zonko's Joke shop and so we all obliged, more out of the fact that we knew she would keep nagging us until we took her. We all had fun though and the boys found us a few minutes after we had entered the shop. Jen made a point of claiming that if she did not get a chocolate soon she was going to combust of cramps and so Alice and I made like babies and took her out of the shop to "prevent her from causing a scene."

As soon as we were clear of the store's sight range, we ran flat chat down the street, barely looking at the shops we were passing. Mind you, we had no clue what we were actually going to buy her, but when I saw something in a shop's window and doubled back to have a look at it, Jen and Alice stopped and soon joined me. I pointed to the lovely little Tea Set which had pink roses on it which sat on top of a box in a window of what appeared to be a little café which mainly catered for loved up couples. It was advertised for sale, so we rushed in and quickly inquired about it.

A lovely plump and jolly lady who had perfectly maintained blonde curls introduced herself as Madam Puddifoot and was happy to sell us the tea set. We all went in on it as it was fairly expensive for a couple of poor Aussie high school drop outs. Alice had learnt in her sessions with Flitwick how to shrink objects, and so she shrunk the tea set and we all decided for safe keeping, it would take residence in the pocket of my jeans.

We met the rest of the group in Dervish and Banges, and looked over at the amusing little bits and pieces that Ivy had purchased. She was bouncing with excitement and it was all she could talk about. After loading up on all the lollies we could get for the 50 galleons we had left between us, we began trudging back to Hogwarts with arm loads full of things.

Alice was skipping through the snow, squealing with delight as it got caught on her boots. She went to face plant it numerous times which resulted in me throwing everything out of my arms to catch her only to get scolded off Ivy for making the lollies I held wet. I just rolled my eyes and asked her whether she wanted wet lollies or Alice in the Hospital wing. She gave me a snarky remark and we continued on our way.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, with Ivy spending most of it in the room of requirement, happily decorating it in a myriad of conjured fabrics and random objects which she had transfigured into streamers and other various things. We spent most of the night buzzing over what we were going to wear.

The girls had pooled all our wardrobes into one and we came up with two complete costumes; one for the birthday girl and one for Jen. Ivy, in a fit of psychic ability, had actually packed her Mad Hatter hat which she had used for her monologue performance in school drama the year before. When we asked her why she had actually packed it she smiled and shrugged, saying she had a feeling she would need it.

Before we really recognised it, it was dinner time and the sun had disappeared, taking its last rays of golden light from the sky and leaving the world devoid in a black cloak of loneliness. Dinner forced us all to part ways, as it usually did, and during a rather animated argument amongst Tom and Hamish, Dumbledore stood, trying to catch everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gents?" he said, his voice booming impressively around the great hall. All the student body dropped the remnants of their food and looked curiously at their beloved headmaster. "I have been asked by a few of the prefects to make an announcement tonight." He said, pausing to make sure we were all listening.

"As it may have come to your attention in January's Quidditch matches between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff and Slytherin, there has been losses to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. As a result, there will be tryouts for both teams on Next Saturday. Hufflepuff's will start at 9 in the morning and run until noon. Ravenclaw's will start at 1 in the afternoon and run until 5 in the afternoon. The Ravenclaw's will be searching for a beater and a keeper whereas the Hufflepuff's are searching for a seeker." He explained and a perceptible thrill ran through each member of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, everyone keen to get into the prestigious positions being offered.

Hamish leant over and whispered into my ear. "You trying out Steve?" he asked and I gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. He laughed, "Ah come on lass, where's your sense of adventure?" he joked, clapping me over the back. "I'm a Hufflepuff Ham, not a bloody Gryffindor." I said, my tone slightly clipped. He laughed again. "Yes, but you are a hard worker, and I think you could do the job nicely."

Somehow Kevin had picked up on our topic of debate. "You're trying out for the team Anna?" he asked, mildly impressed. "No!" I yelled, my voice to loud and attracting attention from others sitting around us. I blushed furiously and lowered my voice considerably. "No I will do nothing of the sort." I spluttered, folding my arms across my chest, trying to indicate the conversation was over.

My wishes went ignored. "Don't be ridiculous. You should try out!" Kevin urged and I shot a filthy glare at him. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side during Hufflepuff disputes." I accused him, my bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Bros before hoes." Tom said, giving a horribly bad gangsta pose. "Oh, so I'm a hoe now am I?" I asked, my green eyes hardening.

Hamish knew things were going bad. "No. I thought I told you to ignore what that idiot said. He doesn't know what he's talking about half the time." Hamish said, his tone contrite as he sent Tom a glare. "But I think we can all agree that you should try out." When he saw my look he quickly backed up, "just give it a try, you might actually get it! There's no harm in trying right?" he asked, his eyes beseeching.

I could feel my resolve breaking and the crease between my eyebrows deepened as they all gave me wide-eyed pleading looks. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "God I'm turning into such a softy. Next thing you know I will be baking cakes for the guards of Azkaban and knitting scarves for House elves." I muttered to myself, and somehow the boys heard me. I let out another breezy sigh. "Alright," I grumbled, "I'll try out for the damn team." The boys all cheered and gave each other high fives. "But don't blame me if we lose games." I warned, pointing at them with my finger.

"We won't lass, Kevin and Tom will just be happy you're on the team. And I'll have a practice buddy now." Hamish said brightly, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "You're on the team?" I asked, my mood perking up. He smiled, showing me a flash of straight and brilliant white teeth. "Yes, I'm a chaser lass. I give those Slytherin boys a run for their money I can assure you. Their trust funds can't touch my speed." He said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I giggled. "Well, we'll have to see that now won't we?" I teased, tugging on his ear playfully.

When the sun rose on the Sunday of Ivy's Birthday, I woke up to find the Birthday girl herself levitating in the air, her hair brushing the beams of the ceiling. Alice must have been the one in the bathroom, as her bed was empty and strewn with clothes. Jen was a ball of black curls and was still slightly snoring.

When my bleary, sleep filled eyes fell on Ivy, I gave an almighty screech and in my surprise, toppled from the bed and landed in a pile of messed up sheets on the floor. Ivy laughed from her elevated position, throwing back her head and chortling loudly. The commotion woke Jen and she rose from her face down position like the Lochness monster.

"What?" she grumbled sleepily, yawning mightily. "Nothing night troll go back to bed," I muttered, standing up and rubbing my ass. Alice came out then, drying her hair with a towel. "So" she said, wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a grey sloppy joe. "When's this shin-dig on?" she asked ivy, who was slowly descending. When she had landed with a plonk, she brushed off her hippie pants and stood.

"Well, around 1 o'clock." She explained, straightening her ponytail. I stood up and cast a cleaning spell at my bed and watched as it made itself. Jen stretched back her arms and yawned. "Good. It gives me time to finish that potions essay." She grumbled. I gave her a smug smile. "I finished mine already," I explained and watched as her expression darkened.

I grabbed a pair of track pants and a shirt. "You may want to get started on it too; it took me three hours and I knew where to look for the info." I said casually as I walked through the bathroom door. I heard her swear, the rustle of clothes and the slam of a door and I could tell she had just bolted to the library. Tough luck for her; serves her right for leaving it until the last minute. I had been badgering her all yesterday and Friday night to start it and she had ignored me.

Anna was right again.

After we were all dressed, Colin, Will, Alice, Ivy and I made our way to the great hall to see if any food was left. We all sat at the Gryffindor table and chattered non-stop about anything and everything we could think of. Will, Alice and I all got owls as the three of us had written to our parents to ask if they could send to us some particular items for our respective costumes.

Alice's mum had sent her a blue dress and apron for her "Alice" outfit- Ironic huh? Will's dad had sent him a few decks of cards, a stack of red paper and a crown from the $2 shop and a white business shirt with a red tie. Mum had sent me a black dress vest, a white skirt, my pair of white boots and the pocket watch I kept on my nightstand. She had written me a note saying she couldn't find the bunny ears from Halloween and said that Bunica had suggested transfiguring my ears into bunny ears. Mind you, I had no idea how to do that, but the clever old bat had already thought of that and had included instructions on how to say the incantation and the appropriate wand movements.

Simple enough.

For anyone who was a master at transfiguration.

Oh I could turn an owl into an envelope, a whistle into a working pocket watch. But human transfiguration? You've got to be kidding me. That wasn't even in the NEWT syllabus! I was absurdly nervous to test the spell but decided I would try when the time came.

The next hours passed relatively quickly, with no real drama to speak of. We all just sort of sat around until it was time to get ready. We split off into girls and boys groups and went to piece together our costumes. I pulled on my white school shirt and rolled up the sleeves, to make it look a bit less gaudy. The vest trimmed the waist, hugging my curves. The skirt was a mini skirt, but it didn't really bother me. The white boots went to just below my knees and I used a pom-pom that had somehow managed to become a stowaway in my trunk as a tail. I put on a little bit of makeup and used some pink eye shadow to colour in the tip of my nose, making it look like a rabbit's. The pocket watch was pinned to one of the pockets on my vest and was currently dangling there, the ornate silver glinting in the light.

The only problem now was the ears.

I stood in front of the mirror which was attached to the back of the door and looked at the letter in my hands with a nervous intensity. Ivy, who was tying a brightly coloured polkadot scarf into a bow around her neck stopped and had a look at my wand and the paper. "What are you doing Anna?" she asked curiously, the crazy make up she had applied catching my eye. I sighed. "Trying to transfigure my ears into a rabbit's." I explained, tugging on my own human ears in exasperation.

Ivy perked up. "Ohh!" she said, suddenly excited as she bounded over to where I was standing. "I didn't know you were an animagus." She said, mildly hurt that I hadn't said anything on the matter. I looked at her with a frown. "I'm not. My Bunica just sent me a spell which is meant to change your ears into a rabbits." I explained and some of the wonder on her face disappeared, but then appeared again quickly. "Wow!" she said excited. "I have never heard of that spell before." She said, peering over my shoulder to read what was written.

"I hadn't either, until she sent it to me this morning. So if I screw this up, I will probably end up as a bunny for the rest of my life." I joked, and Ivy chuckled. "That wouldn't be so bad. I would look after you. I always wanted a bunny as a pet." She mused, her eyes glazing as she stared off into space, looking so much like the mad hatter it was ridiculous.

I chuckled too then concentrated on the spell again. Sucking in a huge breath I threw all caution to the wind and decided to give the spell a crack. "Ausculto Lepus" I muttered and slashed the wand in the movements Bunica had told me to. After I cast the spell, I felt an odd tingling begin in my ears, then the sensation of them being stretched. Looking in the mirror, I watched as my ears changed shape, growing in size and moving their positions from the sides of my head to the top of my head where they grew even greater and distorted as a white fluff began to cover them.

A few breaths later I had a full, functioning set of white bunny ears.

"Wow." Alice breathed, coming into the room dressed as Alice, her brown looks pulled back by a blue bow head band. Even though she spoke the word softly, my ears picked them up instantly. My hearing had dramatically improved, so much so that I could hear Will and Colin talking about some hot Slytherin Chick in 7th year. I could hear both of my companion's heart beats, and my own for that matter which was slightly accelerated with shock.

I giggled. "Wow, I can hear everything." I mused, and watched amazed as one of my ears turned, seeking out the noise of an owl outside somewhere. I shook my head in amazement, as Alice reached up and touched the fur on my new ears. She giggled. "Your ears are so soft." She chuckled as she stroked the fur and I rolled my eyes.

Jen burst through the door then, waving her paper over her head and declaring loudly she had finished. She stopped in shock as she saw the ears and grinned. "See!" she declared loudly, "I always knew one day you would sprout bunny ears!" I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed Cheshire, you're late!" I accused, picking up my pocket watch and giving it a tap. It was her turn to roll her eyes now. I have to give her credit, she got dressed super-fast, and after we all met up in the little living room, we all gave a cheer and waltzed off to the room.

To anyone who came across the group, walking to our little venue, we would have looked like a bunch of lunatics whom had been dragged from Wonderland and placed into Wizarding England. Our allotted characters which had been bestowed upon us suited our personalities so well, we all embodied them to the T. There was the Cheshire Cat (Jen), The Mad Hatter (Ivy), Alice Kingsley herself (Alice), The 'King' of Hearts (Will), The Caterpillar (Colin) and of course, the White Rabbit (Anna/me).

As it was, as we reached the room, we ran into Dumbledore who looked us all over then chuckled. "My! It seems as if wonderland has released its citizens on poor England." We all came to a stop in front of him and smiled. Ivy stepped forward. "Thanks for lending us the room Professor. Would you like to join us?" she asked, her face full of excitement and I briefly wondered how anyone so jovial about tea and Alice in Wonderland could have been sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore gave us a knowing smile. "No thank you Miss Gethsemane, I am afraid I have pressing matters to attend to, but please celebrate enough to concede my presence." He said, and quickly left us with a cheery goodbye. After he had disappeared around the curve in the hall, we all piled into the room where we had a very amusing tea party.

There was tea and scones and lollies coming out of our ears and we ate so much it felt like we were all about to explode. Alfred made an appearance some time during the afternoon, running into the room with a large blue bow around his neck as he ran over to Ivy and rubbed his head on her leg, wishing her a happy birthday. He gave her a couple of amused grunts when she began talking to him like he was human and spent most of the evening with her, as if he instinctively knew she was the guest of honour.

He sat at the table on a chair next to mine and after we had sung a very sloppy rendition of 'A Very Merry Unbirthday', Alfred joined in the clapping by banging his hoof on the table in time to the beat. This amused most and Alice happily declared that my pig was probably the smartest pig in the world. I just gave a proud smile and scratched the oaf behind the ears.

After we couldn't swallow any more tea, we ventured out of the room into the little adjoining courtyard and had a snowball fight and all of us got freezing cold and wet, but it didn't bother any of us in the slightest. A bunch of magical towels appeared for us to dry ourselves off and after we had warmed up again, we all sat around and played a rather epic game of Wizard Chess, with Will coming out the victor. I played a game against Alfred, and I won, naturally. It was a close game though, that was until Alfred decided that one of the pawns looked like a nice little snack and tried to devour it. The game ended abruptly as we all wrestled the figure out of the pig's mouth, all of us piled on top of him like a bunch of rabid football players eager to get the ball.

Wizard chess was soon aborted and the party wound down as we all straggled back to the dorm, costumes slowly falling apart and drunk on enthusiasm and joy. We all decided to get changed into our Pj's and finish for the night with a game of Bullshit and this went on until about midnight when my ears finally decided to change back into their human forms.

Ivy was humming to herself as we all collapsed into bed and promised each other that this time next year we would have to have another costume party. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, all the worries and cares of being the last Varias not bothering me at all.

_**A/N: TADA! So, what do you think? Yeah, long right? Way above my normal level for a chapter which is usually 5-6 pages word document size 11, this one was 7 with adjusted margins to fit it in neatly.**_

_**Did anyone pick up my badger joke? 10 cyber hugs to those who did.**_

_**The next chapter is currently in the works and it the tone has slightly changed from previous ones; the action is starting to occur. The previous chapters have been 'laying the foundations' if you will for the heat of the action which has been hovering on the horizon taking tiny little steps close when you aren't looking. In two chapter's time, you may be shocked.**_

_**very shocked.**_

_**This chapter needs a shout out to our friend Ivy - or in real life - Liz/Nat. This is for you sweetie. Get better soon, we all miss you! I promised a rejig of your birthday and here it is! Sorry you had to wait a while.**_

_**Well, I'm going to shut up now and leave you alone to comment.**_

_**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses, your Draco... I mean... Dracula's Sidekick.**_


	15. Chapter 14: 150 things I won't do at Hog

_**A/N: Hey Chickens! It's me a clown... wait. Sorry. *Clears throat***_

_**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Life has been hectic and I had writers block severely during the middle of this chapter. I over came it sooner than usual which is a bonus.**_

_**As Always, J.K owns everything. I only own a cool pen from the Australian War Memorial.**_

Chapter 14: 150 Things I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts

It was on Valentine's Day that the real mischief began. Now, I am not the sort of person to stir up trouble, but my friends certainly are. By Valentine's Day, we had caught up a lot on the things we had missed and our spell repertoire was at about the same level as a fourth year. We were quick learners, as we had pointed out to numerous professors. So it didn't take us long to figure out a certain level of rule breaking was acceptable.

My friends were keen to test out this theory, and see how far we could go before breaking the teacher's wills. Well, they did, I was just coerced into the action as they claimed they needed someone to take care of them and make sure they didn't get hurt. That sold me, plus I was curious to see what they were planning. I tried to tell myself that if I was with them, I could convince them to pull the pin if things went too far. Of course, I didn't need to be a psychic to know that even if I did try and make them abort the mission, they probably wouldn't listen to me and do it behind my back.

What you can't see, can't hurt you would be their logic.

They accosted me on the night before Valentine's Day, as I was returning back from a particularly gruelling tutoring lesson with "Death" as I had so dubbed him. I was also particularly cranky because of my roaring headache; Snape had decided, in his almighty wisdom, to confiscate my bracelet as he was under the impression I was having an easy ride and wasn't trying hard enough. BULL! So now he had the bracelet in his robes pocket so I couldn't break in and steal the damn thing. The result? A constant headache and an absurdly irritable Ileana MacKay.

I walked into the common room rubbing my temples, and flung my shoulder bag onto the ground near the window with a rough gesture, snarling to myself. "Anna!" Alice crowed, running to my side and flinging her arms around me in a sideways hug. I forced a smile. "Hey koala buddy." I said, my voice strained.

Alice frowned and looked up at me. "Bad day?" she asked, her voice and eyes burning with sympathy. I snorted, "Yeah, pretty much." I answered, my voice dry. "Well we've got the answer to your problems!" Ivy burst, waving me over from the couch. I stumbled over with Alice dangling off me. I plonked down in an arm chair and Alice dove onto the couch sporting Jen, Ivy and Will. Colin was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace. It was a light and the flames crackled and hissed. I was the official fire lighter so I wondered how they managed to light it, but I figured Ivy probably cast a spell.

Jen leaned forward and grabbed my attention. "Do you still have that list we found last year? You know the 150 things I'm not allowed to do in Hogwarts?" she asked, her eyes alight with mischief. I sighed, confused as to why she wanted it. I brought out my wand and muttered "Accio bag" and my bag flew towards me. I grabbed it and searched through it for the book I was looking for.

Bringing out the little black diary I always kept in there, I opened the buckle and flicked through the pages until I found what I was looking for. When I was on the right page, I handed the book over to her. She took it gratefully and all three girls peered down at the list which was scrawled in my funny looking handwriting.

They chuckled as they read it and I couldn't help my smile as I remembered what was written there. We had found this list online by sheer accident and as a result of one person telling another and another, we all got in on the hilarity of the list. We thought it was pure genius. I had recorded it so we couldn't lose it. I hadn't thought about it since November the year before and now I sort of understood what they were up to.

"Wait." I said, narrowing my eyes and surveying them all, "you're all planning to do these aren't you" I accused and was horrified when they all gave me excited expressions. _Damn you to hell funny person who wrote the list!_ I immediately regretted handing over the book, and as it was, I leaped over their laps trying to snag the book back. Jen and I wrestled with it for a while, and Alice and Ivy complained that I was squashing with them. Jen and I threw harmless insults at each other while we fought. "Give it back Ass monkey!" I hollered as I tried to use one large tug to overthrow her grip on the book. "NEVER!" she yelled in reply and tugged back just as hard. "Come on hoebag!" I said, jabbing my fingers into her ribs with one hand and tugging all the harder with the other.

She squealed and tried to escape over Will's lap but I grabbed the waist band of her skirt and tugged her back. She broke out of my grip and bolted for our room and I ran after her, managing to wrap my arms around her waist and pin her arms to her side. She screamed, wriggling in my iron grasp like a caterpillar while I tried to swipe the book. "GIVE IT BACK!" I growled and looked down to see she had grabbed her wand. I grinned and used a trick that Snape had taught me; he was all for wandless magic these days.

"Expelliarmus." I muttered under my breath and her wand flew out of her hand instantly. I smiled, pleased to have disarmed her. Jen stilled for a second then swore loudly. "What the fuck?" she screamed and her struggles renewed. I tightened my grip, giving her a squeeze and she made a point of 'falling' to the ground. The rough and tumble ensued anew and I briefly heard Ivy sigh and say that they should probably prepare for a bloody nose or something.

As it was, our fight was interrupted by a slithering voice. "What the devil is going on in here?" slithered a familiar voice and Jen and I both froze, holding our current position which wasn't all that flattering. My legs were pinning hers and I had Jen in a headlock, she was tugging a handful of my hair and had clamped her mouth around my arm and was in the process of sinking her teeth in. Our eyes were trained on the intruder with shock.

Snape stared down at us in a baffled amusement. "I'm not even going to ask." He said an entertained sneer on his face. Jen used this cue to sink her teeth father into my arm, and I let out a horrific yelp and leapt about five feet in the air, relinquishing my hold on her. She scrambled away from me and ran for Will, dashing around him and hiding behind him, peering around him to see what was happening.

I brushed myself off and inspected the damage, wincing as I looked at the thin trickle of blood pouring from the bite mark on my arm. "GOD JEN!" I spluttered "you made me bleed!" I heard Alice tsk and Ivy laugh. Jen poked her tongue out at me and blew a raspberry. "You bitch." I muttered, making to go after her when Snape stepped in my path. I glared up at him and he met my gaze with a challenging look. "Mind your tongue Miss MacKay." He growled and my lip curled back over my teeth.

I longed to tell him where to go, but I wisely held my tongue. "What are you doing here professor?" I asked scathingly. My sass went by ignored, as it usually did. "Not looking for you, don't worry MacKay." He retorted, spinning on his heal to look accusingly at Ivy. "Miss Gethsemane. You missed detention this evening. When the time came and passed I merely thought you had been momentarily been rendered incapable of moving or speaking and came to fetch you," He began, his tone biting and cold.

Ivy looked instantly horrified, and the look which passed across her face was a definite oh-crap-I-so-forgot-about-that look. I instantly felt for her. She was in deep poo now. "But as it seems" Snape continued, his voice and face becoming more frightening by the minute, "you have chosen to ignore the fact that you are currently supposed to be serving detention for no good reason other than that you couldn't be bothered to attend."

Ivy spluttered, trying to come up with some saving grace. Snape's look turned amused again. "Nothing to say Gethsemane? How disappointing." He sneered, his voice anything but disappointed. Before I could control myself, the words slipped from my tongue. "What's disappointing professor is the fact that you did not allow Ivy to at least try and defend herself. Where is the justice in that?" I asked, my voice bitter. I managed to repress a wince as Snape turned around slowly to glare at me.

"What was that MacKay? Mumbling is not an attractive quality in a student nor in anyone with an IQ over 20. Please _do_ repeat that comment." He said his voice cold enough to leave icicles. Knowing I couldn't go back now, I decided to just do something I swore to myself I would never do.

Number 137 of the 150 things I will not do at Hogwarts

"Wow professor, J.K Rowling was right. You do take yourself way too seriously." I said, sarcasm lacing my tone, my eyes burning with defiance. All of my friends sucked in a shocked breath. I could literally hear the steam screaming from Snape's ears. "What was that MacKay?" He barked. I gritted my teeth and spoke again, and I could see my marks falling by the minute.

"I said you take yourself way too seriously. You should learn to relax. Go with the flow." I said, and before I could stop myself, another instance of word vomit happened, but this time, it was bad.

I mean _really _bad.

"I mean, it can hardly be comfortable walking around all day like a stuck up prick."

I clapped my hands over my mouth in shock, not believing what had just come out. Had I actually said that? From the look on Snape's face, it was clear that I had. I heard Will mutter in the deathly silence which had descended, "Oh shit. She's in for it now." But Snape was so distracted by my comment he could not call Will up on his.

The look on his face… it was by far, one of the scariest things I had ever seen in my 16 years. I could feel my legs actually trembling in my shoes. Snape was so angry he was beyond words. His face was red with anger, his black eyes blazing. Reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape turned on his heal and stalked from the room, slamming the painting shut with an almighty bang.

The silence which remained in the common room was as thick and as heavy as a wool blanket, smothering everything. I slapped myself in the face, and began barking out a string of Romanian swear words, pacing back and forth along the width of the room, kicking everything in my path. Jen, Will and Colin began to furiously murmur together about something and I could feel the weight of the incredulous stares that I was receiving from Alice and Ivy.

On my 25th turn about the room, I threw a look over at the shocked faces of Alice and Ivy. "What?" I barked, as I continued walking, my face pulled into some ugly expression. Ivy frowned as Alice rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder, not impressed. "You need to calm down Anna" Alice said, her calm voice a juxtaposition to my irate mood. "You made a mistake. Big deal! Everyone does." Alice said, trying to appeal to my better nature.

My better nature that was currently cowering in a recess of my mind, in the foetal position, shaking and muttering something about the world ending.

"It's okay for people to make mistakes, but not to bloody make a stupid comment which has probably ruined any chance of a decent mark for them in the future!" I thundered my pacing picking up fervour. My mind was mess, all the different sections warring against each other making a wall of internal noise which made it impossible to think clearly.

My fingers ferreted their way into my hair and tugged at it, almost pulling large chunks from the roots. Ivy walked over to where I was pacing and perched on the arm of an arm chair, her head following me as I stalked back and forth. "Alice is right Anna. You're not thinking straight. You just need to go and lie-" Ivy began but I cut her off, screaming.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I thundered, only to pause and whimper, clutching my head. The pain there was unbearable, and it seared through my temples like a blaze of pure dragons fire. My eyelids welded shut. I heard something shatter and Colin yelp as he leapt away from something. The sounds all became louder and louder until soft moans began escaping from my throat.

Cool hands wrapped around my wrist, trying to pull my arms away from my face. An animalistic growl escaped from my lips and the fingers briefly left my arms like they had suddenly been stung. "Anna?" Alice's soft voice came, still too loud. I didn't answer, trying to fight against the pain. A sheen of sweat appeared on my forehead and it was suddenly much too hot in the room.

"Anna." Alice repeated, her fingers back, but this time, curling around the sides of my face. Unwillingly, my eyes opened, and I blearily took her in. She waited a beat, her large brown eyes concerned. "You okay?" she asked softly. I just managed to shake my head before wincing. "I don't know what's happening." I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracking and weak. Her look turned understanding. "It's okay." She assured me, placing a gentle pressure to my cheeks.

I felt my vision zone in then out again as realisation hit me. "Do you think I am going mad?" I asked croakily, my tone slightly desperate. A soft smile curled the corners of her lips. "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." She said, her eyes soft with concern and amusement. I frowned. "I'm serious Alice." I said, my voice slightly stronger. The amusement vanished from her face.

"I don't know" she admitted, her face for a second, just as worried as mine.

I didn't go to classes the next day; The headache was absolutely insufferable. As it were, at the end of the day, Jen came back from potions carrying a note from Snape, informing me I had 3 weeks' worth of detentions waiting for me where I was to write a 20 foot essay on why Professors deserved to be respected and treated with veneration at all times. This detention was to serve where my usual tutoring lessons would.

Whoopee.

When I dragged myself out of bed the next day, I walked down into the common room only to find a bunch of post it notes around the room informing me that I, Ileana MacKay the Hufflepuff student am covered in Bees. When I was looking at these flummoxed, I was suddenly attacked by all 5 of my friends as they poked me with spoons. I was hardly impressed and in my efforts to try and escape them, I saw a list on the wall. Frowning, I walked up to see a very detailed set of tables.

One of the tables had all of our names, and next to them, numbers. It did not take me long to realise that this was a tally of what items on the 150 things I will not do at Hogwarts list each person had achieved. Much to my chagrin, there was only one number next to my name- 137. The others had other numbers, about two or three each, and it was with great horror that I saw what my friends had been up too while I was down and out.

Each one of them had the number 1 next to their names, and this was proved by that morning's occurrences. Next to Alice's name, there was the number 5 and 23 as well as the number 1. Upon a quick consultation of the list beside the table, I was informed about what she had actually done; _5) Putting up Doug Henning posters in Filch's office is not appropriate _and _23) I will not bring a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class._

Will's list was slightly larger than Alice's and it appeared that the competition was on between him and Jen. Will's rather extensive list had numerous numbers; 3, 10, 13, 31, 38 and 63. The list was quick to inform me that these activities were_; 3) Growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is not "an extra credit project for Herbology", 10) Polishing my wand in the common room is acceptable. "Polishing my wand" in the common room is not, 13) Staring a betting pool on the fate of this years DADA teacher is tasteless and tacky, not a clever money-making concept, 31) I do not have a Dalek Patronus, 38) Professor Flitwick does not wish to be addressed as "Admiral Naismith" _and 63_) Using the Engorgio charm on certain parts of the human anatomy is not permitted on school grounds, not even for entertainment purposes._

Jen was not far behind Will, and was close on his tail. The numbers next to her name were; 9, 14, 20, 25 and 46. The list was very clear to indicate that these items were_; 9) I will stop referring to showering as "giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful", 14) I will not start every potions class by asking Professor Snape if today's project is suitable for use as a sexual lubricant, 20) I will not call the DADA teacher Kenny, even if he is wearing an orange anorak, 25) Tricking the school house elf into stripping does not mean they are now mine even if I yell "Pwned!"_ and _46) I will stop asking when we will learn to make "Love Potion Number Nine"._

Colin's list was the same as Alice's with only two more things added to the original 1. The list informed me he had done 16 and 35. They weren't as outlandish as Jen's and Will's accomplishments and I wasn't that surprised. Colin had done; _16) I will not claim Chick Tracts are an accurate presentation of Muggle life,_ and _35) Any resemblance between Dementors and Nazghul is coincidental._

Ivy's list was a bit more daring. She had completed number 33, 34 and 44. _33) I will stop asking the Arithmancy teacher what the square root of -1 is, 34) The Ravenclaws are not "Mentals in training"_ and _44) I am not to Owl copies of the Evil Overlord List to suspected Death Eaters._ Beside number 44 was a little hand scrawled note which said; Note to self- never open howlers at breakfast in the great hall, it attracts far too much attention.

My horror increased tenfold when I looked over to a piece of paper next to this list of "achievements." This parchment was rather appropriately titled "Detentions Achieved." Again, each of our names was scrawled down and there was a tally next to each name. A little key in the top right hand corner informed me that each stroke was a week's detention. The results looked a rather something like this.

_Alice (McAwesome!)- 4__  
><em>_Will (Curly) - 6__  
><em>_Jen (Cheshire)- 8__  
><em>_Colin (Spock) - 1__  
><em>_Ivy (Satan)- 4__  
><em>_Anna (Snotface)- 3_

It was clear to me that Alice had written the list. Why? Because she was the only person who called me snot face. Don't ask. It's a long story. Also, her handwriting was there in plain sight.

The girl herself came up to stand next to me with a huge smile on her face as she looked at the list. "Cool huh?" she asked, looking over and laughing at my open mouthed horror. "Cool? What sort of sick joke is this?" I spluttered my hand waving at the paper. Alice gave an exasperated sigh and straightened her tie slightly before looking at me like I was some sort of lone baboon in a zoo enclosure. "What? Who says you get to have all the fun breaking rules and all that shiznits while we sit here like a pack of iguana seals?"

I sighed, knowing I was fighting a lost battle. "Whatever. I know nothing about this." I said wearily, rubbing a hand over my eyes and trudging my way to DADA.

The days passed uneventfully with all of us spending most of our time in detention, with the rest of the crew gallivanting around the school when they could, trying to employ as many of the list as they could. I watched in a resigned disapproval as the list of numbers slowly grew. It seemed, after a few days, that a definite pattern was occurring amongst the things being crossed off; they were purposely leaving some numbers for me to do.

I got what they were trying to tell me, and was keen to completely ignore the message and just try and battle my way through classes. But no, they were having none of that. Again, I was ambushed through a conspiracy plan. And yet again I played right into their hands.

Why did I even bother? Resistance is futile you say?

I knew that. But I was a stubborn little bugger when I wanted to be.

It was the 20th of February, two days before my birthday. It was so freezing the whole student body had moaned their way through the weekend. It was a Sunday night, and I was keen to spend it relaxing. With no outstanding homework or chores, I was all snuggled in underneath my quilt which I had dragged out from my room and had placed on one of the arm chairs. I had angled it before the fire and was currently cocooned in the chair, reading a historical romance.

Just as I reached the bit where the main character was about to be beheaded, I felt cold hands slip around my mouth, and a blindfold being tied around my eyes. I screamed and bellowed against the unwavering hand as I was pulled from the arm chair, and marched away from the chair, kicking and struggling the whole way.

When the blindfold was pulled off, I was surrounded by a circle of very determined faces. "Alright Anna." Will said, his face fierce. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He continued, a wicked smile crawling over his face at his own words. I snarled at him. "No way in hell Kingsley." I growled and folded my arms stubbornly across my chest. I heard Jen sigh and Colin chuckle nervously. "We were hoping you would say that." Came Ivy's cunning voice, and suddenly I heard Ivy begin to mutter a spell.

I leapt out of the circle, dodging the Petrificus totalis as it went flying my way and I began crawling my way towards the staircase. But naturally, in a battle with 5 against one, I had no chance. Spells were flying here there and everywhere and with a few well-placed stupefy's of my own, I managed to run to the top of the staircase when I was grabbed from behind by Will. He clamped my arms down to the side and lifted me slightly off the ground. I struggled in his arms, growling and yelling a mixture of swear words of Romanian and English. He refused to let go, walking down the staircase like I was no bigger problem than a temperamental kitten.

"Put me down damn you!" I bellowed, my legs swinging back and forth like a child's swings at a playground. Will laughed. "Nope!" he said cheerfully as he walked towards the door of the common room. When we exited from the dorms my struggles resumed anew and I began cursing like a sailor. "Dracu ma pus jos chiar acum vă fiu de catea sau te castrez şi împinge turnul de astronomie numai pentru a vă aduce înapoi din morţi să facă acelaşi lucru! Atunci vă voi aduce înapoi din nou şi a alerga peste tine cu maşina mea şi a trimite vaci, după ce astfel încât acestea să calce peste trupul tau mort. Gah! Sunteţi o astfel de Cretinule! Pune-mă jos maimuţă fund! Rahat Will acest lucru nu este amuzant!" I screamed as Will shifted me so I was hanging over the back of his shoulder, my ass in the air.

I slammed my fists against his back repeatedly but the big oaf kept moving like nothing was wrong. I heard the chuckles and laughter of the rest of my friends as they followed after us. When we reached the main part of the school Will sighed. "Can one of you shut her up? She's attracting far too much attention." He grumbled, and I furthered his point by screaming that Dracula was going to come after him for vengeance.

Alice stepped forward and her shoes came into my sight line. "Don't you dare!" I growled, but my warning had about the same effect as it would to a two year old looking at a large chocolate chip cookie. "Silentium" she said cheekily and sure enough, an invisible needle and thread appeared and sewed my lips together. No matter how loud I tried to scream, nothing would come out; not even the smallest squeak.

Jen sighed. "That's so much better. I was getting sick of her rabbiting on about revenge." I threw a ball of fire at her, then raised my hand and flipped her off. Ivy flew into a fit of laughter and I heard Alice chuckle. "I'd be careful if I were you Jen." Alice said in between chuckles, "She'll fry you alive when she gets the chance." Jen snorted. "I'd like to see her take me!" Jen said her voice cocky.

With a surge of strength, I lifted up my core so that I could look Jen straight in the eye. I glared daggers at her, then cracked my knuckles and beckoned to her with my finger. Colin went into hysterics with Ivy as Alice laughed. "I think I can translate that." Alice laughed, "Anna is saying 'Bring it on Bitch!'" I nodded curtly in agreement with the translation, then let my body flop back against Will.

I sort of lost track of where we were going, but I sure as hell knew it wouldn't be anywhere good. When I felt the lurch of the stairway as it moved to a new destination, I began to panic. I wriggled a bit and I had the strangest feeling that our party was moving down wards.

I quickly ran through a list in my head of what was in the lower levels of the castles, and the only places of consequence that I could think of were the Slytherin Dormitories, the potions classroom and the Kitchen. Neither spot was that appealing. I tried asking what was happening when Will turned off on a platform on the stairs and stood in front of one of the paintings.

Naturally, I couldn't see which one as I was upside down; I could only see the bottom of the guilt frame. Whatever spell Alice had cast was a damn good one; I couldn't even open my lips or move my tongue let alone speak. The painting swung open and Will strode into the room purposefully. I caught a smell then, and I smelt that night's dinner.

Why the hell were we in the Kitchens?

Will flipped me off his shoulder and I tumbled to the ground. I sat up rubbing my head. I tried to ask what the hell was going on, but nothing came out. Instead I channelled the words through my eyes, knowing I had an expressive face and could communicate emotions easily. All my friends smiled down at me while Colin helped me to my feet.

When I was standing and they were satisfied I wouldn't run away, Ivy placed a can of blue paint in my hands and a paint brush. I frowned confused. Jen laughed, "Alice, undo the spell, I want to hear what she's silently saying." Jen urged, her green eyes filled with mischief. Alice smile happy to be of help and undid the spell with the wave of her wand.

I gave a pleased grunt to have the use of my vocal cords back. "You guys are so dead." I said softly, my voice cold. They all flinched. "What the hell is this?" I said outraged, gesturing wildly with one hand to the paint tin in the other. They all looked at each other in turn and smiled. "This is your mission, if you choose to accept it." Alice said ominously, casting a lumos spell to ward off the darkness and placing it under her chin so it lit up her face like one of those freaky horror movies.

I rolled my eyes. "I can tell you right now, I'm not doing anything!" I said, flinging the paint tin to the ground and folding my arms defiantly over my chest. "Oh come on Anna! Stop being such a spoil sport!" Colin whined, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Seriously Anna." Will said with an exasperated look. I felt the corner of my lips tug up at the familiar insult. "Seriously Will." I retorted, and Jen rolled her eyes.

"God Anna! Just give in! We know Hufflepuffs are supposed to be good little students, but this is going too far." Jen grumbled. I sighed, "You're not going to let me leave until I do this are you?" I asked bitterly. They all shook their heads at the same time. "Nope" Alice said, popping the P. I sighed again, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay fine! What is it?" I spat as a cheer of excitement burst through the corps. Colin placed the tin of paint back into my hands. "You have to paint the house elves blue." Ivy said cheerfully. I looked at her baffled. "What?" I asked confused. Alice rolled her eyes. "BLUE!" Alice bellowed, "You have to paint the damn elves blue!" She screamed, waving her hands exasperated.

"Alright! Calm down daytime Emmy." I said, holding the paint brush with a reproachful look. I looked around the dark empty kitchen. "Alright then. Where am I supposed to find them?" I asked, my eyes searching for a sign of their existence. I heard Will make a sound of annoyance. "Why don't you call for them Sherlock." Ivy explained like I was a two year old. I turned around and poked my tongue out at her.

Clearing my throat, I hid the paint can and brush behind my back. "Uh, House elves? Are you here?" I asked, and when nothing happened I turned around to ask what I was supposed to do now, I found the room empty. They had all run away and bailed.

Dicks.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "Uh, Can I see a house elf here please?" I called a bit louder. Sure enough, two breaths later, two house elves apparated into the kitchen. They were tiny little wrinkled things and the two before me appeared to be twins or siblings. One was a female, and she wore a little Pink ribbon tied around one of her ears and a grubby and rather tattered pink tutu. She looked at me with large black eyes, and a smile, eager to do what I wanted. The male was slightly more wary, and he wore an interesting sort of striped potato sack and reminded me of Dobby from the Harry Potter movies.

I smiled at them. "Uh. Hi." I said, rather awkwardly and the female's smile brightened and the male scowled. "Is there somethin' you be wantin' Miss Ile'a MacKay ma'am?" Said the female, giving me a curtsey. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Uh." I giggled and quickly composed myself, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to down here to do something for him." I lied smoothly. Both elves perked up at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Yes, uh, I am supposed to come down here and paint two house elves blue." I said rather lamely. They looked at me shocked. I flinched, "I know it's weird, but if it wasn't professor Dumbledore I would ask…" I said trailing off, slightly surprised when the male elf stepped forward. "Snuffles and Binky would be happy to help Master Dumbledore and Miss Ile'a MacKay." He said, gesturing to himself when he said snuffles and to the female when he said Binky.

I hated to do this to such cute little trusting things like Binky and Snuffles. But I really just wanted to go to bed and this was the only way I could. "Perfect!" I said smoothly and placed the paint can on the floor and watched as Snuffles pried open the lid for me.

"Thanks." I said to snuffles, giving him a smile. He looked at me amazed, and then I remembered that these creatures hardly ever got thanked for their help.

Shrugging, I dipped the paint brush into the vibrant Mediterranean blue paint and wiped off some of the excess, not wanting to cover them in too much paint. I decided then, that Instead of painting their whole bodies, I would just paint random swirls and designs on their arms, legs and heads. Binky was the first one I painted, and she chattered away happily to me while I was painting, telling me all about herself and her brother Snuffles.

The brother in question just sat down on one of the wooden stools and watched silently as I painted his sister, and when it was his turn to get painted, quietly underwent the cool work with a nonplussed expression.

When I was done, I thanked the elves for their help and walked out of the kitchens, My hands covered in blue paint and the tin and the brush swinging lamely from my grip. As it was passed curfew, I didn't run into anyone on my way back to the east wing of the school, and made it to the dorms without discovery. When I walked into the common room, I was met with 5 curious looks.

Slamming down the paint tin and brush with a livid expression, I showed them my blue paint soaked hands. "There! You happy now?" I growled, and they all grinned as Alice ran up to the list and scrawled something next to my name.

This was going to be a long night.

_**A/N: Hey there friends! It's me again.**_

_**Phew! Was that a long chapter or what? I swear my chapters just keep getting longer and longer! LOL**_

_**So yeah, the next chappie should be intense, and weget the sense that Anna's world isn't as strong as it seems. Something's bound to happen. But what is it? I know, and I won't tell you untill you read the next chapter! LOL!**_

_**Sorry I had to do that.**_

_**So who's curious about what Anna was yelling at Will? *Dracula puts up his hand* well, for the count and for others who wish to know what she was actually saying, here's a rough translation of her rant:**_

_"Fucking put me down right now you son of a bitch or I'll castrate you and push off the astronomy tower only to bring you back from the dead to do the same thing! Then I will bring you back again and run over you with my car and send the cows after you so they trample over your dead body. GAH! You are such a dickhead! Put me down ass monkey! Shit Will this is not funny!"_

_Don't forget to leave me some love guys. Oh and thank you to my lovely new Subscriber. Welcome to the dark side! Lol. It's great to have you on board, it means so much that you actually hit the subscription button. I was over the moon when I saw you had added it on the story alert list._

_Oh! and if you want to read a full list of the 150 things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts, here's a link;_

_.net/?p=59_

_Don't forget to comment!_


	16. Chapter 15: Inheritance

_A/N: Hey chickens! It's me! I am finally updating. YAY!_

_As always, I don't own the HP universe, Miss J.K. Does. All I own is a presently very sore throat and a chest infection. Mm. Yum._

_See you down the bottom._

**Chapter 15: Inheritance**

On the 22nd of February, things got weird.

I mean, they really got weird.

I had gone to sleep the night before with a terrible migraine and had to take some pain killer potion from Madame Pomfrey. I had been sort of hoping that the headache would at least ease up for my birthday as I wanted to be able to enjoy the milestone of turning 17 without being held as a paraplegic by my evil brain.

Stupid brain.

So with that in mind, I guess it's safe to say I was mighty surprised when I woke up on that sunny, cool Tuesday morning with a clear head, something I hadn't experienced since December. But naturally, something that should have caused me unfathomable joy didn't, and instead I was worried.

Really worried.

I was the first one awake, and I staggered out of my bed, still half asleep and tumbled into the cool tiles of the bathroom. Flicking on the switch, the oil lamps kicked up into life and I looked with a growing horror at my reflection in the mirror.

That wasn't me.

Or was it?

At first, the girl staring back at me resembled nothing like me, but as I frowned and leaned forward to examine her more, I realised that yes indeed, it was me… who looked like someone had performed plastic surgery on me.

But blurring the overall picture was the blood. Dried blood covered a good half of my face and it looked as if all my orifices had bled out rivers of blood during the night. Streams of dark brown and red had crusted in a wobbly path from my ears and the streams trickling down my cheeks made it look like I had been crying tears of blood. It also appeared that I had had a major nose bleed during the night as my top and bottom lips were now a lovely shade of dark red with flecks of brown.

Thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me or I had finally gone loopy, I reached up and trailed my fingers over the coarse and flaky surface of the dried blood. "What happened to me?" I asked my reflection, my face soaked not only in blood, but also in fear.

Just then, the door to the bathroom slammed shut and I spun around wild eyed into the half asleep figure of Alice. She stumbled drunkenly. "Whoa!" She gasped and grabbed my hand to right herself. Her brown hair was wild and in such a disarray I wondered how much she had tossed and turned last night. I observed her as she tried to focus on me and I watched as she slowly became awake.

I saw the moment when realisation hit her as she staggered back a few paces. "Anna! What the hell-?" She began, but her sentence trailed off. I grimaced. "I don't know." I answered, honestly. I turned back to the mirror and touched my cheek. "I just woke up and looked in the mirror. I knew there was something wrong when I didn't have a headache." I said softly and was mildly surprised that she had caught what I had said at all.

I heard her rip off a large stream of toilet paper and she moved to the sink where she gently gave me a push out of the way as she turned on the faucet and let the water soak the paper. Leading me gently so I sat down on the closed toilet lid, she leant down and began to wipe away the blood. Her lips were pursed slightly as she worked and her eyes were deep in thought.

"I look different, don't I?" I said rather lamely, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence which had descended. She started, brought out of her thoughts. Her hand paused in the middle of a stroke and she tilted her head to look at me in a new angle. "Yes." She said finally. "It looks like somehow you've grown up about 5 years in the space of a night. And you lost the baby cheeks." Alice mused as she pinched my cheek. I smiled weakly and pushed her hand away.

"I know. That's what scares me." I said frowning. She stopped, thinking too. I saw the idea hit her like a lightning bolt and a spark danced into her eyes. "OH! I've got it!" She declared loudly smiling to herself, proud of herself for coming up with the winning answer. I sat up straighter, keen to hear any degree of explanation no matter how twisted it was.

"You've come into your inheritance!" Alice announced happily. I frowned; that was the last thing I had expected her to say. "Inheritance?" I asked, my confusion filtering through my voice. Her brown eyes twinkled. "Yep!" she declared, popping the p. _Okay, whoa!_ I thought baffled to myself and my thoughts began to buzz around my head angrily like hornets.

"B-b-but" I stammered and Alice giggled at my facial expression, which I am sure I would have found amusing too if the situation wasn't what it was. "But isn't coming into your inheritance supposed to be less dramatic? What about you! Nothing happened when you turned 17!" I spluttered. She sighed and shook her head affectionately. "Exactly stupid head. My powers came through when I was 17. That was my inheritance; getting my powers. You already had your powers so your inheritance changed you in a different way. Probably also because you're a freak of nature…" she said trailing off.

I looked at her mildly impressed. "Wow that was really deep. You just made that up on the spot didn't you?" I asked, a half smile appearing on my face. She let out a burst of laughter. "HA! YEP! Seriously snot face, you know I don't actually just sit down and think these things out." She said, suddenly serious, her hands planting themselves on her hips. I grew serious too, and was not surprised in the least when she burst out laughing a few seconds later.

"But seriously" she said, calming down. "This is really the only thing it can be. Unless you got beat up during the night by some ninja's who decided since you were a ginger ninja that you were a threat to their secrets society of ducks… you know that only a ninja can sneak up on another ninja." She said, her hands moving and doing the talking for her as she ranted. I just pressed my lips together amused and shook my head.

"Do you think it's because of the Varias genes?" I asked confused, and I slowly felt some unknown form of understanding dawning across my mind like the sun was moving through the cool and icy cold palace of the bathroom. Alice put a finger to her lips and thought about it. "Maybe." She said nodding, her eyes distant. Her eyes suddenly bulged with excitement. "Oh my god!" she spluttered "What if you have ninja powers now?" She burst, throwing out her arms to either side of her to make it look like she was embracing the air. I chuckled, "I don't think so. But if I do mysteriously develop them during the day, I'll let you know." I laughed.

There was the sound of someone banging on the door. "WHOEVER'S IN THE LOO GET OUT NOW! I'M ABOUT TO PEE MY PANTS!" Jen hollered and bursting into laughter, Alice and I grabbed the roll of toilet paper and shrunk it, shoving it in the pocket of Alice's PJ pants and raced out of the bathroom as Jen raced in. The door shut and a few moments later after Alice and I had collapsed on her bed hysterically laughing we heard the evidence of our misdeed.

"OH! OKAY! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT FUNNY GUYS! GIVE ME BACK THE TOILET PAPER." She called through the door, but naturally, this caused us to laugh even harder. There was silence for a minute then the sounds of something banging followed by a rather explicit swear word from Jen. "Alright, Alright!" Jen said to herself and there were sounds of something rustling. "AHA!" Jen yell-laughed and then she declared loudly "Okay, if you don't return the toilet paper, I'll use Anna's face towel instead." She declared and the blood left my face.

In a very fast movement, using a speed I didn't know I possessed I slammed into the door. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I growled, rattling the locked handle desperately. That was the hand towel my great grandmother croch`ed for me when I was a baby. "I am telling you right now An, I am thinking about it." I snarled and slammed my fist against the door. "Okay fine! FINE! I'll give you the damn toilet paper back, just drop the only memory of my great grandma I have left and open the door." I roared.

I looked down to see my hands stuck to a melted door handle, flames still dancing around the quickly liquefying brass. "Oops." I said and instantly took my hands off the handle. Alice walked over and looked horrified at the door handle. "What did you do? You killed it!" She asked horrified. I grimaced, "I accidently melted the door handle. There's a difference" I explained, chagrined. The melted door handle rattled. "Anna? Why isn't the door handle turning?" Jen asked, worry seeping through her voice. She obviously hadn't heard my earlier remark.

I frowned, knowing there was probably only one way that Jen was going to get out of there. "Stand back Jen." I said cautiously, turning on my side and stretching my left leg. "What?" Jen asked confused. "I said stand back. Right back." I said, channelling all my strength into my leg. Ivy had been woken by all this commotion and she padded over to stand next to Alice as both girls watched me curiously.

"Alright here goes." I muttered to myself. "HEADS UP" I bellowed for Jen's benefit. Leaning back I employed my dancing skills from when I was a kid and with a lot of effort did a large kick into the door. Sure enough, as I had expected, the door smashed open. But thanks to my inheritance, I didn't count on what the door did next.

The amount of strength I had channelled into my kick was too much and when the door cracked open it didn't swing back on its hinges. No. The bloody thing went flying across the room and slammed into the opposite wall.

I looked horrified at my leg which was now back on the ground. "Holy shit woman! Were you trying to kill me?" Jen said, her eyes wild with shock and in her hands she was clutching the hand towel. Thank god she had pulled her pants up. That would have been a scaring moment if she hadn't. "WOAH! SEE SNOT FACE! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE A NINJA!" Alice squealed as she threw her arms around my neck happily.

I was too busy staring confounded at the door to notice the conversation which ensued. They eventually all calmed down, finally noticing my fear. They fell silent and the heavy weight of seriousness descended upon the room. I still stared straight ahead, my green eyes locked on the broken door which was half resting in the deep pool like bath and half against the wall.

"What am I?" I asked the room, as if the walls could give me answers. The girls became uncomfortable, shifting their weight and clearing their throats, almost daring the others to speak. Ivy eventually spoke. "Coming into your inheritance isn't always clear cut." She said, her voice trying to be comforting but not able to break through the blanket of my terror. "But," she continued, "Given your history and you being the last magical descendent of the Varias clan, perhaps you've inherited the title." She said, gently patting my shoulder.

I whirled around to face her, almost knocking Jen off her feet. Again the movement felt too fast. "What?" I breathed, my fear increasing tenfold. I could feel my eyes widen dramatically. Ivy grimaced. "Well, I went to the library and I did a bit of sneaking through the forbidden section." She explained, her face looking momentarily smug. "I was curious to see what exactly was written about the Varias clan. Mind you, it wasn't much. I only got about 2 A4 pages worth of information out of all the books that I read." She paused and I could tell she was nervous about telling me the next bit of information she was about to impart.

"Go ahead." I said warily, my posture instantly becoming defensive. She shot a look at Alice and Jen. "Well…" she said, her voice faltering and dying off. Alice rolled her eyes frustrated. "Damn it Ivy! Just tell us already!" Alice spat, her brown eyes flashing with annoyance. Ivy sucked in a huge breath and focused her grey eyes on me.

"You're the next Dragon Keeper." She said softly, looking at me with wide respectful eyes. "WHAT?" I roared, and the bathroom mirror smashed and fire began spewing from the tap. "Anna!" Jen yelled, her fingernails digging into my shoulder. "Calm down!" she bellowed, and watched as I slowly was brought back down to simmering point.

I sucked in a huge breath and willed myself calm. In a more manageable voice I repeated my earlier sentiment; "What?" I asked, feeling something in the air shift. "The next dragon keeper." Ivy began to explain. "The dragon keeper is the head of the tribe, chosen from a young age and is basically the king or queen." Ivy said slowly, like she was explaining to a child where babies came from. I rolled my eyes, my temper flaring.

"No shit Sherlock. I knew that." I snapped, and Ivy flinched. "But isn't the dragon keeper supposed to be chosen for their skill with dragons? I haven't even seen a dragon let alone tamed one!" I burst, my eyes huge and my arms outstretched, almost pleading to someone upstairs to help me out. Ivy sighed and nodded. "In essence yes." She explained, but spoke again.

"You know probably better than all of us how powerful the Varias magic is. But you lack the knowledge on its core. Though no one can fully describe it as it's so ancient and mighty that no official records can be compiled, we do know that the magic decides; almost predetermines whom the next Dragon Keeper will be. The child is born with the necessary skills to undertake the gruelling pain of the inheritance and the inheritance ritual which follows. One of the historians even goes as far to say that the magic selects the souls of angels in heaven and lines them up generations in advance with their strengths and weaknesses already predetermined, as well as their name even and what sex they will be, so that when the time comes for the child to be born, they are already the next in line." She explained, her face grave.

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Something in my expression had all three of my friends taking a few paces back with wary and almost frightened looks on their faces. "Anna." Jen warned, her voice and expression caveat. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sucked in a few deep breaths. What was wrong with me? Why was I so angry all of a sudden?

"I'm fine." I croaked and out of the corner of my eyes I saw them all relax. "Let's just not talk about this again. We'll talk about it later." I suggested, sort of stumbling over my words. I looked at each of them in turn and they all nodded, Alice particularly glad that the D and M was over for now. Alice never really liked those sorts of conversations.

Jen sighed and smoothed her hair. "Now that we are on to lighter topics." Jen said with a cheeky smile, "Happy birthday Anna!" she exclaimed joyfully and flung herself at me. I was given a group hug then by all three of my friends and after a rendition of a very merry unbirthday, we all began getting dressed for the day.

As I dressed, amongst pauses where I had to enlarge certain areas of my uniform and undergarments to fit with the new changes which were present, I couldn't help but wonder what more this day could bring.

This sentiment was answered during potions.

Why do my potion lessons always end up going haywire?

God only knows.

It was nearing the end of the lesson. Over the past couple of weeks, an almost trend had begun to form and resulted in me somehow finishing my draughts before my class mates and therefore getting an early mark off my good old buddy Snape. In keeping with this trend, I finished my sleeping draught quite early and instead of sending me off like he usually would, Snape decided to torture me some more and make me sit down to write an essay.

Never mind the fact that it was my birthday.

No never mind that at all.

Not wanting to push my luck I let out a deep sigh and brought out my Quill, dipped it in ink and began writing. Everything was going just fine and dandy when suddenly, it felt like a bowling ball had barrelled down a lane and hit me. I had been reaching over to dip my quill in the ink pot when the pain hit, so I ended up knocking it over and sending it toppling. My ink stained hands flew to my head and tugged at my hair as my lips parted and sounds began gurgling out. After a few moments, it was too much to bear.

I screamed.

Waves of sound, like thousands of different people talking, yelling and screaming all bombarded into my head along with various other noises like the crackle of a record player, a whine of a car horn and various animal roars and baby's crying. Heat scorched through me, licking my brain and I could almost hear it searing the organ.

Cool hands were abruptly on me and they clutched my shoulders. The sounds reached a crescendo, spiralling around and suffocating me. Somehow I could hear my breathing, and I was well aware that I was presently hyperventilating. I barely recognised my own voice as it shattered through the noises which were hammering me relentlessly.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE ! SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!" I begged as I tugged harder at my hair, trying to will it all to stop. I briefly heard Jen's voice through the chaos. "Professor!" she wailed and I felt her warm, small hands brush over my cheeks, "What's happening? What's wrong with Anna?" she begged, sounding as hopeless as I felt. I barely heard Snape's reply; it would have been soft enough if it hadn't been competing with the noise currently raging in my head.

His cold hands tightened on my shoulders. "Her inheritance. It's reaching its final stage." He said, his voice strained. His cold hands moved to my cheeks, batting away Jen's warm ones. "Ileana." He said, his voice making my name sound all the more exotic. A whimper escaped my mouth and my eyes clamped shut further as another decibel was reached. I heard him growl. "Ileana! Open your eyes." He commanded, his voice hard, leaving no room for objection.

As hard as it was, I obeyed him and I managed to open my eyes. It took most of my strength to keep them from closing. I was met with his charcoal black orbs. There was concern there, and it shocked me. "That's it." He said, his voice softening. "Keep looking at me." He said, his eyes briefly flashing to the door then back again at me.

"I need you to concentrate on me, and only me." He said, his hands slightly tightening around my face. My brow creased further as I complied. "Now." He said, his voice no longer its usual snake-like form, but almost velvet. "I am going to enter your mind to see what is going on in that perplexing head of yours. Perhaps I can help you find a mental blockade." He mused, more to himself than Jen and I.

I then noticed that the rest of my classmates had mysteriously disappeared. I gasped as I felt Snape's intrusion in my mind. My eyes flew back to his and I could tell they were wide with confusion as I felt the most odd feeling. It felt like he had opened my head and was reaching in with his long bony fingers and was poking around to look for something.

Various different images were drawn before me, none of them were of real importance; taking Alfred for a walk down to see Hagrid, managing to stupefy Jen and bind her at the same time in DADA and delighting that the elves had served the Hufflepuff table my favourite food for lunch. Then, more important things came to mind like the strange oddities this morning in the bathroom, the often unexpected flares of energy I got during lessons and the most recent bout of noises.

Even though he stopped poking about in my mind, he didn't withdraw and his presence just sat there as he watched the noises work in my head. His face had grown very sombre and his eyebrows were mashed together. Jen's fluttered on my shoulders, unsure of what to do with herself. Finally Snape nodded once, then his hands, which had fallen away from my face during his intrusion reached out and grasped my hands. He talked to me softly, like one would a frightened child.

"I am still unsure yet of what exact powers you have received." Snape said, grimacing slightly at the admission that he didn't know everything. "But I am guessing that it is similar to those of a Seer." He said, his gaze again flicking to the door and back again. His hands tightened around mine. "But until we can figure out what is going on, I'm going to remain in your mind keeping up a shield." He explained.

My eyelids fluttered closed as another bout of noise hit me. I nodded, grinding my teeth farther. Jen placed a kiss to my head. The door banged open, and opened my eyes with it. I briefly considered the figure that entered. Madame Pomfery rushed in, her skirts billowing around her like a butterfly's wings. Her face was creased with maternal worry and she rushed over to me, tsking and she ran one finger down the side of my face.

Pulling her finger away, I recognised the sight of blood there and blanched. My lips trembled as a new set of images flashed before my eyes, taking my breath away like the cool slap of winter water. There was the image of a wooded stream, cool icy snow covering the almost blue air with a blanket of fluff. A back was turned to me, but from what I could see it was a young woman, her hair brilliant red; cropped short and covered in ash. Her clothes appeared to be burnt to her skin and the skin showing through the burnt holes was angry red, burnt carelessly. The young woman was desperately trying to cover her wounds in the freezing water of the stream, half strangled sobs escaping now and then from her trembling lips. Casting a patronus charm, she watched desperately as the white rabbit bounded away through the thick undergrowth, running for help for it's master. Green eyes instantly flashed to me, as if she could see me watching over the scene.

With horror I realised where I knew this woman.

It was me.

A terrible blood curling scream crashed through the images and they shattered around me like glass. When I came back to the present I could feel the raw ache of the scream ripping through my throat. Hot angry tears poured down my cheeks as if they were controlled by another. I felt my stomach twist, and leaping away from the three who were trying to comfort me, I ran to my empty cauldron and heaved into it, vomiting wildly like I was possessed by the devil.

I briefly heard Madame Pomfery shout orders to Jen and heard her footsteps run out of the room. I felt Madame Pomfery's hand rub firm circles in my back, helping me to get rid of the filth in my throat and mouth. In a break of the vomiting spree, a moist cloth was wiped over my lips and a vial was there, the contents poured down my throat. Everything grew fuzzy and the edges of my vision darkened.

"Severus. Catch her." Madame Pomfery called as I felt the world tilt. I was caught by Snape and I looked sleepily up at him. The noise had stopped, so had the need to vomit. I met his eyes and was slightly confused when I could hear him speaking worried words when his mouth wasn't moving. I frowned, fighting against my heavy eyelids. "That's odd." I croaked. The words I could hear grew faster and into a flurry, but this time his mouth moved and he said something different to the voice which should have been his. "What's odd?" Snape asked baffled.

It came to me then, and I felt a light bulb go on above my head. "I can hear your thoughts." I said almost drunkenly, as sleep reared up and overtook me. Before my eyes closed, I could see Snape and Madame Pomfery looking over me with incredulous expressions

_A/N: Dun, Dun, DUN! OMAD! Anna can read minds? Lol bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Lol._

_So yes, I finally decided to update, so... Hopefully I can get a few more chapters in before my HSC, if not, you're going to have a few weeks to wait._

_The next chapter shouldn't be as heavy, it should be mildly lighter. At least I hope so. Often what I plan for a chapter doesn't end up happening and it ends up being completely different._

_Well, I don't really have much else to say, so I guess I'll choof off._

_Love Dracula's Sidekick_

_P.S don't forget to comment! _


	17. Chapter 16: Quidditch Trials

_**A/N: and time for my usual disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and his world, a lovely and admirable British woman does. I just like to crash her party. I don't make any galleons for this though, nor any muggle money.**_

**Chapter 16: Quidditch Trials**

The long awaited Quidditch trials had been postponed due to various different reasons; the Ravenclaw captain had a rather unfortunate incident during practice with a bludger and the Hufflepuff captain had been struck down with pneumonia. So instead of happening around Valentine's Day like they should have, they were moved to the Sunday after my birthday.

I stayed in the hospital wing for most of the week, being cleared at about midday on the Friday. The pain was no longer there, and I never had an incident again like the one that happened in the potions room. I did get occasionally overwhelmed though when I had too many people in close proximity to me as their thoughts and voices would constantly be chattering.

Being me, who could often get distracted, I often focused on someone's thoughts and abandoned company in the middle of conversations, something which frustrated the Overseas mission and Madame Pomfery to no end. But what else could I do? Snape came to visit on the Thursday and gruffly informed me he would be teaching me Occulmency when I started back on my tutoring lessons on the Monday. In my head, I had visions of a Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix style thing, and my previous lessons with Snape left no room for doubt that it would actually play out that way.

I wasn't looking forward to it.

When I sat at the Hufflepuff table that night for dinner, I was again bugged by Hufflepuff team mates about trying out for the Quidditch team. They were a bit put out that I had avoided all questions about my mysterious absence for the past week so they were very determined to get me to swear away my soul that I would try out.

"But Anna!" Tom whined, like the child he was, "You promised you would!" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. The amount of thoughts which were screaming at me was doing my head in. "I know!" I grunted, staring down at the desiccated chicken bone on my plate. "It's just that I don't think it's a wise idea anymore. With all that's happened, I don't think I'm up for it. I will just give it a miss and try out next year." I said solemnly, hoping they would take my answer and drop it.

When I looked up to see if they had actually dropped it, I was met with 3 curious looks. "What happened?" Kevin asked, and I internally cursed myself for not being more careful with my words. I was reluctant to tell anyone outside of the overseas mission about my new gifts. Not only would it raise eyebrows about my hairy ancestry, but something instinctual told me not to spill my guts. My face though, to my credit, remained a normal blank.

"Nothing. What on earth would make you think something has happened?" I asked, desperately hoping that if I confused them, and made them doubt, they would drop the topic. They must have seen through me. "Anna. I don't know what you're hiding lass, but I do know that perhaps it would distract you to sign up. Whatever's going on in your personal life may mean you need a distraction. What better way than Quidditch?" Hamish said, leaning over slightly as he tried to look in my eyes.

He got an interesting look from me which was a cross between a glare and a grimace. He held up his arms in surrender and leant back a bit which made me think that my look had been sharper than I meant it. "Hey now! I just was offering a suggestion!" he said, his tone instantly contrite. I raised one eyebrow and went back to hacking at the chicken bone with my butterknife.

An uncomfortable silence descended on our little group as the rest of Hufflepuff chatted together animatedly about various different bits and pieces. Their thoughts showed me the topic was far from over and Kevin was planning to try a new technique to get me to agree to try out, when Professor Sprout walked past us, and seeing me, she stopped and backtracked a few paces.

"Miss MacKay!" she said, excited she had found me. I hadn't had much to do with Sprout over my time here at Hogwarts. She had talked to me every now and then over the past month or so, but otherwise I flew under her radar. I was a good student when Snape didn't get my goat or I didn't have my friends forcing me to misbehave. It shocked me then that she was talking to me.

I turned around, my body twisted awkwardly as I looked at the professor expectantly. "Uh, Hi Professor." I said, feeling kind of lame. Her thoughts were presently on Mandrakes so they left no room for me to figure out her motives. Her expression held no clues either. "Just the person I wanted to see!" she crowed, a huge smile appearing on her jolly face.

I shot a quick look at Hamish to see if he knew what was going on. He looked just as shocked as I felt. My eyes came back to the professor, and she needed no further hint to start talking. "I was talking to Hooch the other day about potential stars for Hufflepuff in the Quidditch ring, and she seemed quite impressed with your progression in flying lessons and was quite convinced you would make an excellent seeker." Sprout said animatedly, looking so damn excited it should be illegal.

I felt my mouth pop open and form into a round O. Was she serious? I heard Tom's smug thoughts which seemed to be unusually loud. _Ha! See? I told her she would be a ninja seeker! _Tom thought, smugly grinning at my shocked face. "I hope your intending to try out on Sunday! I was looking over the list and your name wasn't on there." Sprout said, continuing on as if she didn't noticed my horrified expression. "Shall I put your name down?" she asked, pulling out a scroll and a self-inking quill from the mountainous folds of her leaf like robes.

All I could manage was a nonsensical sound. Hamish took one look at me, shrugged, then turned to Sprout. "She was actually professor. She was talking to me before about not knowing where to sign up. Weren't you Anna?" Hamish said, turning to me with a raised eyebrow, daring me to object. I gave him the iciest glare I could. "Sure. I was most defiantly going to sign up." I said, directing the statement to Hamish who flinched under my glare.

Professor sprout smiled obliviously and scratched something on the parchment eagerly. "AH! Wonderful. It's all sorted then! Just show up on the Quidditch pitch at nine and we'll give you a test run." The professor said happily, brightly walking away, humming some song underneath her breath. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I leant over and slapped Hamish over the head. "Thanks a lot Braveheart! What the hell did you do that for?" I growled, folding my arms tightly against my chest, ready to have a good sulk.

Hamish rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry lass, but I'm sure you will thank me for this later." He said, successfully dodging another slap to the head. "I doubt it." I grumbled, thumping my head against the hard oak table and just wishing the earth would swallow me whole.

I didn't even own a broom!

On Sunday morning, I was woken as a bucket of water was poured on my head, effectively dowsing me and my pillow. Spluttering and choking against the last luxurious moments of sleep, I sat up, ready to murder whoever was stupid enough to disturb me from my slumber. Snatching my wand from my bedside table, I pointed stabbed it in the air, whirling around for the culprit whilst willing my eyes to adjust to the sudden flicking on of lights.

I heard Alice mutter a protest from somewhere to my right and figured they- whoever they were- had woken up Alice as well. "Okay, whoever dared to wake me up, show yourselves now!" I barked, my voice cracking with sleep. Flinging a few wet strands out of my eyes, my eyes adjusted to see Tom pointing accusingly at Hamish who was holding a bucket and wearing a huge grin on his face.

If Hamish had a death wish, he certainly knew how to go about it. I was still pissed at him for pulling the Friday stunt, so this pushed me off the edge. Rolling out of bed, I landed with a thump on the ground and after pulling myself up and brushing myself off, I looked at Hamish and charged. Screaming a battle cry, I leapt at him, catching him as he tried to escape.

Leaping onto his back like a rabid koala I began hitting, kicking and punching him with everything I had. "Fuck Anna!" Hamish said, as he staggered down the stairs and made it into the common room before I had him on the ground and in an arm lock. Sitting on his back, I yanked his arm back as far as I could go. "Say you're sorry." I growled, water dripping down my face and splashing onto Hamish's yellow t-shirt. Hamish just laughed which irked me further. I pulled his arm back further and his laugh changed into a loud and drawn out ow.

"SAY IT!" I growled, twisting his wrist slightly to prove my point. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY!" Hamish whined, trying to get out from under me. I sighed, decided that I was blowing it all way out of proportion and rolled off him, stood, and began to stalk back to bed, keen on trying to go back to sleep. Tom stepped in my path, and I felt my lip curl over my teeth.

"Tom." I warned, but he folded his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Anna." He said, copying my tone and look. I sighed. If I was being rational at the moment I would go to the damn trials, not try and get out of it that way. But I was never rational when it came to things like sleep. Damn it! I liked my sleep!

Suddenly, a yellow t-shirt obscured my vision as Hamish dangled it in front of my eyes. It had "Hufflepuff Quidditch team, est. since 998" written in a banner, one on the top, one on the bottom. In the middle was a picture of two broomsticks crossed over with a badger in the middle. "Put it on Anna and some pants and we'll go down to the Quidditch pitch." Hamish said, his tone firm. I sighed, snatched the t-shirt from his hands and went up the stairs, grumbling the whole way about pushy Irish and Scotsman and their damn suicidal sports.

After I dressed in a pair of track pants and the shirt, I walked down stairs to see Hamish holding a strange looking yellow cloak thing which had the number 2 on it. I was watching him warily as I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "What is this?" I asked him, reaching out to finger the soft, stretchy sports fabric.

Hamish gave me a huge smile. "Regulation I'm afraid Steve. Hooch's orders. Everyone on the pitch wears Identification." Hamish said, pushing it in my hands. I was about to complain when I noticed he was wearing a similar getup. Pouting, I put the yellow cloak of happiness (pft yeah right!) on and took the broom that Tom handed to me.

"Okay, let's do this thingy." I grumbled with a sour look and began to march off towards my doom.

I flew to a halt, my breath coming out in excited pants. This was damn incredible! I had never felt so free. Hell, I had never liked sport before. I was so glad I had let Hamish drag me down here. I looked briefly over to the stands, grinning at the bunch of misfits which lined the stands. The overseas mission and my Hufflepuff buddies were there, except for Hamish who was practicing some new pass with his team mates.

Jen and Alice had taken it upon themselves to make up a song, and were presently standing up on the edge of the wooden stands and making up dance moves to go with a strange song about ducks, feather dusters and ninja's. I didn't really bother to decipher it, I knew it would have been beyond me anyway. But it was still amusing to watch.

Ivy was sitting under her black lace parasol and was glaring at anyone who dared look her way for any reasonable amount of time. Colin was reading a book, and from what I could catch from the title, it was a book about the theories associated with time travel. Will was talking to Kevin about something, and they were clearly in disagreement with whatever the topic was. Tom was watching the passes between the rest of the team, a great look of determination on his face as he never moved his eyes from the quaffle.

I smiled, and then was promptly distracted when a golden little ball hovered in front of my eyes distracting me. Reaching out for it, it danced away from my out stretched hand and shot off in a direction with me hot on its tail. I followed the cheeky little bugger around the field for a little while before I sped up, keen on grabbing it.

The snitch began to fly in spirals and I copied it, spiralling my way through the air like a bullet. Stretching my hand out as far as it would go, I snatched it out of the air and came to a slow stop, my hand held over my head in a victorious fist pump. I threw back my head and whooped, laughing hysterically as the Quidditch captain; a nice bloke called Josh Williams, pulled up next to me and look at the snitch shocked.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelled over the wind, and checked his watch. "That took you only 10 minutes this time!" He said, his eyes wide in shock. I gave him a wild grin. "Yep. Is that a new record?" I asked cheekily, my eyes dancing. He grinned back. "Sure is. Nice work." He said, flying off to bring in the rest of the team.

We split up once everyone was on the ground, everyone trudging up the hill to the castle. I was keen for a hot shower, while flying was fun, I felt rather like an icicle. Damn winter. I laughed as I met up with the rest of the crew, hugging Alice and Jen back after I got enthusiastic hugs. Tom ruffled my hair and Kevin gave me a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Nice Job Anna!" he said enthusiastically as he and Tom ran off to find Hamish.

I grinned and joined in the chatter enthusiastically as we all made our way back to the dorms. After a hot shower I settled down to finish off some essays that were outstanding, trying to control my nerves about the outcome of the trial.

In potions the next day after acing some potion which is supposed to keep you awake for 24 hours, I was cleaning up my bench when Josh surprised me. Leaning over my shoulder he said loudly "Hey there Anna." I leapt about 5 feet in the air, the chopping knife coming up with me and landing in a clatter on the floor.

I got a filthy look from Snape as I stood there with my hand clutching my heart. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph!" I said shakily, my whole body still thrumming with shock. Josh was laughing and I gave him a few good punches to the stomach. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Williams?" I growled, as Josh rubbed his stomach.

"No. But the expression on your face is pretty priceless." He chortled, earning a curious look from the people near me. I saw Pandora roll her eyes. I sighed and picked up the knife. "What did you want Williams?" I asked wearily as I set down the knife gently on the table. His thoughts were getting me nowhere, just racing around in different circles.

Weird.

He gave me a winning smile and pulled a small scroll of parchment out of his robe's pockets as he saw Snape coming over to admonish him. He thrust it into my hands and made a hasty escape. I frowned and unrolled the scroll, looking down at the scrawled handwriting which contained the list of names in the Quidditch team. At least he was organised and had the team written under headings of who were chasers, beaters and the goal keeper.

At first, my eyes didn't notice the name under the title seeker and I was slightly confused as to why he was giving me a list of the Quidditch team. Looking down, finally finding out who the seeker was, my mouth popped open in shock. The scroll was ripped from my hands by an unimpressed Snape.

"What is this Miss MacKay?" He asked petulantly, one eyebrow raised. I struggled to find my voice, but my stuttering must have annoyed him enough not to bother to wait for an answer. He read what was written and I watched as his eyebrows flew to his hairline. He scowled quickly and handed back the scroll. "Congratulations Miss MacKay. But please do refrain from doing inappropriate extra-curricular activities in my class. Five points from Hufflepuff for not paying attention." He said, walking away with a sneer on his face.

I flinched, pocketing the scroll. I looked over to where Josh was standing at his lab, pretending to finish his potion while he looked for my response. He raised an eyebrow, his thoughts unknowingly read by me. I gave him a grin and thumbs up. He fist pumped and gave me the thumbs up back.

I ran the whole way back to the common room after the lesson, a befuddled Jen trying to catch up with me as I ran flat chat through the halls, ignoring various different shouts from prefects and professors to stop running. In my haste to get into the common room I ran smack bang into the portrait, hitting my nose and staggering back with a cry of shock.

Jen caught up to me, panting as she did. "What's wrong?" she asked confused as she saw me rubbing my nose dejectedly. "OWIE!" I groaned going cross eyed to see if I could see any damage to my nose. Jen burst into laughter, clutching her sides as she looked at my expression. I gave her a whack over the head. "Shut up!" I said still rubbing my nose. I muttered the password and hauled Jen into the common room.

I threw my bag down and with a triumphant grin I exclaimed loudly "Guess who's the new Hufflepuff seeker?" Ivy looked up from her book, the title informing me the book was called 'which Witch is which.' She tilted her head to the side as Alice looked up from making a marshmallow and wagon wheel sandwich. "Who?" she asked curiously. Alice stuffed the sandwich into her mouth, her cheeks bulging with it as she struggled to chew it.

I threw out my arms with a flourish. "ME!" I said dramatically and was promptly tackle-hugged by Ivy, Alice and Jen. We squealed about it for the rest of the night. God, I love my friends.

_A/N: Well yes, I'm back from the dead. Kidding. Lol._

_Anyhoo, I know this is a short chapter but I know that the last chapter was sort of long. We are starting to get into the complications, I just didn't want it to be as angsty as chapter 15 yet. That surprised me on how angsty I actually made it. But it will probably become that angsty in the middle through to the end._

_I know how I am going to end this and I have a full plan for the next couple of chapters so things will heat up. We will meet AV in three chapters or so. We will meet Charlie Weasley about the same time._

_Still keen to see your guesses for AV._

_It's not Alina Varias._

_Well, better go!_

_Love Dracula's Sidekick_


	18. Chapter 17: The Voice of God

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world._

_A Charming British billionaire does._

_I make no money from this venture; If I did, I wouldn't be doing this at all, I'd be drinking banana daquari's by the pool with a hot Russian Pool guy fanning me with a giant leaf._

**Chapter 17: The Voice of God**

I detested Occulmency.

Hell, I detested every single part of the phrase "controlling the mind." I had even developed strange habitual tendencies when someone even mentioned the phrase "Controlling the mind." When poor old Trelawney said it I screeched and set the tablecloth on fire and stalked out of the room with ash singing my robes. I also hated the words; tutoring, wall, mental, shield, potions, Voldemort, concentrate, discipline, pathetic and again.

Why?

I'll tell you why! It seemed that they were the favourite words in Snape's vocabulary and he liked to repeatedly shout a few of them at me every chance he could. His favourite word was concentrate. I lost track of how many times he would glare at me, point his wand at my forehead and yell "CONCENTRATE!"

I was tempted to buy him a thesaurus for his birthday.

When I came back to the common room one afternoon, desperately wishing I could hex the bastard to another dimension, preferably one he couldn't come back from, I was greeted to the sight of a forlorn looking Will and Colin. I flopped down in one of the arm chairs, looking at them suspiciously. "Uh, hey guys," I said carefully, watching as they looked up at me, gave me guilty expressions then went back to writing.

I tried to have a look at what they were writing but I couldn't see from that far away. "What are you doing?" I asked, when it was clear I wouldn't get a response. Colin flinched but didn't answer, Will spoke up. "Colin and I got caught red handed pulling a prank from the list." He began and paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

The List? I thought baffled, then my eyes flicked to the wall and I got it. Oh! _The_ List. Yeah, it gets capitals, that's how important it is.

Will continued on, oblivious of my internal monologue. "Yeah, well. McGonagall caught us and was furious. I swear she was going to bite our heads off. She gave us a month's worth of detentions and we had to write an apology letter to every fifth year student." He said chagrined. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"What did you do?" I asked between laughs. Colin perked up. "We told every student in fifth year that Professor Dumbledore had told us that every answer on the OWLs is 42." He said with a grin. I laughed and gave them high fives. "Nice." I said with a chuckle. Will and Colin laughed too, and then sobered. "Well, it would have been if we didn't get punished for it." Colin muttered and pouted at his pile of letters.

I rolled my eyes. "What, are the fabulous five losing their touch?" I teased, getting the reaction I was expecting. Will gave me a glare. "NO!" he growled, standing up and walking over to the list of achievements. Turning around, Will put on an imitation of Professor Snape. "If I could draw your attention to the list." He droned in a perfect imitation of Snape. I went into hysterics, clutching my sides and roaring with laughter.

A brief smile betrayed him as he pulled on a sneer and threw a random sock at me. "Shut up you insolent brat!" He barked which only made me laugh harder. When I calmed down he continued. "As I was saying." Will said with a scowl, giving me a 'Snape' glare as I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles, "The fabulous five have completed a range of different pranks, however you-" Will said pointing an accusing finger at me as he gave me his best Snape scowl, "Have done nothing MacKay."

I stopped laughing, only just though and raised my hand like I was in class. Will's lips twitched but he kept the persona up. "Yes Miss MacKay what is it?" He barked, and Colin burst into laughter. I snickered. "Uh, professor, I would like to point out, that I actually HAVE done something. If you do recall 137 and 135 were both done by myself a few weeks ago." I said, playing along with a cheery sing song voice.

Will frowned and looked again at the list. "So you have. Well done MacKay, at least your performance was not as abysmal as usual." Will said as Snape and I snorted as Colin burst into more laughter. Will smirked then, dropping the façade. "But seriously Anna." He said as himself. "You're letting the team down here! You got to do something!" he continued, as he surveyed the list to see what I could do.

I walked up to stand beside him and looked too. I raised one eyebrow. "Well, seeing as though I'm the only one who takes care of magical creatures, I can do two." I said thoughtfully, tapping my finger against number two. Will nodded in approval. "Find something you can do now." Colin suggested, walking over to have a look too.

I frowned. "You want me to do something now?" I parroted confused. Both boys nodded, scanning the list eagerly. We spent time reading and chuckling at some of them and we had a good discussion about which ones we would actually do. There were numerous options, but in the end we decided to choose number 125; I am not allowed to re-enact famous battles of the Revolutionary War in the charms corridor.

We nodded eagerly then ran off into the boys room to find costumes and work out what it was we were actually going to do. We decided to do it when the biggest audience would be; just before dinner. We decided that instead of the charms corridor, we would do it in the entrance hall. The girls were in their room and when I ran into try and grab a few different things we would need as props, they looked at me curiously.

Ivy was lying on her bed with her head upside down off the side. "What are you doing?" she asked, her face flushed from being upside down. I grinned as I ransacked my trunk, throwing clothes everywhere. "Nothing." I said mysteriously, a cheeky grin on my face. Jen looked up from her charms text book and frowned at me. "Don't lie Anna. You're a horrible liar." She said, her black curls ruffled severely because of her previous position.

I just grinned at them. "What time are you guys going down to dinner tonight?" I asked innocently, taking the sheet off my bed. They were looking at me baffled. "Uh…" Alice said as she watched me fold the sheet into a reasonable square and pile the clothes and objects I had taken from my trunk inside the square and folding into a makeshift sack. "Probably around six-six thirty. Why?" Alice asked suspiciously; she had been my friend too long not to know when I was up to something.

I grinned. "You may want to go at 6." I suggested airily, as I made my way to the door with a grin. "You'll find out what we're doing then." I said cheekily and watched while awareness bloomed on their faces. Ivy smiled and sat upright. "You're doing a prank aren't you?" she asked with unmasked excitement. I smiled widely but shrugged. "Perhaps." I said and disappeared out the door.

Racing back to the boys dorm we began to put the final touches on our script and characters. Casting a disillusionment charm on ourselves, we walked down to the entrance hall and got ready in our places. At Six o'clock, the performance would begin. We wagered that it would take the professors about 10 minutes to work out what was going on and planned on using that time to our advantage.

Sure enough, at 6 o'clock the first bout of students came from the marble staircase and as they filtered through the hall, Will was the first to move. Casting a finite, he charged into the hall, raising his wand above his head and bellowing like a banshee. We had placed a confundus charm on our faces so that no one would figure out who it was. For further protection, we had made sure our faces were hidden by some part of our costume.

Will was pretending to be a centaur and so he had smeared blue face paint that he had found in his bag onto his face. He was shirtless and had blue painted designs on his torso with lots of blue hand prints on his chest, looking like, for all intents and purposes some cross between a centaur, an elf and an Indian warrior. Leaves and bits of twigs were twisted in his hair and we had transfigured a pair of his trousers into what looked like horse fur pants.

The group of students stopped and watched as he began neighing like a horse and yelling verses of centaur prophecy at them we had stolen from Colin's History of Magic textbook. Colin was the next to move, wearing a grey traveling cloak over pots and pans we had transfigured from various different items. He had stolen a helmet from one of the suits of armour and was wearing it over his head. He "rode" over to Will on his invisible horse and stopped.

"DISMOUNT!" he yelled in a comedic rendition of Nearly Headless Nick and pretended to step off a horse. Will snarled at him, and beat his hands against his chest and began to do the Hukka, like true a New Zealander. The students didn't know whether to laugh or be freaked out, but they watched curiously. I picked out Jen, Alice and Ivy easily and they were all in hysterics.

"Move out of the way centaur!" Colin commanded in a pompous voice as he brought out the sword he had stolen with the helmet. Will threw up his arms and looked to the sky. "Never shall the reign of the centaurs be banished. By the power of the moon we are given strength!" he said in an airy voice, sounding like the biggest pounce in the world. I had to struggle not to laugh, not wanting to give myself away.

Colin was trying not to laugh too, his thoughts told me that he had forgotten his line and was going to bluff it until I came out. "Well then." Colin improvised. "I suppose I shall just have to duel you then!" he said imperiously and whirled the sword around like it was a nun chuck. "Prepare to die you sordid beast!" He bellowed, and the boys set about creating a mock fight, Will pretending to strike Colin with kicks and punches and Colin pretending to stab Will.

Slipping the sword beneath Will's arm, Colin pretended he was stabbing him. I sent a whispered charm on the blade, making red ink drip off the tip to make it look like it was actually blood. The students gasped and a few first years thought Will really was bleeding. Will gave a dramatic gasp as he clutched his chest.

"OH PRECIOUS LIFE! SO MANY REGRETS! A PLAGUE ON BOTH YOUR HOUSES!" Will bellowed, and I laughed at the Shakespeare reference. So did the majority of the muggle borns who knew Romeo and Juliet. He dramatically crumpled to the ground, having a fit, his eyes rolling back into his head as he twitched. All the audience was laughing now as they had gathered in a semi-circle around the two.

"I AM DEAD!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs as he finally died, flopping down on the ground. Everyone laughed and cheered. This was my cue. Casting a finite, I skipped through the crowd, the golden sheet I wore as a dress making it look like I was floating.

I wore the large yellow sheet as a toga and felt like a Greek goddess of sheets as I danced comically into the circle. I had charmed my tell-tale red hair blonde, and wore it out and wore a wreath of leaves and flowers on my head. I had gotten a large golden ribbon and wore it as a mask, a confundus charm on top just in case. I swirled into the little stage and pretended to swoon at the sight of Will's 'dead' body.

"OH Merlin!" I gasped in a high voice, clutching my chest and raising my hand to my forehead making to faint. Colin made a show of dropping to one knee and bowing. "OH SUCH LUCK! A sprite has come to visit me!" Colin said in a mock British accent. I gave everyone a flirtatious grin and a royal wave. Everyone laughed, and poor Alice was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Thy have been told." I said in an airy voice, "That such horror and death has occurred here! Hark! What trouble hath mankind dealt in now?" I said, feeling like a tool but hamming it up anyway. I caught sight of Snape and McGonagall coming towards us with furious expressions. Colin continued on, as our plan though I know he saw them too.

"Fair Sprite! On behalf of the wizarding community, I have slayed an evil beast which was intent on overruling us! My people and my Ministry bid be to come and I have thus represented my people!" he said dramatically. I made a show of whacking him over the back of the head. Everyone laughed. "Thou art a fool!" I screeched, pretending to hit and kick him "Thou art nothing but a murderer! More wicked than the evil thoust sought to rid!" I shrieked, giving Colin a pretend roundhouse kick to the head. He fell to the ground with an exaggerated cry.

I ran over in a billow of sheets to Will and clutched his body to my chest. "My poor, poor centaur! Slain so quick by a wicked man! May thou soul journey forth to Merlin in blissful silence!" I sobbed in falsetto, feeling like an actress on the 'Bold and the Beautiful'. Will struggled not to smile. Colin got up, brushing himself off. "My lady. Forgive my boldness!" Colin said, reaching out imploringly. I threw my nose in the air. "Be gone you demon! Thine's revolutionary war is over! May the Gods spit on you." I growled, snorting back some flem and spitting it at him. It hit the helmet on target and he made a show of wiping it away.

Laughter erupted and a few cheers. Will sucked in a loud shuddering breath and came back to life. He gasped comically and looked around. He made a show of looking up at me and reaching out a shaking hand to touch my cheek. "Oh I must be in heaven!" he said breezily and I giggled, playing along. "No Centaur! Thou art in mother earth's dominion."

Will widened his eyes then rolled off my lap and crouched on all fours. "Prepare to die human!" He growled and tackled Colin with a battle cry. Everyone cheered and began yelling "fight, fight, fight!" while I pretended to be a damsel in distress. I saw Snape and McGonagall try to steer everyone away and get through to us but with no success.

I grinned, time for the finale. Raising my voice above the cheers of 'fight' I screeched, sounding almost like an angry Veela. The boys took their cue and paused mid swing, acting like they were frozen. The crowd fell silent and watched as I shot body binding spells at the boys. This was a part of the act but it still shocked them. Levitating them to different sides of the circle I planted my hands on my hips. "Now boys." I said, imitating professor McGonagall. "I am very disappointed in you. Such behaviour from such historic figures! Outrageous!" I said, thinning my lips and pulling on an outraged expression.

Gawarfs of laughter erupted amongst the crowd and Professor McGonagall herself was seething. I didn't drop the character, being the good little dramaturge I was and kept going. I had spent too many years on stage to drop character. The boys hung their heads guiltily. "Apologise!" I barked and both boys shook their heads in synchronisation, earning more laughs.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Don't make me count to three!" I growled and the students were grinning and watching in silence, waiting to see if I would make it to three. "ONE!" I bellowed loud enough I made everyone flinch. The corners of my lips twitched in amusement. "TWO!" I bellowed again Colin held up his hand.

"Alright! Alright!" he said with a glum voice. "I'm sorry centaur." He mumbled loud enough for the audience to hear. "Apology accepted." Will said in a dreamy voice. "I'm sorry to wizard." Colin gave a loud sniff and pretended to burst into tears. Will did the same. I let the scowl on my face soften. Waving my wand, I cancelled the body binds and both of the boys ran to each other and gave each other huge hugs as they sobbed into each other's shoulders.

With a smile, I began to dance away from the two, making to leave the circle. "WAIT!" Will called, disentangling himself from Colin and reaching out his hand. I paused and turned slowly. "Thou calls me back? Gentleman. Thou have fought valiantly, thou canst not propose such more." I said airily, feeling like I was Rosalind from 'As You Like It.' Will took a few steps towards me. "Yet I do fair maiden. I would never forgive myself and I know the wizard would not either if he let you go. Faith, will you stay?" he asked, and he reminded me of some sort of melodramatic night in a terrible amateur romantic play.

Colin nodded, the mouth piece on the helmet banging up and down he was nodding so furiously. This earned a few laughs. I sighed and wound a long piece of hair around my hand. "Alas Centaur, I cannot stay thus in this world. Thine own truth be gone. This place is none such for thy likes." I said sadly and there were a few "Aw"s spoken.

"Why, my lady, deny the flesh what the spirit has." Colin said in a truly poetic notion and I had to struggle to contain the laughter at how horrifically cheesy and sick that line was. Will hesitantly approached and took my hand. "Let us all away fair lady and create a new race-" Will began but I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Thou speaketh blasphemy!" I said outraged, looking for the world like he really was trying to steal my maiden hood.

There were a few cat calls around the audience. Will looked at Colin then shrugged and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed, not having expected that at all. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed softly enough for only Will to hear. "Improvising. And hauling ass back to the common room." Will whispered back. Will spoke then for the audience to hear.

"Oh hush woman! Thou shalt not need words tonight." He said, his tone suggestive. I balked and made a sound of horror in the back of my throat. Wolf whistles echoed around the hall. I heard Hamish yell "YEAH! SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!" I swore vengeance on him after that comment. Snape and McGonagall had finally gotten through the crowd.

"OOPS!" will said with chagrin. "Time to go. LATER GUYS!" He called to the audience and took off, Colin already having made his escape. We got to about the marble staircase when we were hit with a spell. "_Locomotor Mortis_" I heard Snape say, but it was too late to warn Will. Will jerked to a stop and after repeatedly trying to move forward, he couldn't; his legs were completely locked in place. He pushed me off his shoulder and I landed on the ground in a thump.

"Run." He urged me and I nodded lamely and staggered to my feet, trying to ignore the sudden vertigo. I managed to run a few steps when I was hit by a spell. "_Stupefy" _Snape said and I couldn't dodge the red jet of light as it struck me in the back. Everything went black instantly.

When I woke again, I moaned, a stinging pain in my back. I looked up into a furious pair of black eyes, a wand pointed at my forehead. "I'll give you an option." Snape barked at me and I leaned back away from him but my progress was stopped by a body bind. "Reveal who you are now and your punishment may be reduced. Or, have a more severe punishment if you choose not to." He growled. I briefly looked to my side and saw a chagrined Will who was watching us intently.

The Confundus charm on his face was gone, as was the blue face paint. The sides of his face were still blue from the paint. I looked back at Snape, curious as to why he hadn't cased a finite on me straight off. I sighed, judging my options. I valued my life too much so I decided to reveal myself.

"My wand please professor." I asked glumly. He nodded, his thoughts telling me that was a smart idea. The binding charm was cancelled wordlessly and Snape handed me my wand. I sighed and said dolefully "_Finite Incantatem." _The Confundus charm disappeared and my hair turned back to it's normal colour. Wincing, I looked up at Snape.

His teeth made an audible snapping sound as he shut his previously gaping mouth. He was furious. "MacKay" he growled, and his tone was slightly laced with surprise. McGonagall, who had been standing still off to one side walked forward shocked. "Miss MacKay?" she parroted confused. I winced, not knowing whether to be relieved that they were so shocked or frightened.

McGonagall recovered quickly. "Unbelievable!" She said, turning a furious glare on Will. "If your previous behaviour wasn't bad enough, you drag in an innocent and model student into your misdeeds as well." McGonagall yelled at Will. I didn't have the heart to point out to her that I was anything but model.

McGonagall continued. "Did you not learn from your previous punishment? This is two incidents Mr Kingsley in less than two hours." McGonagall berated him and I felt mighty sorry for him. "And you Miss MacKay." McGonagall said, suddenly turning on me, "I would have expected better behaviour from you. I am very disappointed that you let yourself be dragged into this." She said and I withered instantly under her stern gaze.

Professor Snape decided this would be a good time to add further insult to injury. "Kingsley, you will serve detention with me every afternoon at 7 o'clock." Snape barked and I sent him a sympathetic look. "And MacKay." He began turning on me. I looked at him with a grim expectation. He paused for a minute, looking me over as if he were searching for something. I waited patiently.

He finally came up with a punishment. "I want essay, 4 scrolls of parchment would be sufficient on why following the ideas of your peers like a sheep is a disgusting pastime to participate in. And you will also serve a night's detention with Hagrid. I am sure he can find you an unpleasant task to do." Snape said, his face twisted with barely contained anger.

My eyes closed briefly in defeat. When I opened them again he was still staring at me. "I am very disappointed in you Ileana." He said, his voice so soft and cold that it was the most hurtful thing he'd ever said to me. I sucked in a breath and felt tears sting my eyes. I refused to let them fall and let my head hang dejectedly.

"Go straight to your dormitories." McGonagall ordered sternly. "Any detours and you will both be suspended before you can say Metamorphagi." She icily. I needed no further encouragement and all but bolted from her office. Walking through the transfiguration classroom, I saw a group of first years clustered around the door looking at me curiously.

They obviously wanted to know what had happened; their minds were screaming curious questions. I gave them a weak grimace and tried to push past. A little boy with a tuft of blonde hair stopped me, his little hand on my arm. I vaguely recognised him as a Hufflepuff. "What happened?" he asked curiously and his friends all watched curiously for my answer. "Did they expel you? One of the guys from 3rd year said they probably would." Blondie said, worried for me.

I shook my head, giving him a soft look. "No, I'm not expelled. Just got in lots of hippogriff poo. Do me a favour? Don't ever annoy Snape or McGonagall." I said feeling the age gap between us lengthen. They all nodded eagerly.

"MacKay?" Snape barked, coming out of McGonagall's office to see me still standing there. I flinched. "Yes Sir?" I asked softly, unable to meet his eyes. "I thought the Professor told you to go to your dormitory." He spat, wading through the sea of first years like they were a sea of garden gnomes. I nodded. "I was just on my way sir, just telling these first years they should go to as it's almost curfew." I lied quickly.

His lips thinned and he nodded once. "A responsible act at last." He growled then turned on his heal and walked through the first years again, but they parted this time and gave him lots of room. "Dormitories." He barked over his shoulder. The first years all flinched and shuddered as he left. I briefly noted that none of the little group assembled was wearing Slytherin green.

As his black billowing robes menacingly rounded a corner out of ear shot, I looked at the first years and nodded solemnly. "And that my friends" I said, my voice breaking through the uncomfortable silence, "That is the voice of God." I said, sarcasm lacing my tone. A few sucked in a breath and I realised that they didn't hear my sarcasm.

Poor little Naïve first years.

_**A/n: okay, let me just say, I am well aware that many of you probably don't think that chapter was funny at all. I know I have a really twisted sense of humour, but I am at least hoping you found some parts of that funny, even if it was just a 'that's so lame and pathetic' funny. Doesn't matter, at least I grabbed you attention with randomness.**_

_**So... yeah**_

_**The next chapter should be out soonish... depends on if I can maintain that horrifically flighty muse of mine who tends to dance around me blowing raspberries. I swear, One day I'm going to kill that Biatch. But I need her right now as I sort of want to finish this story.**_

_**So the next chapter is going to be a tad more serious. Things are actually going to get interesting now so stick with me please.**_

_**So, if you could kindly leave me a comment it would be absurdly appreciated. I pour over each and every comment like they are the Holy Grail. It's quite silent out there on the radio waves. **_


	19. Chapter 18: Welsh Green

_**Disclaimer: Do I look British to you? No.**_

_**Am I a highly successful mother? No.**_

_**Do I have more money than the queen? No! Definitely not. I can barely afford petrol money!**_

_**Is my name J.K Rowling? NO!**_

_**What we can surmise from this is... I don't own HP or his world.**_

**Chapter 18: Welsh Green**

It took me all night to finish Snape's essay.

I fell asleep on the little desk in the corner of the common room at about six or so in the morning. Alice woke me up the next morning and had to all but drag me down stairs to the great hall. I drank a whole tea pot of black coffee with 3 sugars. That managed to get me through until lunch time. I drank another tea pot at lunch and on my caffeine induced high managed to bumble my potion so much that Snape had to douse it with a jet of water to prevent the bloody cauldron from exploding.

Snape made sure that my tutoring lesson was particularly hard. I had a pretty solid mental wall going for most of the lesson, and that seemed to anger him more and he pushed me harder and harder, waiting to see when I would snap. When I did snap, it was only because he cast aFlagrate curse at me before he cast Legilimens. I hadn't been expecting the curse, so I only just managed to leap from the chair in time, and while I was down and distracted, he got in.

He made certain, the sadistic bastard, to delve into all my most painful memories, the ones I struggled so hard to supress. My Uncle Henry's death flashed before my eyes, the time I almost drowned in the dam when I was little, falling off a quad bike and the time when my favourite sheep Shelly was found gutted and quaterised in the paddock.

In an impressive show of inner strength, I managed to force him out and was so upset I ran from the room and ran all the way to the common room where I had locked myself in the bathroom and cried.

I attended the bloody detention with Hagrid because I wouldn't give that bastard Snape the pleasure of giving me a more severe punishment because I had missed it. I had made a little stop off into Filch's domain to see Alfred. Alfred knew there was something wrong and kept nudging my hand with his nose to get me to spill, his cute little black eyes were shining with sympathy. I just patted his head sadly and said I would come and see him on the weekend.

When I got to Hagrid's Hut, I was beginning to fear the worse for what my detention would be. I wrapped on the hard wooden door with a grim expectation. He opened the hut and smiled at me, coming out side with some rope, a crossbow and a bag of something I didn't want to know. He handed me a large shovel and told me to follow him.

He walked straight into the Forbidden Forest and I had to all but run to keep up with him. There was no option for me lagging behind as I was almost wetting myself just looking at the mist which swirled through the undergrowth. The forest was an inky black maze, the only light coming from a large lantern which Hagrid was holding and a lumos spell which bounced out from the tip of my wand.

Have I mentioned I'm deathly afraid of the dark?

On and on we walked and I was beginning to wonder if we would ever stop walking when Hagrid did stop. In my haste to stop, I almost tripped over Fang. I apologised to him and he just looked up at me, a stalicmight of slobber dripping from his mouth. I knew then why I had a pet pig rather than a dog.

Hagrid was looking around curiously, raising his lantern in an impossible effort to penetrate the inky cloak of darkness. "Hagrid?" I asked frightened, trying to be brave but failing entirely. Hey, I was a Hufflepuff for a reason.

He didn't answer me, just raised a finger to his lips, indicating I should be silent. I felt the blood drain from my face and my wand hand began to shake, making the ball of light on the end of the wand dance. I didn't hear anything at first, but after a few moments of dreadful silence I did.

The only way I could describe the noise was something close to a sheet being thrown up into the air then falling back down with a crack as the material was whipped back into a tight pull. After a little while, there was grizzling sound which accompanied the first sound. Fang whined at my feet and I could hear my breath coming in short and sharp pants.

A roar suddenly echoed through the forest, so loud that I staggered back a few steps at it's force. There was a flurry of movement, trees seemed to fall left right and centre as a huge, menacing black shape crawled its way through the undergrowth. "Hagrid?" I whimpered and as I looked at his face, I knew whatever the monster was meant we were in big danger.

A surge of adrenaline pulsed through my veins and it was almost as if someone else had taken over the steering wheel in my mind as I watched as my wand arm rose to the sky and my voice said calmly, "Lumos Maxima." A great ball of light surged from my wand and flew into the air, spreading precious light over the forest.

I stared open mouthed at the creature that blinked up at the light stunned.

Shiny fluorescent green scales covered the lithe but dangerous looking creature. Almost elegant looking wings were half extended, almost as if it couldn't decide whether to fly or stay grounded. It's legs were powerful yet not bulky and they reminded me of the legs of a T-Rex diagram I had seen at my local science museum. It's face was small, yet proportionate to the rest of its features and body. It's eyes though, were simply riveting.

They were a mix of yellow and green and if I had thought it's scales to be bright, they were nothing to the luminescence of those eyes. The pupil reminded me of a snake's and it widened as the beast tried to get used to the sudden warring of darkness and light. A beard of scales, almost like a frill necked lizard boarded the angular jawbone and reached up to the great spikes at the crown of it's head.

A tail, covered in the same sharp looking spikes that ran down it's spine swished in the air, looking like a lethal sumari sword. Said tail took down a few more trees as I was studying it, but the best didn't seem to notice. The creature was almost regal looking and I was absolutely ensnared by it.

I knew now why I was the Dragon Keeper

The Dragon looked down at me, meeting my gaze straight on with such an intelligence that stunned me. Holding up my hand in a peaceful gesture, I slowly and gently held out my hand. It watched it curiously. I took a few cautious steps forward, moving as slowly as someone would towards a testy brumby just caught from the wild plains.

It seemed to be sizing me up as I moved closer, and I stopped a few meters away from it, my hand still out stretched. That strange voice which often would flare up in my head and give me advice did so at this moment, purring to me._ Let it make the final move. The choice rests with the dragon. _

A few breathless moments after the voice in my head, the dragon leant forward towards my hand, sniffing, a pink forked tongue reaching out to caress the air and catch the essence of my personality and intent. A smooth, almost silken voice seemed to come out of it's mouth, sounding, for all the world like some funky sounding mix of Gaelic and Old Romanian.

But the weird thing about it?

I could understand every damn word.

"Who be you strange humans? Why do you enter my lands?" The dragon demanded angrily and I felt my stomach plummet to a new level.

Crap, we were dealing with a territorial, possibly mother dragon.

The dragon reared suddenly, giving a mighty roar to the heavens. Hagrid gave a startled yell and both of us staggered back a few paces. Fang angled himself in my legs in his mad escape and I toppled to the ground with a cry.

The dragon advanced, stalking forwards with eyes spelling trouble. I panicked and tried to crawl backward. I promised myself that if I got out of this forest alive, I would have a serious word to Dumbledore about the Hogwarts detention policy… perhaps some reform was in order.

Pausing, I watched in horror as the dragon opened his mouth and spat a ball of fire in my direction. Screeching I pulled an arm up to shield my face. I felt a horrific stinging warmth hit my arm and then the fire was gone.

The dragon gave an almost shocked screech, and I opened my eyes, which I wasn't aware that I had shut, and caught a gold gleam out of the corner of my eye.

The skin on my arm was a nasty pink, burnt. I could already see bits of skin falling away and blisters forming. But there, sitting completely unharmed and as good as new was the dragon bracelet, the gemstones winking in the moonlight.

I looked between the bracelet and the slightly subdued dragon again and again. _What on earth?_ I thought to myself shocked, looking again at the bracelet with confusion. The dragon took a few hasty steps back and swished it's tail, surveying me with what appeared to be wariness.

An idea came to me then, and I figured I couldn't really be worse off than I was now so I plunged ahead. "Hello there dragon." I said, speaking in Romanian. The beast looked at me confused then, tilting it's head slightly to the side as if it were trying to decipher my words.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay," I mumbled to myself, running my fingers through my hair. I looked up at the dragon again and tried to pull out something to help me. I puffed out my cheeks with my next breath, hoping I wasn't sounding like an idiot in attempting what I was about to.

"Dragon, be still friend. We do not wish to hurt you." I said, attempting to speak in the same weird mix of a language that the dragon had earlier. I must have gotten it right, because the dragon blinked shocked, then bent down to look into my eyes.

Brilliant green met a darker duller shade and I stared the dragon right in the eye. My dad had always told me to look a testy brumby in the eye, to show it I was in control and not afraid by it's show. Dragons weren't the same, that was plainly obvious, but I was hoping the intent and the confidence the dragon saw there would earn me some respect.

"You speak my tongue little human?" the dragon asked me, marginally calmer. I gave a tense, mirthless chuckle. "Apparently." I quipped and I saw amusement glint through the dragon's eyes. I furiously wracked my brain for that little voice who spoke up earlier, she was there, and helped me again.

_Ask her what her name is_ the voice purred. I nodded to myself. "What do they call you friend?" I asked the dragon curiously, wondering if she even had a name. Well… at least I thought it was a female. Her voice seemed to tell me so.

The dragon lowered herself down further so she could see me better, her legs folding up under her belly. "Anwen. My keeper called me Anwen." The dragon told me, a hint of sadness lingering in her tone. Instantly I caught on. Something had happened to her past owner. But what? Who would let their dragon wander around willy nilly?

"It's nice to meet you Anwen." I said sincerely, reaching out and offering her my hand to sniff. She did so, taking a more thorough inventory than she did before. When she was satisfied, she looked back up at me, calm now.

"You speak kindly; you do not have intentions of harming me. I must admit I am confused." Anwen admitted disgruntled, watching me carefully. I gave her a small smile. "It's against everything my family stands for to harm a dragon. I'd probably be disowned if I looked at any creature with malicious intent." I said with black humour.

She laughed to herself briefly and looked at me oddly. "What is your family called by the humans? Better yet, what are you called little human?" she asked me curiously, flopping down on the ground and getting comfortable. I smiled and sat down too, sitting directly in front of her cross-legged with my hands in my lap so she could see them.

"They call me Ileana. My father's family is called MacKay but my mother is from an ancient family who deals with your kind frequently. Though, not many of us are left now. My mother is a Varias. Have you heard of the Varias clan?" I asked her curious.

Anwen's eyes fluttered closed and then open. "Yes. I know the Varias clan. Most certainly, I was raised at their sanctuary in the Carpathians. They cared for me well, found me the best keeper they could. I was suckled by the Dragon Keeper's heir, you probably know of him if you are a Varias. His name was Nelu." She said, her eyes bright with memories.

I closed my eyes as I felt my heart squeeze. Oh dear. She didn't know about the massacre. I remembered then Dumbledore's words from a couple of months ago where he was telling me the story of what happened to the Varias clan. _Five years ago, Voldermort entered the camp and killed every person on site. It was a massacre. He spared only one, the elderly keeper and made him watch as he killed his heir. _

"Uh… no. I don't know him unfortunately." I said, my voice cracking slightly. Anwen immediately sensed my anxiousness. If it was possible for dragons to frown, she did. "What is wrong little human?" she asked warily. I took a deep breath and decided she had the right to know.

"You know of Lord Voldermort yes? The crazy human who was trying to take over the world?" I hedged hesitantly. She nodded. "Yes. But what does he have to do with your feelings?" she asked flummoxed. I flinched. "Well Voldermort sort of went into the reserve a few years ago and murdered everyone, only keeping the dragon keeper alive. He-" I began to explain, but my throat clenched and dried out and I couldn't continue.

Anwen was looking at me with a wary anticipation. "Go on." She prompted. I hung my head in shame. I looked up, knowing I would need to word this carefully. "He killed Nelu in front of the dragon keeper, making the keeper watch his beloved heir die." I explained hoarsely as I silently grieved for my lost kin.

Anwen shut her eyes and I saw one huge tear fall from her closed eyelid. The sight broke my heart. I stood and walked over to her and wrapped my arms comfortingly around her large head. My hands were nowhere near touching, but I hoped the gesture was as soothing as I intended. "I'm so sorry Anwen." I whispered to her, and I knew she caught it.

She leant her head slightly into my arms. "How could he kill Nelu?" Anwen whispered broken. "He was a down right bastard. He met his demise don't you worry." I spat, cursing Voldermort's soul to the fiery pits of hell. Stupid bastard.

"And now?" Anwen whispered, her voice slightly hopeful, "Who has taken Nelu's spot now? I hope it wasn't Mihail. I hated Mihail. He was awful." Anwen said and I gave a giggle. "I don't know anyone called Mihail so he must have gone too." I said slightly sad. "And as for the new heir…. According to everyone, I'm apparently it." I continued slightly embarrassed I didn't know that fact for certain.

Anwen started, ripping my grip away from her. "Sorry." She said, when she realised she had startled me. "It's okay." I assured her, looking at my dirty skirt. I straightened it then looked up and was speared with her gaze. "Hmm…" Anwen mused, assessing me yet again. "Yes, I can see why the magic chose you. You are strong, open, friendly and kind. And powerful too. I can almost taste your magic!" Anwen said thoughtfully, her tongue flicking out to taste the air again.

"And," she added as an afterthought. "You can understand me too. It is rare for any Varias, let alone an heir to understand my kind." She said, her gaze flicking briefly around the forest before settling back on me again. I frowned. "Heirs can't usually understand you?" I asked shocked and she shook her head.

"Nelu told me that only those who are believed to be very powerful, important leaders do. Only those who will do amazing things for dragons, the clan and sometimes the wizarding world." She explained, looking at me with a weird sort of respect. I gaped, and then swore loudly in English.

I ran my fingers through my wild hair with my good arm. "Well strike me down and paint me purple!" I exclaimed in English. She looked at me amused. I sooo had to tell the girls about this. This thought reminded me of them and I felt the strong pull to return to them quickly.

I turned back to Anwen. "Anwen, just out of curiosity, why exactly are you here? I mean, the Forbidden Forest is no place for a beautiful welsh green like you. Shouldn't you be in the mountains?" I asked Anwen in her language. She frowned and stood too.

"Yes. I was trying to get back there. To Wales. My keeper has just died you see, and his son didn't want me so he sent me away. He kept my baby, Alis, she was cute, precious. Didn't want an old dragon like me." She muttered bitterly, glaring at one tree as if it personally offended her.

I frowned. Perhaps I should tell someone, Dumbledore perhaps. Maybe he could contact one of the other dragon reserves, wasn't there one in Wales? Perhaps they could send someone to get Anwen. Yes, I thought to myself determined. That's exactly what I would do. I would go talk to Dumbledore.

"I have an idea Anwen!" I burst, excited. She leant down to listen to my idea, her eyes curious. "I shall go talk now to my teacher, Dumbledore. He's a nice fellow. I am sure we can get a hold of the people who look after that reserve in Wales and tell them about you. Would you like that? I don't imagine there'd be much to eat and drink here." I said enthusiastically.

Her eyes gleamed and I thought I saw her smile slightly, if dragons could smile that is. "Would you little princess?" she asked softly, almost surprised I was even offering. "Absolutely! I will get you somewhere nice Anwen. Trust me." I said with a smile. She nodded. "Of course I trust you princess. I shall wait around here for you to return." She said before curling up on the ground, green eyes watching me.

I nodded, waved at her then turned around, just remembering Hagrid was there with me. He was watching me amazed and kept looking back and forth between Anwen and me. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Do you mind if we called it a day Hagrid? I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore." I said cheerily, my mood soaring.

He nodded distracted. "Sure Anna. You best be gettin' along then." He said gruffly, shooing me a way with his hands. I smiled and waved to him before running out of the forest the way we came.

"Guys!" I screeched, running flat chat into the room I shared with the girls, throwing open the door with a bang. Ivy was holding her kitten, snuffles, whom her mother had sent to her a few days ago via owl post in a travel cage. She had been in the process of talking to her in French when I had come in. Jen was painting her toenails a brilliant blue, her hair wrapped up in a towel, turban style. Alice was reading a book, the title hidden from me as she was eating some chips. I briefly wondered how she had snagged them. Then again, Alice had ways around everything.

When I burst through the door, they looked up at me shocked, Alice's next chip halfway to her mouth. I tried to calm my erratic breathing. "You will never guess what just happened" I panted, having to bend over and hold myself up by my hands on my thighs.

"No, probably not." Ivy said sarcastically, lifting snuffles into the air and checking her fur to see if she was dirty. _But you're more than likely going to tell us anyway_, her thoughts muttered. I shot her a dirty look. "Wow Ivy, real enthusiasm there." I snapped and she gave me an innocent look. "What?" she asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't try and act sweet Ivy; It's not a good look for you. And you and I both know it's complete bull shit. You forget." I shot icily, tapping my temple with a raised eyebrow. She scowled then buried her face in the soft fur of Snuffles neck.

"Can we get back on topic?" Jen said, cutting through a possible cat fight as she nonchalantly painted her toes. "Mmm." Alice muttered, licking the flavouring off her fingers. "What are you raving about woman?" Alice said, looking at me like I was going around the twist.

I shook my head to dispel my clouded thoughts and tried to create some semblance of order there. Didn't really work, but it was worth a shot. I spread open my hands trying to set the scene. "Okay." I said seriously, and watched as Jen flopped down heavily onto her bed. "You know how I had detention right? With Hagrid?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Wait… you had detention?" Alice asked shocked, sitting up and folding her legs in a meditative pose. "WOAH! Step back everyone! Anna's breaking out!" she said, waving her hands around. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway." I said dryly, trying to stay on topic; Alice had a habit of throwing me off course.

I then proceeded to tell the story, in detail. Wild hand movements, wide eyes, and funny facial expressions; the works. No detail was spared. They were all curious and seemed to react to things I said at the same time. It would have made me laugh at another time, but I was so excited about my story I felt the need die.

"So yeah… That's my story." I said finally, letting my hands fall from their frenetic dance to my sides, giving my thighs a slap where they flopped against my body. It was silent for a minute, everyone absorbing what I had said everyone in shock. After a few seconds though, they snapped into action all talking over each other so quickly it was impossible to determine what they were saying

"What the hell was a dragon doing-"  
>"I can't believe you would be so-"<br>"Look at what you did to your arm!"  
>"This sort of stuff just doesn't happen-"<br>"Bloody ridiculous! Would you please just be sensible-"  
>"Do you realise how lucky you were?-"<br>"I wonder if you could ride it?" – that one was Alice  
>"You just jump into things all the time without thinking-"<br>"It could have burnt your arm off, or even worse-"

I was about to have a conniption fit and I clapped my hands over my ears, trying to ignore the sting which shot through my burnt arm at the action. "GUYS! JUST SHUT UP!" I bellowed, years of drama lessons coming to advantage as my voice soared above all of theirs. The noise gurgled to a stop instantly. Ivy was insulted, Jen was affronted and Alice looked completely surprised.

Sighing thankfully at the merciful silence I breathed a "Thank you!" Rubbing my temples and wanting to just go to bed, I looked at them and held up my hands appealingly. "Please, one at a time." I begged, my previous wild excitement vanishing.

"So you mean to say you _talked_ to the dragon." Jen said, stepping forward with a look of disbelief on her face. "Yeah." I affirmed, nodding. Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "So it was sort of like… draglish?" She asked, making up her own word. I snorted. "Yeah, I guess?" I trailed off, making it sound like a question. If possible, her eyes widened further and she rocked back on her heals. I flinched, waiting for an explosion. But she surprised me.

"THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" she burst excited, clenching her fists with glee. I looked at her, stumped. Jen and Ivy threw her disbelieving looks. "What?" Alice questioned them with a frown, confused as to our reactions. I shook my head, trying to get back on track.

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore about this, so I'm going to go." I said lamely, tugging on my sweater while inching towards the door. Ivy frowned, "Now wait just a second-" she began, obviously about to give me a lecture about being "The Dragon Princess" and I didn't plan on sticking around.

I ran to the door, threw it open and made a quick getaway. "Got to go. Talk to you guys later." I screeched, belting out down the stairs and out of the common room, well aware that if I got caught out of my dorm after hours, I would probably get yet another detention. And that was the last thing I needed.

As I ran through the deserted hallways, my cheeks flushed from exertion and my breathing heavy with running and excitement, I knew that as soon as I was done talking to Dumbledore, I had something else to do. Something which I should have, by all rights, done long ago.

It was time to contact AV.

He, or she had some _serious_ explaining to do.

_**A/N: *Ducks to avoid flying cabbages and rotten fruit* OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!**_

_***Ducks a random carrot.* Hey! look! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, but things have been unbelievably crazy on this side of the pacific. I am in my last week of school... HSC study is swallowing me whole and I've had to scrape together the most random minutes I can find to try and write this chapter. I've had numerous one shot obligations for competitions and charity compilations I have had to write for and that and school work has taken up most of my time.**_

_**On that note, I should probably warn you, that this is probably my last update for the next two months or so. I'm really sorry but it's my HSC; or also known by the year 12 classes around Australia as Death.**_

_**I think I've sort of explained this before but for those who have forgotten, the HSC is the Australian version of Final exams in America for Seniors and the NEWTS in 7th year in Harry Potter... sorry, I know that's sort of lame, but they are the best equivalents I can come up with. Yeah, I am graduating... and yeah, I am damn excited about it. The only thing putting a dampener on my mood is the HSC...**_

_**So you will probably bear witness to me running around the site screaming like a lunatic on the 3rd of December after my Legal studies exam. So... fair warning.**_

_**After I've finished my HSC feel free to have me do whatever you want. I will probably end up being online 24/7 scoping out stuff... waiting for breaking dawn to come out and hopefully... finishing this story and getting stuck into the sequel for this.**_

_**It's getting to the good bit now. It's going to be pretty full on for Anna for hear on in, and she certainly won't get a break in the sequel either.**_

_**I'm excited... and I hope you are too.**_

_**In the next few chapters, numerous loose ends from the beginning will be brought back into play, characters that I have been working on and planning for ages will emerge and in the next two to three chapters we will finally find out who AV is**_

_**Shocking I know. I can't wait for you to finally meet AV... and I can finally prove to some people *cough* Nessie *cough* that AV is NOT Alina Varias. But, Alina will be mentioned again soon, we will begin to learn a bit more about her too as the story progresses.**_

_**I also suggest- Just a friendly hint- that you re-read the story summary again... it may contain certain clues or hints to what will happen in the next few chapters... Something big... I mean... really big...**_

_**But depending on time and my work/stress load is when said chapters will be written. I hate to do this... but it's just got to happen.**_

_**Wow... this is a really long author's note.**_

_**So... see you later.**_

_**Love Dracula's Sidekick**_


	20. Chapter 19: Charlie

_Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling, I wouldn't be currently procrastinating, I'd be out kicking ass with my awesome writing skills and Harry Potter characters._

_..._

_Obviously, I'm not J.K. So therefore I do not own her world nor her characters_

**Chapter 19: Charlie**

I smiled down at the letter which sat on my open charms book. It was a letter from the Welsh dragon keeper who had been among the team to move Anwen to the Welsh reserve up in the mountains. She had been there about a week and had settled in well with the other Dragons. The Keeper was impressed I had taken the initiative to report her in and said that I could visit her whenever I pleased. I was keen to take him up on that offer. He hadn't guessed my lineage which amused me to no end as I had asked him heaps of questions about all the different reserves, species and keepers, giving him a glimpse that I had a knowledge of the Varias Clan other girls my age did not.

The Library was quiet, save only for the scratching of quills against parchment and the turning of paper. It was oddly peaceful and reminded me of home; lazy Saturday afternoons on the farm where dad would read the trading post, mum would be reading her newest novel, Roxy had been reading all the catalogues which would mysteriously appear in our letter box and I would be scrawling in my journal or reading Twilight for the millionth time.

As I was looking around the library, I savored the different smells which created a melody of scents which only accompanied the whispered barrage of thoughts which seemed to personally talk to me about various different topics and subjects, some which I hadn't either bothered to consider in talking to Dumbledore on areas of interest nor thought of to seriously because they seemed to daunting. A few students filtered out, keen to get away from the studious atmosphere and chill in their dorms.

I wish I wished I had that luxury.

No, McGonagall expected an essay on why attempting transfigurations on sentient creatures should be attempted only with the upmost of care. I had only written one paragraph before procrastinating and doing my charms essay. I let out a breathy sigh and wagered I should stop procrastinating and just do it. My efforts were dismal enough to earn me yet another week of detention and after only just being cleared from McGonagall's first bout of detention from the Great Hall play incident, she had been giving me and Will a bad enough time as it was.

I stood, brushed some invisible dust from my skirt and went in searching of a book or a journal which would help me with the essay. McGonagall would just have to be pleased with what she got.

When I passed the books on magical creatures I paused, frowning to myself. Then took a few steps backwards to see if what I saw the first time was actually there. It was. I smiled to myself as I watched a cute little red haired first year jumping up and down in an effort to swipe a half dislodged book.

Glaring at the book, said first year placed his hands on his hips and pouted, his thoughts rambling about bloody books and not doing what they were told. Then, a new plan came to the little fellow and he climbed on the edge of a lower shelf and awkwardly hoisted himself up as one hand tried to blindly feel for the book.

He was one shelf off, and needed to be a level higher. His feet were shaking badly with his efforts and I grew concerned, something telling me he would probably fall off. "Hey, little guy!" I said, walking forwards to steady him. My words shocked him and he swung his head around to look at me, gasped, then toppled off his perch and landed with a thud on the ground, bringing books from numerous different shelves down around him like a sudden rain storm.

I flinched and walked over to help him, uncovering him from the puddle of books he had seemed to have disappeared in. Once he had crawled out of the pile, rubbing his head and wincing at the pain, I smiled, and with a wave of my wand, sent the books back to their places on the shelves. He stood, and I followed his lead.

"You okay buddy? That was quite a fall." I said cheerfully, putting my hand on his shoulder to steady him. He looked up at me with big brown eyes and I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said, his voice still high, not having dropped from his childhood register. "Awesome," I said absently, patting him on the shoulder and reaching up and grabbing the book he was aiming for.

"Next time, it's probably best to ask one the taller guys to get it for you." I said sociably, my smile softening as he blushed. "Thanks. I will." He said, looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. I smiled. A shy little red haired kid, reminded me of someone I knew when she was a child.

I noticed he was sporting the Gryffindor crest and his robe's the tell-tale brilliant red. "Ah, a Gryffindor progeny." I said with a grin and then held out a hand for him to shake. "Ileana MacKay, nice to meet you kid." I introduced with a friendly grin. He timidly took my hand and I gave it a good shake. "Charlie Weasley." He mumbled, looking up at me through his fringe.

I paused, then my smile widened. Awesome, I had met Ron's older brother. Hang on! I thought to myself in a light bulb moment and looked down at the book I had handed over to Charlie. Sure enough, it was a book about dragons, one I had read recently.

"You're a dragon man. Nice." I said, trying to sound casual. Charlie nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" he enthused, bright brown eyes shining with mirth. "I love dragons. Especially those Hungarian Horntails." He said excited, and then realized where he was and blushed and lowered his voice. "I don't know why." He admitted quietly, "but I just love dragons."

I gave him a friendly and empathetic grin. "I know what you mean. I've got a thing for dragon's too." I explained fiddling with my sleeve. "Though" I said teasingly, looking down at him again, "I must admit, I recon the Ukrainian Ironbelly would own a horntail any day."

Charlie grinned at me, obviously keen on the subject of conversation. Something seemed to hit Charlie then because he took a step back and reassessed me. "Wait… aren't you the girl who found that dragon in the forbidden forest?" he asked me amazed, his eyes widening. I was mildly shocked that he knew…. Word must travel fast.

"Yeah, that was me." I said with a mildly embarrassed smile. If possible, his eyes widened even further. "WOAH!" he breathed, "what sort of dragon was it? I went and asked Hagrid but he wouldn't tell me!" Charlie questioned quickly, and I could barely make out his words he has spoken them so fast.

I gave him an indulgent smile and leant against the low running desk that was connected to the shelf behind me. "It was a Welsh Green. Her name was Anwen. She was cool. I was sort of sad to call the keepers to come and get her." I said with a heavy sigh, already missing my new dragon friend.

Charlie gave me a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, that would suck." He agreed. Moving closer, he clutched the book to his chest and looked around conspiritally before he leant in to talk. "Hagrid said you talked to her. Like actually talked in a different language." He said, and I smiled at how little and cute he was.

"Yep. Dragons speak a special language and hardly anyone can understand them and speak to them. It's a rare gift to be born with, but when you've got it, you've got it." I said with a shy smile. Charlie nodded eagerly in understanding. "Yeah! I read about that, apparently only descendants of the Varias Clan to do it." He said, and then tilted his head to the side with a frown. I could tell what his next question would be so I beat him to the chase.

"I am a Varias descendant. One of the last ones with magical abilities. My mum's a squib, so is my sister. My grandparents lost most of their magic when they left the clan." I explained, feeling like I could trust the kid with that. "WOW!" Charlie squeaked. All this noise had caught the attention of Madam Pince and the cranky old bag stuck her head around the corner and shushed us.

"If you two are going to talk so loud I suggest you leave." She snapped, her glasses almost falling off her nose. I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key and Charlie looked at his shoes, his ears red with embarrassment. I waited until she had disappeared around the corner and was down the stacks before I talked again.

"It was nice to meet you Charlie, but I have to finish this Transfiguration essay. So, I'll see you 'round." I said with a smile. He nodded and waved to me enthusiastically and ducked away around one of the stacks. I smiled after him, not knowing that I would be seeing a lot more of Charlie Weasley in the future.

I sat in the common room the next afternoon, sprawled out on the couch in my new Quidditch uniform. I had just come back from training. They had been working my ass off in preparation for the grudge match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff due to be played in a few days' time.

It was bloody tiring, but I was having the time of my life.

I had been watching my weight, like every girl my age covertly does and I had lost two kilos the last week alone. I was mildly impressed, already wondering how fit I would turn out at the end of the season.

Alice skipped into the common room, humming a song I couldn't name and smiled when she saw me. She flopped in the arm chair next to me, kicking her feet over the side of the arm and rolling up the sleeves on her school shirt. "Hey ginger ninja." She greeted me with a cheeky smile, her brown eyes dancing.

I grinned at her and brushed a clump of damp hair out of my eyes. "Hey superman." I quipped, watching her giggle at the endearment, obviously pleased. Reaching into her pocket she brought out a lollypop and tossed it at me. I awkwardly caught it and then laughed. "Where on earth do you get all this food from? Do you run some sort of candy drug ring or something?" I teased, unwrapping the lollypop and putting it in my mouth anyway.

Alice grinned at me, and then steepled her hands together and gave me her best evil villain look. "I shall never reveal my sources to you dragon breath!" she said, her voice sounding ridiculous in the weird accent she was using. I laughed. "Of course, I should have known mojo jojo!" I replied in a weird accent of my own.

We looked at each other for a second then with sober expressions, then both of us were overcome at the absurdity of the situation and burst into laughter. We were laughing hysterically, and didn't notice Jen as she slipped into the common room with a horrified expression on her face. A bang against the painting outside the door alerted us to her presence and Alice and I instantly stopped laughing and turned to look at the horrified Jen.

The painting banged again and Jen screeched and dove over the couch and landed on me, effectively winding me. I gasped, my eyes bulging as I desperately tried to suck in some air and push her off. I sent Jen tumbling to the floor and clutched my stomach as I frantically tried to inhale precious air. I felt my eyes watering as the portrait kept banging.

Alice spoke up. "Crap Jen! What the hell's wrong with you woman?" She exclaimed angrily, rushing over to me. "You killed my Anna!" she protested outraged. I heard Jen snicker, then a bang on the door distracted her. "Who's banging the painting like the sky's falling in?" Alice asked again, getting more annoyed because Jen wasn't answering her.

Jen made an odd little sound in the back of her throat before I heard her knees shuffling against the rug as she grasped onto my hand, almost like a child running and hiding behind her mother for protection. I had managed to reclaim my breath and was rubbing my sore stomach. I glared at her.

"Start speaking Jen." I growled, watching as her eyes looked fearfully towards the door then back at us. She shuddered, then gave us guilty looks. "Apparently" she began, "The Britts like to misinterpret statements." She said, before sending a mixed look towards the door.

Alice and I looked at each other with baffled expressions, then in perfect synchronization, turned back to Jen and said at the same time, "Huh?" Jen winced. "I had no idea this Slytherin 7th year would actually take me literally." She hissed, then we heard a voice waft in from behind the painting.

"I know you're in there Latimer, get that white Australian Ass out of here now before I break down the painting myself." The voice started out mocking before it turned into a growl at the end. I looked incredulously at the door. "Oh dear god, what did you do to have the wrath of Salazar Slytherin descended on you?" I asked, my hand reaching for my wand.

Jen shuddered and gave us another guilty look. "I may have told him that he was a stuck up dickhead who was so chauvinistic that Grindlewald was a saint compared to him. Then I flipped him off and told him to suck my balls." She explained abashed. Alice and I both groaned. "Holy flippin' mother of a cookie monkey! Do you have a death wish?" Alice exclaimed, her eyes wider than ever.

Jen shook her head, her brown locks shaking too. I sat up and looked at her purposefully. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go out there and deal with him!" I said exasperated. She looked at me horrified. "What?" she squealed, "I can't go out there! He's going to eat me alive and spit out my bones!" She protested.

I rolled my eyes again. "Then why did you piss him off you idiot?" I said, slapping her over the back of her head. "HE WAS ASKING FOR IT!" Jen all but yelled in a mixture of fear and anger. Alice face palmed and I just shook my head.

An idea seemed to come to Jen then and she looked at Alice speculatively. "Ally, you go do it!" she suggested. Alice made a sound of outrage in the back of her throat and glared at Jen. "No Fucking way! I am NOT going out there to deal with your mess! It's your fault, so deal!" Alice barked, folding her arms stubbornly.

Jen realised she wouldn't get anywhere with Alice so she turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I just stared at her, unblinking for a few seconds. My goal was reached and she blinked at me shocked. "What?" she asked shocked. I just kept staring and didn't say anything, widening my eyes innocently. I gestured to my yellow Hufflepuff shirt without moving my eyes from her.

She seemed to get it and sighed. Suddenly, a small figure dressed in black descended the steps, a grey misty cat sitting happily on her shoulders. She was singing a song from Evanescence but paused on the bottom stair of the staircase which led to the rooms and looked at the entrance to our common room baffled.

"What in Gaia's name is going on here?" Ivy asked baffled, tilting her head to the side and watching the painting briefly rattle. "Jen spat the devil in the eye and is trying to avoid his wrath." Alice deadpanned. Ivy got it quickly and burst into hysterical laughter, clutching her sides and roaring, effectively dislodging snuffles who leapt to the ground with a surprised mewl.

Jen's top lip curled slightly over her teeth. "So not funny." She growled. I felt my lips twitch in response to the scenarios that Ivy was building in her head to make her laugh. "It is a bit." I chuckled, then saw Jen's glare and backtracked. "Although the sobering fact that there's an angry snake banging down our portrait does not give room for comfort." I added quickly.

Alice's face turned to one of horror then. "OH NOES!" She gasped, her eyes wide, "What about Aslan and Barbie?" she exclaimed. We had nicknamed the lion and the lamb in the portrait Aslan and Barbie…. I don't know how Will came up with the idea for the sheep's name… it was sort of weird but we had ran with it.

My face turned to horror too. "GAH! Poor things are probably peeing themselves." I heard a muffled but startled roar come and knew it was Aslan. "Maybe not." I muttered under my breath. Ivy had sobered then looked at us expectantly. When she saw no one was moving she threw her arms up in the air and let them fall to her side.

"Fine!" she hissed and stalked angrily towards the portrait. We watched warily as she flung open the portrait and stormed out. There was a brief yelling match which ensued against Jen's aggressor and Ivy then we heard a mighty thwack and then a girlish-but male- screech come. There were a few more thwacks then the portrait opened and half of Ivy's body appeared but her head was still outside, screaming obscenities at the retreating figure.

"AND DON'T EVER, EVER COME BACK AGAIN YOU…. VILE, CONTAMINATED, DOWN RIGHT ROTTEN, OFFENCE TO HUMANITY! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN NEAR MY PORTRAIT I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN YOU CRETAIN!" Ivy bellowed. She seemed content then, because she closed the portrait smoothing down her robes with a freaky calm expression on.

She gave us an innocent smile. "There, all better!" She said grinning like the Cheshire cat. We all stared at her open mouthed. She frowned and was about to say something before there was an insistent tapping on one of the windows.

We all turned to look, I caught sight of a flash of orange sunset and a slim but lethal black beak and knew what it was instantly. I rushed to the window and had to kneel on a decorative table to reach the latch. I opened the window and a familiar phoenix flew into the room, making a wide soaring circle around the room once before coming to rest on the table I had just climbed down off.

A letter and a rather long, sticklike package was rested in it's talons. It seemed to grin at me and I smiled back at it, stroking the soft baby feathers on top of it's head. "Hello again." I greeted the bird in Romanian. It seemed to nod at me before looking pointedly at it's load. I took the long parcel from it and laid it briefly to the side, then took the letter.

The phoenix stayed and watched me intently. I opened the letter eagerly, keen to read what the ever mysterious AV had to say this time.

_**Balaur **__**Printesa,**_

_**I recieved word, dear, that you had encountered a Dragon in the school grounds and successfully prevented an attack. It should come as no suprise therefore Draga, how pleased I am with you. I was bursting with pride upon recieving the news, and was even more impressed that another gift of our ancestors has been revealed in you. **_

_**You have probably guessed by now Printesa, that you are what's called a Balaur**____**PalavragiuI need not tell you how special and rare such a gift is and you should be honoured, as a Varias descendent to have recieved such a gift.**_

_**This revelation has led to a descision Printesa, and it is with Joy that I inform you that I have decided to come to you and meet you before the school term is out. Your headmaster has been kind enough to offer me accomidation in a property he owns near the school and I shall stay there while on my visiting to you. **_

_**We must not waste much more time Draga, the time is near for you to step up and meet your birthrite and destiny and take the title of Dragon Keeper. Dark times are ahead Draga and to meet them sufficently you will need training of a special kind. I fear also, that were I to wait for the summer to start your training, it may be too late for me.**_

_**I am an old man, and time has not been kind to me Ileana, You may find you are taking over my place sooner than you would like. I need you, for your sake, the dragons and your family and friends to be as knowledgeable as possible for that time to come.**_

_**I will not make the same mistake with you **__**Iubit **__**that I did with poor Nelu, rest his poor tortured soul. You will be the finest Dragon queen to grace our lineage for generations, and From what I can see already, the spirit of our beloved Alina Varias, the greatest queen of them all, has some rest in you. **_

_**We Shall meet soon, I am sure.**_

_**Take care Draga,**_

_**AV**_

_**P.s. I was informed you had made the Quidditch Team at school and thought this gift may aid you in your first game**_.

I was silent, and had to re-read the letter again to make sure I had truely gotten what AV had to say. So it was a _he_. That cleared a few things up... NOT. I looked at the package again, reassesing it. I put the letter down on the table and moved to the parcel. Tearing the brown paper it was wrapped in, I felt my eyes buldge and my mouth drop oppen as I looked at the broom sitting in the paper.

I heard someone whistle, than sensed rather than saw Ivy come and stand next to me. She ran a black painted finger nail over the stick of the broom reverently. "Please tell me you know what sort of broom that is." She sighed enviously. I shook my head, fingering the smooth, arrow strait wood then tracing the engraved word in a language I couldn't understand on the tip of the handle.

Ivy made an exhasperated noise. "It's the Mŭlniya 300!" She exclaimed. I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes at my ignorance and muttered something about clueless half-blood romanians. "It's the fastest model in the world to date. Nimbus are supposedly working on the 2000 model to counteract it, but this is just bloody rediculous! You'll be going up against the old brooms the rest of them have with this!" She exclaimed incredulously, gesturing at the broom like that should be enough evidence to convict me for Principle in the First degree. "Man, and I thought you were fast on the old ones. You're absolutely going to slay them." She cried impassioned.

I looked again at the broom then grinned cheekily when Jen groaned from across the room. "Of course she gets an advantage like this." Jen grumbled sourly. She pouted and crossed her arms sullenly. "What a load of crock!" she said, spitting into the fire in a very unlady like way. I just grinned, feeling slightly rabid.

Not only was I going to meet my illusive relative, but I was also going to own Ravenclaw's ass!

Now things were strating to look up.

Bout bloody time too!

_A/N: Yes, I am procrastinating and avoiding study_

_Yes I know... I'm bad_

_If it helps, I've gifted you with a chapter I have had finished for a while. I also have another chapter which I have finished and I'll probably post next week or so._

_I haven't finished my HSC yet but I am so close it's insane! I can almost taste the freedom_

_This story is getting really good now. Things are moving on and heating up in chapter 21 we finally meet AV and then in Chapter 22 things start getting good._

_I have sat down and wrote detailed plans during study breaks of the rest of the story so I know EXACTLY what's happening in each chapter. Mind you, I probably should have done this earlier, but It's done now and hopefully I will finish this quickly now I know where I am going with each chapter._

_I hope to have released the final chapter and epilogue before Christmas so I can release the sequel in the new year... but like all my plans, I'm not holding my breath on this one actually working._

_LOL._

_There will be, for certian, 40 chapters + an epilogue in this story. My mathematical skills (which are, albiet quite bad) tell me then that you will see 20 chapters after this one plus an epilogue._

_Lucky you!_

_Mind you, I have to write 18 of these chapters... so fun times for me._

_I have also decided the name of the sequel. I had originally planed for it to be something else, then decided I didn't like it 4 weeks ago and scraped it. I have now come up with a new title, which I like and think I'll stick with._

_The Order of the Phoenix; Enter the Dragon._

_Cool Huh?_

_Well, I suppose I'll post this douvalaky then go to bed. I'm super tired for some reason._

_Well adieu my lovelys_

_Love All Star_


	21. Chapter 20: Quidditch Match

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling... Unfortunately. So her characters and world aren't mine._

_I'm just a weird High School Graduate who likes messing around in her sandbox_

Chapter 20: Quidditch match

The noise of the crowd was almost deafening. Shouts and various chants were circling around the stadium. I was sitting on one of the warped wooden benches which ran through the middle of the room. Various jackets and sneakers littered the floor of the change room and I couldn't help but muse that, although Hufflepuffs were supposed to be fair, it sure as hell didn't mean they weren't messy.

"Alright men." Crowed Josh, clapping his hands together and then rubbing them to create friction. Jamie, one of the beaters, cleared her throat. Josh flinched. "And women." He tacked on, withering under Jamie's fierce glare. He tried to lighten the mood and get back into the game spirit as the rest of the team crowded around.

"Now, this game is gonna be rough. These Ravenclaws can be bloody gits when they want to be. So, I had originally planned to go out there and give them an eye for eye. You know, really surprise them with how rough we stuck it to them. But Hamish told me I was being a right trollop and we decided for a tactical approach." He said earnestly, splaying his leather gloved fingers. He met everyone's eyes and I stole a stealthy glance at Hamish. His eyes were brilliant, face alight with fire, raring to go.

"We lost badly to Slytherin last game, so if we beat the birds we may have a chance at actually going to the final. Now, as you know, Wyeth's mother told him to quit the team because of that nasty fall in the Slytherin game, so we were without a seeker. Well, your prayers have been answered." Josh looked down at me then with a large smile. Grabbing my hand he pulled me up to stand beside him, his arm around my shoulders preventing my escape.

"This gentlemen… and ladies" he said, bowing to Jamie who gave an indignant snort and refused to look at him. "This is our new seeker, Anna MacKay. She's quick; she's agile and bloody stubborn as hell." I rolled my eyes and he grinned consipiritally at me. "She hails from the land where they breed them tough. Ned Kelly came from there, and we have this little… wait" he paused and looked at me. "What do call your soldiers who went to war again?" he asked softly. "ANZACS?" I asked confused. "Yeah! That's the one! Well anyway." He said, addressing the team again. "We've got this little ANZAC who can hopefully win us a game."

He gave me a slap over the back and smiled hugely. The team murmured appreciatively and Hamish gave a whoop. "Anna is a beast!" he called, his hand covering his mouth to make it look like he didn't say it. I rolled my eyes again. "Hamish is an idiot!" I called back, snickering at him. He rolled his eyes this time.

Professor Sprout rumbled in then, her merry little face smiling happily. "Morning team!" she crowed, shaking off some snow which had dusted her shoulders. "Morning Professor Sprout." We all chorused in time. She grinned at us all as she paused in the doorway, dithering whether to come or go. "Just wanted to wish you luck for the game. I'm hoping we'll be partying tonight." A Cheer went up at her words.

"Good luck badgers!" she said, and left with a flourish and a billow of robes. We all looked at each other and grinned. "Let's get to the gate now!" Josh called, and we all went and picked up our brooms. Leaving the changing room, we walked towards the side door of the pitch, falling naturally into a two line formation. I stood next to Hamish. When Josh who was up the front with the keeper whose name I didn't know, reached the doors they stopped, awaiting the doors to open eagerly.

"Ya' nervous lass?" Hamish asked, grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. "A little" I said, letting out a rush of air and watching as a billow of smoke took the air away from my mouth. "Should be. Ravenclaws play dirty, even dirtier than the Slytherin's sometimes." He muttered, obviously not impressed with them getting away with injustice.

I chuckled. "That's not really what I'm worried about." I said, my eyes flicking to him, and then back to the closed slatted doors. "Oh?" he asked, looking straight ahead too. "What could be worse than that?" he asked with genuine interest. I looked at him then, may face suddenly severe. "My friend Jen? She's the new beater." I blanched. Hamish frowned. "I don't get it." He admitted, obliviously clueless to how bad it was.

He was in for a rude awakening.

"You'll get it when it's 5 minutes into the game." I said with a grimace, already imagining the carnage which was about to unfold.

The doors opened then, and sitting astride our brooms, we flew into the white wonderland that was the stadium. A fresh bout of snow had fallen over night which was baffling to everyone. Snow shouldn't have come this late in winter and early spring. It was an anomaly, and unfortunately, we had to play in it.

My broom, which Alice and I had nicknamed Tron was raring to go and it took a bit off effort to bring him to a stop when I had reached my starting position on the field. I adjusted myself on the broom, flicking one of the ends of my braids over my shoulder and pulled on a pair of goggles to stop the snow getting in my eyes. I heard the roar of the crowd and their thoughts seemed to barrel in on me from all directions, I sent a bit more of my energy into my careful but albeit fragile mental shield to try and block them out. Silence soon reigned in my head and I breathed out a sigh of relief that now the only sounds I could hear was the ones registered by my ears.

I shivered a bit and looked around the field as the Ravenclaw team flew out and into their spots. I spotted Jen instantly. Her hair was too short to tie back in plats or braids so she had made two tiny piggy tails on the top of her head, and I had to laugh out loud on how ridiculously innocent they made her look. I suppose that was her plan though, to make it appear like she couldn't hurt a fly before she whacked the living daylights out of whoever she pleased.

Her blue uniform looked smart and the cloak fluttered slightly in the icy wind. She caught my attention and winked at me, before lifting up her beaters bat and mockingly knocking it in my direction. I flipped her off and turned my attention to the seeker in front of me.

I had seen him around of course, probably a 7th year I guessed. He grinned at me, his expression leading me to believe that he thought beating me would be only too easy. I didn't have to remove the barrier in my head to know my assumption was right. I just grinned back happily at him, fully intending on taking down his ego a few notches.

Madam Hooch strode out on to the field with purpose, Quaffle in one hand two bludgers floating along in a box after her. Her other hand was tightly grasped around a familiar golden ball and I sized up my goal. _I can do this_, I thought to myself, _I can so do this_.

Hooch looked up at the players expectantly then grinned. The box came to a stop at her feet, and she tossed the Quaffle high in the air and the chasers watched it like hungry dogs, waiting for the whistle. She kicked the box and whatever spells had held the bludgers there were gone and they were roaring in the air like banshees. Finally, she put the whistle to her mouth and blew it, releasing the snitch and the game was on.

I wasted no time, soaring after the snitch, testing out how fast my broom could go. It was much faster than the Ravenclaw and I quickly got ahead of him. But what I had in speed and raw talent, he made up for with practice and mad skills. Never being one to strategize, I didn't recognise his immediate plan until a tad too late.

He flew away from the chase and left me baffled, wondering why he was giving up on the snitch so easily. I lost him for a moment in the chaos and had to make a barrel role to avoid smashing into the rabid dashes of the Chasers.

I followed the snitch as it flew mockingly around the teachers stand and felt a familiar gaze boring a hole in my head. I felt the whisper of a finger briefly test my mental shield and knew the bastard was trying to get through to see if I was doing as he had suggested. I gave his inquiring presence a hard shove out of my mind and as I soared past again, I saw him smirk looking pleased. That shocked me enough that I almost flew completely out of the stadium but I quickly regained my position in hot pursuit of the snitch.

I felt the shove before I realised what was happening and abruptly had to stop my broom from taking a nose dive as the Ravenclaw seeker tried to dislodge me and my broom from the air. I snarled and flew after him, giving him a sharp shove back.

We flew side by side, shoving each other as hard as we could to try and get rid of each other, we made the sharp dives and turns to follow the snitch at the same time and in perfect synchronisation. As we flew past one of the stands, I briefly heard the student announcer yelling excitedly into a strange looking megaphone thing.

"And MacKay and Taylor are in hot pursuit of the snitch. The competition looks very tight, neither player keen to let the other get the advantage. This is going to be a true battle to the end my friends." He yelled enthusiastically. A large cheer went up at his words.

I realised I was being too predictable, and when I had to dodge a very accurately hit bludger and only just missed it, I stopped dead still. This threw Taylor off and he looked back confused to see me glaring at a certain Ravenclaw beater who was grinning at me wildly. "WHAT THE FUCK JEN?" I yelled over the wind and the crowd. She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at me.

"IT'S MY JOB ANNA! YOU'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE DOROTHY!" She bellowed back and took another swing. I screeched and dodged yet another bludger as it hurtled towards me. Oh, she was so dead after the match. Deciding for a sneak attack and to mix things up enough to keep a malevolent Jen and a scheming Taylor off my ass, I decided to get as sneaky as I could… which actually wasn't that sneaky.

Dipping down, I flew close to the ground, watching carefully to try and spot Taylor. I spotted him quickly, and began to shadow him from lower down, waiting for the perfect moment to get him by surprise. My moment came soon after and wrenching my broom up in a steep climb, I flew almost vertically straight up, timing my meeting with Taylor perfectly. I cut off his steady path, zooming in front of him. He had to swerve to avoid colliding with me, and I felt the tail of his broom scrape my leg as he missed the unavoidable collision. I took off after the snitch, swerving and barrel rolling to make myself a difficult target.

It didn't take long for Taylor to figure out my strategy and he came barrelling after me quickly. The snitch nosedived then, flying directly for the ground. I took off after it with Taylor hot on my tail. I knew if I was going to grab it, I had to do a Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone style manoeuvre and I knew I didn't have the skills nor practice or guts to do it.

So I delayed the inevitable, following after it to make Taylor think I was going to pull it, but to his surprise, I deflected at the last possible minute, shooting off to the side to watch what he would do. My deflection meant he didn't see the ground soon enough and he crashed straight to the ground, and I winced as he fell with a thump into the snow.

I paused for a moment, reluctant to speed off in case he was majorly hurt. He didn't seem to be moving but a stretcher crew had raced onto the field to grab him so I shrugged and shot off after the snitch.

Being alone now in pursuit of the snitch had drawn the Ravenclaw beaters attention to me, and both Jen and her partner in crime began beating the Bludgers towards me whenever they could, making me duck and weave to try and dodge them. I flew past the announcer again and caught briefly the score.

Ravenclaw 50 and Hufflepuff 30.

Bugger.

I decided then I need to bring this home.

I focused all my attention on speed, hoping that I could dodge the bludgers if I was fast enough. Kicking my speed into another gear, the broom shot forward eagerly, just now starting to show how fast it could truly go. I reached out to grab the illusive ball and had almost caught it when it darted away from my hand. I growled and leant forward more, stretching my arm as far as it could go. Again, my fingers slipped on the cold golden metal and I swore, urging the broom to go faster.

The crowd must have seen me close to my goal, because they began to roar and cheer all the louder. Half the crowd was cheering me on, and the other half was despairing in my luck. I was determined and I rode on the wave of enthusiasm which was rolling in from my fellow students.

Finally, my hands closed around the snitch.

Yes!

I grinned, holding it tight in my palm.

But my glory was short lived, The announcer had just opened his mouth to declare Hufflepuff victory when I was hit with two bludgers simultaneously. I could almost hear my ribs crack as one thumped into my side. The other knocked me in the head and I went out like a light, the last thing I remember before the darkness swallowing me whole was hearing the crowd yell indignantly and a few screeches as I felt gravity suck me towards the earth.

What is it with me and getting knocked unconscious?

I was becoming a permanent resident of the hospital wing. Maybe Madame Pomfery should just let me move my stuff down there and sleep there.

I woke up with a groan, hearing the argument before I realised who it was who was arguing.

"You had to knock her out didn't you?" Yelled one voice, a male one.

"It's my job to hit people dickwad!" screeched someone defensively, and I guessed it was Jen.

"But did you have to hit her so hard? She almost pulled a J.F.K on us!" Protested a new male voice.

"I swear I heard her skull crack." Pipped up another female voice which was full of grim pleasure. Ivy I wagered; only she would say that.

"Will you guys shut up!" A new female voice roared and I felt a warm hand press against my forehead. "She's coming too! The last thing she needs is you losers giving her a conniption fit."

I blinked, keeping my heavy lids open a beat before they closed stubbornly again. I made a sound of annoyance in the back of my throat before I tried again, my forehead wrinkling with the effort to open the traitorous things called my eyes. I managed to keep them open this time but blinked stubbornly against the fuzzy haze which clouded my vision.

"What?-" I began, but was stopped by my gravely throat and a coughing fit.

A glass of water was pressed to my lips and I drank it eagerly, then chocked against it. The glass was pulled away quickly and I was met with Alice's brown eyes. "Hey Snot face." She said, her voice sympathetic and it sounded like I was listening through wads of cotton. My hand moved to find the obstruction and remove it but found nothing but bandage and gauze. Alice pulled my hand away.

"No leave it on." She said, speaking a bit louder, obviously realising I was struggling to hear. I nodded then winced at the aching in my head it caused. I swore. "Fuck me, my head hurts." I drawled, my voice sounding drunken. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a crowd of people at the foot of my bed and all of them whipped their heads accusingly towards a sheepish looking Jen.

"Sorry Anna." She grumbled, looking at her boots. She was still in her Quidditch gear. My eyes narrowed. "You hit me in the head." I accused, my eyes screaming traitor. She looked up again guiltily. "I-I didn't see you!" she stuttered, and everyone rolled their eyes at the same time. It was rather amusing, but I was slightly outraged and didn't find the need to laugh.

"Bull shit! You aimed right at me!" I squawked angrily. She looked at me and her guilt doubled and it looked like I had punched her in the gut but I wasn't through with her yet. "The game had ended! I had the snitch!" I yelled dramatically, well aware I was making a fool of myself. I winced when the scream made my ribs ache. I pulled a face and wrapped my arms gingerly around my torso. "Owie!" I whined, rather like a two year old.

I heard a snigger, then I heard Tom speak up. "Doesn't this remind anyone of that episode in Family Guy where Brian and Stewie are arguing about that money; 'You set me on fire.'" He quoted with a chuckle. Every one glared at him unimpressed and his laugh gurgled off. "Sorry," he apologised abashed.

Hamish squatted next to me, taking my other hand which Alice hadn't claimed. "How do you feel?" He asked softly, still wearing his uniform too. His face had mud on it somehow and there was a touch of slosh on his shoulder. "I've been better. It feels like I've had a party with the giants." I grumbled sullenly. Alice rubbed my arm sympathetically. "Poor snotty poo." She murmured. Hamish gave her a baffled look then shook his head.

I gingerly prodded my head, trying to inspect the damage done but I couldn't feel much under all the gauze and bandages. I winced and closed my eyes, just sort of giving up for now. I wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore, and everyone must have sensed it, because I only just caught the shuffling of everyone's shoes as they quietly left. I opened one eye to check who was still left and was surprised to find only Alice and Hamish left. "Dracu 'ma inimile capul meu!" I grumbled almost sullenly.

"Do you think you need another potion or something?" Alice asked, fluttering around to look for one. Hamish frowned. "What did she say?" he asked Alice curiously. Alice stopped and gave him a look, one eyebrow raised suggestingly. "What would have you have said if you got hit in the head?" she asked dryly.

Hamish shrugged. "I'd probably be swearing like a drunken sailor." Hamish said thoughtfully, then at Alice's look he got it. "OH!" he exclaimed, looking like he had seen a light of divine revelation. Alice rolled her eyes and gave me a wink. "I think you're actually starting to understand me now." I croaked to Alice and she smiled. "Yeah, I'd recon. You seem to ramble on in Romanian from time to time without even knowing. Especially since…" she said but trailed off as she realized Hamish was still there.

Hamish hadn't noticed her open ended sentence and quite frankly, I was glad. I gave a cautious nod. "So you actually bothered to learn some words?" I asked with a weak smile. Alice nodded. "Well someone's got to know how to understand your crazy talk woman!" she admonished cheekily, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

I gave a chuckle. "Alice," I called, trying to grab her attention as Madame Pomfery came around with some vial in her hands and was ready to pour it down my throat. She looked at me expectantly. I gave her my softest smile. "Multumesc ... pentru tot. Esti cel mai bun prieten as fi putut vreodata." I said carefully, trying to show my sincerity.

I still don't know, to this day if she understood me, but by the way her eyes softened I recon she managed to figure out the gist of what I had said. I truly meant those words, but it went deeper than that; I wish I had the words to thank her better, but for now, until I found a way, I supposed that would have to do.

_Thanks... for everything. You're the best friend I could ever have._

_A/N: Hey all. This author's note won't be that long, so just hang in there for me._

_Okay, so this was just a bit of fun before the real stuff happens. Yes I know, I'm delaying the inevitable angst which is coming. So sue me! But I promise, next chapter is going to be good both plot wise and excitement wise. We meet AV! YAY!_

_LOL_

_Love you all_

_Dracula's Sidekick_

_P.S. Don't forget to leave me some love_


	22. Chapter 21: AV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his World**_

_**I do however own a cute little light green Toyota Echo (car)**_

_**If only owning HP would be as easy as a car. *sigh***_

Chapter 21: AV

I stared glumly at the sheet in front of me, my chicken scrawl writing seeming to look like a violent splash of ink on the parchment sitting admonishingly in front of me. Similarly, I could feel the accusing glare of Jen in the desk across from me. Though I couldn't understand why, it was her fault we were being punished anyway. If anyone should have been angry, it should have been me.

But I wasn't, just more resigned and chagrined.

Like Albert Speer, I accepted responsibility in my co-mate's criminality.

I was even going to my own version of Spandau.

The Hogwarts version was run by a woman called Professor McGonagall who wielded a stern expression, hard quills and parchment. A prison warden more effective than the allied soldiers at the Nuremburg trials. Perhaps they all were taught by the Professor.

But I suppose that's a bit unfair.

I brought it on myself.

I suppose you're wondering what happened.

It didn't take long for me to heal, and after I was released from the hospital wing, I had been so sullen I ignored Jen for two weeks straight, not even looking her in the eyes. Every class with her I had I had purposely sat with someone else, far away from our usual seats. I think our class mates got the picture eventually, that all was not happy in the Overseas Mission camp.

Finally, Alice had had enough, sat us both down and told us to get over it quick smart or she'll go ape shit on us. That did it and I grudgingly accepted her strained apology. To try and heal the rift, Alice suggested that we should pull a prank to get us to work together, and all that great Gryffindor sentimental stuff. Two rows, one grazed knuckle and one black eye later, Jen and I had finally come to a consensus in what prank we were going to pull.

Well technically it wasn't one prank, it was a lot of the most stupid ones pilled together.

The amazing thing was, we actually didn't get caught _doing_ them. We got caught _after_ by one of the Slytherin Prefects and Jen had lost her shit and started a fight in the corridors, with everyone ending up throwing hexes at each other. Why, McGonagall believed the Slytherin's over us was beyond explanation, but it seemed she still held a grudge against me for some reason and punished the both of us for starting fights.

So that's what led to us sitting in McGonagall's classroom late at night writing over and over _I will not start fights nor provoke my fellow students._ Of course we never owned up to what we really did, and in a way I suppose it was good that we didn't, because we probably would have been punished more for what we had actually done than what we were accused of.

What did we do? I was sort of hoping you would ask.

The first thing we did on the infamous list of '150 Things I Will Not Do At Hogwarts' was relatively easy and simple. And quite harmless really. _Number 36; I will not change the password to the prefect's bath to "Makes getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty"._

The next one was a slight step up. _Number 66; It is inappropriate to slip sample bottles of Selsun Blue into Professor Snape's personal post box._

The one after that was yet another level. _Number 100; I am not allowed to introduce Peeves to paintballing_. This was a bit hard to achieve, but once we convinced the Poltergeist that we meant no harm and wanted to help him create chaos and anarchy we quickly won him over. He started paintballing random students the next morning on their way to classes and he had been aiming at everyone but us at every opportunity he could.

The next one we altered slightly; _number 119; I will not charm the suits of armour to do a rendition of "Knights of the Round Table" for the Christmas feast._ Of course Christmas had been and gone so we decided we would just do it at a regular dinner. That was probably one of the most amusing ones. No one was expecting it, so when they suddenly burst into song, everyone leapt about ten feet in the air. Flitwick was so surprised he almost swallowed a chicken bone and poor Professor Sprout looked as though she'd just seen Jesus rise from the dead.

It was hard to keep quiet during that one. I had to try and look as alarmed as everyone else, but when I met Jen's eyes across at the Ravenclaw table, it was a real struggle not to burst into hysterical laughter. I had to leave dinner early because my façade wasn't holding and Jen left at the same time. When we reached the staircases we both burst into hysterical laughter and didn't stop laughing until sometime near midnight; every time we looked at each other and calmed down we would just start laughing again.

The last one though, was by far the piece de resistance. _Number 150; Getting everyone in the Great Hall to do the Time Warp will not earn me any house points._ We covertly sent letters to most of the muggle borns in the school or those half-bloods we knew grew up in the muggle world. We told them to RSVP if they were keen to participate. Of course we never revealed who we were, just signed the letters as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Don't ask why, it's a really long story.

We got letters back of course; somehow the owls seemed to know it was us. It was all perfectly planned, as one we would all stand and do the time warp at exactly 7: 30. We all did, and it was so worth the look on everyone's faces.

Just before we begun, I caught the eye of Tom, whom I knew was doing it too. I winked at him then looked over at Jen. She nodded and as soon as the second hand ticked over, there was the sound of a screech, then half of the student body stood, stepped away from their tables and into the walk ways and someone, I'm not sure whom but I think it was Colin, yelled out. "IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!"

Everyone burst into the movements and we all sung the song as loud as we could. We did two renditions of the chorus before we cheered then sat down calmly and resumed eating dinner like nothing had happened, leaving everyone else baffled.

So yeah, I wasn't sorry at all for what I did. A very un-Hufflepuff like sentiment of course, but then again, the sorting Hat did say that I possessed qualities of all four houses.

The clock chimed in McGonagall's office, bringing me back from my musings. She stood up from behind her desk and walked over towards us, folding her glasses and leaving them to dangle from the chain around her neck. She took Jen's scroll of parchment first and looked over it, pursing her lips before nodding and taking the scroll. She then did the same with me, but gave me an exasperated look as she walked off.

She didn't see my flinch. She dismissed us and I eagerly grabbed my quill and bag and left the office, Jen hot on my heels. When we were near the common room Jen walked in front of me and stopped, frowning. I came to an abrupt halt and looked at her confused.

"Anna." She said her manner tense. "I don't regret what we did." She continued before pausing again and adjusting her glasses. "But perhaps we should quieten down a bit. I mean-" she began but quickly rushed to correct herself when she saw my expression. "We're getting noticed for our behaviour and stuff and Flitwick told me if I get another detention he's owling my father." She said, with a shudder.

I flinched but nodded. "Yeah it's cool, I understand. They've already owled my mum. I got a furious Howler from her this morning." I said chagrined, remembering the bellowing red envelope as it spat at me. I shuddered but Jen didn't notice.

"Ouch." She said with a grimace and I nodded. A light seem to chime over her then because she held up one finger for me to wait and pulled out a little envelope from one of the pockets in her robes. "Hamish told me to give this to you when I saw you. He's been trying to catch you for ages but you seem to always disappear." Jen said, giving me a knowing look.

I flinched again. So I had been avoiding Hamish too. I just didn't know what to do that's all. I took the letter anyway and nodded. I went to open it, but decided against it when I felt Jen's curious gaze on my face. I sighed and looked at my watch. I still had quite a while until curfew and needed some air. "I'm going for a walk." I mumbled and walked away, back the way we had come from.

I barely heard Jen's call of good bye as I opened the envelope and looked at a familiar hand.

_Dear Anna,_

_I have been trying to talk to you for a while, but you're harder to catch than a kneezle in summer time._

_I don't know why you are so keen in avoiding me, but I am going to assume you have your reasons and leave you to it. I mean, I don't expect you to tell me, because it's your business, but if it's something I've done wrong, please tell me so I can fix it._

_Things have been crazy lately, and my instincts tell me you're behind half of the crazy stunts that have been pulled recently. If you are trying to get yourself suspended you're doing a great job at it._

_If you just want to talk or something, I'm here. I'm a good listener and won't tell anyone a thing._

_Please, just look at me at least the next time you see me to let me know you're okay._

_From_

_Hamish._

I closed my eyes and stopped walking, feeling like the biggest bitch in the world. What the hell was I doing hurting the poor guy like this? I was terrible, and I knew I had to fix it but I knew my reasoning behind my withdrawal was faulty at best.

I folded the envelope away and for the first time realized where I was. The wind blew cool tentacles at me, twirling in my hair which was pinned up in a clip. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself looking out at the black lake. I had managed to make it through the school and out here without realising.

Frowning, I walked forward and sat on the grassy slope which led down to the lake, bringing my knees towards my chest and hugging them, resting my chin on top. I spent a few moments breathing in the cool late March air, listening to some animals scurrying around in the forest which reached up nearby; only a couple of meters away. Even though it was only early, it was already quite dark; the twilight air seemed alive and tingling.

A funny sound on my left startled me, and looking over, my eyes bugged as I saw a familiar phoenix. He was standing right next to me, and looking at me with knowing eyes. I smiled at him. "Hey mate, what are you doing here?" I asked him softly, after looking at his legs I saw he had no letters or parcels for me.

He screeched at me, a musical sound which seemed to travel and get lost on the wind. He waddled over and jumped on my shoulder and flexed his talons. "OW!" I protested with a wince; it had really hurt. He did it again and I stood. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I grumbled, craning my neck at an odd direction to watch him on my shoulder. I brushed down my skirt and looked at him expectantly.

"Alrighty then Mr Phoenix, where do you want me?" I asked the bird. He screeched and looked pointedly to the left. I shrugged, but it was lopsided because of the Phoenix's weight. I turned to the left and walked slowly, waiting for further instructions from the strange bird. When I got to the edge of the slope he squeezed my shoulder again and I stopped. Looking pointedly towards the Forbidden Forest, he flicked his head in that direction. I balked

"You've got to be kidding." I muttered, remembering what happened to me the last time I went in there. He screeched again and dug his talons in harder. With a yelp, I staggered forward and all but fell into the forest. I paused briefly, looking around with a loud swallow. The Phoenix tugged on my ear with his beak and I hissed but continued straight ahead, my eyes darting around the forest wearily.

I drew my wand and kept it in my wand hand, waiting for the slightest movement. Being prepared and stuff. Mum would be proud. I walked forward, my black leather school shoes crunching over dead leaves and twigs. So much for being silent.

I must have walked for a long time until I reached the clearing, an unusual phenomenon in a forest that dense, but the place was literally buzzing with magic. Now I'm not that good at sensing magic, so I guess it speaks for itself when I could practically feel the magic brushing against my skin, as soft as a lover's caress.

The clearing appeared completely empty, save only for the stooped figure in the centre. I was immediately on guard. From behind it appeared to be the stooped back of an old man. Long grey hair was platted in a long braid which reached down to the waistband of his odd looking trousers. A strange but albeit brilliant crimson cloak made of a rich deep but thick material draped over him like he was some sort of strange king. Animal fur, almost like a wolf's lined the edges of the cloak, the hood making it appear as though the whole inside of the cloak was covered in the fur.

I extended my wand arm, my arm shaking. I had no idea if I was on the boundary of the school's wards, but there was still a high chance this fellow could be dangerous. I mean, that would be the perfect ploy wouldn't it? To have a ninja skilled grandpa who could drop a cap in your ass without you even realising he meant harm.

"Don't point that wand at me dear." Came a deep, heavily accented voice. I froze. _How had he-?_ I shook my head to clear it, and was horrified to realise that I was actually complying. There was something absurdly soothing and compelling about his voice.

Slowly, the old man turned around and I was speared to the ground under the critical gaze of deep brown eyes. His face was absurdly wrinkled, but I could see almost royal features present in his face. A sharp commanding jawline and a regal chin. He reminded me, from a glance, of those old portraits of Vlad the Impaler, but a much weather worn and older version.

I realised I was slightly gaping and quickly shut my mouth. He was still studying me intently, before he pursed his lips then nodded to himself, content with what he found. He smiled then, completely catching me off guard. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, and he reminded me a lot of my Bunic. The same silent power.

"Who are you?" I stuttered, feeling sort of rude, but unable to saying anything more coherent. His smile widened impossibly, and he reminded me even more of old Prince Vlad right then. "I think you know, you just are not willing yet to accept the truth." The old man said his accent impossibly thicker.

I frowned. Great, an old man who talked in riddles. Just what I needed tonight. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant when he spoke again. "Ileana. Think." He urged and I started, my eyes bugging. _How in the hell of it does he know who I am? Okay, this is getting weird_. I thought to myself panicked. But if I wanted to be truthful, what part of my life had been normal after January?

"How do you know me?" I squeaked, well aware I was ignoring all of what he had said so far. He gave me an exasperated look which I would have found funny in any other situation. It only served here to add to my confusion. "I know you better than you do yourself Ileana. I had hoped you would recognise me instantly, but apparently it was too much to hope for." He said, and I felt offended.

Who was this old man? And why did he think he had the right to question my intelligence?

He must have read the offense in my face and laughed; a deep belly laugh which seemed to echo through the forest then bounce back twice as loud. I shifted from foot to foot, my nose slightly wrinkled in annoyance. This wasn't funny anymore. I knew I had the answer somewhere in my head but it just kept slipping away, refusing to be grasped.

The old man had stopped laughing and was looking at me with alight eyes, waiting patiently for the pieces to fall together. I was honestly trying hard to come up with an answer, but my brain was refusing to cooperate. I brought my fingers to my temples and massaged them, hoping the answer would become clear in my head.

Was I expecting to meet anyone? I didn't think so. No friends of the family I knew looked like this, and I knew none that came from Romania-

Wait!

THAT WAS IT!

A memory came to me then, clear as day and I cursed myself for being so slow. _I have decided to come to you and meet you before the school term is out. Your headmaster has been kind enough to offer me accommodation in a property he owns near the school and I shall stay there while on my visiting to you._

"AV?" I asked hesitantly, snapping back to the present and looking hopefully at the old man. A look of relief briefly passed over his face before the amused smile was back. "Yes, dearest." He replied then flung out his arms and gave me a low bow.

"Alexandru Varias, at your service Balaur Printesa." He said, his voice deep with formality, and slipping into the old language at the end.

I realised I was smiling when I felt my cheeks move. He stood again and winced slightly, rubbing his lower back. My smile softened. _Poor thing_. Walking forwards towards him hesitantly, I struggled to think of the proper way to greet him. He saw me coming and smiled, opening his arms for a hug. I shrugged internally, I could do hugs.

I gave him a strong hug, and one of his hands patted my back like he was greeting a long lost friend. I stepped back after the hug and gave him a shy smile. "It's nice to finally meet you." I admitted, feeling slightly relieved for some reason. Alexandru nodded and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, steering me off in one direction. He had a limp to his step I noticed, but he still seemed like a proud old noble in the way he walked.

I couldn't help but admire him then; he had probably gone through hell and back under Voldemort, suffered unimaginable pain through the loss of the most of his clan, yet he still walked strong and dignified, like nothing could deter him or his cause.

"Where are we going?" I hedged curiously. Alexandru gave me an indulgent smile as we picked out way through the trees which suddenly surrounded us like a blanket. "To have some tea at my current residence." He explained, rather chipper.

Tea with Alexandru Varias, the Dragon Keeper wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. Not by far. It seemed only too natural and I felt instantly at home surrounded by comfortable cushions and the most relaxing arm chair in the world. Any tense feelings which I could have carried with me from the meadow instantly vanished, and in their place was a feeling of contentment.

He'd been telling me about my Grandparent's and how they left the tribe. Apparently, they were quite the scandal, a young couple never meant to fall in love but they still did. Bunica was apparently engaged to Alexandru's brother Claudiu (an arranged marriage) but had always loved her childhood companion, my Bunic. Just before Bunica was about to be married they fled the country, going first to Budapest then picking a random country to emigrate to. They picked Australia and came there. Claudiu was so angry he delved into dark magic and stripped both of them of their powers, hoping any offspring they had would be all squibs.

I was absolutely fascinated, listening to it all with an eager expression. I don't think Alexandru would ever have had a more attentive audience than I was. When the stories morphed into some of the myths of the first Dragon Keeper I became all the more riveted. I was listening to the folklore of my tribe; stories which would probably lost to the world were something to happen to Alexandru.

According to legend, the first Varias and Dragon Keeper was born in the early times, before the Wallachia Royalty ever thought of making their own kingdom separate from the Roman Empire. In the times of Christ, where a young maiden of oriental descent who was captured by a dark Wizarding Lord lived in the cave of an ancient all powerful dragon. The Dragon breathed on her womb, giving her the child she most desperately wanted. When the child was born, it exited from the mother surrounded by a great flame, orange licks of the magical fire dancing over its skin and sealing an everlasting covenant of protection. The child could speak to Dragons and set up a tribe of his own descendants and created the legacy which made our family renowned in the Wizarding world.

I stayed with Alexandru as long I could, but soon my eyes played traitor and I could barely keep them opened. Alexandru smiled fondly at me, gave me a kiss then sent me through the floo network and I somehow landed in my Dorm room. I fell into bed completely clothed and went to sleep instantly.

I dreamt that night of a far off land covered in woods and mystical caves where Dragon children were born and made their own societies. Where young women of noble birth ran off with their childhood sweethearts to foreign countries and were torn from their magic.

When I woke up the next morning with a giddy smile on my face, I knew with the upmost certainty I was no longer afraid or daunted by my mysterious inheritance, nor the role I was going to inherit upon the death of AV. Rather, I was excited and happy; I had a purpose, an ultimate goal. The interesting and enchanted life I had dreamed of as a child with Princes and Princesses and Dragons was real and I was immersed in every little girl's fantasy world.

Little did I know, this fantasy world would soon come quickly come tumbling down around me.

In Stephenie Meyer's bestselling 'Breaking Dawn,' Jacob Black said "Life sucks, then you die; yeah, I should be so lucky." Now, as I tell this story and remember this period of time, I know this saying didn't apply to me then; hardly, I had the world at my feet. But now? Yeah, it definitely applies to me now.

Death would be a mercy and relief to what life is like for me now.

But that time with AV? It was one of the best periods of my life.

_A/N: I had a whole author's note prepared then my computer stuffed up and I lost it all. Sigh. So I'm writing it again__purely off memory, which mine isn't that good._

_So we finally meet AV! Yay! I have had AV planned since chapter 2 which I posted wayyy back in February 2011 so he's been banging on the closet waiting to get out... scary. So now he's finally here and he will be hanging around making appearances for a long time to come._

_Did I trick heaps of people? I'd wager I did because I was really super careful about this secret._

_Anyhoo, things get good now. We will learn more about Anna's childhood and the tribe as the chapter's progress. We will also learn more about Anna's previously mentioned predecessor Alina Varias in the next couple of chapters too._

_In the next chapter we meet another of the Weasley brood, yes, Bill. But that's the only spoiler I'm going to give you._

_Well... I think that's all I wanted to say really... yeah, that's about it._

_Don't forget to leave me some love, it's awful quiet out there._

_Love Me._


	23. Chapter 22: The Princess and Apprentice

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or his world.**_

_**Chapter 22: The Princess and the Apprentice**_

Meeting AV seemed to send my time at Hogwarts into a whirlwind. The motivation I seemed to suck like a vampire- who seemed to live on taking peoples pizzazz- from the stories and the time I spent with my new found almost uncle seemed to spur me on to achieve the most that I could in my school work.

I attacked my lessons with a fever reminisant of the days before the next instalment of the Twilight movies. My spell repertoire grew, my Quidditch skills evolved and I helped my team win against Gryffindor. Snape almost had a stroke when he saw I was actually eager in my Occulmency and duelling lessons and couldn't even recover enough to give me extra homework.

My new found vigour seemed to please McGonagall who gave me pleased looks whenever she thought I didn't notice. Flitwick commented too, saying my charms skills had increased dramatically over the past couple of weeks.

I was thrilled and even my friends noticed the change. At first Ivy and Jen had a theory I had some secret lover on the side that was responsible for this change in behaviour. Alice thought I had been inducted into some secret society of Gorilla saving duck ninjas who had placed me as their leader. Will and Colin just wanted to know the reason why I couldn't sit still and grinned like a loon whenever I managed to stay still for longer than 5 minutes.

In the end, the entire overseas mission decided I was either smoking some really weird shit or had just cracked and gone completely mental.

I eventually sat them down and told them about AV and the night where I had met him in the forest. They were astonished for numerous reasons; One, that I had managed to keep it a secret for so long. Two, that they hadn't figured it out. Three, that AV was actually real and not some illusive all-powerful transcendent being or paedophile. And four, that I was actually seeing and talking to him every other afternoon.

I suppose I should have been offended, but I was so drunk on the situation that it was hard for my original temper to spike.

The change of seasons had signalled a change in me and my life, a change which would ultimately decide my fate. April brought with it new life; the delayed spring which should have come in the previous month but didn't and a new life in me.

I had purpose now.

I had a goal.

I was a princess. Something which was getting easier to admit and get used to the more time I spent with Alexandru.

Things changed again one April afternoon when AV and I were sitting on the front porch of the property he was staying at over his visit. It was a warm afternoon, an odd occurrence for spring in the Scottish Highlands but I was loath to neglect it. AV and I were sitting on old rocking chairs which were absurdly comfortable drinking Iced-tea. It was nice, and it felt like I had been propelled back into the old days were such leisurely activities were encouraged.

I was, admittedly, completely neglecting an essay I had due for Potions, but I didn't really care. AV had been silent awhile, lost in his thoughts and I was reluctant to tear them from him. Finally though, he placed his half empty glass to the side and gave me a significant look. I met his stare patiently, knowing that whatever he was thinking about, he was going to tell me.

"I have been thinking Draga." Alexandru's gravelly voice said, his accent just as strong as the first time I had met him. I nodded encouragingly, urging him to go on. He took the hint and continued. "Perhaps just training you is foolish; maybe I should train another at the same time." He mused, the thoughts still whirring and clicking over in his head.

I frowned confused. "What do you mean?" I asked curious. Alexandru gave me an indulgent smile. "I mean that perhaps I should also take on an apprentice, someone to help you re-build the reservation when the time comes." He explained, his voice more thoughtful then morose. But it still stung me to think about AV actually dying. I had just met him and his constant talk about his own death seemed to hang a black cloud over a lot of our conversations.

Turning in my seat to look back out over the cute little meadow which the property sat on I felt my good mood slightly plunging. Did I truly need help? Well, the obvious answer was yes I did, there was no way I could hope to completely re-build the reservation on my own. I couldn't help but wonder how much disrepair the reservation had fallen into since the attack during the war.

"I don't think it's my place to convince you otherwise." I said eventually, "and probably it would be prudent to train another, just in case you know." I continued, testing the words out as I said them. I got a pleased smile from Alexandru and knew I had answered correctly.

"An Apprentice." Alexandru mused again. "Training an Apprentice and a Princess." He said with a chuckle, shaking his head with amusement. I didn't really see the humour in it, but I couldn't help but smile softly anyway. "I haven't trained an apprentice in 20 years." Alexandru mused, and then stretched his arms.

"Well, this will be interesting." He said, more to himself then me. He drummed his wrinkled and scarred hands, marred from a lifetime of dealing with testy dragons, on the arm rests of the rocking chair. I smiled. "I'd imagine so." I replied quietly, but he seemed to hear me.

"So, Draga. Are there any young men or women you think would be suitable for the job" Alexandru asked curious. I smiled. Oh, I knew someone all right. "How young are you looking?" I asked curiously, knowing this would either completely cut out the person I had in mind or shoe them in. Alexandru smiled, slightly confused.

"From whenever the children here start Hogwarts to the time they leave it." He clarified, and then when he saw my amused expression he explained himself further. "The youngest Apprentice the tribe took on was when I was a young lad. The boy was 6 years old." He said with a chuckle and at my horrified expression he burst into laughter.

"What parent would let their 6 year old boy near dragons?" I asked full of righteous outrage, wondering if I should report this family to the Ministry or something. Well, the parents were probably long dead by now. AV stopped his deep rumbling laughter and looked at me with shining eyes. "Your grandmother put you in a pen when you were only two with a bunch of newly hatched baby dragons." He said, watching as my eyes bugged out of my head.

"WHAT?" I asked, the end turning into a slight giggle as I tried to imagine a red haired little toddler version of myself in a dragon pen. How Bunica had managed to drag me away from Mum was beyond me. Mum would have had a stroke if she knew! Which led me to guess that mum didn't actually know.

AV chuckled too and nodded. "I wish I had been there at the time, but apparently you were grizzling and whining for your mother and so she picked you up and tossed you in the pen. You sat there apparently for a few moments staring wide eyed at the baby dragons before one, I believe it was a little Antipodean Opaleye, crawled up at you and yowled at you. Apparently, you yelled right back at it in response and it shut up instantly and dropped tamely at your feet." Alexandru said, his eyes shining with something which looked like pride as he continued his tale.

"You were taken with the little one instantly and according to your Bunica, after screeching with delight, you began to play with the little dragons, rolling around and wrestling with them and then chasing after them when they teasingly ran away. She had to bathe you in tomato juice that night because you were covered from head to foot in Dragon dung and were more interested in curling up and going to sleep with your new friends rather than eating your dinner." AV said, finishing with a deep resonating chuckle.

I had the decency to blush. "Sounds like me." I muttered and AV chuckled again. "You see my dear? Age does not matter. Most Dragon Keepers come to inherit the title around your age after they've been working with dragons for most of their life. If a two year old Keeper can play with Baby dragons without batting an eyelid, then how old do you think the rest of the apprentices are when they begin to interact with dragons? We choose apprentices for their natural skills and keen instincts. If a potential apprentice is enthralled with Dragons at a young age, then you can be guaranteed they will carry that love throughout the rest of their lives." Alexandru said, his voice benevolent and serious like a wise old medicine man.

I nodded, taking it in. "Well," I said, pursing my lips, "I know the right person then for the job." I said with a huge grin, the image of a certain little first year dancing in my mind. J.K should have totally built me a shrine for helping her character get to where he should be by the time Harry was out of the sandbox and into the classroom.

"Oh?" mused Alexandru, his expression purposefully detached but failing to cover his curiosity to see if I had learnt the lesson I had been just taught. I smiled and nodded. "And I think he will accept your offer too." I said and AV's mask of detachment crumbled instantly, and he looked more eager than curious. "So who is this perfect candidate?" Alexandru asked me, briefly tucking a stray strand of grey hair behind his ear.

"Charlie. Charlie Weasley." I said with conviction.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed a wide eyed and flustered Charlie Weasley. His brown eyes were almost popping out of his head in amazement and he kept shaking his head, as if trying to clear it like this conversation was all a dream. I grinned, pleased with myself and looked over at AV. Alexandru seemed just as pleased as I was and had been won over by the boy as soon as he introduced himself. I could tell that I had made the right choice.

"No Mr Weasley, we are not. I am sure you understand this is a very serious offer; the Varias clan never has and never will offer the position of an apprentice lightly. We need you to approach this decision with the upmost severity. Ileana has assured me that you are the perfect candidate and it was her suggestion in the first place along with her praise of your moral fibre and character which convinced me." Alexandru said, his serious and wise old grandpa face on now.

Charlie looked at me, amazed again that I would have suggested him. I gave him a wide, slightly unhinged smile. He gave me a shy grin back and blushed. He looked at his feet, shuffling them about as he thought about his decision. He made little noises under his breath as he thought about it, 'uming' and 'ahing' until he seemed to come to a decision.

In all, his decision making process happened fairly quickly, and I think part of it was because of his childhood enthusiasm and love of dragons that the decision was so easily made. Charlie looked up with wide sparkling eyes.

"Alright then, I'll do it." He said enthusiastically, a huge beaming smile on his face. Then suddenly, his face fell, and a disappointed look smothered his face. I frowned and leaned forward on my hands and knees. "What is it mate? If there are any hitches or questions you have just ask and well help or answer to the best of our ability." I said encouragingly.

Alexandru nodded and drummed his fingers on his rocking chair. "Indeed." Then after a pause, he said warily, "You do want to become the apprentice don't you son?" Charlie started and looked horrified for an instant.

"Yes of course I do! It's always been a dream of mine to work with dragons." Charlie exclaimed hurriedly, like if he didn't speak his objection quickly the offer would be withdrawn. He paused then, clearly wondering how to word his concern. "It's just that-" he began, then stopped and shook his head and tried again. "My only concern is my mum; she's a bit over protective and I'm worried that she might not let me undergo training."

Alexandru smiled widely. "Well such a concern is unwarranted dear boy! I have already spoken to your mother and father. They are very happy to let you undergo training if you wish to take on the apprenticeship. " He said with a cheerfully dismissive tone. He waved away Charlie's concerns with a flick of his hand.

Charlie's eyes widened in amazement and undulated hope. I felt my own eyes widen too. _When had the old man talked to Mr and Mrs Weasley?_ But when I thought on it more, I wasn't truly surprised; the old man was always two steps in front of everyone and seemed to pull out the 'move two spaces ahead' card when you only just realised you were in a pickle. _Clever man._

Alexandru saw the light dawn on me then gave me a cheeky wink. I just smiled and rolled my eyes, averting my gaze.

Alexandru was staying in an old Manor house which was straight from Elizabethan times. It had been immaculately restored and while full of old world charm, gave off a strong and sturdy vibe. Whoever had been taking care of it had done an amazing job and I took my hat off to them. It was a three story white monstrosity which seemed to have dozens of hidden rooms and hallways. I would have loved to have a good explore of the place, but every time the itch to reconnoitre came, AV recognised it and lured me back with stories about the tribe or his daring feats with dragons.

It seemed though, AV's favourite place to be was the long veranda that ran around three sides of the house. There were random chairs and tables placed around the veranda and AV liked to play musical chairs, sending an equal amount of time at each placement of chairs; everyday he was somewhere different. Today we were at the back of the house, where a little flagstone patio met the edge of the Veranda and plunged guests into a myriad of rose bushes interspersed with bright and vibrant flowers.

It was a feast for the senses and the meadow looked like it had a carpet of different colours blanketing it and protecting it from the encroaching forest. We were sitting at a little wrought iron table with a glass top and flourishing swirls stemming from the table legs. We were sitting in matching iron chairs around said table. Perched on the back of AV's chair was the Phoenix, happily watching the action unfolding and the occasional pats he got from his master.

I still didn't know the Phoenix's name, but was reluctant to bring up the subject with AV who it seemed, just assumed that I knew everything. A sentiment which was both annoying and flattering at the same time.

Just as Charlie was about to say something, I felt a new strain of consciousness and a new set of thoughts come into my head. I had never heard the voice before, and so, instantly became wary. I frowned as I listened to his- I was positive it was a boy- thoughts and this instantly drew AV's attention.

"What is it Draga?" Alexandru asked, reaching across the table and taking my hand. My frown deepened. "Are you expecting any visitor's unchi?" I asked, my curiosity burning. Alexandru frowned too. "Not that I can recall. Wizard?" He asked me curiously. I concentrated and the boy's thoughts became louder.

_What sort of ancient clan master lives this far out anyway? Is this even outside the school's wards? How does he come and go? Surely he couldn't Apparate inside the wards!_

"Yes, I think so. Or a squib who knows an awful lot about the school and magic." I said, still trying to figure out who it was.

"What's going on?" Charlie protested from his seat, clearly confused. AV shushed him with a wave of his hand.

_Man, Charlie so owes me for this! And so does mum! Of course I had to be her little pack mule. Of course precious Charlie couldn't._

_Honestly, I swear, I'm so leaving home when I finish school so I can get away from that woman's incessant nagging._

_'Bill do this, Bill do that'. UGH! I swear if she sends me one more letter to follow King Charlie around like his servant boy I'm packing and getting gone to Egypt!_

I smiled suddenly and looked over at Charlie. "Your older brother, he's called Bill right?" I asked with a cheeky grin. Charlie looked bamboozled but nodded. "Yeah. Why?" He asked curious. I smirked. "Because I think we're just about to get a visit from him." I explained and turned to the fringe of trees on my left.

AV and Charlie turned to look too, and sure enough, a few seconds later, a young boy, about twelve or so stumbled through the edge of trees and into the meadow. Bill's hair was longer than Charlie's and fell to his shoulders. Whereas Charlie had chocolate eyes, Bill had bright blue and a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was taller and more muscled than Charlie; whereas Charlie was lithe and slender, Bill had broad shoulders and the beginnings of what I assumed would end up an impressive set of biceps.

Bill stumbled around a bit first, trying to make his way through the flowers, and then he looked up and spied Charlie who had a horrified expression on his face. I chuckled to myself quietly at Charlie's expression; his thoughts reminded me a lot of Roxy's muttered sullenness whenever I would come in a room.

_What is_ he _doing here? He's going to ruin everything!_

Upon seeing Charlie, a look of relief passed over Bill's face and he began to make purposeful strides towards us. Charlie turned around in his chair, a faint pink blush tainting his cheeks and his ears as he sunk down lower and lower in his chair until he almost disappeared under the table. I smiled slightly and when Charlie sent me a "How Embarrassing" look, I gave him a cheeky wink.

Finally, Bill reached us. He came to a nervous stop before Charlie, his previous gusto and frustration leaving him and was replaced with nerves and wariness. Bill looked between Alexandru and I, clearly unsure of whom to address. I decided to make it easy for him. I stood from my chair and walked round to him.

"Bill Weasley I presume?" I ask, trying to keep a necessary level of curiosity and surprise in my tone when I really already knew the answer. "Yes." Bill managed, looking at me with wide eyes, his thoughts screaming questions; _how did she know?_ He asked himself amazed. I held out my hand for him to shake and he took it with a firm grip and shook it.

"I'm Ileana MacKay, the Dragon Keeper's heir. It's nice to meet you." I said, giving him my friendliest smile. "Likewise," Bill replied promptly giving me a smile back. I grinned then strode towards AV and then patted his shoulder. "And this is Alexandru Varias, the Dragon Keeper himself." I introduced, making a sweeping gesture with my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Bill greeted promptly giving him a small but polite bow. Alexandru gave him a winning smile. "The pleasure is all mine young man. Any relative of Charlie is welcome here." Alexandru said, thoroughly chuffed with the way his new acquaintances behaved.

Bill gave a shy smile then directed his attention towards his brother. He seemed to collect his thoughts, then closed his eyes briefly, sucked in a huge breath and recited his purpose, like he had been told what to say a dozen times or so. Charlie listened with a mixture of emotions playing across his expressive face; first annoyance, then curiosity, then embarrassment and chagrin, then a brief flit of happiness, then back to curiosity again.

It was rather amusing to watch, and it reminded me of Primary School when two people were fighting and one of the perpetrators would send a messenger to the slighted other with a certain message which was considered vitally important.

"Mum and Dad told me to come and find you and tell you that they give their permission for you to take up the apprenticeship. However Mum does have the condition that you don't neglect school work in the process, you don't leave school until you pass your NEWTS and that she does eventually get to meet the Dragon Keeper and his heir." Bill said quickly, and then pausing, he seemed to remember another part of the message he had previously forgotten and took another exaggerated breath and added. "Oh and Mum also said to tell you to be safe and watch out for dragon fire." He added, and then smiled slightly, proud of himself.

I shared a look with AV and we exchanged an amused smile. Charlie just nodded, looking down at his shoes. "I'll owl her when I get back to school." He muttered, and Bill instantly looked relieved. "Good" he grunted, clearly pleased the job wouldn't be left to him.

Alexandru brought his wand out of the folds of his robes- a long Hawthorn wand with a core of dragon heart-string which looked like it had wooden bubbles as a handle- and summoned one of the chairs from the veranda and placed it between Charlie's chair and my own. "Please have a seat Mr Weasley" Alexandru said encouragingly, gesturing with a grand sweep with his hand.

Bill thanked him and sat down in the seat with a plonk. The poor fellow looked exhausted. I told him so, in a much nicer way of course, and he grimaced and revealed he had just finished a detention with Snape. I shuddered in response and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and told him I knew the feeling.

We talked a bit more, of politics and other various social niceties that the old man could think of and had an opinion on (which was almost everything). AV eventually gave me a reprimanding look and scolded me for being an uncivil host and gave me a good lecture- in Romanian of course- about pouring the tea and how tea should be offered in all sorts of company at regular intervals.

Thoroughly apologetic, I offered tea to all and poured cups for all the men. I didn't like tea, I still don't. So I instead just had a glass of Coca-Cola which a house elf so kindly brought to me. When everyone had a tea, AV struggled to his feet and raised his tea cup.

"A toast!" He declared loudly, his accent flaring and a huge smile on his face. "A toast to New Beginnings and family members; may the Princess and the Apprentice have fruitful careers and long lives with their dragon Kin." He declared with the air of a member of the ye old landed gentry.

Charlie stood and raised his cup too. "CHEERS!" He yelled happily. Bill stood up and clinked cups with Charlie then AV. "Cheers." He said more subdued. I stood up with a smile and did the same. "La Printesa si Apprentice" I yelled with gusto and AV winked at me.

I knew then that my life had just gotten a whole lot crazier.

_A/N: Okay wow. I am so relieved I finally finished this chapter. It seems I have been working on it for ages. I had severe writer's Block on this one and could only write barely one sentence at a time._

_So I'm chuffed I actually finished the chapter._

_This Chapter isn't much action wise; it was always supposed to be an informative chapter were we find out important information. If I didn't write this chapter like this, you would have been lost in the coming chapters. So sorry if it was slightly dull, but you needed to know some stuff._

_I laboured intensely over how to introduce Bill here. In my original plot outline of the story that went chapter by chapter, I never mentioned how he was introduced, just "We meet Bill here". Boy that was tough, But I finally found a logical (well to me at least) way to introduce him and his purpose. We actually won't see a lot of Bill; he's only really mentioned once or twice. Mainly he's a linking character between Charlie and his family._

_Charlie will be mentioned a fair bit in the next couple of chapters and we shall spend quite a bit of time with him. Good news for all the Charlie fans. JK really left Charlie open for interpretation so I am really going to be pushing canon limits here. He's such an unexplored character, which is precisely why I chose him in the first place to be one of Anna's crew._

_Well, I'm going to shut up now and leave you free to comment._

_Love you and thank you for reading!_


	24. Chapter 23: Training

_Disclaimer: Hello, My name is Draculas Sidekick and I'm a fan-fiction-aholic._

_See, I write stories twisted off J.K Rowling's for fun._

_I don't make any money from it, so it's a non-for profit sort of thing._

_I'm afraid the only way to fix my problems is into indulge in it, so please, enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 23: Training

April the 20th was the day I had my first training lesson with Alexandru Varias.

It wasn't much really; he just made me do sit ups and run around the perimeter of the property a couple of times claiming if I was going to work with dragons, I had to be fit and able to run long distances. On the 6th lap, he timed me, making me run flat chat for two full laps around the meadow to see how fast I could go. He never told me what I got, just frowned and said that he would make sure that the next time he timed me, It would be significantly faster.

On the 21st he pointed me towards a low hanging branch on one of the trees and made me hang upside down by my legs while he sat in a chair below me and lectured me on the differences between the different species of dragons and where the various different dragon reserves were located around the globe.

Exactly one week later on the 28th he gave me an in depth verbal quiz about the lecture and each time I got one of his questions wrong, I had to do five chin ups on the same branch.

On the 30th, he timed me again then smiled and told me I had shaved 3 seconds off my previous time.

On the 1st of May I was subjected to an obstacle course where I had to duck and weave around numerous obstacles like barrels and ladders and enchanted chairs whilst carrying a basket of chicken eggs. If I smashed any of them, I had to do ten push ups. By the time I had done the course 5 times, I had to do 20 push ups.

On the 2nd of May, Charlie Weasley, who had been undergoing separate training sessions to me joined me for a few hours of hell. For the first little bit of the time, we had to run laps again. On the sixth lap, I had to piggy back Charlie while I ran. Then, after that he made Charlie do push ups and watch as he shot bursts of flame at me from a muggle blow torch and made me jump over them and duck and weave while I ran on the spot. Then both of us had to recite by heart what we had learnt about dragons in the past couple of weeks. Charlie got a huge smile, a large bottle of Coca-cola and a pat on the back for his efforts. I got thwacked by AV with a baseball bat he transfigured out of nowhere as he yelled at me for not trying hard enough.

I knew then I had broken the one rule of warfare; I had underestimated my opponent. I glared at the smug and smiling Charlie as he waved cheekily at me from the shade of the Veranda while I did push ups with a 10 kilo weight on my back. I pulled him aside on our way back to the castle and told him my intentions. My plan was to have a little fun and Charlie was up to it. We shook hands and parted ways, both of us scheming how we would win the bet we currently had running.

It was on like Donkey Kong.

All my focusing on dragons and training with AV was helping me in an odd way with Occulmency. While my inner mental walls were excellent, with me able to block other's thoughts from coming in with startling accuracy, the other aspects had been faulty at best. It was common for me to have bursts of success, with some lessons Snape unable to use Legimency on me, and in other lessons it being a walk in the park. With all the distractions AV was throwing at me, I used them to help create a shaky wall of white noise which separated my thoughts from his probing spells. It was an odd branch of Occulmency, but it seemed to be working better than the other kind.

Snape had decided, in his almighty wisdom to use this form instead of the traditional one, saying that there was no point being completely abysmal in one form when I had a decent grasp of the obvious in another. He was now working on building the strength of the shaky shield to make it more robust and reliable sprouting constant lectures about being prepared for the 'inevitable'

Paranoid bastard.

I seriously didn't know why he was so freaked out about the possibilities of minds being invaded. To my young and naïve mind, there was no recognisable danger lurking in wait in the shadows. I was horrifically wrong, and if I could change the past now, or at least provide some pearls of wisdom to my past self, I would have taken those words of truth seriously. What I had taken for the paranoid ramblings of an ex-spy who was suffering-under my convoluted opinion- shellshock or post-traumatic stress left over from the war, was actually a real warning.

He may have been a paranoid bastard, but he was a right paranoid bastard.

There was a serious danger out there. To think of them as threats would have been an insult to the dastardly workings of their warped and twisted minds. I don't think anyone really took these people seriously; just assumed they were reformed Wizarding citizens with a dark past they were keen to leave behind. The only two people in Wizarding England who I think watched them suspicion was Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, two people who had invested too much in the present albeit shaky World Order to see it crashing down.

Both these men knew that they could try to prevent the rebuilding of the Wizarding world to come to nought, but they also knew that no matter what anyone said or did, a future coup was inevitable; it would happen no matter what efforts were put in place. Both these men also knew that the coup would have its fair share of casualties, for no great effort of sustentation could be possible without lives lost, given to a cause the martyrs either believed whole heartedly in or knew nothing of.

We were all, at that time, being played like pieces on a chessboard. Whether we liked it or not, we were all pawns in a much larger game. We were being gently pushed and pulled into the right positions, told which moves to make through whispers in our ears and blindly we went charging forwards, certain what we were doing was the result of our own free will and decision making.

How wrong were we?

No matter how hard we could have rebelled, we couldn't fight the fated plan of destiny our legionnaires had planned out for us. We were born, created and moulded into soldiers; made for the fight and the looming final battle, ever present in the distant future. I suppose I shouldn't be angry in the path that fate has mapped out for me, shouldn't curse the fact that I fell into the same trap as so many others and that I was one of the first white pawns to take a mighty blow for my brothers. I am lucky in a way. I could have ended up like James and Lilly Potter. Or worse, I could have been stuck in an overruling prophecy like the poor Boy-who-lived; he drew the shittiest hand out of all of us I think.

Poor kid.

But I suppose, like Dumbledore always says for the great mind, death is but the next big adventure.

But I digress, majorly. Where was I?

Ah yes! The Occulmency shield.

One particular afternoon lesson with Snape stands out in my memory. It was a defining moment I guess you could say in our…. Relationship. If you are kind enough to call it that. I had been told by Snape earlier in the day during my Double Potions lesson to expect an extended lesson that afternoon which had surprised me, mainly because it seemed that half the time the man could barely stand to be in my presence for a moment let alone extend an inevitable meeting a minute more than absolutely necessary. So, I had sent an owl to AV, telling him that I was required by a Professor that afternoon and was unable to come to my training session but that I would make up the time I would have missed on another occasion.

I promptly received a letter back through the phoenix, whose name I still didn't know, which told me that as compensation for my shirking, in my free time, he wanted me to read an accompanying book, a rather large and musty looking old tome which apparently was the only one of its kind. It was written by one of the apprentices many a decade ago and contained recorded evidence, information and stories on the tribe which AV had not been privy to until the Keeper before him had suggested he should read the book.

Out of good faith, and a healthy amount of curiosity for finding out more on my illusive history, I agreed, and sent AV a short note back with the phoenix to tell him so. With this weighing heavily on my mind, I had a quick afternoon tea and chat with Ivy before swallowing a spoonful of sugar and accepting my dues and taking myself down the stairs to the dungeons.

Two rounds of "" later (the movie version of course, the musical one was a pain in the ass to remember) I reached my doom, in the all black form of Severus Snape. I swear, that guy could easily pass as a Dementor.

"So MacKay." Slithered Snape's all too familiar drawl as he sized me up. "Let's work on that heinous excuse that you call mind control." He teased. I bit my tongue and refused to rise up and take his bait. He waited for me to and was surprised when I didn't and made a clucking nose with his tongue.

"My, my." He said, his obsidian eyes full of twisted amusement and his lips twisted in a similar sneer. "Has the great Ileana MacKay finally learned to curb her tongue? Let's see how long the insolence chooses to retreat shall we?" he teased amused.

_A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine, go Dow-won the medicine go down._ I sung to myself in my head, trying to retrieve the previous frivolity the Mary Poppins sing along had brought me and use it to keep calm. No point in losing my head… which I seemed to do a lot around Snape.

"Sit down MacKay." Snape barked, clearly impatient with how the one sided conversation was going so far. I couldn't help but wonder, did he want me to answer back? Did he get some kind of sick enjoyment out of it? Probably. Wouldn't have surprised me at all. I quickly did what he asked and sat down in the usual chair.

"Now, throw up as strong a shield up as you can manage. Now is the only time I will allow you to become distracted in my lessons MacKay, so use it well." Snape instructed, leaving no room for argument. I nodded and sat up straighter in my chair as Snape drew his wand from his sleeve.

He gave me a few seconds, for which I was glad, as it allowed me to bring up my usual shaky shield and have a good look at it. In my head, it looked to me like the sheeny blockade you could make with smoke machines on stage, billowing out and hiding the actors from the audience at certain periods of time during a show when the machines were just turned on. It was irregular and there were lots of holes where he could easily get through or just see through it all together.

Concentrating, I threw up as much trivial thoughts as I could, mostly odd little scenarios I had built up in my head during the last couple of days and found amusing. In my head, the shield strengthened, and became more like a stage drop sheet than fog. _Better,_ I praised myself in my head, but this new found strength was suddenly tested when I felt Snape try and get past it.

It was almost like I could see these hands running along the drop sheet, making indentations in it and trying to find a way to get in. It was a gauzy material with not much substance so he was able to move it and mould it easily. Feeling my eyebrows pull down, I threw up some more trivial thoughts, using my annoyance at myself to add strength to the shield.

It worked sort of, and the drop sheet like shield in my head became stiffer and more like cotton; hard to see through. He could get through it of course; there were numerous ways he could, but it seemed as though at the moment he was more interested in testing out the shield and its parameters then trying to break through it. He was on an empirical mission if you will, scoping out what he was up against.

Suddenly, the probing force was gone, and I was left alone inside my own mind again. I was startled out of my meditation when there was a loud clap of noise right in front of me. I squealed and leapt about ten feet in the air as my eyes shot open wide to find the source of the noise. I was met with the sight of an annoyed and slightly amused Snape.

"Finally MacKay. How many times must I scream your name?" Snape barked and I frowned, the image of Snape as Miranda Priestly from 'The Devil Wears Prada' stamped fresh in my mind. He was clearly waiting for an answer so I shrugged and gave him my best innocent look. "Sorry sir, I was concentrating on my shield. I tuned everything else out." I admitted.

Snape sneered. "The best Occulmens knows how to go about his everyday life without fault whilst also having his shields functioning at the same time. You have a lot to learn MacKay." Snape jeered his face looming closer.

_In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun. You find the fun and SNAP! The Job's a game._ I chanted in my head, gritting my teeth and swallowing my words for good measure.

"While your shield has gained strength and isn't the ridiculous mockery you were sporting before, it's still horrifically flimsy. It would take no effort on my part to tear it down. It's as floaty as a sheet on washing day." Snape teased, stalking back to his desk and leaning against it, staring at me with unrepentant and scathing eyes.

_And every task you undertake, becomes a piece of cake, a lark, a spree, it's very clear to see._

"You aren't fighting me at all MacKay. I could sit in your simple mind all I wanted and you would only throw up a sheet to maintain your non-existent privacy. You need to force me out. Think of it as an enemy soldier in your trench. Overload me, don't give up. Don't fight fair. You need me out of there if you want your platoon alive" He said, his tone rising with irritation as he tried to explain it to me.

_That a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down_

"Let's try this again shall we? Legimens!" he shouted, throwing his arm forward unexpectedly, the spell shocking me. Gritting my teeth, I felt him pull up the first memory, one of me running through the woods with Charlie on my back. With a surge of spontaneity, my mind flooded with an image, one my imagination was making up on the spot. A dark, muddy rat infested trench materialised in my head, dissipating the image Snape had brought up.

I concentrated and poured all my memories from Modern History lessons on the First World War into my head and the image of the trench became so real, that I could soon smell the repugnant odours of gun powder, mud, blood and decaying corpses as they assaulted my nose. Sounds of gun fire and the whines of bombs reached my ears, deafening.

The images of the trench walls strengthened and I suddenly got my bearings and got the feel for the trench around me. Looking down, my eye caught an image reflected in a shattered mirror which had obviously been used previously for the soldiers in the trench to tell who was crossing No Man's Land without a bullet getting put in their head.

The sight which greeted me was strange, I saw my own reflection looking back at me, but I was covered in mud and dressed in a soldier's uniform, an Australian one, with the helmet, boots, jacket and all. I stared amazed at the rising sun emblem embodied on the breast pocket of the jacket and a bolt action rifle in my hands.

The sound of a surprised gasp tore me from my gawking and I looked up from the mirror and into a pair of familiar black eyes. It was Snape, dressed in a German soldier's uniform, an Iron cross dangling bravely from his collar and a Lieutenant decorative weave over his sleeve. My eyes widened as realisation hit me. _I had to force him out._

My sudden look of determination must have shocked him out of whatever trance he had fallen into because a wicked smile suddenly spread across his lips and he took up a defensive position, reaching at the hilt of a sword at his belt and unsheathing it, the metallic twang ringing dangerously in the air as shells exploded somewhere nearby. I gave him a grim smile and tugged at the bolt on the gun hearing the bullet slide home, ready to fire.

I barely had lifted the gun (Boy where those things heavy) when he charged at me. In my haste to fire, I missed him completely, the bullet flying over his head. I lunged out of the way, my feet moving sluggishly through all the mud in the trench. He swung the sword towards me, and without thinking, I blocked his strike with the gun, metal meeting metal with a sickening clang. Using one foot, I kicked a muddy boot into his stomach, making him stumble back with a grunt.

Cocking the rifle again, I raised the gun and shot, missing again, but not by much. The bullet whined so close past his ear I winced. He froze slightly before launching back into attack, lunging forward like a skilled swords man. I leapt and spun out of his way, ducking as his sword missed and plunged into one of the many sandbags lining the wall. A shell hit the trench further down the line and the ground shook violently. I stumbled and threw the gun away, knowing I couldn't use it to fight in close quarters. I tugged the baton – a sharp looking knife attached to the gun- off it and turned around to face my opponent just in time to watch him dislodge his sword from the sandbag.

Wasting no time I lunged forward, trying to go for a stealthy kidney jab, but he expected it, and deflected. I swore and made to go right and watched him take the bait and before he realised my foul, I lunged forward again and stabbed him in the stomach. He let out a strangled cry and staggered back, one hand clutching his stomach, his grip loosening on the sword.

Seeing my chance, I went for his hand holding the sword and tugged at it. He figured out what I was doing pretty quickly and we began a tug-o-war with the hilt of the sword. He was breathing heavily, trying not to move or inflame the wound whilst also trying to prevent me from grabbing the sword.

He startled me slightly by speaking. "That's it MacKay. Fight it!" he growled, his eyes flashing with the effort of the battle and was it… pride? I gave a rather un-lady like grunt of acknowledgement and remembered yet another thing from the Professor's earlier tirade _Don't Play fair._

Alright.

Fine by me.

Using one hand to crush his grip against the handle of the sword then the other hand to steady the sword, I kicked up one leg and kneed him in the groin. As expected he gasped, pained and sunk down, letting go of the sword. I took my chance and grabbed it from him, picking it up and turning it against him, jabbing the point of it into the soft flesh under his chin.

I don't- still to this day- know why I paused, what prevented me from skewering him right then and there in my head. Maybe it was my reluctant respect of the man. Or maybe it was my deeply ingrained disgust over murderers and those who killed their fellow human beings. Or maybe it was something else, something deep and profound I have yet to contemplate. But something, whatever it was stopped me.

I looked into his eyes and saw the unwilling pride there and it made me falter, made the sword in my hand lower. He must of seen something, must have seen me cracking and the fight leaving me quickly because suddenly there was a flash of something in his eyes, something I couldn't name nor ever remember seeing their before. But it was gone quickly and anger quickly replaced it.

"Don't you dare." He growled as he watched the sword lower. "Fight me." He hissed, his eyes spitting black fires. I shut my eyes and sucked in a huge breath before lowering the sword completely, then throwing it further down the trench. Turning, I spotted a shovel embedded in the trench floor and an idea came to me with a memory

_"Sometimes class, when the situation was dire and the soldiers needed to quickly move on and kill an invader to the trench without thinking on it or using bullets, they would often hit them hard over the head with a shovel. They were quick and easy to use and quite effective."_ Said the haunting voice of my history teacher as it floated through my mind from that lesson long ago.

I felt a hand descend on my arm, and then quickly, without thinking much of it, I grabbed the shovel turned and whacked Snape as hard as I could in the head. There was a horrific crunching sound a shower of red and then Snape's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I stood there for a while, looking horrified at the remainder of what should have been Snape lying lifeless in that trench.

My stomach twisted and I felt like I was going to be sick. I gagged, stumbling backwards, desperate to get away from the war zone still occurring around me. Shells whined and the bullets sung. Men in no man's land screamed in pain as they died and fell victim to grenades and machine gun fire. There was a voice then, a strongly French accented one which yelled in faulty English. "GAS ATTACK! MASKS ON!" but I ignored it, just kept staring horrified at the body of the Professor as I felt tears burn as they rolled down my cheeks.

A yellow green cloud suddenly descended upon the scene, wiping away everything, the image, smells and sounds of the trench on the Western Front disappearing from my mind and blowing away on the wind like a bad memory or dream. I was left shaking and sitting on a familiar chair in the Potions Master's office, watching the shocked expression of said Potions Master.

"How-" Snape began, stuttering, clearing trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I felt the tears fall off my cheeks and onto my skirt, new ones quickly claiming the previous' places. I could feel my hands shaking. Snape looked at me and his face softened briefly before he shut down completely, a cold hard mask appearing.

"Well done MacKay. That was excellent. I think you've finally grasped the concept." He said, his body ram rod straight. "You needn't spend more time here, nor come tomorrow. You are dismissed." Snape said abruptly. I nodded and stood shakily. Grabbing my bag from the floor next to the chair I walked quickly for the door, desperately needing to be back my room.

I opened the door and was about to leave when his voice stopped me. "Ileana." He said and I froze at the use of my first name. _Had he ever called me that before?_ I turned around wide eyed to see an unsure expression on his face. It was silent for a minute, a thousand silent questions running through his eyes before he shook his head and muttered "Sleep Well."

Frowning, I turned and hurriedly left, mulling over the absurdity of his statement all the way back to my room

The next morning, the 8th of May was a Saturday, and quite frankly I was relieved I wouldn't have to see Snape that day. What was I supposed to say? _Sorry sir, I accidently decapitated you, smashing the side of your head into smithereens with a shovel that was conveniently lying around in the war zone that was my head. Would you prefer it if we changed the scenery next time? It sort of gave me nightmares you see._

I had distractions and an afternoon training session with AV which was sure to take my mind off things. And distractions were desperately needed to save me from myself. As it was, I woke to the lovely chaotic sounds which can only come from a dorm room inhabited by four (or I suppose it was three at that time as I am never an active participant when leaving the realms of sleep as my friends learnt the hard way) teenage girls.

"What the hell was that for douche-bag-wanker-face? What did I ever do to you?" One voice exclaimed; I was pretty sure it was Jen. There was a loud thwack, a squeal and then an exasperated sigh. "Clearly you offended her. And speaking as an objective third party observer with absolutely no outside interest in the matter, I think you deserved it, for being a bitch." Came Alice's rather calm pensive voice. Alice left no room for argument and Jen made an outraged splutter.

"I'll have you know, that I was only offering my opinion in Ivy's choice of eye candy alright? Someone clearly needed to tell her to move on! I mean come on! Tisha Keen?" Jen defended, her voice growing incredulous at the end. "What I don't understand is, how whom I date is any of your business!" Ivy piped up, sounding royally pissed.

Clearly sensing World War Three, I grunted something fierce and sat up in bed and gave them sleepy looks. I knew I probably looked like crap but it shut them up quickly. "Wait." I slurred, rubbing some sleep from my eyes and tucking a huge clump of red hair behind my ear. "You got a date Ivy?" I asked trying to comprehend what was going on.

Ivy smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, with Tisha Keen- seventh year Slytherin." She said proudly. I gave her a groggy smile. "Dude, that's awesome! She's got some serious talent Quidditch wise, I saw her when we went to Quidditch practice the other day- the Slytherin team were just finishing. But dude, she can move! She's going to be a tough one to beat I can guarantee it." I said becoming more awake by the second.

Ivy gave a triumphant smile, clearly pleased that someone approved. Jen though was outraged. "ANNA!" she wailed, her eyes wide. "DON'T JOIN THE DARK SIDE! I know that she's been an epic bitch to you! Hello? Remember that time after double Charms? She tripped you over, scattered your books over the floor and tried to cast that bat bogy hex at you- which you defended epically by the way. How can you forget that?" Jen ranted, her arms flailing.

I frowned. I had sort of forgotten about that, but it didn't matter. It wasn't relevant to the situation. "It doesn't matter." I said, repeating my thoughts out loud. "I hadn't forgotten about it." Lie. "But it doesn't seem to apply to this situation. Perhaps it would if she asked me out, but she didn't. She likes Ivy, and Ivy clearly likes her, so I think we should support it." I declared, feeling like a mediator.

Alice nodded, backing me up. "I agree with Snot Face. Not our bees wax! But," she said, suddenly frowning. "I have to admit, I was sort of shocked to realise that she batted for the other team." Alice added, her face showing her disbelief. Ivy smirked. "We're both Bi's." she explained. "We fish from both pools." She teased, but it was one we heard before.

Alice was suddenly struck with a thought, her eyes lit up and then an unsettling smirk crossed her face and I began to worry she suddenly had a plan for world domination. "But you do know, if she hurts you… we have full authority and permission to kick her up the ass and make her wish she'd never been born." Alice said with a smirk. Jen and I both nodded in agreement. Ivy smiled and then shrugged. "If she does, I'll be joining you." She said, and I was again reminded why she was in Slytherin when I saw her evil sneer.

Clearly eager to change the topic, Jen spoke up. "Speaking of eye candy, have you found one Alice?" she asked curiously, lying flat on her stomach on her bed and propping up her chin with her hands. Alice blushed, a delicate pink stain on her cheeks and giggled. "Oooh! There so is!" Jen squealed excited. "Let me guess, it's that dark skinned guy from the Gryffindor team. Zack Kingsley I think?" I probed, curious.

Alice giggled again and tossed her chocolate waves over one shoulder. "Yeah. God he's a hottie!" She said dreamily, big brown eyes staring out into space. "Too right. He's buff!" Jen burst before quickly clapping a hand over her mouth. Alice's eyes narrowed and she stabbed a finger at Jen. "Oh hell no woman! You're not perving on my man candy! He's mine slut!" Alice growled, and I exchanged a worried glance with Ivy.

"Alright, everyone, let's calm down" I tried to placate. But my words fell on deaf ears. "I wasn't I swear!" Jen spluttered backing up on her bed away from an advancing Alice. "Say you'll never look at him again." She growled and Jen nodded. But it wasn't enough apparently because Alice let out a battle cry and jumped on top of her, grabbed one of her pillows and started thwacking her to kingdom come.

Ivy slapped a hand over her eyes and shook her head. I just sighed and went back to bed.

This was going to be a long day, I could already tell.

_**A/N: Well, I had a surge of inspiration and wrote this chapter from beginning to end in a couple of hours late one night and ended up staying up until two in the morning. Ironically enough, I was listening to Mary Poppins (recordings of the Australian theatrical cast) which I got for Christmas when I was writing this, hence the constant references to Mary Poppins, in particular the song 'A Spoon Full of Sugar.'**_

_To my knowledge, the facts I used to construct the trench scene in this chapter are correct. Whilst writing this part, I imagined it to be taking place on the Western Front during the disastrous Battle of the Somme. I watched War Horse the day after I finished writing this, and to my surprise, I realized that the battle shown there with Albert and his friend (whose name presently escapes me) occurred in the Somme, and the British Trench was much like the one I imagined. I tried to keep my descriptions open ended to allow you, dear reader, all the room to imagine it. But for those who have seen War Horse, I think it stole a bit of my thunder. XD_

_Let's imagine that the gas was Mustard Gas for the sake of the time line._

_Some fun facts for you._

_The Battle of the Somme was used as a diversionary attack to distract the Germans from their debilitating attacks at the fortified gun placements at Verdun._

_On the first day of the Battle of the Somme, it is estimated that more men died than in previous campaigns of great loss (one of the largest losses in the war for both sides)_

_The Western Front saw the first use of Gas Warfare._

_**The Stalemate on the Western front reminds me greatly of the Stalemate between Voldermort and Harry Potter during books Four and Five of the Series. This is one of the many reasons why I chose to use this allusion.**_

_I knew there was a reason why I am Majoring in History at University! Tehehe_

_Don't forget to leave me some love. Thanks for reading_


	25. Chapter 24: The Power of the Varias

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

All bragging rights go to the writing Goddess and extraordinaire J.K Rowling.

I bow down to you J.K. You are my hero. When I grow up, I want to be like you.

Chapter 24: The Power of the Varias

It was chaos.

I had a to do list so long I was reciting it in my dreams.

I was studying in every spare moment I got. I read my Care of Magical Creatures notes during breakfast and whilst getting ready. Recited defensive and disarming spells whilst in the shower and in the ladies room. Went through Charms with the girls at lunch. Read Transfiguration revision during study periods. And talked my way through potions while I was with AV… And I completely neglected Divination. It was a rubbish subject anyway.

And if living and breathing studying wasn't enough, I was also practicing mental shields and duelling with Snape every afternoon and then went straight to AV afterwards to train some more. After training with Charlie and AV, I would go home sit on my bed and write essays non-stop until midnight.

It was doing my head in, and I knew if I kept up with this crazy routine for much longer I would crash and have a complete melt down and that was the last thing I needed. I had end of year exams to do, Occulmency shields to perfect and balls of flame to dodge.

Man, I loved my life…. NOT!

I was starting to get black bags under my eyes which made me look like the biggest racoon. All I needed was to start rummaging through garbage. I was like a robot; I would talk only when asked direct questions and then would only talk about school.

I had become my worst nightmare; an unfeeling, unchanging machine.

It was fucking scary.

Two good things did come, however, out of this time of chaos; one, a new talent became obvious and two I managed to learn how to cast a corporeal patronus.

The first good thing came about 1 week before my first exam when I was with AV and it happened purely by accident. AV was thrilled about it all naturally, going off on a huge rant about how perfect it was that I was finally accepting and furthering my talents. Charlie was there and had stared open mouthed at me for the rest of the session and for two whole days afterwards.

As usual, it was a fire dodging lesson. I was tired, grumpy and just wanted to go back to my room and sleep until Thursday. I kept getting singed and burned and had one too many close calls. I had stopped holding up one hand, trying to catch my breath and winced as I swiped at the layer of sweat on my forehead.

"Please Alexandru I'm tired, can't I just rest for a little bit?" I pleaded weakly, and groaned when he glared at me and shook his head. "This is what I'm trying to teach you Draga! Endurance! We keep going." He declared, and raised his wand cast off an Incendio. I grunted and just managed to dodge it. "Ileana" Alexandru groaned, placing his head in his hands. "Try harder! You're not focusing." He ordered, seeming just as tired as I was.

I gritted my teeth, feeling a spike of anger. "I'm trying. I've been working non-stop for the past month. If I'm not here training, I'm trying to prefect Occulmency or studying. I haven't rested in so long. I'm so darn tired!" I yowled, feeling slightly lazy but unable to care. AV sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know Printesa, I know. But you've got to keep going. Only two more weeks of this then you may rest." He urged, his eyes beseeching me to push harder. I groaned. "That's so long away!" I moaned raking my fingers through my hair to try and get it out of my eyes.

"Persistence pays off in the end Ileana. Just a little more then we will talk more on dragons yes?" Alexandru bargained, expression hopeful. I closed my eyes defeated and sighed. "Fine" I conceded, and then yelped as he began throwing balls of fire at me rapidly, no room for rest. I felt like a dancer, dancing a complicated sequence in a very staccato and static way.

On one of my dodges, I stumbled, almost falling into the fire of the next ball aimed at me. I screeched and put my arms over my face, trying to shield it from the burning heat which I could feel licking at my arms. But no stinging burn came. Nothing. All I could feel was the heat, wrapped around me like a safety blanket. Hesitantly, I opened my arms and my eyes and stared in wonder at the sight that greeted me.

It was like a pillar of fire surrounding me; a moving, whirling column of fire which covered me from head to foot. I could see out, but from the amazed thoughts I was getting from AV, he couldn't see in at all. _What the hell was going on here?_ Curious, I stood up straight and watched as the flame adjusted itself, following my change of position with one of its own.

Cocking one eyebrow I raised my arms, and watched as the flames adjusted again, moving with my arms and making it look like it was a wonky looking cross of fire. Smirking, I began to wave my arms about, watching as the flames followed my arms perfectly, like they were my shadow. I let loose a hysterical sort of laugh.

Dropping my arms by my side I concentrated, and pulled the fire close to my body, so close it was like I was wearing a body suit. Then, concentrating again, I made the fire disappear. "WOAH!" I exclaimed amazed, looking at a stunned AV. "What was that?" I asked no one in particular. AV took a few awed steps forward.

"Sweet Merlin." He muttered his accent unbelievably strong. He shakily reached out and grasped my arm. "How-" He began but English failed abruptly him. He tried again and I appreciated his efforts of speaking English, even when I could speak fluent Romanian. "How did you do that Printesa?" Alexandru asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know." I admitted truthfully, as lost for answers as he was. Frowning I remembered my odd skill of producing little fire balls on my palm. "Perhaps," I said, trying to rationalise this out as I went, "Perhaps I have discovered an extension on one of the powers I already had." I said, and it sounded quite truthful. AV frowned. "Extension?" he parroted confused, then it hit him. "Can you produce fire, wandlessly Draga?" he asked earnestly, his ancient eyes alight.

I nodded. "Little balls of fire which I can throw or use to light fires. I use it all the time in potions when I'm too lazy to bring out my wand." I admitted. AV gasped and then took my hand, turning it palm up. "Show me." He asked softly and I nodded, wriggling my fingers. Sure enough, a ball of flame burst into being on my palm, much brighter than I had seen it before.

AV stared at it with wide eyes. Gently removing my hand from his I circled my hand around the flame, holding it like a baseball. Throwing it hard, I sent it in a spinning pitch towards a rose bush at the edge of the meadow. It caught ablaze and before it bounced over to the next bushes, I raised my hand and patted the air, and sure enough, the blaze went out instantly. I heard Charlie gasp. "Woah." He said amazed, from his place at the wrought iron chairs. His eyes were so wide I thought they would bug out of his head. I gave him a soft smile.

"I can breathe fire too." I admitted, looking back at AV. He didn't say anything, just gave me this look. He gestured for me to show him. Tilting my head back, facing the sky, I blew, and a burst of flame erupted from my lips and sent a shot of black smoke towards the sky, tangling with the fire in a slow dance to the heavens. "Dude that is so sick!" little Charlie crowed, now so excited he was standing on the chair and bouncing.

I looked back at AV, watching him assess me with all knowing eyes. "Ileana, I never asked you before, but I feel it prudent to now. Your wand, where did you purchase it?" he asked, taking a few steps forwards and leaning in close, like we were discussing secret plans of treason. "Olivander's, at Diagon Alley in London." I explained, not sure of where he was going with this. AV's eyes twinkled. "And your wand is?" he asked, leaving the questioned open ended.

"Holly, with a core of Dragon Heartstring." I replied still confused, and then I remembered something. "It was also apparently the wand of one of our Ancestors. Alina Varias." I said, eagerly hoping he knew of her. He smiled and nodded like he had expected this. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hands expectantly.

Nodding more to myself than him I reached into my pocket and brought out my wand, placing it on his gloved hands. He held my wand up and studied it, nodding and muttering to himself. Finally, he placed it back in my hand, satisfied with what he had found. "Yes, it all makes sense now." He said quietly, and then looked pensively out into the forest.

"How much do you know about Alina?" He asked me, never taking his eyes off the forest. "Nothing." I admitted, slightly put out. "I tried to research her here at school, but couldn't find her anywhere. All I know is the little that Olivander told me. He said she was a Keeper." I said, hesitantly hoping he would let me know more about her.

AV made a sound of mock outrage. "A keeper? No dearest, she wasn't just _a_ Keeper; she was one of the greatest Keepers the tribe has ever seen. She had powers above and beyond all those before her, nothing we've seen the likes of for generations! But you." He said, whirling around and pinning me to the ground with a fierce stare.

"You Draga have exhibited some of her powers. Quite a few actually. And we don't even know the full extent of what you are capable of yet! She could wield fire too. She could talk to dragons like you could. It is also rumoured that she could see what was to come; a seer if you will. Her word was law. Tribal laws set in place that I am bound to enact to this day. Every country or race has a great King or Queen. One that is remembered for their great deeds for ages to pass. The Jews had King David. The Muslims, Muhammad. The English, King Arthur or more recently Queen Elizabeth the first and Queen Victoria. For us, it is Alina. She has become an inspiration; an ideal ruler for Keepers to aspire to be. But like all great leaders, their deaths are tragedies, and Alina could have had a Shakespearean play written about her final years. She was taken from us much too soon." Alexandru ranted, his face growing sad with ageless grief at the end.

I stood still, taking it all in. The famous Alina died young? Did I really possess some of her powers? So many questions were buzzing through my head, whirring at a million miles an hour. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by AV's exclamation. "Oh would you look at that! How time flies! Well, I am afraid it's the end of our time together today. I shall see you both tomorrow, nice and sharp." Alexandru said promptly and fielded both Charlie and I off before we could ask him one question.

Alexandru avoided all attempts of me asking questions about Alina for weeks afterwards.

My next new talent became apparent a few days before my Defence practical exam. I was with Snape, and we had traded in the mind control for something more practical. He was helping me revise my spell repertoire for the test and insulting me horribly when I did something he deemed wrong. He was incessantly picky, and I could do nothing right by the man.

"Now." Snape declared at one point in the lesson. "As a part of your exam, you will be asked to produce a corporeal patronus. I assume you missed that lesson when the theories of the charm were being discussed." Snape snapped, immediately condescending. I nodded. I had no clue how to cast it, and any help I could get I would take gladly.

Snape nodded back curtly. It was like this now, no talking unless required. Ever since that incident at the beginning of the month with 'the Trench Episode' as I had dubbed it, things had been… tense. At best.

"Now watch carefully" Snape barked and slowly went through the wand movements but didn't cast the charm. I nodded. Seemed simple enough… so far. After I had repeated the wand movements and had them to his satisfaction, he spoke again. "Now the incantation is Expecto Patronum. Say it." He barked. I nodded. "Expecto Patronum." I said, but it sounded wrong even to me.

Snape growled and rolled his eyes. "You're pronouncing it wrong Idiot girl. Eks-pek-toh pa-troh-nam." He said slowly, as if spelling it out for a toddler. I ignored the urge to roll my eyes and tried it again. "Expecto Patronum" I said, copying the constants he used. "Finally." Snape muttered, and I assumed form that I had gotten it right.

"Now, before you cast the charm, you must think of a powerful happy memory. The strongest you can think of. The stronger the memory, the greater the chance of a successful patronus." Snape drawled, sounding almost bored as he paced back and forth across the length of the room. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to think of one strong happy memory that stood out. I struggled. I had many happy memories, and couldn't decide which would be the strongest. My childhood and teenage years provided a multitude of ones to pick from.

"Found one?" Asked Snape, sounding impatient. I opened one eye and left the other one closed. "Still trying to decide which one to choose." I replied calmly. Snape made an odd sort of sound in the back of his throat which I took as a sound of dark amusement and exasperation. I took a flying leap of faith and concentrated on one memory in particular, one that seemed to be the right one.

"Expecto Patronum." I said firmly, opening my eyes and doing the practiced wand movements. A shaky blue light emerged from the tip of my wand, and then fizzled out almost instantly. I was disappointed but refused to be deterred. I tried, again and again, each time receiving the same frustrating results. Snape never said a word the entire time, just watched as I grew more and more frustrated.

After about an hour of failed attempts I flopped down on the cold floor, rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. "This is not working." I moaned pitifully into my hands. I just couldn't understand it. What was I doing wrong? I was pronouncing it right, making the wand movements correctly. Was I missing something? Was there some universal piece of almighty wisdom you were required to know?

There was the shuffling of shoes across the floor, like the owner was shifting their position. I knew that he had plopped himself into the chair behind his desk. He let loose a large, bored sigh. "It's not working because you are using an insufficient memory; it's not happy enough. Choose another. I am sure there is a standout memory which comes to mind." He drawled, his voice cross between bored and annoyed.

I looked up and met his cool obsidian eyes. I thought on it, trying to come up with a happier memory then the one I was using before. One came to me, struck me down like a bolt of lightning and I cursed myself internally for not thinking of it earlier. He saw the light click over my head and leant back with an anticipatory sneer on his face. I scrambled to my feet, adjusted my school sweater and closed my eyes, watching the memory play out yet again.

Opening my eyes I sucked in a deep breath and spoke the incantation. "Expecto Patronum." I said confidently, my wand flicking through the air. A bright blue stream of light erupted from my wand and my grin widened as in front of me, a ball of light began to mould itself into a shape. Large floppy ears, a little fluffy tail and powerful hind legs appeared.

It was a rabbit.

The rabbit hopped a few places, trying to figure out why it had been summoned. It turned back to look at me and wriggled its nose a few times then started when it heard an almost hysterical laugh burst from my throat. "No way!" I giggled, watching as the rabbit began to hop around the room after being coaxed by a movement in my wand.

I ended the spell after a while and turned to face Snape. "Thanks for your help professor." I said sincerely, realising I had never actually thanked him beforehand. Snape was shocked into wide-silence, completely unprepared for the thanks. Finally, when he managed to snap from his shocked stupor he managed a mumbled "You're welcome."

He all but threw me out not long after with a final parting barked order to study.

My last exam out of all of the scheduled two hours of hell, was Care of Magical Creatures. I was so excited to be almost finished and at the threshold of freedom that I wasn't as angsty about early morning revision as I was with the ones previous (bar Divination of course). I blame this lack of foresight entirely on the situation I found myself in when I got to the only essay in the exam.

The previous short answer and multiple choice questions didn't prove much of a problem; my cramming had prepared me enough for them. My undoing seemed to be in that essay. In my extensive revision of each subject, I had to rely on my textbooks to inform me what I had missed content wise in the beginning of the year. It seemed I had forgotten to check what the first unit of content was in Care of Magical Creatures.

So, naturally, when I saw the question, I panicked.

I actually swore aloud when I read the question and got a ferocious glare off Professor Kettleburn who was supervising the exam in one of the larger unused classrooms near the Great Hall. I gave him an apologetic grimace and then sucked in a couple of shaky breaths and re-read the question.

_Evaluate the significance and/or the impact that one group/tribe/species of people have had in the natural realm; what contribution has this group made to Wizarding society?_

Fuck me dead and paint me purple.

What sort of question was that? That was way too broad. You could talk about anything! Where were the specifics?

I re-read the question again in hopes of illumination. Forcibly calming myself down, I broke down the question to see if that would help. _Okay,_ I thought to myself, '_significance and/or the impact'. Well clearly they're looking to see if I can identify both. It's a classification test. They want to see how I think and problem solve._

_Well significance is about the group's importance. It could be about individual customs or defining features depending on what group I choose._

_And Impact… That's the more obvious one; what have they actually done?_

_Okay, now… group/tribe/species… wait… that doesn't make sense… how can there be a species of people? Unless he doesn't literally mean people… Like wasn't he talking the other day about the High Elves who petitioned the Ministry for the eternal protection over that river in Ireland? Gee… this is the tricky bit. I could bluff my way through most of it, I just don't know enough about one group to write a bloody essay on them…_

_Wait… HANG ON A SECOND!_

An idea suddenly hit me like a wrecking ball. I didn't have to know about a local tribe! The question never specified what geographical area the group had to come from, neither did it specify that the group actually had to be still functioning and thriving. Oh this was too good! I began to wonder if AV had known all along about this exam question and had purposely sent me that tome a few weeks ago, which I had read.

Putting pen to paper, I began to write like a demon, my quill flying across the lined parchment so fast it never left the parchment for longer than necessary. I never paused to re-read, so the bloody thing was riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. I wrote so much I filled the 6 foot parchment and then half-way filled another. By the time the Professor yelled "Quills down!" I threw my quill down with triumph and looked proudly at the slightly messy handwriting with a mad grin on my face.

I walked away from that exam hoping for the best and praying my fluke would prove to be fruitful… or something like that.

_SPOV-Severus' Point of View_

Severus stalked down the corridors, watching in carefully concealed amusement and triumph as students and Professors alike quickly ducked out of his way, making a clear path for him as he floated towards his destination; tea with the headmaster.

Oh joy. He could just picture the sordid affair now.

The old coot would probably spend half his time trying to force muggle sweets and candy down his throat, one quarter reminding him of his purpose and destiny and the other quarter ask him about the progression of a certain Hufflepuff menace that swallowed his afternoons with her insulting opinions and laziness.

Oh how he detested having 'tea' with the headmaster.

Reaching the statue of the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office much too soon, he winced as he said this week's newest password. "Sugar pops" he spat, trying to get the offensive, much too cheerful word out of his mouth as soon as he could. The gargoyle moved and the spiralling staircase to the Headmaster's office was quickly revealed.

Quickly ascending the stairs, Severus decided he would try and get this whole affair over as quickly as possible, that way he may retire to his chambers sooner rather than later. He had several complicated potions left to finish that were simmering, almost ready for the next stage. Without bothering to knock, he flung open the door and stalked into the office, plopping himself un-gracefully into one of the chairs sitting before the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore looked up from a stack of papers, a look of pleasant surprise written all over his face like he hadn't expected this meeting to occur let alone called it. "Ah! Severus! Good to see you this fine evening! Lemon drop?" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, waving a hand towards a golden bowl full of the bright yellow candies.

Severus barely supressed the urge to curl his lip and spit at them. Instead he raised his chin haughtily, almost daring the old man to make him do what he absolutely refused to. "You wished to see me Albus? I doubt this meeting is merely for a social call." Severus asked, his voice bland and dry. If Dumbledore was offended by his curt words he didn't show it, merely folded his hands calmly over his papers. Dumbledore had spent far too much time in Severus' company to be affronted by his cool and constantly changing dispositions.

"Very well then my boy, I'll get to the crux of it." Dumbledore said, his upfront acceptance of Severus' unspoken wishes a shock to Severus. Severus couldn't help but wonder if something terrible had happened; what could be so important that forced the wise old wizard to abandon his customs? Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily which made Severus think it couldn't possibly be as bad as he believed.

"You know it is often customary for some of the Professors to send me outstanding responses in exams or those which I may find interesting. I was given this morning a very interesting essay from Professor Kettleburn who was utterly confounded by its content. The way the student expressed herself was far beyond anyone of her level and was something that should have, by all rights come from a university student. All her teachers have reported similar levels of vocabulary and style in her other essays, but this one is by far the best." Dumbledore said sunnily, bringing two scrolls of parchment from a pile to his left and holding them in his wrinkled hands.

Severus was baffled. "Forgive me Albus, but I don't see how this has to do with me." Severus admitted, slightly frustrated he was called up to read one of the slobbering children's essays. Dumbledore chuckled, "Why, it has everything to do with you my boy! The essay belongs to Miss MacKay. I thought you would be interested to see just how well Miss MacKay has done. Without your tutoring, Miss MacKay would not have flourished like this. "Congratulations are in order Severus." Dumbledore said merrily, reaching over and giving his employee a hearty clap on the shoulder.

Severus was still for a second. MacKay? Flourishing? Now this he had to see. "May I?" Severus asked curious, gesturing to the scrolls of unfurled parchment. Dumbledore nodded, a wide grin on his face as he eagerly handed them over. Arranging them neatly in his hands, Severus looked at a familiar hand, the title of the essay slightly shocking but further intriguing him. Before he could read further, Dumbledore spoke.

"The students were asked to write a question on the impact and contribution of a particular group or tribe of people to the natural realm." Dumbledore informed his staff member.

_The Varias Clan; the forgotten Dragon Keepers of the Balkans._

_By Ileana MacKay_

_When posed the name 'Varias,' most Witches and Wizards would be unable to inform you of information pertaining any significance or truth, or would not, perhaps, be able to tell you anything at all about this illusive tribe. This is the sad reality which befalls the Wizarding world today. This ancient and noble tribe of Dragon whisperers seems to have vanished from the public mind as quickly as the descendants of the Varias Tribe have disappeared from existence…._

Severus read on, and ignoring several glaring spelling mistakes and Comma misplacements, the essay, he was forced to admit, was actually quite good. She cited various Wizarding Historians numerous times, produced dates and figures and went into great depth on various exporting figures and Dragon protection laws that the Varias clan had been able to instigate over the years. He was amazed to find how interesting this forgotten tribe was.

Of course she spent more time answering the question then revealing the histories, but the histories and traditions she did mention fascinated him. Severus knew, instinctively, that Ileana was probably one of the only ones in the world who knew this information and was curious to find out where she had cited all this information from.

He had researched the Varias clan extensively after finding out he would be taking on a student whom had direct lineage to the revered but unknown clan and had found out next to nothing on them. Not even outsourced books from his family's extensive library held any more information and he had soon given up the search frustrated and unsated. But here was nine feet of parchment with only a glimpse into the illusive tribe and it contained information that most historians would sell their souls for and it was all from the mind of a 17 year old young woman.

Severus was struck quiet for a long time after reading the essay and was unable to form any words to say to the headmaster. When finally he looked up, he met the amused eyes of Dumbledore, who was looking at him with that frustrating, all knowing smile all over his face. "I had no idea-" Severus began, but trailed off weekly. Dumbledore's smile widened.

"I'd wager not my boy. But she is maturing more than I could have hoped. You are good for her; you challenge her to do more and be more. Had I put her under the care of another, she would have wilted and never risen to her full potential. I am sure her patriarch; Alexandru Varias is very thankful for all you've done. You're helping him mould her into the future Dragon Keeper that the very few Varias descendants need." Dumbledore said, giving him a look of pride.

Severus frowned. _Alexandru Varias?_ Severus opened his mouth to ask, but Dumbledore knew what he was going to ask and beat him to the chase. "Alexandru Varias is the elderly Dragon Keeper, the last of a line of nobles and the only survivor of the Balkans Masacre of 2006. He is a very distant relation to Ileana. His brother was supposed to marry her Grandmother, but her grandmother eloped to marry another man in the tribe. Ileana refers to him as her uncle to spare everyone the labour of explaining the connection. He's been training Ileana for a while now, and will go into much further and intensive training with her once the summer starts. The poor dear has spent the past couple of months juggling school work, her training with you and her training with the Dragon Keeper and trying to stay sane." Dumbledore explained then shook his head amazed and continued with a chuckle. "I have no idea how she has managed to keep her head above the water."

Severus felt slightly guilty, worrying slightly that perhaps he'd been pushing the girl a bit too hard where she was already wearing herself thin. The guilt was quick to disappear. She had known what she was signing up for at the beginning. He had told her from the start he wouldn't go easy on her. He had kept his promises and had expected nothing less than the best.

There was however, one question that had been plaguing Severus for a while now, and he felt compelled at this time to ask it; he may not have gotten an answer at another time, and while the Headmaster was being open and forthcoming with knowledge, he supposed he best take advantage of it.

"So Ileana will take over the position when the time comes; she will be the next Dragon Keeper?" Severus asked, tone severe. Dumbledore grew serious as well, the twinkle gone. "Yes. She has no choice. She is the last eligible person in her line. If something were to happen to both Ileana and Alexandru, the tribe would have no more direct blood ties to living witches and wizards. The only remaining people who could claim to be Varias descendants are muggles; magic-less and knowledge-less. It would be the greatest tragedy, to lose such skill and strong prowess. Let us hope for our sake that Ileana is around for a great deal more time and lives long enough to produce heirs."

It struck Severus then, the severity of the situation and why Dumbledore was going to so much trouble to train Ileana MacKay in the ways of defence. He was trying to preserve one of the last members of a dying race. The once bountiful tribe now only had hopes in its last Dragon Princess.

For her own sakes as well as theirs, Ileana MacKay had to be protected.

_A/N: Another long chapter! PHEW! I think I should warn you that most of the future chapters will be around this length or perhaps slightly longer as I have a lot of content to get through that's quite wordy. There is one chapter that is coming on the horizon that promises to be a massive chapter! I'm already daunted by it._

_Well, I'm going to go now and leave you alone to reivew (major hint here)_


	26. Chapter 25: Hey there Alina

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K._

_I wish I was that cool, but no, sorry, these are not the droids you are looking for._

_A/N (BREIF): Translations are down the bottom_

Chapter 25: Hey There Alina

It was summer in the northern Hemisphere.

Though of course, summer in the British Isles was something reminiscent of our autumn back at home in Australia. It was a joke! I couldn't help but feel cheated that the heat I so desperately craved and assumed would come when one mentioned summer was absent. There was also another development that occurred after the end of school that I felt cheated about.

I had to stay in England for the summer.

What a load of crock!

I was homesick and was forced into watching the cheery and joyous faces of my classmates and closest friends as they all leapt aboard the Hogwarts Express to go home with barely a 'goodbye see you in September' as they leapt aboard the train. My friends tried to be sympathetic, but they were that pleased to be going home for a few months they couldn't quite muster the enthusiasm required for an adequate sensitive farewell.

So on the first of June, I watched forlornly from the Platform at Hogsmede while my friends all piled enthusiastically onto the scarlet red steam engine. I pouted grumpily with my hands stuck firmly inside my jean pockets and my green cardigan hanging loosely open over a black camisole as they thrust their trunks in the first available compartment they could find. Jen, Ivy and Alice stood on the platform with me, trying to figure out what to say to console me as they shifted from foot to foot anxious to get away from the school and get back home.

"It won't be that bad Anna." Jen said lamely, finally finding her tongue. "I'm sure you'll get that involved in training that you'll forget all about it! It'll be September before you know it!" She said, and I felt even crummier than when she had started speaking. "Yeah!" Alice chirped, suddenly struck with something to say, "I bet it'll be really boring at home anyway. Cold and wet and yuck. We probably won't know what to do with ourselves after a week or two." She exclaimed, much too cheerful.

I grimaced. "Yeah, but it's still home." I muttered, scuffing my worn volleys against the ground and looking down at them intently so I could try and will away the damn water in my eyes. I was suddenly enveloped in a group hug. "We're all going to miss you." Ivy said sombrely. "You'll have to write to us every day!" she insisted, sounding slightly British. I nodded against someone's shoulder, the smell of Alice's shampoo tickling my nose.

The train whistle whined, filling the air with a burst of high pitched sound. The conductor blew his whistle, a warning call for the last of the stragglers left on the platform. Sniffing, I stepped away from the girls and gave them shoves towards the train. "Quick! Get on before you get stuck here too." I said, as a way of goodbye.

They all piled on quickly, shutting the door behind them and hurried to their compartment, leaning out the window and waving at me, yelling goodbyes. Colin and Will stuck their heads out too, yelling some rather rude sounding goodbyes. I flipped them off, all in good nature of course. I waved with a shaky smile as the train lurched then chugged away from the platform, my waving becoming all the more desperate and wild when they began to move farther and farther away.

I watched glumly until they were out of sight, and a bit more, long after the train was a speck on the horizon. That's how Snape found me, standing alone on the platform watching after my long gone friends. He came to stand close beside me, and was dressed much more casually than he usually was, his long buttoned teaching robes traded for a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks.

"Did you miss the train MacKay?" he teased, but it lacked the usual venom and I detected a hint of sympathy there. I tore my eyes off the horizon and looked at him with resigned amusement. "No sir. Just seeing off my friends." I said, sounding like a wounded puppy even to my own ears. He cocked one eyebrow. "No home flight down under for you?" He questioned, sounding shocked.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out why he cared. "No." I said with a gusty sigh, then turned and glared at the cloudy English sky. "Stuck here in the British Isles, learning to become a Dragon Keeper." I said, watching the angry clouds rumble. It was about to rain any second. Snape chuckled, a deep resonating sound which shocked me. I had never heard him even attempt a laugh before. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You poor deprived child." He teased, a sideways sort of grin on his face. I couldn't help but return it. "Woe me." I supplied dryly and he chuckled again. "It appears we have swapped sentiments. I have taken your cheerfulness and you my moroseness. What is the world coming to?" Snape said amused turning and beginning to walk back towards the castle, I kept in stride with him.

I grinned. "The apocalypse it seems." I replied, feeling strangely relaxed and enjoying this banter with the man who was usually terminally grumpy. Snape's grin quirked but he said nothing. I frowned slightly, but my own grin remained. "Why so cheerful? Happy no more bumbling students in your presence?" I asked curiously, slightly teasing. His grin turned malicious, "My favourite time of the year is when school ends. No more annoying brats." Snape said with a strange sort of glee.

"What's your least favourite?" I asked curious. Snape chuckled. "School beginning." He chuckled and I laughed. He shot me a look but never slowed, one which could have meant a million different things. I didn't even bother trying to decipher it. We reached the school gates then, and I turned to go off the beaten track and into the forest.

Snape frowned and stoped. "Where are you going Ileana?" He asked baffled, watching me perplexed as I paused in the first fringe of trees and turned to look at him with a defensive expression. "To see my Uncle. I'm staying with him over the summer. Dumbledore is loaning him the manor house in the meadow." I explained, sort of unsure if he was privy to the information I was giving. _Did every teacher know about the manor house?_

He looked confused for a few seconds but then he seemed to understand. "Ah yes." He said, and then paused, clearly deciding on what he wanted to say. Finally he seemed to give into something and he spoke again. "May I meet your uncle? Dumbledore has told me a little about him and he seems to be an interesting sort of person." Snape said, looking unsure for the first time since I had met him. "Uh sure. He loves meeting new people." I said, already picturing the delighted smile on Alexandru's face.

"This way." I said, gesturing with my hand to get him to follow. He quickly walked towards me so I turned and began to make my way through the forest, picking a slight path that Charlie and I had worn into the undergrowth. For about 10 minutes or so we walked in a companiable silence, ducking under low lying branches and pushing through bushes on the way to the meadow. This path was ingrained into my head and I probably could have walked it in my sleep. Snape was hot on my heals, an arm's length or so behind me.

Finally we reached the meadow, coming out into the sea of rosebushes. The sky thundered and the first raindrops fell, bursting from the trembling dark grey clouds which could no longer hold their liquid charges. Quickly jogging to the Veranda, I brushed a few damp red strands of hair away from my face and ducked through the ornate wooden doors and into the back parlour that Alexandru favoured in poor weather.

He was there as usual; pouring over some thick ancient tome which appeared to be an Italian text about god knows what. A cup of tea was sitting lopsided on its saucer close at hand. He looked up as I entered, giving me a winning smile, before looking excitedly upon his new guest. Standing a little shakily, he walked over and gave me his customary greeting of a large hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "Buna dimineata draga mea" Alexandru said with a smile, tugging playfully on my left ear. "Care te-au adus să mă vezi azi?" he asked gleefully, surveying Severus from head to toe and apparently seeing something he liked.

I smiled, "Unchi this is my teacher and Hogwarts' resident Potion's Master Severus Snape. Professor, this is Alexandru Varias." I said, gesturing between the two men. Snape gave a slight bow then held out his hand. "A pleasure and an honour to meet you Mr Varias." Snape said, his voice almost silken. Alexandru's smile widened. "Oh no Potion's Master Snape, the pleasure is all mine." Alexandru said excited, grasping his hand eagerly and giving it a firm shake.

I fought back a laugh at the meeting of such an unlikely pair. AV caught my eye when Severus was briefly distracted by the phoenix that sat curiously watching him on a bird stand near the window and gave me a cheeky wink. I wrinkled my nose playfully and shrugged, and Alexandru smiled knowingly, a dastardly look in his eyes. I frowned.

_What was the old man up to now?_ But something told me, I might not want to know.

I stared glumly out the window of the bedroom that had been unofficially been called mine as I watched the rain bucket down, watering the forest for the 5th time in the last couple of days. Lightning danced over the trees in an impressive show of cosmic power, paying tribute to ancestors long forgotten and their wisdom attributed to another. I sighed, listening to the old grandfather clock tick loudly as it shattered through the quiet air of the room. Spicy smells of dust, old world charm, vanilla and old books permeated the room and did nothing to lift my mood.

I was bored out of my skull, and it was only the 15th of June.

15 long, miserable June days.

15 days wishing I was at home.

15 days wondering why I still had yet to receive a reply from 5 enquiring letters to each of my friends.

15 days of training.

A sort of tradition had developed over the little time I had spent out of school; I would train until lunchtime, then Alexandru and I would retire to the old dining room in the front of the house where he would spend the next two hours telling me stories of the tribe, filling me with the histories of the tribe until I was bursting at the seams. Then afternoon tea would come and we would usually be visited by either Snape, Dumbledore or both upon occasion. The men would talk about whatever topic seemed to be in the forefront of their minds and I would listen quietly, answering a direct question from one of them every now and then.

It was an odd sort of routine, but it made Alexandru happy, and so I undertook it for his sake. My mind was never allowed to rest, none of the three men would leave me be. If they sensed me getting distracted, they would engage me in a duel or a lengthy discussion over a particular moral issue. It was if all of them had worked out this secret plot, a dastardly plan to train me up and use me to take over the world.

It really wouldn't have surprised me at all.

But today I had excused myself from the men's company and retired to my room, unable to will myself to be enthusiastic about the conversation they were putting forward. They had let me go, thankfully. Well to be truthful Alexandru had excused me, a knowing look on his face as he surveyed my blank expression. When Dumbledore had went to object, Alexandru had given him one look and the men had waged a silent battle, but Dumbledore quickly and gracefully conceded. Snape had said nothing, just watched me go with those critical eyes.

So that was what led me to that spot, staring mournfully out the window, watching the rain soak the earth. I sighed leaning my head against the window sill and trying to find some enthusiasm to do at least something with my afternoon. I saw Alfred in the meadow, having an absolute ball rolling around in the mud. I had brought him over here when school ended.

Sighing gustily again I stepped away from the window. Clicking my fingers then hitting those fingers with my palm in a strange tic I picked up many a year ago, I looked around the room bored. Deciding to go for a little explore, I quietly exited my room and walked sneakily through the hallways. I smirked as I rounded down another hallway then paused, realising I had never been down this way before.

I grinned and began opening the doors spaced evenly throughout the wall. Most were just bedrooms, though I did find another parlour and a hidden bathroom with a cool looking claw bathtub straight from the 19th century. After turning down another hallway, I found myself looking at a dead end; the hallway finished off with a wall, a tapestry decoratively hung over the majority of the wall. I sighed, but didn't let it deter me from checking out the rooms in the hall.

I was about ready to give up the exploratory mission and admit defeat from finding anything of note, when in the last room of the hall, my eye caught on an interesting looking box, trying to hide sneakily under the covers of the four poster bed. I felt one eyebrow raise and quietly shut the door behind me.

Grinning, I snuck forward and sat on the dusty carpet, dragging the box out to meet me. I checked over the old labels on the box, all of which were written in Romanian. This was AV's box, defiantly not Dumbledore's. I felt like a kid in a candy store with an unlimited amount of money to buy sweets. Quickly opening the flaps of the box, I opened it to find a collection of things, all of which seemed to have something important in common with each other, but I couldn't figure out what.

I pulled out an old and rather warn looking set of Dragon hide gloves. Embroided onto the back of the hand was the red flourishing initial's 'AV.' I would have assumed they had belonged to Alexandru, but they looked far too old. I was scared of holding them, worried they would fall apart in my hands. I carefully placed them to the side, on a bedside table so no harm would come to them.

The next object in the box was an old, slightly rusty bronze whistle. It was a strange looking sort of thing, looking more like a flute than a whistle, but had a cord string running through one end so that it could dangle around someone's neck. Again, carved into the metal was the same red flourishing initials 'AV.' Placing the whistle next to the gloves, I had another look.

The next thing I pulled out was an old tome, and inscribed on the front- in Romanian of course- was the words "Arborele genealogic glorios al clanului Varias". I was wide-eyed. _The glorious family tree of the Varias Clan_. Incredible! I flicked quickly through it, amazed at the complex and lengthy diagrams which illustrated the Varias Clan descendants from the middle ages, all the way through until a man and his children in the 1800's. I vowed to have a better look at it later. I placed it next to me and went to look at what else was in the box.

I pulled out then an old wooden jewellery box, ornate golden swirls carved majestically into the wooden lid and swirling around the sides. It was so similar to the swirls around the box that my wand came in; I could barely recognise a difference in the pattern. Curious, I lifted the lid, the golden clasp opening easily, like its age had no effect on it. The lid had a mirror set in it, and in the main part of the jewellery box, I stared open mouthed at the contents. A beautiful ruby studded hair comb sat regally there, a spray of tiny little diamonds around the rubies set into the golden metal.

A golden chunky looking ring was there too, the family crest blaring from it. The dragon's eyes were tiny little rubies set in it and as I tilted the ring in the sunlight, the rubies caught the light and seemed to wink at me. I put the ring back and picked up an interesting yet stunning set of drop earrings. It was an unusual mix of different gemstones, mainly onyx and ruby with the occasional tiger eye gemstone mixed in. The rubies had been carved to look like little droplets of blood. They were grimly stunning, and I briefly wondered how heavy they would be to wear.

There was also an interesting looking bracelet, one of the ones you wear on your upper arm. A gold dragon made up the bracelet, its tail meant to swirl down the wearer's bicep. Its eyes were tiny little snowflake obsidian gems which, overall, gave the dragon a very mystical all-knowing look. Judging by the frill around its neck and the spines carved into its back, I assumed it was supposed to replicate a Chinese Fireball dragon. Setting the bracelet back I set the Jewellery box aside, placing it near the family tree and went to observe what else was in the box.

I found in there an A-5 sized canvas, covered with a red velveteen cloth. Curious, I pulled back the cloth and froze, my mouth popping open in an incredulous O as I stared into a pair of familiar green eyes. The woman, whoever she was, wasn't me. But she sure as hell looked like me. That she was an ancestor of mine there was no doubt.

She had soft milky white skin, but unlike mine, was unmarred by scars or freckles. Long, black hair fell down her shoulders like a waterfall, black waves looking indulgent and smooth to the touch. Perfectly shaped black eyebrows made her look eternally happy and she wore a crooked half-smile a glint of straight white teeth showing. Her bottom lip was too full and her top lip too thin, the same as me. She had my nose too, a strange crook in the ridge as if it had been broken before and set that way.

Unlike AV and my mother, her features were not pointed and harsh looking, rather, her face was rounded and soft, as if childhood still lingered, unsure of whether to disappear or not. Her cheeks made her look like someone who smiled and laughed a lot, though the slight presence of a frown line in her brow gave her a look that told me she was wise beyond her years and carried great responsibility.

She looked like a queen.

The portrait never moved, showing that rather than a Wizarding portrait, it was a muggle one. The fine, careful strokes of the painter gave the impression it was a photograph rather than a portrait and whoever had painted it had great skill. The portrait seemed as old as the gloves, because the style of dress that the woman wore was that elegant, corset-style flourishing fashion of the early 1800's, the black lacy gloves that sat gently in her lap making me think of chaperones and iced tea on balconies, with well-learned handsome young men who could dance better than Fred Astaire.

Curious I looked down at the inscription in the frame at the bottom and felt the blood leave my face. 'Alina Varias' it said, and inscribed next to her name was the words 'Înălţimea ei, Dragonul Păstrătorul'. _Her highness, the Dragon Keeper._

HOLY SHIT!

I was staring into the brilliant green eyes of the most revered Dragon Keepers known to the clan. I leapt up and looked at the gloves. AV. _Alina Varias_. The whistle. _Alina Varias_. I scrambled over to the Jewellery box and had a look. Sure enough, engraved on the back was a familiar set of initials. The contents of the box all belonged to Alina Varias. Opening the tome, I flicked to the back, looking at the last branches recorded in the book. Sure enough, one branch of the family ended with the name Alina Varias.

There was no squiggle which meant she had married. She was blank. On her own. No brothers or sisters. Several cousins, all of whom had produced children. But nothing with Alina. It had a crown stamped next to her name, a crown which I had seen on other names in the book. It must have meant she was a Dragon Keeper. Underneath her name in small writing was her date of birth and the date of her death.

_22nd of February 1804- 14th of April 1822_

I quickly did the math in my head. She had been 18 years old when she had died. 18 years old. Now I knew why Alexandru had been so upset when he had talked about the tragedy of Alina. She had died too young. What sort of a life was that? To have it just begin then end? It made me feel sick, especially because of one of the dates.

The 22nd of February 1804.

I was born on the 22nd of February 1994.

I sure as hell hoped it was just some sort of sick coincidence.

Before I could completely flip out and run down stairs shrieking like a crazy woman yelling the end of the world, my eye caught on a little black notebook sitting in the bottom of the box. It was about as old as the rest of Alina's things and I gingerly picked it up and opened the cover feeling my stomach twist with adrenaline and nerves at the sight which greeted me, inked in a flourishing hand on the first blank page.

_**This is the Diary of Alina Varias**_

Licking my lips and swallowing trying to get rid of my suddenly dry throat, I carefully turned the page, seeing the first entry. I felt incredibly rude prying into her things, but I had to know more about this woman who looked absurdly like me, was born on the same day 290 years before me and whom I seemed to share a lot of skills and talents with.

What I found in that little black diary forever altered my outlook on my own life and the histories of my tribe.

_**22ND of June, 1821 **_

_**I do not know how one starts an entry in a diary, for this whole concept is completely foreign to me. I feel like a fool actually sitting here writing in this absurd little black book, but it seems that this is the only way for me to relieve the insurmountable pressure being placed on me by my tutor, Mr Hector Cornell, to do so. Mr Cornell is of the opinion that it would do me great good to come to terms with the drastic changes of my life in these pages. **_

_**I am not inclined to believe it to work.**_

_**Mr Cornell is an Englishman, as I am sure you can tell by his name. He came to the Balkans as a young Scholar, fresh out of Oxford. The young learned man that he was, he wished to find a challenge, something to amuse him. He had heard of the myths coming from our region and was convinced he would happen across a colony of werewolves.**_

_**Instead of the beasts, he found us, by a fortunate accident. The elders were horrified that an outsider, an English wizard no less, was able to cross into the clan lands and through the extensive wards with no less than a minor brain ache. They let him stay, curious to see what we could learn from such a man.**_

_**I was but a child when he came, a young girl of twelve years. I used to sit by his side, enraptured with the wild tales he told of fearless maidens who took on dark men of great powers. Of the wizard, a philosopher, who had happened to stumble across a way to immortality through a single stone. **_

_**It was all so foreign, so adventurous. My mother feared for my mind, scolding me for listening to the tales he spun. But I like all the other children were drawn to him like gadflies; unable to stay away.**_

_**But my training with the Dragon Keeper, Yegor, rest his soul, pulled me away from Mr Cornell and into my purpose. I trained hard, day and night, labouring intensely. I dressed as a young boy, for petticoats and pretty dresses had no place amongst the mud, forest and dragons. **_

_**The elders struggled for a few years over how to put Mr Cornell to work. He had no place with the dragons, he had never worked a day's labour in his life and spoke very little Romanian. Finally, Yegor discovered a use for him and decided that my education that I had received under my mother's careful hand was insufficient. They would not send me away to a proper school; they feared too greatly for my safety amongst the foreigners. But Mr Cornell had received the best education, and was willing to impart his knowledge onto a young muddied woman of fourteen. **_

_**He began to teach me in his ways, taught me how to play the piano and social etiquettes along with various spells and magic that was unknown amongst the tribe. He helped me with my horrific head pains that the 'seeing' brought me when I turned seventeen. He taught me how to read and speak fluent English, French and Italian. I in turn, helped him to speak our language. **_

_**He is a hard work master, only accepting the best and nothing less. While I anger him, and he angers me, it is a strange sort of bond. **_

_**His accent is still as strong as the day he came, and he struggles with our language as his accent makes the words seem stiff and strange. I've tried to teach him how to roll his words, make them more musical, but he snaps at me with his foul temper and scolds me for insolence. **_

_**He is a stubborn fool, but that is perhaps a part of his charm.**_

_**He looks foreign, but his ebony black hair and black eyes make him appear more local than the other apprentices we sometimes take on. He has a regal sort of air, his features straight and pointy with a harsh smile and a sweeping step which makes him float over the ground rather than walk. **_

_**He confounds us all, especially me for I never know where I stand in his favours. His churlish disposition adds more complexity to an otherwise intricate character. I had hoped with years in his company, I would gain a greater understanding of his nature, but it seems further years have only befuddled me more and I am more unsure of him than I was as a girl. **_

_**I shall finish now, mother is calling for me.**_

_**Alina Varias. **_

I read on and on, unable to tear my gaze from the page. The ways in which Alina described the tribe and the village had created a concrete image in my mind, an imagined picture categorised by old world charm and a foreign flavour which could be found, I was sure, nowhere else in the world. The Romanians were much further behind in technological advances; it appeared, than their western counterparts. They were stuck, almost permanently in the old days of Prince Vladimir and his regime, unable and unwilling to move forward.

The more I learned about Alina and her life, the more and more I began to believe that the multitude of similarities between us weren't coincidental. It was almost like a sick joke. Her anecdotes reminded me strongly of my own and while her language was formal and old fashioned, it was very similar to my own. What made me even more freaked was the similarities in our acquaintances and friends.

Alina had a group of close friends made up of three girls and two boys. They all reminded me so strongly of my own friends I had to keep pinching myself to remind my run-away brain that there was no way they possibly could be the same people. Sergiu was one of the tribe's young workers who looked after the activities between the tribe and the outside world with his father. His two brothers were close to him, one taught the children of the tribe the basic knowledge and was considered one of the 10 teachers. His other brother was a part of the tribe's warriors, trained to defend the tribe from outside threats and threats within itself. Sergiu was described as being a sturdy shouldered 6 foot two young man who was older than Alina and married to one of her closest female friends. Sergiu reminded me so strongly of Will it was almost coincidental.

Sergiu's wife, Tereza was one of her closest childhood companions. Described as a sarcastic, feminine woman who was a pathological flirt and smart ass, I couldn't help but link her to Jennifer. Like Jennifer, Tereza had two older sisters, one who was an assistant to the keeper, and another who was one of the tribe's healers. Tereza helped her healer sister frequently and when she wasn't looking after her home or her father, she would often be found listening to Mr Cornell's records.

Petronela was another of Alina's girlfriends and had been friends with Alina for just as long as Tereza. Petronela was described as a small, but feisty woman whom adamantly refused to find a husband and marry, preferring the company of women to men. She was from one of the oldest strains of the Varias clan and loved terrifying the children of the tribe with wide, slightly manic smiles and threatening tales of Dracula who would come and feast on them if they weren't well behaved. Petronela was an exact replica of Ivy.

Alina's longest companion was a flighty and slightly eccentric young woman named Elisabeta. Elisabeta and Alina had been friends since they were small children and knew almost everything about each other. Elisabeta had hints of foreign origin in her; her grandfather was an apprentice who had fallen in love with a local woman and decided to stay in the tribe and take her as his wife. Her hair was a light chocolate brown and she had a dusting of freckles over her nose. She was described as being a joy to be around, with an addictive personality that everyone couldn't help but love. She had turned down quite a few suitors in favour of flying solo, determined to find true love before she agreed to a marriage proposal. Elisabeta was a strong reminder to me of Alice.

Alina's last companion was Iancu. A strange young man who spent a great deal of time with the Shaman woman of the village. Superstitious and quiet, he was very much like Colin.

The present apprentice that the tribe had taken on was a young Scotsman by the name of Angus. Alina was training him and was struggling with her feelings towards the young man. He was described as being so similar to Hamish that I was dumbstruck, and Alina appeared to be waging a similar war to me.

Alina's tutor however, Mr Cornell, was so scarily similar to Snape, that I was positive that Snape was some sort of ancestor. The two men behaved the same, apparently looked the same and behaved in the same way toward Alina and myself. It was scary, and both Alina and I held the same confused opinion of the men.

How were all these similarities possible?

Could it be possible that history was repeating itself?

But that was impossible right? I was just being silly. I was a Christian for heaven's sake! We didn't believe in reincarnation!

But it seemed the more I denied it, the stronger the idea presented itself in my mind. I knew I had to talk to AV about this, but I had no idea how to tell him about my fears, and the fact that I'd been prying into things I shouldn't have been.

The pages in her journal were getting fewer and fewer and I began to realise as I watched the dates pass, that I was slowly getting closer and closer to Alina's death. I was curious to know how she had died. Was it a disease? Was it an accidental death, caused by one of the dragons? Was it- and it made me sick to think of it- murder?

Things were getting fishy in the last few entries and they were much shorter and more abrupt and cryptic than the previous ones, almost as if Alina was scared about whom was reading it, afraid she'd give away too much if her journal found its way into the wrong hands. The tension emanating from the pages was so heavy it was tangible, a salty taste of fear and anxiousness which seemed impossible to overcome.

_**1st of April 1822**_

_**The tribe has descended into Chaos. **_

_**As hard as I try, I can no longer maintain order amongst my people. My title and position does little to quell the fears of the people and anarchy and mutiny seems to linger on the periphery. The elders are trying to help me, trying to bring credibility back to my word, but even their efforts are in vein. **_

_**Nothing, no records from my legionnaires, nor words and instructions from my predecessor Yegor ever prepared me for this. I was never told how to act and restore order in a crisis like this. I doubt there even has been a similar situation in the tribe's history. Creating precedents is something which is not new for me, but creating precedents in such disturbing matters most certainly is.**_

_**5 bodies brutally murdered have been found impaled on iron spikes in obscure, but very public places around the village. All 5 victims have been senior officials or individuals who have been well known and respected. **_

_**The people are afraid.**_

_**I am afraid.**_

_**I fear for the safety of all the tribe. I fear for the safety of my officials and the elders. I fear for the safety of my mother and father.**_

_**I have searched the town from end to end and no clues have been unearthed. Nothing. The villain has left no trace or marks of his plans or whereabouts. How am I to fight and stop a criminal who cannot be found or seen?**_

_**The only thing I can do is wait. And this makes me sick to my core. How many more innocents must be slaughtered? How much more fear can be instilled?**_

_**But what else am I to do? I am afraid this is my only option.**_

_**May Merlin spare us all.**_

The next entry was even grimmer

_**5th of April 1822**_

_**Since I last wrote, 6 more victims have been found. **_

_**Unfortunately, still no clues or ideas have been happened upon.**_

_**Three elders are dead. Two healers. Four public officials and two Dragon Tamers. **_

_**Who will be next? Nobody knows.**_

_**The killer's only distinction is killing those of high ranks and importance in our tribe. Clearly, whomever they are, they know the tribes working's well enough to know whom the tribe relies on for its daily running. **_

_**The elders have ordered higher levels of guards for my own protection. I do not fear for myself, only for my tribe. I don't think the villain is seeking my head yet; He is trying to scare me, smoke me out from my protectors, and see how I react. He is sending me a message. He is coming for me.**_

_**That I know for certain.**_

_**Fingers are being pointed, particularly at the foreigners amongst us. Most of those fingers are accusing my dear Angus and Mr Cornell. No one trusts them.**_

_**The elders have tried to prevent me from hearing the whispers. But I have heard them anyway. They all think me a blind fool; a foolish woman whom is entranced and bewitched by Angus and Mr Cornell. They say I refuse to see the truth, refuse to look suspiciously at the two men so close to me. **_

_**I do not believe the rumours. They are being accused because it is convenient; accused because the people are reluctant to place the blame on their own people, their brothers and sisters and neighbours. But it will happen eventually. If the villain cannot be stopped, I have no doubts that a civil war will ensue, every man for himself.**_

_**I aim to prevent it all costs, but I fear there is only so much I can do. **_

The next was a quite a few days later, and it was clear that the events occurring were preventing Alina from writing. The next entry was only short, the penmanship rushed and scrawled hastily. The quill had been pressed harshly against the parchment, almost showing how afraid she was.

_**10th of April 1822**_

_**The death toll is horrific. As it currently stands;**_

_**5 elders dead. One elder missing, whereabouts unknown**_

_**10 citizen's dead, 5 unaccounted for.**_

_**3 healers dead**_

_**6 officials dead**_

_**4 dragon tamers dead**_

_**2 close friends dead**_

_**Angus- exiled permanently**_

_**6 dragons, slaughtered**_

_**No one leaves their dwellings; the village has fallen into disrepair. They have moved me to a building hidden beneath the ground, an underground bunker with only one entrance guarded by 15 armed men. **_

_**I do not know what to do.**_

_**I pray for the end of this nightmare constantly. **_

The next entry was the last page in the book and by the end of it; I was left gobsmacked, unable to comprehend the events of the past.

_**13th of April 1822**_

_**I received a letter in the early hours of the morning in an unfamiliar hand with the simple instructions of a madman.**_

_**It said;**_

_You call yourself a queen! Look at you, hiding like a scared mouse in your hole, waiting for a hero to come and save the day. _

_No hero shall be at your assistance my lady. You and you alone are responsible for the carnage that has occurred._

_I am writing to you, as kind as I am, to present you with several options for your next move. This game is growing tiring for me, and I think a bit of new action is needed to liven the game, make it more interesting._

_Option one. You continue how you are, and watch as I slaughter your entire village and those you hold most dear one by one. Then I shall come for you and make your death as slow and painful as possible._

_Option two. You make a heroic stand, come and face me out in the open and we shall duel like civilised sorcerers, may the best win._

_Option three. Offer me a sacrifice. Leave me that blood traitor you hold so dear, Hector Cornell and I shall withdraw after his measured and torturous death. I will not trouble you again._

_Option four. Using the tickets enclosed, meet me alone in Budapest on the 13th at Hotel de France and we shall discuss further ways to settle this dispute. If however, you do not come alone and bring another, I shall kill you with my bare hands and send your desecrated body back to your clan as a final gift before I kill them all._

_I greatly look forward to your choice, __Maiestatea voastră. __It has been a great pleasure to play this game with you. _

_From Anonymous _

_**I have really no option. I know what I have to do. I have to save my people, and this is the only feasible way.**_

_**I know there is a high chance that I shall never return from Budapest, that my life shall end in those strange streets with barely more than a thought from an insane bandit who has convinced himself that his only purpose is to eliminate a harmless tribe. **_

_**This was my ultimate purpose; the reason why I was trained. The Dragon Keeper is supposed to support and protect the tribe from all outside and internal threats. I have not achieved this aim over the past month. But this is my chance to rectify my inaction; let all future generations know of my sacrifice and how I undertook it all with calm resignation.**_

_**I do not fear death; to die for one's people for their own good is the noblest cause of any crusade. That is what makes a true martyr.**_

_**There will be others whom shall take my place and I am sure that their efforts will be of more pure and greater intentions. I do not fear for the tribe's future, for I have foreseen a great future. While tragedy may again mar our family, the Varias clan is made of stronger matter. We shall survive, even through the darkest nights to lead a glorious future that the God's of Olympus could not match with its brightness. **_

_**I dreamed a dream last night, one which inspired such great hope that helped confirm my decision early this morning. I dreamt of a young woman, whose hair was as bright as dragon's fire, with eyes as green as forest leaves. A descendent. A princess. Though her clothes were torn and her face bloodied and she wept over the body of her lover, she possessed a great strength, unrivalled by any than I have ever seen. She is the tribe's destiny, and the tribe is hers. That I can tell with certainty. **_

_**I shall journey alone to Budapest, for I know if I told others of my current situation they would try and prevent this inevitability and accompany me. I cannot allow that to happen. For the good of the tribe, I must go alone and prevent a dark future from swallowing the tribe.**_

_**For any future descendants of mine whom read this, you must now become privy to some vital information. My predecessor, Yegor, once imparted to me a piece of knowledge, not long before his death, and instructed me to do the same.**_

_**There is an eternal truth that all Dragon Keepers must know; the one piece of wisdom that must guide all one's thoughts and deeds. The Buddha once said; "What you are is what you have been, and what you will be is what you do now"**_

_**Live by that wisdom and the family motto and one shall not fail.**_

_**Do not copy my mistakes; make your own mistakes, as it is only through failure that you may learn success.**_

_**Your Humble servant**_

_**Alina Varias.**_

I closed Alina's journal and cried. I wept for her. It was strange having never met the woman but feeling such a close connection to her. I uncovered the portrait again and through my tears looked at her half-smiling face. Gently packing all the objects of the box away, I tucked the journal close to my chest and left the room, in search of answers.

I quickly ducked into my room and wiped away evidence of my crying session, though my eyes were still slightly puffy and red. The house was silent, save only from the noises I made as I moved and the loud ticking of the numerous clocks. I hoped that Dumbledore and Snape had left, for some reason not particularly wanting to have this conversation with them in the room. I couldn't for the life of me explain why, I just felt protective of Alina's life story.

It was only too easy to find AV; he was sitting on the Veranda, watching the rain sleet down relentlessly soaking the earth. I sniffled, feeling miserable and sat down rather ungraciously near AV. AV looked over at me startled then and reached over and wiped away a tear that must have escaped without me noticing. "What is wrong Printesa?" Alexandru asked alarmed, dragging my chair closer to him and enfolding me in a hug.

"Alina was murdered wasn't she? The town killer lied to her. He killed her without thought didn't he?" I asked into his shoulder, already knowing the truth but needing the confirmation. Alexandru sighed gustily. "Yes. He slaughtered her. Tortured her mercilessly before he sexually assaulted her and killed her. He left her butchered in the middle of the Wizarding district. An old apprentice recognised her remains and quickly contacted the tribe to let them know. Everyone was devastated. She became a martyr, an eternal symbol of sacrifice for the greater good." Alexandru told me softly, before putting his hands on my shoulders and leaning back so he could look in my eyes.

His eyes darted down to the diary still clutched protectively to my chest and understanding dawned. "You found her diary." He stated rather than asked. I nodded. I still had one more plaguing question that I needed to know the answer to. "Her tutor, Mr Cornell. What happened to him?" I sniffed, and Alexandru's eyes briefly sparkled knowingly before he turned grim again. He gave me a dour smile and stroked my hair.

"He committed suicide the moment he heard she was murdered. He was told by one of the elders and he apparently froze, the blood completely leaving his face before he staggered away, wailing and screaming at the heavens. Apparently, all who witnessed it said that they had never seen a man so distraught. Before anyone could try and comfort him, he pulled a gun from his pocket and shot himself in the head." Alexandru explained with a grim frown.

"But why?" I gasped horrified. Alexandru gave me an indulgent smile. "He was in love with her." He explained with a half-smile. I felt one tear escape down my cheek and I mourned a man I never met.

_**A/N: Now this was a MEGA chapter. I admit, I sort of got a bit carried away and my plan for this chapter went out the window. I only realized during the editing process how long this chapter actually was. I was going to split it into two separate ones, but couldn't find a good place to end one chapter and begin the other, it would also ruin my carefully planned chapters.**_

_**So I am afraid you're going to have to deal.**_

_**Okay, I know I hit you with A LOT of information in this chapter, but it's all needed for coming chapters. The plot is snowballing down a huge hill and you will be hit again and again with various plot points and surges of information right up until the unexpected end. I can guarantee you right now; even with the information you learn in this chapter, you won't expect it. You may figure it out in Chapter 38, but even then I am sure most of you still will go WTF? By the epilogue and final chapter.**_

_**It took me almost one full day to write the bits of Alina and all her info, and I know I still didn't totally achieve an 1800's style of writing, but I would like to think I got close.**_

_**I have had a request to write out Ileana's essay from the last chapter, and I am pretty sure I will do it. I am going to take my time with it, because I am still presently determining facts and information in future chapters and want to get all my information succinct for Ileana's essay. So I don't know when I finish it, but I hope it will be soonish.**_

_**The next chapter will switch again, and will be more action orientated and we will spend all our time in 2011 rather than 1822.**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you liked Alina. She's one of those characters I had planned from the beginning and I am so happy I finally got to reveal her life story (in summary). She's been waging a war against me to have her chance to shine for a year. I am happy she now finally can.**_

_**Well, here's some translations for you**_

_"**Buna dimineata draga mea"= **__rough Romanian version of "Good Morning my darling."_ _**Care te-au adus să mă vezi azi?= **__Who have you brought to see me today?_

_**Maiestatea voastră= **__Your Majesty_

_**II'll leave you alone to comment now... BIG HINT!**_

_**I love you all**_


	27. Chapter 26: Yes, Mr Malfoy

_Disclaimer: Dear J.K Rowling,_

_I would formally like to apologize for playing in your sand pit with your characters._

_I'm really sorry, they're just so fun!_

_If it makes you feel any better, I'm not making any money from this story; all I get is a sick and twisted sort of enjoyment filling in and creating a story which makes yours plausible._

_Please don't sue me, I don't have any money or items of value for you to claim._

_Sincerely _

_Dracula's Sidekick_

_A/N (BREIF): Sorry guys, this chapter is really long._

_I was going to split it up into two chapters but couldn't figure out where to make the split._

Chapter 26: Yes Mr Malfoy

_Dear Alice,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while, but it may be because the owl the headmaster is lending me tends to have an anxiety attack whenever he comes in close contact with muggles, so the bloody bird aborts ship, drops whatever he's holding and doesn't come back for a few days._

_Idiot._

_So a lot of my letters may have been lost in correspondence. Therefore, this time, I am using the Phoenix. Believe it or not, I still don't know his name._

_I miss home and you terribly and I constantly think of you. Often times I hear your voice in my head, making comments on what people are saying and I often laugh aloud then get strange looks off the people there, wondering what the hell I'm laughing at. I keep waking up, expecting to see the common room and everyone there, or my room at home on the farm. It's still a shock to me to wake up in AV's accommodation._

_I am not sure if I've mentioned it to you in a previous letter- I am sure I have, but maybe you didn't get those ones- but I have found out so much more about the Tribe in the one and a half months school's been out. There's so much to tell you, and I recon if I wrote it all down in this letter you would get bored halfway through and stop reading, then probably lose the letter altogether. Besides, I want to see your face when I tell you some of the things I've learnt, because your expressions are bound to be amusing._

_But I need to tell someone this before I burst._

_You remember- wait, you probably won't. You've got a terrible memory for names._

_My wand, had a previous owner, the mysterious Alina Varias who I tried- in vein- to research after I found out she owned my wand, but I was never able to find anything on her. I came across a box a couple of weeks ago containing many things that used to belong to Alina Varias. It was incredible! I found a portrait of her and by god do we look alike. It's quite scary actually._

_I also found her journal, which contained the last entry two days before her death. I won't waste time writing her life story, but I need to tell you that she was a lot like me personality wise as well._

_Alexandru (AV, sweetie) seems convinced that this means that I'll become a great Dragon Keeper; a great ruler. I think it's just plain weird._

_I would let you read the journal, but it's written completely in Romanian. I struggled to understand it myself, and I was taught to speak and write the language when I was 4._

_Anyway, Alexandru received a letter yesterday, from a high up wizard asking if we could train a dragon for him. Alexandru has picked out a young male Hungarian Horntail that still needs to be broken in. He wants me to break him in, acclimatise him for being owned by humans. I'm absolutely shitting myself._

_ I've had to build a dragon pen from scratch in a little clearing near the manor house I'm staying in. Charlie's helped, but the kid's not that strong and had to stop halfway through because he got a massive splinter embedded in his palm from one of the logs which make up the fence. Yeah I know, it's pretty stupid making a wooden fence to train an angry dragon in, but AV's rigged some pretty cool spells on them which should stop them and the trees around them from burning if everything goes to hell._

_Never mind about me._

_Oh! You're never going to guess who the wizard is that wants them trained! It's Lucius Malfoy. Dead set!_

_When I found out, I asked AV if he was mental. I mean, what idiot gives a highly endangered and highly dangerous magical creature to a convicted Death Eater? If Lucius Malfoy is anything like how J.K wrote him in the HP series, then I really feel sick about leaving that poor dragon in his care._

_But we've really got no choice; we've got to do it to retain our family's stance of neutrality. And we also need the money. He's offering us quite a handsome sum for it and we desperately need that money to re-build the village. The whole village was apparently torched by the Death Eaters during the Massacre a couple of years ago. AV's been living in a patched up cabin since the attack. Probably one of the reasons why his health is so poor. _

_Anyway, AV's called on an old apprentice and his sons to bring the dragon over from the reserve; we're expecting them to arrive with the dragon any moment now._

_Oh shoot, they're here!_

_Well, I've got to go now. Wish me luck! I'm going to need a lot of it for this job._

_Will write again soon. I miss you._

_Love Anna_

I sent my letter off to Alice quickly, giving the Phoenix a ruffle on the head in thanks. I reached over and pulled on a jacket, as the weather was rather nippy for mid-July. I grabbed my dragon hide gloves on the way out, stuffing them in the pocket of my jeans.

I was dressed rather sensibly, all my clothes charmed to repel dragon fire and reinforced by other spells so it would be harder for the material to snag and tear. I was wearing a pair of black leather riding boots which I had used to use at home on the farm. Form fitting, but comfortable jeans. A tight fitting tank top and my jacket on top. My hair was pulled back in a bun and I felt slightly like a douche bag, but figured I was dressed sensibly for the occasion.

My first day training an actual dragon.

Great.

Alexandru was leaning on one of the chairs, stretching his legs, his brow furrowed. I instantly grew nervous. I walked over calmly, not wanting to upset him. "Morning Unchi." I greeted breezily, wrapping one arm around him in a lopsided hug, used as a sneaky way to check he was alright. He grinned at me happily, pushing the pain clear off his face. "Morning Draga." He said cheerfully, linking one arm with mine as we slowly made our way over to the edge of the meadow.

He was leaning on me slightly, using me for support. Again, I felt a panicked worry pulse through me. He had always had joint problems, even when I met him, but it had seemed to have gotten worse over the summer. Not by much, and no one else probably would have noticed. But I had been keeping a close eye on his health since I met him, his constant talks of his own death making me nervous.

I needed him to stay alive and well for a great deal longer yet. I had only just begun my training and if he were to go now I would be in deep shit.

We made our way slowly to the edge of the forest and paused, listening as the sounds of trees rustling and twigs snapping under feet came closer and closer. I was slightly nervous, having never met other dragon tamers before. I had no idea the proper etiquette that one undertook when meeting another dragon tamer and I had no idea how they would react to me. Alexandru would no doubt be spoken to like a subject would speak to a king. But me? I was a half-blood teenager who was still learning the basic knowledge. How could I command the respect that came with being the heir to the title?

Scattering my worried thoughts, a tall, handsome man in his 40's stepped into the clearing, ducking under a low hanging branch and brushing it carelessly out of the way. He was wearing a long, brown 'dry-as-a-bone', black industrial looking slacks with a snake scaled belt from which hung numerous different strange looking objects that appeared both intimidating and frightening. He was wearing a body hugging navy sweater which showed an impressive set of muscles.

Even though this guy was old enough to be my father, he was tank as.

His skin was weather beaten, his hands calloused and scared. In one hand he held a bull hook and in the other was his wand. He had shoulder length chocolate brown hair which was tied back into a pony tail with a leather cord. He had bright blue eyes which keenly surveyed the area for any threats and the scar which ran from his temple to his opposite ear slashed across his face made him look like a bad ass.

I wouldn't have put it past the man to be carrying at least 3 guns and god knows how many knives. He looked like a foreign member of the mafia; one of the hit men engaged in shady business on the black market. To be truthful, he scared the absolute bejesus out of me and I briefly wished I could cower behind AV.

Two young men walked in his shadow, and it was obvious they were his sons. One son had short hair and a pierced lip and ear, a dragon tooth poking through his earlobe. He looked about twenty. The other son was about 18 or so and had hair longer than AV; almost as long as mine and like his father, he wore it tied back with a leather cord. His nose was slightly askew, like he had broken it way too many times and one of his eyebrows appeared to be missing.

I swallowed nervously, and hoped none of the men had noticed. They came to a stop not far from us and it was silent for a moment as everyone sized each other up. Alexandru broke the standoff, offering the man a friendly smile and a tilt of his head. "Guten Morgen Ralf" Alexandru greeted the man and Ralf's lips twitched in an almost smile. "Wie geht's?" Alexandru asked companionably.

Ralf gave an odd half bow to Alexandru. "Guten Morgen mein Herr," Ralf greeted, his German accent suffocating. He had a deep voice which had a bass-like musicality to it. He then turned to me, gave me a large toothy grin which reminded me of a wolf, and bowed again, this time a bit lower. "Guten Morgen meine Prinzessin" he said and I gave him a polite smile and a nodd. I spoke not one word of German, so he was just going to have to deal with English.

"These are my sons," Ralf said, speaking in English now, "Sepp," he said, gesturing to the elder one with the dragon tooth through his ear. "And Linus" he said, gesturing to the other. Both Sepp and Linus nodded politely to us but never said a word. Alexandru gave them a bright smile. "A pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Alexandru greeted happily.

"I have one of my men currently with the dragon out on the main track. Where would you like us to place him?" Ralf asked politely, looking mainly at Alexandru, but occasionally directing his gaze back to me. "Ileana has built a pen for the Dragon. She'll show you where to bring it." Alexandru said cheerfully, giving me a slight push forwards.

My polite smile faltered and my hands shook briefly. "Of course." I said, my voice sounding calm, but inside I was shaking like a leaf. "I'll show you where the pen is. This way." I gestured calmly, striding off towards the direction of the pen. Ralf, Sepp and Linus followed close behind me, and I could feel their probing curious gazes on me the whole way. We reached the pen and I flicked my wand, and a part of the fence opened and the logs flew to the side, out of the road.

"If he could be placed in here that would be lovely." I said, turning around addressing Ralf. Ralf nodded, then turned to his two sons. Giving them quick and stern commands in German, the two young men nodded and ran off back in the direction we came from. Ralf stayed behind and stared at me.

I shifted uncomfortably, not sure of what to say. After about 5 minutes of strained silence I blurted out the first thing I could think of. "Was your journey pleasant?" I burst, feeling like an idiot and wincing internally. Ralf pursed his lips and tried not to look amused, but failed entirely. "Yes ma'am. Long, but necessary." He replied, and then went back to staring.

"Good." I muttered mostly to myself and kicked my boot against a rock in the ground. Finally thinking of a more appropriate topic for small talk I looked up again and tried to act normally. "So what part of Germany does your family reside in?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had always wanted to visit Germany, and was absolutely fascinated by its history. But I supposed it would have been rude of me to ask questions about the Nazi's; I knew it was still a touchy subject for most Germans.

Ralf smiled, pleased with my choice of subject. "Not too far from the Austrian border. We live on quite a bit of fertile farming land." He said then something occurred to him because his smile widened and he cocked his head slightly to the side looking at me curiously. "And what part of the world do you come from little princess? You most certainly aren't English, and while you probably can speak fluent Romanian, I doubt you were born and raised in the land of your ancestors." He said lightly, though there was genuine curiosity there.

I smiled slightly. "Australia. Not that far from Sydney." I explained and his smile turned mischievous. "Well then, if ever those Australians kick you out, you are most welcome to stay with my family in Germany. You'll be welcome always." He teased, though I knew a genuine invitation when I saw one. I brightened. "Thank you. I may take you up on that offer one day." I said brightly, my smile now matching his.

We were prevented from saying more as there were yells and grunts and I watched as a dragon about my height, was being dragged by Ralf's two sons and two more men towards us. Numerous chains clamped the creatures wing's to its sides and it wore a strange looking steel muzzle which clamped its mouth together. The creature was certainly not happy with being hauled through the forest as it thrashed and growled and dug its heels in the ground, refusing to cooperate.

The four men were sweating, tugging with all their strength as they forcibly pulled the dragon towards us. Ralf raced forward, the bull hook high in the air and he jabbed harshly at the poor thing, the sharp tip sinking into the soft scaly flesh just above it's right front leg. I flinched as a horrific wail came from the creature and watched as Ralf jabbed at it again and again. The poor dragon surged forwards, trying to get away from the hook and I quickly ran in front of it and held my arms up to catch his attention.

"Whoa!" I yelled, and its scaly yellow eyes suddenly were on me. It watched me intently and I smiled at it. "Hello there little one." I cooed in dragon to it and its eyes briefly widened before it tried to speak around the muzzle. I only just managed to catch what it said. "Oh good! One of you speaks my tongue." Said the dragon, and it's voice sounded high and young.

"Yes." I said, walking closer to it and holding out my hand for it to sniff. Ralf and his men had stopped and were watching me curiously as I befriended the dragon. The dragon leant forward and sniffed at my hand before deciding he liked me and leant his little head into my hand. I petted the top of his head.

"Do you have a name yet little one?" I asked him curiously. He snorted, a huge puff of hot air rushing from his nostrils. "No. They all just called me Dragon or Baby." He told me, his eyes surveying me curiously. I nodded. "That's okay. I'll name you once we get you in the pen. I'll find you a nice name." I assured him.

The dragon whined. "URGH!" he moaned, sounding like the stubborn child he was. "Do I have to go in there?" He whinged. "I'm afraid so little one. But once you're safe in there, I can get you out of most of the chains." I bargained, hoping I could win him over. "And I'll get you something good to eat yes?" I asked.

He seemed to contemplate my offer then tried to flap his wings but realised they were trapped. "Alright." He conceded grumpily. I walked backwards, urging him forwards with my hands. "Come on!" I cooed and he stalked forward after me, watching me go and keeping quick after me. The other men had to all but run after him to keep a grip on the chains.

I lured him into the pen, and then with a flick of my wand the planks I had taken out previously flew back into place, locking themselves in there. Walking quickly over to the dragon, I began chatting to him as I took off his muzzle and most of his chains. I left a large sturdy one on his leg and chained it to a tree at the edge of the fence to make sure he didn't fly away. I told him my name and a bit about me and how I would be looking after him while he stayed with me.

He listened attentively, shooting odd comments and questions. It seemed, from what I could gather, the dragon was about the age equivalent of a human 6 year old boy; continuously needing to know 'why' things were being done and 'why' things had to be that way. When I was finished securing him, I told him I'd be back in a minute and walked over to Ralf and his men who had been leaning against the fence watching me work curiously.

"Alright." I said breathily when I reached them. I handed back the chains and the muzzle to Sepp who threw the chains carelessly over his shoulder and didn't seem to care about how heavy they were. Linus took the muzzle and rested the large metal contraption on his hip. "Well, thank you very much for bringing the dragon over here; I really appreciate it." I said to Ralf, thanking him intensely.

"It was a pleasure to be of assistance to you Princess." He said with a bow. The other men bowed too and muttered what I could only assume as goodbyes in German. "It was a pleasure to meet you." I returned, leaning against the fence and offering him my hand to shake. Ralf gave me a large smile and took my hand and gave it a good shake. "Please do consider my offer Princess; it would be a delight to have you at the farm." Ralf said on parting and I smiled and waved as the men all left, trudging back out of the clearing.

Alexandru waddled down not long after and leant against the fence. He surveyed the dragon. "He's grown since I last seen him." Alexandru mused, surveying the dragon who was busying himself rolling about on the grass in the pen with glee. I smiled as I watched the dragon. "He's pretty cute." I admitted, watching the dragon pounce on his shadow.

Alexandru smiled winningly at me. "And he's you're charge for the next month." He informed me gleefully, patting me firmly on the shoulder. I gave an amused snort. "Lucky me." I said, sarcasm lacing my words heavily. Alexandru just laughed and shook his head amused.

"So what you going to call him?" Asked a curious Charlie Weasley as he sat on the top of the wooden fence of the dragon pen, swinging his legs back and forth lazily as he watched me look over the dragon. I paused, in the middle of cleaning the mud off one of his claws. "Dunno. Sort of haven't thought of it." I admitted, going back to what I was doing.

"Well he needs a good name." Charlie informed me seriously, his eyebrows pulled together in thought. "Something cool." He mused, trying to think up said 'cool' name. I sighed and dropped the dragon's claw gently to the ground and skipping to one side to avoid the forked tongue which came out to give me a kiss.

"To be honest Charlie, we shouldn't get too attached to him. We're giving him to Malfoy in a couple of weeks." I said sternly and watched as Charlie's expression turned defeated, then angry. "I can't believe we're giving him to Malfoy!" Charlie spat, wrinkling his nose when he said the name as if it tasted sour on his tongue.

I gave a strained chuckle and brushed a clump of sweaty hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I share your sentiments, but I've got to follow orders. I screw up this job and I'm in big shit." I said, taking off my gloves and wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. Charlie smirked. "Yeah. Tough luck for you mate." He chuckled, not sounding empathetic at all.

I gave him a mock offended chuckle, and threw one of my gloves at him to teach him a lesson. He snatched it expertly from the air and pegged it back at me. I caught the glove, my seeker's reflexes kicking in and pocketed it. Charlie frowned and looked up into the sky. It was sunny for once and there were little fluffy clouds which ambled slowly across the brilliant blue sky.

"I still recon we should name him." Charlie informed me, or rather, the sky. I sighed and realised I may as well name him, or Charlie would without me knowing. "Alright. Any ideas then Watson?" I asked, squatting down to look at the hangnail on the dragon's left claw. I had taken to calling Charlie Watson and he to calling me Sherlock. It was rather amusing.

Charlie grinned, and then thought about it. "I recon it should be something Romanian." He said contemplatively, stroking his chin like he had an imaginary beard. I smirked. "What? Call him something stupid like 'Vladimir'?" I teased, not able to dodge the dragon's tongue and getting dragon drool down the side of my face.

"EW!" I complained loudly, swiping at the side of my face trying to get rid of the drool. The dragon gave the Dragon equivalent of a laugh. Charlie chuckled. "No, I recon we should call him something symbolic." He said thoughtfully, and then fell silent as he thought a bit. He was hit with an idea then and he looked over at me with excited eyes.

"How do you say Sacrifice or Martyr in Romanian?" Charlie asked curiously. He was always asking me to teach him random Romanian words. But this time, I understood where he was going. "Jertfă or mucenic." I said squinting against the sun as I looked at the horns that ran along the dragon's spine to see if anything looked out of the ordinary. "Depends what one you want to call him." I said distracted.

Charlie shook his head. "Well, is there a name that means something like that?" Charlie asked. I stopped my inspection and put my hands on my hips, trapping the end of my dirty white t-shirt and preventing it from riding further up my stomach.

"We could call him Nelu." I suggested, an Idea coming to me. Charlie frowned. "Nelu?" He asked, the name sounding odd with his accent.

"Yeah. Nelu was killed in the Massacre which wiped out the Varias Clan back in the war. He was Alexandru's heir. Was slaughtered by vol-… you-know-who. I was told it was painful death." I explained, feeling sad for the deceased man.

Charlie thought on it. "Yeah. I like that." He admitted nodding. "Nelu." He said, tasting the name and testing it out. I smirked.

"Hello little one." I said in Dragon, turning to the dragon and speaking to him. He looked up at me instantly and gave me an equivalent of a smile. "Yeah?" He asked eager. "We've found you a name." I told him proudly. "What is it?" He asked me curious.

"Nelu. Your name is Nelu." I told him gently.

I had been training little Nelu non-stop for the past three weeks. In essence, it was a lot like training a monstrous, highly spirited brumby. Since Alexandru didn't know what Lucius Malfoy wished to use Nelu as, we trained him to expect all sorts of different things. I was worried slightly, that in all the different ways I had trained him, Nelu would throw everything away when confronted with a different Master.

Believe it or not, it seems Dragons get complexes too.

Nelu had grown massively in the three weeks I had him. He had stood, originally when I met him at 5 foot 6; tiny in Dragon standards. Now, he stood at about 7 foot. Alexandru told me not to be alarmed; that it was usual for male dragons to grow quickly in the few months after they had hatched. But still, it was a massive shock.

Most of how I trained Nelu seemed to come naturally; I just seemed to know what to do. I did get a lot of help off AV though. He would often sit in the shade of a tree and watch me intently, throwing suggestions at me and vague statements coupled with odd pieces of wisdom. It was like learning how to slow dance; I had learnt over my previous sessions with AV all about dragons and their various temperaments and behavioural patterns, so technically, I knew what to expect. I also had learnt from Alina's journal and the thick tome AV had leant me some of the more traditional techniques for training dragons.

But most of it went out the window when one was dealing with a 7 foot dragon that had the attention span of a 10 year old drunk on Red cordial and sugar, and mood swings bigger than Roxie during that time of the month.

But I managed, because there was no option for failure. Perhaps, I was also too proud and stubborn to give up on Nelu and this fuelled my determination to achieve success. Perhaps I was also keen to prove to the Wizarding world, AV and myself that I was cut out for this job; that this was my destiny and wasn't some heinous mistake.

To finish Nelu's training, I needed to make sure that he would respond adequately to Mr Malfoy, so, I owled him, asking him politely if he would mind coming to Alexandru's current residence and assisting us. I must have written at least 6 drafts of that damn letter, and eventually got it as good as it was going to get. I got a rather polite and enthusiastic response back saying he would be there at a time convenient to him- I mean… 'us'.

Somehow, Severus and Dumbledore both found out about the visit (I secretly believe AV told them, but the sneaky old man never would admit to it) and decided that they both should be present at the time, just in case. This made my already frantic nerves about the whole situation go into overdrive. They decided the guise of tea and curiosity would serve their plans well, as both men had been forbidden previously to watch me train Nelu- under AV's instance- and were keen to watch.

So, it was with great trepidation that I stood warily in the middle of the dragon pen, Nelu trying to devour my shadow as I watched the Aristocratic, probable death eater stride purposefully across the lawn, famous snake cane and all. His hair looked almost silver under the summer sun and his black and dark green robes made me wonder how much the man spent on his clothing. His face was cold, a mask of polite curiosity present.

Holding his hand and struggling to keep up was a tiny little boy with a crop of white blonde hair wearing black trousers, kid sized hunting boots and a green sweater.

Who dresses their kid like he's a runway model? When I was his age I was running around with only a t-shirt and pants- if mum was lucky enough to actually get clothes on me before I escaped. If my clothes were matching it was deemed a good day.

His little hand was stretched high above his head and he had to run slightly to keep up with his father's purposeful strides. Besides the fact that J.K Rowling described him as a stuck up little snot, little Draco was adorable… from a distance.

When Lucius spotted the three men sitting beneath the shade of a large elm, he immediately sneered. Throwing his nose in the air slightly, obviously put out by the large security detail provided, he approached the men. I walked forward curiously, smiling slightly at the fact I hadn't even been noticed yet. I jumped in shock when Nelu decided this was a game and tried to take a playful bite at my butt. I turned around and glared at him and he gave the dragon equivalent of a chuckle.

Walking to the edge of the pen, I bent down and slipped through the slots, making my way over to the men in time to hear the pleasantries beginning to be exchanged. "Dumbledore, Severus. What a pleasant surprise." Lucius drawled, his tone giving me the heebijeebies. It was clear to everyone that Lucius didn't think it pleasant at all.

Snape just gave him a polite nod. "Lucius" he muttered, then turned to the little boy at Lucius' side and gave him a very rare half-smile. "Hello Draco." He said softly his black eyes shining with polite affection. I felt something odd twist my stomach and I frowned to myself. Little Draco giggled, happy to see Snape. "'ello Severus." He said, struggling slightly with his H. But otherwise, his speech was perfect, his high little voice prompting a sudden surge of oestrogen through me. Geez, I was so clucky!

"Lovely to see you Lucius." Dumbledore said happily, his blue eyes twinkling. He gave a happy wink to Draco when the little boy looked his way and Draco's eyes bulged in surprise. Alexandru chuckled openly at his expression. Standing then, Alexandru gave Lucius a shaky hand. "Lord Malfoy. My name is Alexandru Varias, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, in his element here.

Lucius gave him a polite grin and shook his hand. "Hardly, the pleasure is all mine Dragon Keeper." Lucius returned promptly, charisma- albeit slightly chilling in texture- leaking from his smile and greeting. Alexandru met my gaze briefly over Lucius' shoulder and we shared a knowing look. I knew Alexandru was instantly judging his character, looking for something called in our tribe, 'Ultima interdicţie'. _The Last Prohibition._

If Lucius failed it, he would never receive the dragon, deemed a danger to the dragon's wellbeing. While we mostly couldn't prevent or police what happened to a dragon after it was finally handed over to its new master, we could try and determine what treatment it should be getting from how the new master acted around the dragon in the final phase of training. If we didn't like what we saw, the deal was off. But it was subjective and could not factor in at all our first impressions of them nor rumours. So, like it or not, Lucius was currently an unknown variable with nothing yet weighing him in either direction.

"This." AV spoke up, startling me from my musings. He gestured over Lucius' shoulder to me, and I tried to look as professional as I could. "This is my heir, Ileana MacKay. She has been the sole trainer of Nelu." He explained happily and Lucius instantly turned and I was speared to the ground under his critical gaze.

He surveyed me for a few tense moments, obviously looking for something. It seemed he found something amusing, because a wicked, sneer-like smile crossed over his face eventually and I felt an icy hand try and pry into my head. _Shoot,_ I thought, roughly shoving his inquiring mental presence from my mind with startling precision. _He's almost as good a legimens as Snape._

A look of surprise flickered in his eyes before it disappeared again. _HA! SUCK IT YOU SMUG BASTARD!_ I thought happily to myself. _Snape made sure this sort of thing wouldn't happen. Too late, dying on a kitchen plate buddy!_

"Miss MacKay." He greeted me politely, giving me a slight bow. Obviously being a half-blood negated the shaking of hands in his book. Fine by me, I hadn't really wanted to shake his hand anyway. "I thank you for your assistance." He said by way of greeting. The three men behind him grew suddenly tense, knowing if I screwed up my first words to him I had basically scored a big X against my name and probably would get targeted if Voldermort showed up again in the future.

"Thanks is not needed Mr Malfoy." I said, trying my best to remain as calm and polite as possible. "I am happy to be of service." I said, feeling sick, but giving him my most charming smile. I watched all three men relax in synchronisation; Alexandru looked proudly relieved, Dumbledore looked plain amused and Snape…. Snape looked…. Well like he usually did when I got something right.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, and I looked down to meet the curious blue eyes of a three year old little Draco. He had his head tilted to one side, as if he was trying to figure me out with that one look, then, when that didn't seem to work he frowned and tilted his head the other way to see if that side worked better for him. He looked as though he was trying to figure out the solution of a very tricky problem and kept coming up blank. His frown deepened for a second before he sighed, shrugged his little shoulders to himself and stuck out a little pale hand in greeting.

"What's your name?" He asked friendly, and I couldn't fight my smile. I crouched, resting on my haunches as I took his hand gently and shook it. "Ileana. It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Draco returned it before an idea seemed to hit him. "My name's Draco." He informed me cheerfully. I laughed. "It's nice to meet you Draco." I said, deciding to play along.

He grinned at me before he frowned again, his little forehead creasing. "Are you a pure blood or a muggle one? Daddy says that you're one or the other and I shouldn't talk to muggles." He told me, and the smile fell off my face in silent horror. His father was already shoving his chauvinistic and highly prejudiced beliefs down his throat? What sort of bastard- but my thoughts were interrupted by Snape's scolding baritone.

"Draco." He admonished the little boy. "Remember what we discussed; be polite and courteous to young ladies." Snape said, throwing me a look which sort of asked me not to be too harsh on him. I gritted my teeth, and swallowed several charming comments I longed to deliver to the boy's father and instead I gave Draco a strained smile. "I'm in between." I told Draco, working to keep my tone light. "My father's a muggle, my mother a witch… sort of." I said, feeling slightly guilty for claiming my mum had powers.

Draco looked at me confused. "Why?" he asked, genuinely confused. "Draco." Snape prompted and Draco gave a weary sigh and rolled his eyes. It was sort of funny. I endeavoured to answer his question anyway. "I'm not sure." I admitted, "It's just the way things are I guess." I said, unable to come up with a better answer without scaring the little boy for life.

Lucius made an amused sound in the back of his throat. When he saw my pointed look he ushered Draco towards the table with the men. "Now Draco, enough questions. Let Miss MacKay get back to work." He chided, gently pushing him towards Snape. Draco pouted, but went along anyway. I stood, dusting off my jeans.

"Very well then. If you would please, Mr Malfoy." I said, gesturing towards the gate. He nodded and walked towards it, slipping through the gap I made with my wand. While he was moving towards the dragon I slipped out of my jacket, the mild heat annoying me, and rubbed my fingers against my temples.

I could already tell how this would all play out, and I certainly was not keen for it to occur.

"Look him in the eye Mr Malfoy. He needs to learn that he can trust you." I said, working purposefully to keep my tone as light as I could. I just wanted to growl at him to look the damn dragon in the eye, but knew that would help the situation none. Lucius finally looked Nelu in the eye and it appeared a staring competition was going on. Both were staring at each other mistrustfully and neither was willing to back down.

This crap had been going on for two weeks.

It seems no matter how hard I tried, I could not build any form of working relationship between the fast growing dragon and the pompous lord. Neither was willing to back down their claims of dominance and Nelu flat out disliked Malfoy. Malfoy treated him like some people treat cattle dogs; he saw him only as an animal he could use to achieve his means. But what those means were was still unknown; he had let nothing slip as to how he was actually going to use Nelu.

Sighing to myself I walked up to the pair. I tried to stay as far away as possible from Lucius as I politely could, but it seemed that the only way to get things done was to man handle him. Using two fingers I turned his head, making his chin drop and nose lower. He may have wished to be proud but he needed to do this to show he was no threat. His previous position was issuing a challenge to Nelu; if he were to raise his nose any higher Nelu would have attacked, thinking it was a fight over territory.

Then, moving towards Nelu, I scrambled up onto his back and wedged myself between the sharp spikes on his spine and head. Reaching down into the soft flesh just under his Jaw bone, I gave him a little punch. My punch was the equivalent of a gentle tap in human terms. Nelu was going to ignore my command, but I punched him harder, growling at him.

Unable to ignore the command of his dominant female, he lowered his head, and the fight for dominance was over. Leaping off his back I walked back towards Lucius. "There. Whenever he's being arrogant, make sure you stand in that position right there. Do not move from that position until he lowers his head in return. When he's like this, you may approach him. It may take a while in the beginning, he's still an angsty little bugger and becomes stubborn if he doesn't get his own way. If he's not showing any signs of lowering his head, growl at him." I explained, watching as Lucius relaxed out of the position I had previously directed him in.

Nelu immediately began to rise and I growled loudly at him. He let out a whine and lowered his head again. I gestured towards him, looking at Lucius. "See? Don't let him move from that position until you're ready for him to. This is one of the only ways that you can control your dragon. And I personally wouldn't attempt to ride or harness him unless he was in this position." I said, walking over and stroking the top of Nelu's head.

Lucius was studying me critically again and I felt my annoyance rise. This had been happening a lot too. What he was searching for I had no idea, but he seemed to be constantly trying to determine something specific in my character. Like it or not though, I was stuck with him. But not for much longer.

It annoyed me that I knew he had this hidden secret agenda, and I could tell in my gut it would ultimately only cause trouble for myself and my friends and family; hell, it might even endanger the whole Wizarding world. But I could do nothing to prevent it. Nothing to avoid any nasty things that were planned. Lucius Malfoy had given us no real means to accuse him of plans of treason or sedition and that is what I think made the man so clever; it was probably why he had managed to escape the original trials of Death Eaters after the war.

He had the money and the means to physically erase all traces of foul play and in the end I think it was this fact which helped to culminate to take me down.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

Many things had yet to occur; yet to shape me into the bitter and frantic woman which I am now. There were numerous reasons for what occurred, and my inability to fault Mr Malfoy was probably one of the major ones. I had become, in essence, one of Lucius Malfoy's disposable little people; kissing his shoes and uttering like a mindless robot "Yes Mr Malfoy" and delivering handily into his aristocratic paws one of the greatest weapons a conniving fiend could ever have.

I was an idiot.

But then again, wasn't I always an Idiotic and naïve teenager?

_A/N: So there we go! PHEW! That was another epic one. Sorry about the length. Got a bit carried away. Originally, Ralf, Sepp and Linus had a much smaller role but I ended up writing a bit more on them than I originally planned._

_I've wanted to introduce the Malfoys for a while now, especially Draco. I've always loved Draco as a character, which really doesn't surprise many of you I'm sure because we all know of my fondness for the outsiders in stories. Geez, there's a whole list of HP characters I'm fond of that everyone seems to forget about; Snape, Draco, Remus, Charlie... I also am quite fond of Tonks too._

_Things are getting trickier now, mysteries are going to be shown and things are slowly increasing in temperature._

_Anyway, I should probably mention here that the reason I created Draco as a very advanced and gifted 3 year old is because I always imagined him as an intelligent child. Think about it, Lucius and Narcissa would have made certain that their son was educated by the best and would have started that education as early as possible. When I was three I could put together a reasonably polite greeting, (when you got past my horrific shyness) and was quite inquisitive. And I came from a very sheltered, very working class world. I could quite easily write my name when I was four and when I was five I could read quite well. If I received very low instruction levels through my mother and could achieve that, I am sure that a wealthy little boy who had a highly qualified teacher/nanny could do better._

_I also believe that most of Draco's vindictiveness and nastiness came much later on in his childhood. It would have taken him a while to learn his behavioral patterns of superiority and prejudice. If a parent teaches and tells their child enough in their early years a certain ideology or opinion, the child will carry it through most of their lives. We're shaped by our parents, something which Cannon Draco shows us all throughout the series. _

_I'm not sure if it's cannon or Fannon that says that Snape is Draco's Godfather. But even if it is just from Fannon, I like the idea immensely and henceforth my Snape is Draco's Godfather._

_Well, that's really all I can think of._

_Love Me._


	28. Chapter 27: Defying Gravity

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world._

_I own only a flighty Muse who is really starting to piss me off. _

Chapter 27: Defying Gravity

August began and the 15th was the one day I was looking forward to greatly. The final handover. The last day I would have to interact with Lucius Malfoy.

Unfortunately, this hand over was going to be happening on his own turf.

Yes, I was going to be going into enemy territory. Yes I was going alone. Yes… I am well aware that I am a total idiot, but to set the record straight, there wasn't a logical way that AV could come with me; I was riding Nelu the whole way.

Yep. Flying.

That was another bit I was excited about. But I mean, come on, who wouldn't be excited about riding on the back of a flying dragon? Charlie had wanted to come with me, but I put my foot down and told him no. If things were to go suddenly sour I wanted him nowhere near the vicinity. He sulked about it for two days.

I woke up early on the 15th, greeting the sun as it rose. Scarfing down a quick breakfast before nerves could overtake and render my appetite useless, I quickly dressed and grabbed my broom, shrinking it and placing it in my pocket next to my wand. I took the specialised riding saddle that Ralf and his men had left with us when they had dropped Nelu off and saddled him up.

Before I left I walked back up to the house and said Goodbye to Alexandru whom had just woke and helped him get settled in for his breakfast. He made me promise to come back straight after I was done at Malfoy Manor and tell him all about it. I was happy to oblige.

I walked down to the pen, a woman on a mission before I was brought up short by a dark figure leaning stiffly against the fence, looking straight at me. "Shoot" I muttered to myself, before schooling my features and walking towards Snape. "Morning Professor. A bit early for you to be out and about isn't it?" I asked, in my friendliest tone.

I reached him and stopped, he quirked an eyebrow. "I always wake early. Though your presence at this time of the morning is unusual." He said, his tone probing. I just managed to repress a flinch. "I have a dragon to train." I answered breezily, walking away and towards the gate, smiling at a curious dragon.

Snape growled and followed after me. "Don't lie to me MacKay. Tell me the truth, what are you up to?" He demanded, and I couldn't stop my flinch this time. "Dragon stuff. Like I've been doing all summer." I replied, refusing to give in. It wasn't a lie, technically; I really was doing dragon stuff. I squeezed through a gap in the fence and was about to walk again when Snape reached out and grabbed my arm, halting my progress.

I turned and looked at him, mildly impatient. I had a schedule to stick to and he was ruining it. "Does Alexandru know about this?" He asked suspiciously, gazing purposefully around the dragon pen. I smirked. "Yep. He was the one that gave me the task. He helped me plan it and everything." I sassed, and Snape's eyes narrowed at the blatant cheek.

"Just tell me what you're up to MacKay." Snape growled exasperated. I sighed. "Why do you want to know? What's so vital about my day's activities that you need to know every single detail?" I exclaimed, frustrated. "Because MacKay, you're dealing with a Malfoy. Don't underestimate him. I've known him for most of my life and he's always got a secret agenda and he's been much too happy and pleased about working with you. He's planning something, and if you don't act with more caution and question his behaviours more, you're going to fall victim." Snape barked, growing more and more incensed.

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Look Professor. I'm watching Malfoy, I know he's up to something but I can't prove it! The only ways I can terminate his company is either faulting him under the 'Ultima interdicţie' which we can't because he's done nothing to harm the dragon. Or I can finish training the dragon as quick as I safely can and hand him over." I explained, flicking a wayward strand of hair out of my eyes in annoyance.

Understanding seemed to hit him then. His eyes widened before narrowing and he glared at me. "And that's what you're doing today isn't it? You're handing over the dragon!" He said incredulous. I flinched and walked towards the dragon, hefting the saddle over my shoulder. I guess this action was a suitable enough answer because he began yelling at me not to go as I saddled Nelu.

I completely ignored him, and hoped his own common sense would prevent him from entering the pen to push his point. My hopes were answered and while he leaned against the pen's fence, he never made any moves to enter. Nelu was co-operative; he knew it was the day. He knew it was his last day with me so he was all the more accommodating, not wanting to leave a bad impression on me.

When I had the saddle secured, I went to the chain which kept him in the pen and used a complicated unlocking charm to undo the massive padlock I had conjured when I had tied him there originally. Roaring triumphantly at being momentarily free, Nelu surged to his feet and stomped his claws against the ground in a funny little dance.

I smiled at him and he gave me a happy look. Snape was still yelling at me, and I turned and gave him a frustrated look. Nelu turned his head and followed my gaze. "What's his problem?" he asked me in Dragon. I shrugged. "God knows. He's just jealous he can't come." I said back, lying through my teeth.

Nelu snorted. "That sounds about right. You humans are weird." He informed me haughtily. I laughed offended. "OH? So that's the thanks I get for training you, you little monster!" I said outraged and rubbed his nose affectionately. "Yeah, Yeah I know." Nelu grumbled good naturedly. "Just get on Ileana and let's go." He asked, clearly wanting to get going.

"Righto." I agreed and quickly moved to his side. Climbing up his side, helped up by occasional bumps from his snout, I managed to swing myself into the saddle. Wriggling around to get comfortable, I leant forward, about to give him the command to rise when Snape's voice stopped me.

"MacKay! Don't ignore me." Snape bellowed. I paused and looked over at him. He seemed to struggle to find something to say now that he had my attention. Finally, he seemed to come up with something; a last ditch effort to prevent me from walking into the Snake Pit of my own free will. "There's a high chance this will all end in ruin. Don't do it. For your own sakes as well as Alexandru's." He pleaded.

I sighed again, loudly. "Sorry Professor. I've got to." I answered grimly, and then kicked Nelu. Letting loose an old Romanian War Cry, I screamed with delight as Nelu gathered himself, extended his wings and leapt, shooting off like a deadly Howitzer into the early morning sky.

Looking back, it was another one of those moments in my late teens where I refused to listen to the good advice of Severus Snape. Had I been sensible, I would have taken his prediction seriously.

I had never experienced anything quite so exhilarating and liberating as flying on a dragon's back.

I was sure as well, that nothing could ever quite come that close to that feeling ever.

It was the epitome of freedom; the quintessence of never ending possibilities.

My inner adrenaline junkie was almost comatose with delight. She'd passed out in my brain from utter awesomeness overload during Nelu's ascent into the clouds.

Flying on my broom, would never quite cut it again.

Time had no meaning, neither did gravity. I was defying it, like Elphaba in the musical 'Wicked'. I even sung the song; bellowing it out into the clouds and shrieking the final note with a glee I couldn't supress. While Nelu never understood a word, he roared with me at the end, just as excited as I was.

I never wanted it to end.

But unfortunately, like the saying goes, all good things have to come to an end.

And end which was highly anti-climactic I'd wager.

"If you'll sign here." I asked Lucius Malfoy, gesturing to a space on the bottom of the contract I had brought with me. He signed with a flourishing swirl of his quill. I then gestured to another spot further down. "And there too." I said, trying to keep my voice solemn and business like.

He signed there too then put down his quill. We were in a gorgeous sun room at Malfoy Manor, looking out onto the amazing gardens full of a sea of colour and shrubs. Nelu was in the elaborate and massive pen way out the back of the Manor grounds, hidden in a forest of especially charmed trees. He had a wonderful new home and it put my tacky hand-built pen to shame.

"There we are." I declared with finality, pulling out my wand and tapping the contract to duplicate it. I grabbed the cloned copy and rolled it, fastening an elastic from my wrist around it, shrinking it, and putting it into the pocket of my jeans where it sat with the grossly obscene Gringotts check that Mr Malfoy had given us as payment.

It was made out in US dollars to give the check a universal quality and my eyes almost bugged; I had never heard of that sort of money outside of movies and newspaper articles, and here was I holding it in my leather fingerless gloved hands. It was completely unbelievable and I had to keep pinching myself to remind myself of what I had done.

I had successfully trained, and handed over a dragon to the first paying customer the tribe had been contacted by in 20 years. My whole body was thrumming with the victory.

This was a major step forward.

"Congratulations Mr Malfoy, you are now the Master of Nelu." I said happily stepping back a bit as Mr Malfoy stood from his chair. He put out his hand and I shook it, closing the deal. He had an overtly pleased sneer on his face and Snape's words kept ringing unbidden through my head, making me slightly jumpy, expecting to be suddenly tortured or ambushed as I was subject to some sneaky plan.

No such thing happened and my happiness at my own success surpassed my wariness.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss MacKay." Lucius Malfoy said, his voice sickly sweet. "Indeed. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to owl me. I'll be over to help as soon as possible." I said politely, my most charming smile adorning my face. I felt like a car salesman, promising false airs after he sold his newest Commodore.

I made to leave not long after, having already said my admittedly teary eyed goodbyes to Nelu earlier. Taking up Malfoy's kind offer of using his Floo, I 'Flooed' to the Three Broomsticks, waved happily at Madam Rosemerta and quickly left the slightly sickening humid pub and into the slightly chilly air of a day in August.

It was only too easy to fly to the meadow via broom, where I spent a happy afternoon with AV who was full of congratulations on my first successful training.

We landed with a shuddering crack, and I felt my stomach land back in its proper place. I'm sure my eyes were wild and my cheeks were flushed, and I was glad I didn't have a mirror because I knew my hair was untameable. We were standing a in a field of swaying wheat, and next to me Dumbledore was beaming, and beside him Alexandru was having trouble staying on his feet.

"Well, it's been quite some time since I've Apparated I can assure you." Alexandru said mildly, his voice still trembling with the aftershock of the sudden transportation and his accent horrifically strong. Dumbledore chuckled and clapped Alexandru over the back cheerfully. "That's the first time I've ever Apparated" I gasped, still coming down off the adrenaline high.

Both men laughed this time. Not too far ahead of us was the roof of what looked to be a very tall, wobbly, mismatched house; appearing as though it had been extended upon various times since the original structure was built. It looked completely absurd and I had no idea how the building was standing; there seemed to be no way it could be structurally sound, let alone be the house of 7 children and two parents.

Walking out of the field and onto a pathway we walked towards the fence of the house, slipping through the gate and through the front yard to the door, Dumbledore leading the way. Squeals of delight and laughter and an incensed yelp came from the dwelling, sure signs that this house was, indeed, the current place of residence for more than three children. I heard a motherly voice shout for order and her only answer was a baby's wail.

Pausing on the threshold, Dumbledore turned and looked back at us with a smile. "Welcome to the Burrow." He said cheerfully, before turning and rapping smartly on the door. I turned my head and exchanged an amused glance with Alexandru. It seemed this experience would help us learn a whole lot more about Charlie.

The door was flung open and we looked at the smiling face of a familiar boy. "Hello Professor Dumbledore" Bill greeted the professor happily, a big smile on his face. He turned then to Alexandru. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Varias." He said holding out his hand for Alexandru to shake. Alexandru happily took his hand and shook it, overjoyed that he was seeing him again.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Bill!" He exclaimed happily. I smiled and nodded at him. "Hey." I greeted friendly, and he nodded and smiled back. "Hi." He greeted. Bill and I hadn't really talked to each other since Charlie first started his training, so it was a tad awkward. But I could deal with it.

Opening the door as wide as it could go, Bill gestured for us all to enter. Filling in after Dumbledore and Alexandru, the foreign nature of Wizarding Space hit me full force. This sort of stuff was still so new and fascinating to me and I looked around the spacious-albeit slightly cluttered and busy living room in awe. It was incredibly homey and was bursting with energy and life.

Two streaks of red hair flashed past me, attached to two giggling 5 year old boys. They were identical and they were absolutely covered from head to toe in mud, leaves and twigs making frequent appearances out of their pockets and hair. They were clever enough to use us as cover and immediately hid behind Dumbledore. The furious red-haired woman running after them whose face was pink with anger was forced to skid to a stop when she noticed.

Her blue eyes widened and she straightened her apron and brushed off her clothes. "Professor Dumbledore!" She exclaimed, slightly flustered by our seemingly sudden appearance. "What a pleasant surprise!" She said, bringing out her wand and flicking it at the messy couch and pocketing it after it began to tidy itself up along with the rest of the room.

"Ah Molly, lovely to see you again as always." Dumbledore said cheerfully, reaching behind himself and mussing the filthy twin's hair. They giggled again, looking at each other cheekily then peeking around Dumbledore to snicker at their mother. I briefly wondered what mischief they had gotten into.

"This is Molly Weasley" Dumbledore explained, turning to Alexandru and me and gesturing in her direction. Turning back to Molly, he gestured towards Alexandru. "This is Alexandru Varias, the Dragon Keeper." He said formally, and Alexandru gave Molly a little bow. She smiled and shook his hand. Dumbledore then gestured to me. "And this is Alexandru's heir Il-" Dumbledore began but was unable to say my name, because a sudden, familiar voice bellowed it from the stairwell.

"ILEANA MACKAY!" Charlie bellowed happily, leaping the last five steps of the stair case and running straight over to me and giving me a big hug. "Hey there Watson. I've missed you kid." I said happily, hugging him back and mussing his hair. He took a step back and grinned at me. "Same!" He declared, and then blushed slightly. My grin widened

"Oh how I've missed you Holmes." He suddenly declared in falsetto, pulling on his best deep voice. I laughed; a burst of garish sound that was a bit too loud. It appeared my tutoring in Muggle Movies had paid off. "Have you? I've barely noticed your absence." I declared in my best British accent with a haughty look on my face.

Grinning, Charlie kept up the façade. "You're drinking embalming fluid?" He asked quizzically, pretending to stroke a moustache. I gave an exaggerated sigh and widened my eyes. "Yes! Care for a drop?" I asked, keeping the accent. Charlie grinned but quickly regained his character.

"You do seem…" Charlie began but trailed off. "Excited?" I suggested quickly with a wicked smile. "Manic." He quickly clarified. "I am." I declared, the pace of the conversation becoming absurdly hurried.

"Verging on…" Charlie shot. "Ecstatic?" I queried just as quick. "Psychotic." He absolved. He paused for a second, folded his arms across his chest and looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "I should've brought you a sedative." He informed me seriously.

The others, who had been unable to follow the quick exchange, looked at us baffled. Charlie and I looked at them, then back at each other and burst into laughter. I saw Alexandru and Dumbledore exchange an amused look between themselves out of the corner of my eye. Molly was just lost, and turned her attention back to the twins, and managed to extract them from their hiding spot.

Finally pulling ourselves together, Charlie smiled and looked around the room. "So," he said cheerily, looking around the room. "Who have you been introduced to yet?" He asked Alexandru and I. "Uh, well." I began. "We've just met your mum, and we know you and Bill." I explained and trailed off meaningfully.

Charlie nodded and pointed to one of the twins. "Right well, these are the twins. That one there is Fred." He said, and the little boy gave me a huge smile and wave. Charlie pointed then to the other one. "And that's George." He informed us. George waved too.

Alexandru gave them happy smiles and I expected the only reason he refrained from shaking their hands was because they were covered with mud. Alexandru may have been overtly friendly, but he was also overtly fussy and hated mud on his robes. He believed that the only time one had the excuse to be covered in mud was if one had just been to War or had just finished training dragons. And, as neither was the case with the twins, he had to disapprove. Of course he gave them the benefit of the doubt because they were children, but that only got them so far.

There was then another set of footsteps which entered the room and we were met with the curious gaze of a 7 year old boy. He had his head slightly tilted to the side as he examined us, and then, when he decided we were okay, he rushed forward, his hand out for us to shake. "That's Percy." Charlie explained, then laughed when he got a furious glare from said boy who it appeared, had wanted to make his own introductions.

Alexandru reached out and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Percy. I'm Alexandru Varias." Alexandru said kindly. "The Dragon Keeper, I know. Charlie told me about you sir." Percy said primly, shocking the living daylights out of Alexandru and myself.

_Jesus, Mary, Joseph_. I thought to myself reeling. _What 7 year old talks like a Cambridge graduate?_ When I was seven I still got my words mixed up and had a horrifically embarrassing tendency of not being able to pronounce the letter S in words. I knew then that J.K's theory of how Percy would turn out would undoubtedly come true.

I reached out anyway and shook his hand. "Hello. My name's Ileana MacKay, I'm the-" I began, but my introduction was cut off by Percy. "The Dragon Keeper's heir. Charlie told me about you also." He informed me readily. "Oh." I said sort of lamely, withdrawing my hand and putting it back in my pocket. I shifted from foot to foot slightly uncomfortable. An awkward silence descended and it seemed everyone was trying to figure out a way to break it.

The silence was, ironically broken by the arrival of the last two Weasley children. A little boy, no older than three, marched down the stairs, holding his sister upside down. The little girl was two perhaps and was shrieking something fierce and squirming in her brother's grasp, trying to get free. Molly looked horrified.

"RONALD! PUT YOUR SISTER DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She bellowed, as Ron reached the edge of the group. Ron looked confused, and looked at his sister then back at his mum, obviously trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. Shrugging, he shoved her towards his mother, holding her away from himself like she was diseased.

"She pooed her pants again." He informed his mother promptly, his little voice high and innocent. I bit my lip to contain my laughter. Molly snatched her from him and the little girl instantly settled. Ron only seemed to realise then that there were visitors because he looked at us with wide eyes, and then ran quickly over to bill, hiding behind him.

Tugging on Bill's pants, he waited until Bill had bent down before he whispered something in his brother's ear. Bill smiled, and then picked Ron up, slinging him easily across his back. Ron quickly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and looked like a little red-haired koala. It was sort of cute. I'd always wanted a younger brother and had pestered mum constantly as a girl to have another baby to see if I could get said younger brother. Mum was keen on the idea, but Dad had put his foot down, and said he was not having another child; two girls were enough to try and handle.

Charlie pointed to Ron. "That's Ron. He's three." He told me promptly and I nodded and smiled at the little boy eyeing us curiously. I waved at him too. He was shocked for a few seconds, before he decided I was okay and waved back, a little toothy grin on his face. I melted. He was too cute.

Charlie then turned to his mother. "And that's Ginny. She's the baby of the family. The only girl too." He told us and Molly smiled, bouncing the little girl in her arms. Little red waves were pulled back into the tiniest little piggy tails I had ever seen. Molly began towards the stairs sending us apologetic looks.

"I better change Ginny. Please, make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back." She insisted, and then dashed up the stairs. It was silent for a little while, the attention of all the young boys resting on Dumbledore, Alexandru and I. I was the only female in the room and felt slightly uncomfortable. I had never been in one spot with so many fellow red heads before and if one judged the room then on hair colour alone, I could have easily blended into the Weasley clan.

I shared a look with Alexandru, then, looking back at Charlie I cleared my throat. "So," I said, flinching at how loud my voice seemed in the quiet room. "Who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

_A/N: Okay, let me appologise. This chapter isn't the greatest. I had a real struggle with it. It just wasn't working for me. I had the worst writers block on it and could only write paragraphs at a time which sucked major Donkey Balls but I couldn't do anything about it._

_This chapter ended up nothing like how I planned it to. It was supposed to be sort of a filler chapter anyway but still, I'm upset I couldn't give you something more. In the end, I was so frustrated with it I just stopped it and decided enough was enough._

_Hopefully, the next chapter will make up for it._

_We finally get to meet the rest of the Weasley Clan here. YAY! I love little Ron. I've always liked Ron as a character. We have a lot in common, Ron and I; fear of spiders, love of food, endless appetite, the ability to annoy our friends continuously... yeah. I would love to have Ron as a little brother._

_Thanks a lot for reading. PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT!_


	29. Chapter 28: Under Pressure

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world._

_J.K Rowling author extraordinaire does._

_I am just a University student whom plays in her sandbox._

_Just a quick suggestion. I wrote this chapter while listening to Ben Harper's version of the classic 'Under Pressure' on repeat. I think the lyrics heavily influenced the final outcome of this chapter. So I strongly suggest putting this song on repeat while you read. I'm sure the queen version will be just fine, but there's something incredibly addictive about Harper's version, played almost solely by acoustic guitar_

Chapter 28: Under Pressure

"ANNA!" Screeched a familiar female voice. I had time only to turn around before I was crash tackled to the ground by an absurdly enthusiastic Alice. I hugged her tight and was suddenly squashed even more when the flying form of Jen landed on top of the pile. "JESUS!" I wheezed, trying to figure out how to breathe under the pile up.

Rolling out from underneath the two girls we stood and gave each other big hugs. "I've missed you guys so much!" I laughed, hugging them fiercely. I looked over Jen's shoulder to see Ivy, standing a bit down the hallway smiling fondly at us. I sent her a wink and her grin widened.

"All right, break it up, break it up." Said a new voice and I saw a devilish smile and curly hair come into view. Will pushed his way past Jen and Alice, laughing when Jen shoved him right back. "Hug?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and smirked. "Sure, why not Curly." I teased, and was pulled into a bear hug.

"I hate to break up this merry little reunion we've got going on here, but we need to get moving into the Great Hall. I think McGonagall will be around any second now to round us up and take us in." Said Ivy, pipping up. We all looked down the hall to where McGonagall had appeared, and was trying to herd various students into the Great Hall while she waited for the first years to appear.

We all moved to enter the hall laughing and talking the entire time. The excitement of a new school year was fully in place and I was sure that it would last until Tuesday, when the reality of it would settle in, erasing the feeling of change which usually brought on a sense of excitement which was quickly diminished.

Another year, another set of changes. Little did I know, it was the only good set of changes I would see in great deal of time.

I sat next to Alice in our first lesson of the new year. The seventh years all had Defence Against the Dark Arts together, as there was a distinctive smaller number than expected; it seemed that some people had left during the summer break and didn't plan on returning. I was slightly shocked at how similar it was to muggle high school; a few people left after Year 11 as they had managed to get apprenticeships and jobs. I briefly wondered if it was the same in the Wizarding World.

I was absolutely delighted. Last night Professor Dumbledore had announced that Professor Greene was not returning this year to teaching; he'd had a very nasty encounter with a werewolf in Ireland at the beginning of the holidays which left him unfit to teach any longer. I'd struggled to suppress a mighty cheer when the words left his mouth.

Our new teacher hadn't been able to make it to the Welcoming feast; he'd still been traveling and only arrived at midnight the night before. Everyone in the school was curious about whom this new teacher would be, and there were so many wild and wacky theories traveling around the school this morning it was sort of ridiculous.

Everyone was already sitting in their seats, keen for the lesson to begin. Sitting behind Alice and I were Jen and Ivy and sitting in the seat in front of us were Will and Colin. Everyone else sat with their houses, we were the only real one's brave enough to break the social norms and co-mingle. It was sort of sad in a way that the house prejudices prevented inter-house relationships, but I supposed it was the only way they knew.

The new professor was late.

Alice turned to me and began talking; she was bored and tired of waiting for the new teacher. "I wonder if this new professor's a weirdo." She mused to me, eyes staring off into space as she no doubt formulated several different images in her head as to what he looked like.

I smiled. "Don't know, it's hard to tell. I just hope he's better than Greene." I replied back, leaning back in my seat and folding my arms across my chest as my eyes flicked over to Hamish a few rows over. Our eyes met at the same time and I smiled at him. He smiled back and sent me a wink. I giggled, blushed and looked away. Alice hadn't noticed, and was continuing on with her original topic.

"Maybe he's an employee of mojo jojo! No! Or better yet, he's the man who supplies mojo jojo with his weapons of mass destruction… and feeds his iguana seals." Alice mused, trailing off. I rolled my eyes. Oh boy, she was just getting started. I began to send silent pleas to the new teacher to arrive before it got even weirder.

Luckily, my prayers were immediately answered.

The door to the classroom banged open, and all heads whipped around in unison to see the mysterious figure that was the centre of all the school's rumours. Striding quickly and purposefully through the door, the very tall man strutted quickly towards the front of the room. I barely caught a glance of him he moved so fast. I did get a good look at him though when he reached his desk and spun around to face the class.

He was, for all intents and purposes a sight to behold. Dumbledore had really outdone himself this time.

Long brown hair was pulled back sharply into a ponytail which sat at the nape of his neck, tied back with an interesting looking woven band which looked completely out of place when matched with the rest of him. His face had an almost regal quality to it; high cheekbones, chiselled looking jaw, straight small nose, high thin eyebrows. He was impressively built too; wide shoulders, muscled arms and long legs. He wore neat and freshly pressed black trousers held up by an interesting looking belt; it almost looked like there was a gold tiger devouring his belt end and serving as a buckle. He was wearing a white business shirt, the first couple of buttons undone, to reveal a tanned slither of skin.

He looked like a Latin ballroom dancer, straight from Spain herself.

I heard Jen sigh dreamily behind me. Alice was surveying him critically, not sure if she found him attractive or not. I tilted my head to the side and studied him too. He was attractive, but nothing amazing. But he wasn't really my type. Not that I really had one... oh screw it, I totally did have a type.

He looked all of us over in turn, before finally, deciding he liked what he saw in us, gave us a charming smile. I heard a few more feminine sighs come from the room. I rolled my eyes. Oh boy, I could already tell he'd become the 'teacher' all the girls had a crush on. There was always one in every school. At my old school there had been an English teacher who had been the one- I hadn't found him attractive either.

"Hello Class." Said the new teacher, his voice silkily gliding through the room. My guess had been correct, he was Spanish. His accent was rather strong. Something was bugging me about this teacher, though I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I tilted my head the other way to see if it would help me divine the answer.

It didn't.

"My name is Gabriel Loyola, and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year." He informed us primly and I pursed my lips as I studied him more. Professor Loyola looked around the room with a cheerful smile. "Alright then. Perhaps we should get to know each other a bit better?" he suggested, clapping his hands together and rubbing the palms together.

"I'd like to get to know him better. _Much_ better." Jen leaned over towards Alice and I, and whispered suggestively into our ears. Alice snickered, and I struggled to keep my smile in check, my lips twisting with an effort to keep the laughter in.

"We'll start from this end of the room." Professor Loyola said excitedly, gesturing towards one of the Gryffindor's, Calvin Johnson I think his name was, and waited as he stood. When Calvin was on his feet, Loyola started talking again. "How about everyone says their full name, what house they belong to and then what they like to do and a random bit of information that not many in the class would know about them?" he suggested, then turned his full attention to Calvin.

Everyone turned to look at Calvin, and he shifted uncomfortably under the sudden attention. "Uh," he muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "My name's Calvin Johnson, and I'm in Gryffindor." He drawled, making the last bit sound like a question. Zack Shacklebolt let out a wolf whistle and Calvin grinned at him and made a show of giving him a flirtatious wave. The class laughed.

Calvin cleared his throat and continued his introduction. "I like playing Quidditch, as everyone knows I'm a Beater on the team. And… I suppose most people don't know I've got 3 Irish wolfhounds at home named Pinky, Blinky and Clyde after the ghosts from Pacman." He finished with a sheepish smile.

It went around the classroom like that and finally it got to my group's turn. "Hi." Will said, standing up and leaning awkwardly against his desk. "I'm William Kingsley, but you can call me Will. I'm in Slytherin and I like playing Soccer in my spare time, along with the X-Box. Uh, and…" Will said, trailing off as he tried to think up something to present as mostly unknown. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind and said "I love watching movies. I go to the Cinema all the time." He finished with a nod and sat back down.

Colin got up. "Hi, I'm Colin Darcy. I'm in Gryffindor. I like reading and anime. And… I used to play soccer with Will." He said quickly and flopped back down in his seat with no further flourishing. Alice looked around, realised it was her turn and stood excited, a huge smile on her face. "HI!" She greeted the room cheerfully, waving at everyone.

"I'm Alice Hastings and I'm a Gryffindor. I like reading and writing and what most people don't know about me is I'm the Queen of awesomeness, ducks and Ninjas." She informed everyone merrily and sat back down with a big smile on her face as she watched everyone confusedly trying to figure out what she had meant by her last statement.

Sighing, I stood and brushed off my skirt. I blushed, my shyness momentarily getting the better of me. "Hello. I'm Ileana MacKay." I said then paused. Hamish suddenly spoke up in a loud sing song voice. "Hello Ileana." He chorused, managing to actually pronounce my name right. I grinned. "And I'm an alcoholic." I said sternly, and then I giggled, and shook my head. "Actually, I'm a Hufflepuff. I like reading and writing and I'm the Hufflepuff seeker." I explained, and Josh and Hamish both let out loud whoops.

I sent them a smile. "What most people don't know about me is, I suppose, that I'm one of the last members of a dying race; I'm one of the members of the illusive Varias Clan, a group of Dragon Whispers who used to make their home in the Carpathian Mountains." I explained, feeling slightly chuffed when I saw everyone's amazed expressions. It seemed not many people actually knew that, Hamish, Tom and Kevin included.

Nodding to myself and the room, I sat back down to listen to the rest of the class make their introductions. After a few 'getting to know you' games heralded by the new professor, the class quickly ended, and we all packed up our stuff to head for our next lesson. I was bound for Divination but walked with Alice, Jen and Ivy for as long as possible.

"Wow. So crushing on the new DADA teacher." Jen said dreamily, staring off into space with wistful eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Totally didn't see that one coming." I said dryly and was rewarded with a smack on the arm. Alice frowned. "Not my type." She informed us all promptly then tilted her head to the side. "There's something odd about him." She said confused, trying to deduce what it was.

I was about to open my mouth to say I agreed when it suddenly hit me what was bugging me about him. I burst into hysterical laughter. All three of my friends looked at me confused. "I know." I managed to say in between gwarfs of laughter. "I know what's odd about him." I laughed and they suddenly looked at me with knowing. "You read his thoughts?" Ivy asked me eagerly.

I shook my head. "I did, but they didn't tell me the answer. I only got it just then." I said, calming down, but still wearing a huge smile on my face. "Well what is it then?" Jen demanded, cross I knew something she didn't about her new favourite teacher. I gave her a mischievous grin as we all piled onto a staircase and it began to move.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Jen, but he's gay." I said cheekily, then watched as Alice got it and burst into laughter. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT! HE SO IS! HOW DID I MISS THAT?" She roared, laughing so hard she was almost crying. Ivy began to chuckle, but then it turned into outright laughter at the growing look of horror on Jen's face.

"Damn it." Jen muttered to herself, smacking her fist against her palm in annoyance, which only sent Alice, Ivy and I into new peals of laughter. "Face the facts babe," Ivy laughed, patting Jen on the shoulder, "Gabriel Loyola is as gay as the fourth of July."

Jen refused to talk to us for the rest of the day.

The juggling act I had been dangerous partaking in at the end of the previous year was suddenly reinstated. When I was not in lessons, I was working with Snape, and when I wasn't with Snape, I was with AV. In between I had to do homework, and actually decided to put in the effort and actually study this year.

I had no time.

At all.

I knew somewhere in my muddled brain that this ridiculous tightrope couldn't continue on forever; eventually something would occur that would snap the thin line and send my precariously tilting world into chaos. It wasn't a question of 'if' but 'when'. Every day when I woke up, I woke up with a feeling of dread, wondering if this was the day I would shatter. Then, when I managed to fall asleep at night, I began to fear for the morrow; it was an endless cycle of worry.

My undoing shouldn't have surprised me really; I should have expected it to occur when and how it did. My breaking point and limits were always tested by one particular man whose presence and temperament had come to both confuse and anger me.

Severus Snape provoked strong emotions, almost always negative ones…. I actually couldn't think of one single positive one he had ever evoked.

He was the black cloud who rained over my psyche causing undue stress and complications.

Though, even Snape had changed this year.

Something which probably was even worse than his behaviour in the previous year. The unbidden loathing and incessant need for picking out my failures and exploiting my weaknesses I could understand; that was familiar territory. I could deal with it. What I couldn't deal with was this new Snape who acted completely different with me than with my class mates.

The Potions lessons showed a familiar face, the churlish and spiteful man we all knew so well. I was sure no one else but I had noticed the changes. But with me, the changes were severe. The quiet, sombre and slightly encouraging man who had taken residence over my tutoring sessions was like a foreign stranger.

He hardly ever threw harsh words at me, gave me pregnant looks when he thought I wasn't paying attention and never talked more than was necessary. The sessions were almost pleasant in a way, which was probably what spooked me so thoroughly. It was maddening. No matter how much I tried to reason the change through, I couldn't grasp what prompted it or what caused it.

The change seemed sudden, but if I was being honest with myself, it had really started to occur when the year ended and summer had begun. Perhaps the familiarity caused through summer interactions had softened his disposition towards me, or perhaps he was treating me differently because of his respect for Alexandru.

Either way, I was baffled, and was reluctant to tell my friends knowing what questions would be raised where my concerns aired.

A strange impasse, but once which was thrown into chaos when I did break down.

My inability to focus that day and produce a successful Occulmency shield should have tipped me off that the shit was about to hit the fan, but it didn't. It was if I had suddenly jumped backwards; all the progress I had achieved past the 'Trench Incident' had seemed to be erased, and I was entirely frustrated with myself.

"Have a break. Refocus. There's no point in getting angry over spilt milk." Snape said, his voice more placating than usual. He had seen the anger and frustration the moment I walked into the room and had instantly varied his behaviour. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep in several snappy retorts I wanted to make.

I stood up from the chair and began to pace, unable to stay still. I felt my hands bunch in my hair and tug at it with frustration. "I just don't get it!" I exclaimed finally, the words bursting from my lips before I could stop them. Word vomit occurred and I kept going. "How can I just go back several hundred paces in the space of 24 hours? Yesterday I was producing the best shields I ever have done. Today I can do bugger all!" I growled, talking to myself mostly and not expecting an answer from my companion.

I got one anyway.

"Calm down MacKay. Stress the likely factor that prevents it." He explained his stone stern. My teeth ground further together and I briefly wondered if by the end of the year if I would have any teeth left to grind. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It didn't work; I still felt like a testy caged tiger desperately trying to get out.

Snape was silent for a few moments before he clapped his hands once to get my attention. My eyes flicked toward him but I didn't stop pacing. "Alright. Change of plans. You need to get rid of that stress and anger or Occulmency will never work. Let's duel." Snape said, and with a flick of his wand, the desks in the potions classroom moved away and to the sides, clearing a spacious area for duelling.

I sighed but nodded, bring out my wand and feeling a spark of angry electricity shoot through my palm when I twirled the wand there. Shucking my robes and Jumper, I rolled up the sleeves of my white school blouse, ready for action. Moving back into the space, I walked over to one end of the room, opposite Snape who was waiting at the other.

Standing in the correct position, wand at the ready I waited, my body tensed and paused in anticipation. It always went this way, Snape and I would both wait for the other to make the first move, both of us not wanting to give up the strategic position that making the first move would forfeit. It seemed today though, that Snape was determined to smoke me out, forcing me to make the first move.

His face was blank, the only emotions in his eyes wariness and determination; he was not going to make the first move no matter what. I growled internally, but cast the first spell, watching with grim expectation as he expertly deflected my spell with an easy flick of his wrist. The spell made a large bang as it was thrown away by his shield then clanged against an empty cauldron hanging on the wall behind him.

It was silent and still after the first few moments as I waited for him to do something. He didn't appear to have any intention to retaliate so I shrugged to myself then began my attack. I never stopped the legion of spells which spat in a steady stream from my wand, I angled them all differently, hoping if I overwhelmed him one strategically place one could get through.

I didn't appear to be challenging him in the least; he deflected the spells easily and gracefully, as if it were nothing more than a dance sequence he knew well. This frustrated me, and my harmless spells turned decidedly more dangerous. The tame silver and blue flashes which had been appearing from my wand changed colours dramatically and suddenly red and gold spell light went flying towards him. My tempo had increased too, as I shot spell after spell in a random pattern, just letting my hand decide how to angle without thinking it through.

I didn't have a strategy, and I think that's what threw him off. His eyes flashed with the challenge, and a pleased smirk took the place of the bored one. His dance became more visual, more leaping and footwork than his last. I began to move too, my feet crossing and sliding in different directions as I followed him.

He surprised me quickly when he sent his first offensive spell which went sailing towards me and I was able to block easily. After I blocked his first spell, more seemed to come and soon I had to work to defend myself as well as attack. The Adrenaline rush leaped into being and liquid fire burnt through my veins making my responses quicker and my moves more rapid.

The tempo increased, and I realised belatedly, that this was the longest duel we had ever had. I was usually disarmed or demobilised by a spell only a few moments into the duel, from my own clumsiness usually. I knew he wasn't really holding back on his onslaught which pleased me greatly; it was an honest and fair duel, I was able to keep up by my own devices and easily.

Pursing my lips I decided to up the ante, bringing out spells I had learnt but never dared used whilst with Snape. The first spell managed to get through and hit him mainly because he hadn't been expecting it and I grinned with glee as I watched him sprout a beak and feathers. Casting a heavy shield charm around himself, he threw a few spells at me to keep me busy before he concentrated on negating the effects of my hex. It was relatively harmless, so he had no trouble getting rid of it.

He looked at me shocked for a bit, watching as I took the momentary reprieve to catch my breath then a wicked smile crossed his face and the fighting began anew. We both began to try to outdo the other, casting unknown hexes at each other and watching as the other ducked and danced around them.

He managed to disarm me after I dodged a nasty looking hex from him and my wand clattered to the floor and rolled under one of the desks. I swore, and decided to work around my sudden wandless state. Deciding to use my secret skills to my advantage I let two balls of flame roar to life on my palms and watched with amusement as his eyes bulged and his mouth fell open in shock.

"How-?" he began, but I didn't let him finish the sentence before I sent ball after ball of fire at him, using his distraction to try and leap for my wand. He saw what I was trying to do and sent an Incendio at me before I could reach it. My training with AV kicked in and I immediately reacted, leaping away and rolling. As I got to my feet, I caught a glimpse of one of his eyebrows raised in interest before he began giving me a taste of my own medicine.

Shooting fire ball after fire ball at me, I began a dance I knew well; ducking, rolling and swerving out of the way of the fire. Twice, I purposely let the fire come close to catching me, grabbing the balls with my hands and rolling them together in my palms. When my dance led me near enough to my wand I used the balls of flame to create the fire shield and felt a smile of smug satisfaction dance over my lips as I heard him curse.

Using the shield as cover I scrambled under the desk, hand out stretched trying to wordlessly summon my wand. Before I could grab a hold of the Holly wood, two hands wrapped around my calf and tugged me out from the shield. I screeched in shock and wrapped my hands stubbornly around the leg of the desk. I heard Snape grunt as he tried to tug me away and I reached out to kick at him with my other leg. He yelped and I knew I had got him

My hands came loose and I was tugged from the protective shield. I swore grabbed for the first thing I could. Grabbing the smooth wood of his wand, I tugged it from his grasp and threw it over the other side of the room, watching in satisfaction as it disappeared from sight behind the desks on that side of the room.

He growled in frustration and tried to get a better hold on me. I rolled out from underneath him and staggered away. My breathing was heavy and I was exhausted. I'd had enough and was willing to admit defeat. "Alright Truce." I managed but was subsequently crash tackled before I could say much else.

He pinned me easily. "TRUCE, TRUCE!" I yelped, struggling to get away. He hadn't moved one inch. "I DAMN WELL CALL TRUCE!" I bellowed, my earlier temper suddenly surging back. He made an annoyed sound and his eyes looked disapproving. "Come on MacKay, you can do better. Fight back! Warfare is never fair, as I thought you had learned." He urged, squeezing my wrists as emphasis.

"No, no! NO MORE!" I begged, trying to worm myself out from his iron grip. "I can't do anymore!" I whined, feeling a massive headache coming on. He shook me slightly "Yes you can! Fight Back!" He urged frustrated. I shook my head quickly, which only made the headache worse. "NO!" I yelled, obstinate.

"DAMN IT MACKAY JUST DO IT!" Snape yelled, the first time he had raised his voice over a stern reprimand at me since the holidays. "NO I DON'T WANT TO!" I yelled back just as loud. He was way too close and I could feel everything slipping; the meltdown was coming and I was panicked trying to push it away.

He kept pushing, like always and I snapped.

The pressure was too much.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, and then in a burst of powerful wandless magic, I sent him flying across the room where he tumbled to the floor. I scrambled to my feet, feeling wave upon wave of uncontrollable magic burst from my skin, sending shockwaves of magic rocking through the room.

Tables rattled and jumped from the floor and slammed down again. Cupboard doors opened and crashed shut. Jars clattered, vials shook and cauldrons banged. The magical lanterns roared with pillars of flame and a thousand screaming voices wracked the air, shouting obscenities and curses in every language. Thousands of thoughts crashed in on me, the careful walls that kept them out disappeared and I was bombarded with noise.

I whimpered and sobbed, clutching at my ears and shaking my head and trying to get it all to stop. It didn't work and I fell down on the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my head in the protective embrace. I rocked back and forth through it all and sobbed as flames scoured the cold floors of the room and licked them hungrily.

I had officially snapped; gone off the deep end.

It was all too much.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore." I sobbed over and over to myself, as if saying it aloud would make everything better. Finally, everything settled; the voices stopped screaming aloud, the furniture stopped moving and the lanterns settled. The voices in my head still kept barraging me, begging me to hear them.

I kept rocking, whispering the same sentence over and over again. I heard Snape cautiously move towards me, approaching me like I was a venomous viper. I never looked up just kept crying. A hesitant hand fell on my shoulder. "Ileana?" Snape asked cautiously. I sniffled, pressing my palms against my eyes in an effort to force the tears back in.

"My-my shields are down. I can't get them back up." I babbled, sniffling and hiccupping. It was silent for a few seconds before the hand on my shoulder patted it awkwardly. "Why-?" Snape began before he stopped, unsure of what to say. I let loose a bitter, watery laugh. "Why the melt down?" I asked him, but didn't wait for an answer.

"I knew it was coming. I could feel it brewing. It was only a matter of time really." I explained, hiccupped then burst into a fresh round of tears. "I just can't do this anymore!" I wailed, banging my head a few times against my forearm and burying my head back in my knees. The hand on my shoulder squeezed. "Can't do what?" Snape asked, his voice sounding soft.

"EVERYTHING!" I moaned. "I can't keep going at Juggernaut pace and expect to be okay. Everyone expects me to do so much at the same time. I'm supposed to be a 'Straight A' student at school, always attentive and present. I'm supposed to be some master duellist and Occulmens when I haven't even been in the Wizarding world 11 months! And- and then I have to be the Dragon Princess who can tame dragons just by looking at them and knowing everything there is to know about an extinct tribe whose leader is dying. It should have taken me years to do all this! But instead I'm being forced to do it in only a matter of months. I CAN'T DO IT!" I yelled, everything pouring out.

Two hands now rested on my shoulders and gave me comforting squeezes. "Everyone expects so much." I sobbed, unable to stop now. "I expect so much of myself! But I physically can't do it anymore. I hardly sleep, I hardly eat. I spend 24 hours of the day under stress. I'm already studying for the NEWTS. I'm under way too much pressure and I can't deal with it anymore." I cried, wanting to stop the verbal vomit but unable to.

It was silent then, Snape was clearly at loss for words and I was forcing myself not to say any more. "Fuck, I'm only 17! 17 year olds don't do this shit!" I spat, trying to break the silence to hear anything but my internal monologue and the thoughts of the rest of the occupants in the castle. I had an epic headache; a roaring pain-filled tidal wave which flowed over and over again in my absolutely fried brain.

I was definitely short circuiting.

"I think that you need a break. You never really got one during the holidays, one where you truly rested anyhow. I'll talk to Dumbledore, and we'll see what we can do. Yes?" Snape asked, his tone soft and gentle. I nodded, swiping at my tears with the back of my hand. I sucked in a deep breath and sniffled. "But for now, go back to your dorm and get some rest. I'll send word to Alexandru, tell him you are unable to attend your lessons this afternoon." Snape bargained, helping me to my feet and placing my wand in my hand.

I wasn't sure when he had retrieved it, but was grateful for it anyway. Steering me towards my bag and robes, he all but did everything for me; put the bag over my shoulder and slung my robes over my bag and propelled me towards the door. I walked mechanically, my thoughts far away.

I paused though when I reached the door and turned around. I probably looked like a mess; red swollen eyes with major tear tracks on my face, messy hair from when I had tugged at it and generally looking dishelved. I raised watery blue eyes to Snape. "Thank you." I sniffed. He gave me a curt nod.

"You're welcome." He replied promptly, and then made a shooing motion with his hand as he stalked towards his private rooms. I sighed breezily to myself and headed in a zombie-like daze towards the Common room.

I just walked in a straight line, my eyes staring at one point unfocusedly ahead. I have no idea if I passed anyone I knew that day, but if I did, I surely didn't notice them. I was existing entirely in my own world, completely tangled in the sheets of my mind as I tried to wade through other's thoughts and find my own. My own though seemed determined to hide from me, so I was left in the endless search of trekking through my mind; a scary pastime even when I was in a good mood.

I don't remember how quickly I got to my bed, nor if I ran into any of my friends along the way in the living area. I just remember letting my bag fall to one side along with my discarded robes, toeing off my shoes and collapsing straight onto my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

According to the girls, I slept solidly for two days straight, not even stirring in the slightest.

_A/N: Phew! another long chapter! Gee, what is it with me and long chapters recently? I must love you! lol_

_This was quite an angsty chapter, but it needed to happen, we needed to see that Anna isn't the Superhuman I sometimes accidentally portray her as. She's only a seventeen year old. Anyone would have succumbed under that sort of pressure. I succumbed under much less pressure when I was in my final year of high school and my Year Coordinator had to gingerly pat me on the back and tell me it was okay. The poor man is a sports teacher had no idea how to deal with emotional females. I sort of feel sorry for breaking down on him._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me some comments.__You have no idea how much they mean to me. _


	30. Chapter 29: The Prophercy

_Disclaimer: I don't own recognizable HP characters or Settings._

_I own nothing except for empty pockets; I earn no money from this._

_At all!_

Chapter 29: The Prophecy

October finished and November quickly began bringing a horrific cold snap. The bone aching chills returned to Hogwarts and we all bemoaned the brief, albeit appreciated loss of "summer." Things were better, I suppose you could say; I was coping, hanging on. Though I still felt the same pressure.

Snape had kept his promise, unbelievably enough. When I had come around and went to school the day after I woke, I was introduced into a new regime. My previous hectic schedule had been scrapped. Things had been drastically stretched out. I received very long letters of apology from both Dumbledore and Alexandru, both men apologising for their lack of sympathy and their constant pushing.

I didn't find out what Snape had actually said to the men, but whatever he had said must have been good. I would have given my left kidney to hear those conversations.

School was pushed forward on my list of priorities, with the arrangement now being that I would focus on school first and foremost and everything else would come secondary; a bitter pill to swallow for Alexandru, but one he did with surprising dignity. Twice a week of an afternoon I would spend in tutoring lessons with Snape. On weekends, the afternoons would be spent with Alexandru, continuing on with my training.

It felt like I could finally breathe.

The sort of twisted freedom I had been given was a blessing, and I made sure to repay Snape in the best way I knew how; I told my friends I owed Snape a massive favour and pleaded with them to keep their heads in and work hard, no mischief. They obliged, seeing that it was important to me. Snape realised quickly what I was doing and the next time he saw me, gave me a nod; the best thank you I would have ever pried from him.

I began to also talk more with Dumbledore. The man had previously left me to my own devices, never having communicated with me in school hours. Now it seemed, he was determined to improve my knowledge on various subjects because he would often call surprise meetings over tea where he would give me several recommended books to look at.

There was no rhyme or reason to the subject pattern and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what the old man was up to. But I knew for certain something was going on; I could feel it in my bones, and it frustrated me to no end that I couldn't figure out what it was. I held too much respect for the old man to relent and read his mind, plus I tried to avoid the practice when I could. It felt like an invasion of privacy.

But I began to notice a hidden strain of affiliation between the books he'd shown me near the 1st of December. The connection struck me suddenly, right after Hufflepuff's first Quidditch Game of the season. I had just missed the snitch, having the bloody thing stolen straight from my palm by the new Slytherin Seeker Edytha Comstock. Tisha Keen had left last year.

I was unlacing my boots in the changing room when it hit me. I straightened, standing tall and forgetting my laces as my eyes widened and went distant. No one else saw the metaphorical light bulb ding over my head and I desperately wished for Alice or Jen so I could explain. But they didn't even know of the meetings in the first place.

_That's it!_ I thought to myself triumphantly. _He's trying to teach me about how to overcome protections. But not just any protections, these ones are good; unusual to boot. Is he-… Is he trying to tell me he wants me to find something? Something in particular? Something Special to be sure…_

Spurring myself into action I began to dress as fast as I could, cursing myself for not spotting it before. I dressed and tidied up my area in a tornado of action and was that excited my Hufflepuff team shirt was inside out and my jacket was hanging lopsided off my shoulders. I tugged on my beanie and gloves and went racing out of the change room and ran full pelt to the school.

I ignored calls of prefects to walk and ran towards the Headmaster's office. Panting the password to the Gargoyle guardian, I barely waited for it to move before I was on the spiral staircase and on my way up. I skidded to a stop in front of the large doors leading into Dumbledore's office. I was about to raise my fist and knock when the sound of voices reached me.

Frowning, I quietened my breathing and pressed my ear against the door to listen in. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but it was impossible not to, especially when the three voices on the other side of the door were so damn familiar. I had to know why Alexandru of all people was a part of the conversation; the old man never left the cottage on the outskirts of the school grounds.

"But why?" Alexandru asked someone, most likely Dumbledore. "Why keep it there if it is so precious? No matter of spells or enchantments could protect something like that in such an exposed location. It's too obvious! It would have been the first place anyone would have looked." He exclaimed, disbelief and shock rampant in his tone.

"I agree with Mr Varias." Snape's voice slithered. "I have told you many times Albus that it is no place to hide it. If it gets into the wrong hands-" Snape said condescendingly, but was cut off by Dumbledore. "It will not fall into the wrong hands. No, I would never let that occur. I am well aware of what rides on this gentleman and I intend to rectify it immediately." Dumbledore informed them, his tone sombre and morose.

"And exactly how do you propose to do so? You step one foot into Godrick's Hollow and you'll be immediately surrounded by Death Eaters." Snape snapped, his tone harsh now with frustration. Alexandru gave a hum of approval.

I shifted in my spot as quietly as I could, thoroughly bemused by the conversation. What on earth were they talking about? What was this precious thing they were talking about? What was so important about Godrick's Hollow? I was desperate for answers, and so I decided to listen on.

"I have my ways." Dumbledore murmured, and I knew that were I in the room with them, I would have seen his eyes sparkling mysteriously. There was silence for a moment before there was an indignant snort and the sound of someone tapping wood. The tense silence was shattered by Alexandru. "And what are those ways Albus? Something tells me I won't like them in the slightest." He hedged warily.

There was a few more beats of silence before someone, Snape I think, moaned horrified. "Oh sweet Merlin Albus! You can't mean for her to-" Snape cried, before he was cut off by a dismayed noise from Alexandru. "NO!" He declared loudly. "I refuse to let her be sent out like a lamb for slaughter! Damn it she's just a girl Albus!" Alexandru yelled alarmed.

I frowned, a sick feeling beginning to form in my gut. Something was up… and I knew instinctively that I was somehow involved in this. Though why I could not fathom. Dumbledore interrupted my musings as he cleared his throat, there were sounds of a chair scraping along the floor as it was drawn back and then Dumbledore spoke.

"She stopped being a child a long time ago. She has matured more than either of you can contemplate. She knows her place in the world and I know she'll accept the job instantly. She's aware of what's at stake and while she may not fully realise it, she knows her role in this cold war is an important one. Great sacrifices must be made by us all. Even the most noble nights must be used to take great risks." Dumbledore said solemnly.

There was the sound of a fist slamming down on wood and I guessed that someone had just slammed Dumbledore's desk in anger. "I don't care if she's not a child! I don't care if she's the only one willing to do it! Merlin, I don't care if she's the last able bodied person on the planet, she will not go! I refuse to let her go!" Alexandru bellowed with rage, his accent thick with emotion.

"Alexandru, she must." Dumbledore said calmly. "You cannot speak for her. She's a woman of her own means. You have no authority over her actions." Dumbledore added firmly. Alexandru swore in Romanian and the sound of the word had me rocking back on my heels in shock. "SHE IS MY HEIR DAMNIT AND MY CHARGE! IF I CANNOT SPEAK FOR HER NO ONE ELSE CAN!" Alexandru thundered.

I clapped over my mouth in shock. Fuck! They were talking about me! Whatever it was I was supposed to do was certainly dangerous enough to have even Snape trying to prevent it. I felt sick and afraid. What was it Dumbledore wanted me to do? What was worth apparent suicide for?

"It's suicide Albus. You're sentencing Ileana to death. I won't stand by and let that happen." Snape said, butting in, his tone icy cold. I felt a brief moment of vivaciousness at his words. Dumbledore made a tsk'ing sound. "Don't tell me know you've come to care for the girl Severus." Dumbledore said, his tone partially amused.

There was a moment of heavy silence. "Don't change the subject." Snape eventually ground out. I bit my lip, but was prevented from further thought on his words when Alexandru spoke again. "Ileana may seem willing to be one of your puppets Dumbledore, but she is first and foremost family concerned. She wouldn't do it to me or her mother. She won't let herself be manipulated by you!" Alexandru spat, bitterly, sounding almost like he was trying to convince himself.

Dumbledore was silent for a few beats before he spoke again. "She is family orientated yes. She would do anything for them. I'm counting on it. If she doesn't do it, she'll put her family's and all those she cares about lives at stake by remaining immobile. There shall be a fate worse than death for us all if we do not move soon." Dumbledore said solemnly.

It was silent again. Snape interjected this time. "Regardless of her reasoning, she shouldn't be left to do this alone." Snape said then paused, weighing his next words before he spoke them. "I would… I would go with her. As merely a helping hand." Snape offered. I was touched.

"That won't be necessary Severus. Besides, I am sure she shall seek help from another sector. Your presence will be too conspicuous. I need you to remain in your present position." Dumbledore said sternly, trying to discourage the notion. I frowned, confused again.

"I won't lose her like this." Alexandru said, speaking up. "She's the only hope for our family. Without her, my people die. I can't gamble on her fate like that. There is a history among my people where noble young heirs would go out on a mission for the greater good and never return. I won't let her fall subject to the same curse. I fear already that the curse that befell Alina Varias is present in her. The similarities between the two are too uncanny." Alexandru said, his voice sad and determined.

"Alina Varias?" Snape asked baffled. "Who's Alina Varias?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone. I bit my lip, wondering what Alexandru would tell him. "The greatest Keeper to ever grace the tribe. They hold her up in an air of a Goddess. She was the ideal leader that all Keepers inspire to be. She was a young woman who came into the Keeper title very early and whose story had a tragic end. She was murdered by an outsider who had been slowly killing off tribe officials." Dumbledore explained before Alexandru could.

"The similarities in Ileana's and Alina's personalities and looks leaves much to be desired. It's almost as if Ileana is Alina resurrected." Dumbledore added. "Ileana even uses Alina's wand. She possesses the same skill of Dragon whispering and Ileana can read minds like Alina could. They also surround themselves in similar company. Alina even had a churlish tutor similar to you Snape." Alexandru added where Dumbledore left off.

Snape was silent. "The name? The name of the tutor?" Snape asked, his voice strained. Alexandru hesitated. "Hector. Hector Cornell." Alexandru said finally. "A British man from Oxford who wished to obtain knowledge of the Orient." AV explained. Another silence descended and I strained my ears to hear something other than the silent room.

"Are- Are you sure?" Snape stuttered, sounding shocked. I'd never heard him so unsettled. "Positive." Alexandru affirmed. "He was always remembered in my tribe." There was another silence then the sound of a pop of magic and a rustling of robes which made me think someone had sat down. "Dear God." Snape murmured to himself.

Alexandru spoke. "I don't understand. Why are you so affected by his name?" he asked bemused. "I must further Alexandru's question. What aren't you telling us Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice curious. There was a pregnant pause.

"Hector Cornell." Snape began, his voice tense. "Hector Cornell was my Great Grandfather's brother. Hector was a mystery among my family. No one knew anything much about him. He just disappeared when he was in his mid-twenties, never to be heard from again. We assumed he took up with a native woman in the orient and began a new life." Snape explained, his voice strained.

My mouth popped open in shock. NO! IT COULDN'T BE! A new silence descended. Alexandru muttered something too softly for me to hear. He spoke up then. "Well, I am sorry to inform you Mr Snape, but Hector Cornell committed suicide a day after Alina Varias had died." Alexandru said, his voice soft.

I couldn't hear any more of the conversation. Before I realised it, my legs had carried me away from Dumbledore's office and off towards my Dorm room.

I was lost in thought a few days later, still almost obsessively mulling over the information I had snagged from my eavesdropping session on that fateful conversation. I had kept my findings to myself, but I suspected from the looks I had been receiving from Dumbledore from afar that he knew that I knew… or something of the sort.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall with the rest of my friends. We were eating lunch and were one of the few groups whom had decided to stay back at the castle; it was a Hogsmede day. The boys had gone to the Slytherin table and were playing a very vocal inter-house game of Exploding Snap which had quickly turned into anarchy.

Ivy, Jen and Alice were all arguing over the best ways to snag a guy. I wasn't paying attention, but my attention was snatched by Alice's loud declaration. "But that's so not fair!" she whined, "Why do the girls have to make the first move? I want to be chased not be the chaser!" She explained stubbornly.

"But Ally, you need to nudge him along! How is he going to know whether to chase you or not if you don't show interest. At least just try and start up a conversation with him!" Jen exclaimed passionately, and I quickly picked up what I had missed of the conversation. "Yeah." I agreed, harmonizing with Jen. "It's not that hard to talk to him right? Guys are idiots, it takes them a while to get it through their thick heads that they should chase you. You gotta give him incentive to start the chase." I pointed out, feeling quite proud of myself.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" Alice retorted, her eyes narrowing. Ivy rolled her eyes and poked Alice in the ribs. "She speaks the truth though." Ivy pointed out. I gave Alice a triumphant grin. "Exactly." I said smug. Alice threw up her hands exasperated. "Okay look guys! I've tried starting a conversation up with him and it doesn't work. EVER!" Alice cried frustrated.

Alice kept going, getting more worked up as she went. "I mean, God, I'm doing everything right! I talk to him, I smile at him, I go out of my way to interact with him and I get NOTHING in response! Seriously! I am so sick of this shit! I give up! I GIVE UP! He's a nice guy and very attractive but that's all useless because HE WON'T FUCKING NOTICE ME! AUGH!" Alice yelled, picking up a bread roll from the breadbasket and hurling it across the room in her frustration.

The bread missile flew across the room and thwacked a Ravenclaw, Tucker Lewis, in the head. "OUCH!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head then turning around and pinning a glare on Alice. "What the hell Hastings?" He yelled. Alice winced. "Sorry!" she apologised with a grimace.

Resigned, she flopped down on her seat with a despairing moan. "That's it!" she declared, her voice full of sadness. "I officially give up on the male species." She declared, a determined and stoic look in her eyes. "And I will never, ever, ever look at Zack Shacklebolt again. He is officially wiped clean from my mind! I won't go on a date with him even if he begged me!" She proclaimed, folding her arms over her chest and raising her nose haughtily in the air.

It was silent for a few moments as Jen, Ivy and I looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions. Then the atmosphere was shattered as the object of Alice's frustration strode past us with the Gryffindor Seeker Michael Hancock. They were talking animatedly about something to do with game strategy before Zack's eyes slid to Alice and he stopped, and gave her a charming smile when he had her attention.

"Hey Alice." He greeted her, his teeth looking absurdly white compared to his dark skin. Alice blushed and gave him a shy smile, looking up at him through her lashes. "Hey Zack." She said softly. Smiling wider, Zack shuffled forward so he stood closer to her. "Hey I was wondering, are you going into Hogsmede tomorrow?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

My eyes bulged and I exchanged an unbelieving look with Jen. Alice smiled, but chewed on her bottom lip in a coy manoeuvre which she probably didn't intend it to be. "I was thinking about it." She said meaningfully, letting her sentence trail off invitingly. Zack looked relieved. "Oh good. Well, perhaps we could… maybe… if you wanted too… grab a butterbeer or something at the Three Broomsticks." He hedged, clearly hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

I smacked my palm to my forehead and buried my head in my palms. This was freaking unbelievable! I swore Alice had the best luck in the world. This was too good! I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath and looked through my fingers to see her overjoyed expression quickly melt into a casual one. She was trying to play it cool, but her whole posture reeked of excitement.

"That'd be great." She said quickly, giving him her best smile. "I'll meet you there at say 10?" she asked smoothly. He nodded eagerly. "10 sounds good." He replied promptly. "Awesome, it's a date then." She said with a blush pinking her cheeks. His smile turned devilish. "Indeed it will be. See you then. Ladies." Zack said, giving us a polite nod as he left the table and walked on with Michael.

Alice had a shit eating grin on her face when she turned back to us then frowned when she saw our open mouthed stares. "What?" she asked confused. I banged my head on the table in frustration and Jen shook her head with a fond smile on her face. "WHAT?" Alice demanded, unhappy her question hadn't been answered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't go out a date with him if he begged." Ivy chuckled, clearly amused by the whole situation. Alice manic grin returned. "Well I lied." She informed us primly then looked at Zack's retreating figure with a dreamy look on her face. "He's so cute!" she sighed adoringly.

"Hey, Ally. I think you need to wipe that drool from your chin, your rabies are starting to show." Jen said seriously, and then burst into laughter. Alice self-consciously swiped at her face, then when she realised she was being tricked threw a scowl in the hysterical Jen's direction. "Get lost ass-hole-face man!" She said, then returned to "Zack Watching" as Ivy and I had dubbed it.

I smiled, glad that something had distracted me from myself, even for a brief period of time.

_**A/N: Okay so this is a lot shorter than the last couple of chapters I've been cranking out and for a good reason. I wanted to give you a break from lengthy stuff and concentrate on hinting at a certain object which I've been secretly mentioning since the prologue.**_

_***Does happy dance* things are finally coming together yay!**_

_**Well, we'll find out more about what's important about Godrick's hollow soon... like in the next two chapters, so It's okay, don't destroy me for not telling you this chapter. I was going to, but wanted to keep the mystery going.**_

_**Chapter 30 is going to be a bit heavy. Sorry for those who like fast paced action stuff, chapter 30 and 31 are going to be more informative style chapters but they do contain VERY important plot points that you NEED to pay attention to so you understand what happens in chapters 32 to chapter 39 and the epilogue. As you can tell, we're on the home stretch and things are going to happen very quickly. So get ready to buckle down.**_

_**I'm still adjusting to my new time table at the moment, so I'm still not sure how frequent my updates will be, but know I am DETERMINED to finish this story and will do so rain hail or shine. If I don't update for a month or so, you have permission to kick my ass and tell me to get back into it. Seriously, I want you to bug me about this story. Don't be afraid, I seriously don't bite and will appreciate the reminders.**_

_**... I can't really think of anything more to say other than please PLEASE leave me a comment! It's really frustrating to see all these page views with only like one comment a chapter. And the page views certainly aren't me! **_

_**So please, just leave me a comment.**_


	31. Chapter 30: Ultimatum

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. Ms Rowling does as do her affiliates.**_

_**I'm just a University student who has two assignments to do and a hell of a lot of reading.**_

_**If I made money from this, I'd pay off my HECS fees.**_

**Chapter 30: Ultimatum**

On the 15th of November, the Daily Prophet arrived bringing with it a horror story. After two years of grim waiting, Bellatrix Lestrange had finally been charged for the attempted murder and grievous bodily harm of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The charges were added to her existing sentences and meant that she was now in Azkaban for life plus 20 years. While it was a step forward, it wasn't full justice for the Longbottoms.

The story affected me more than I cared to admit.

Why the article had such a great effect on me I didn't know; there was no really logical reason why it should. I mulled it over while I ate my breakfast - sausages on toast. Seriously, you should really try it it's yummy!- and tried to ignore the panicked monologue coming from Tom. 

It seemed Tom was just as effected as I was. 

Kevin was trying to calm him down. Hamish was AWOL and it didn't appear he was coming down to breakfast anytime soon. I looked up briefly and cast my gaze over towards my friends. Alice was smiling and flirting heavily with Zack; they apparently hadn't seen the article or hadn't been affected by it. Colin was reading a novel; no luck there either.

Jen was asleep at the Ravenclaw table, her black curls precariously close to her bowl filled with the remainder of milk from her cereal. Will and Ivy were having some sort of intense debate at the Slytherin table, and something told me it wasn't about the Daily Prophet.

The sickening feeling in my gut stayed with me the whole day, and no matter how hard I tried to distract myself from it or ignore it, I couldn't shake it. The paper had found it's way into my book bag and whenever I went to pull out my pencil case and book from my bag my eyes caught on the silent, screaming and thrashing picture of Bellatrix Lestrange. 

I was sitting in the common room later that afternoon and stared broodingly into the fire when everyone came back from their respective tutoring sessions. From the corner of my eye I saw everyone pause when they noticed me at the same time, looking from me, back to each other nervously. My frown deepened and I rested my chin on my palm, one finger pressed solemnly against my lips.

I saw Jen shoo Colin and Will away, giving them filthy looks when they went to protest and when they had grudgingly walked up towards the stairs, she turned and gestured to Alice and Ivy, nodding in my direction. The couch and the arm chair next to mine were abruptly filled, and even though I had been sneakily watching them, I started when I was brought out of my thoughts.

Alice was sitting in the arm chair next to me and took my hand. "What's wrong Anna?" She asked, a concerned pucker to her lips. I opened my mouth to say nothing and that I was fine, but the equally concerned looks I was getting from Ivy and Jen made me back track. I sighed and brought out my wand, flicking a summoning charm at my bag which sat on the coffee table. 

When I had my bag, I bought out the Daily Prophet and slapped it frustrated on the arm of the chair. "Did you see today's Daily Prophet?" I asked, my voice surprising me with how quiet and full of emotion it was. They all shook their heads and then craned to look at the paper as I unfolded in on my lap, the now familiar picture screaming at us. 

It was silent for a bit while they read the article, then Jen leaned back, hissing like an injured snake. Alice frowned. "I don't get it. That's good isn't it, that Lestrange got what she deserved?" She asked baffled. Ivy was the one who answered. "No, that's not the bit that's upset Anna." she explained, before leaning over and tapping her finger at the latter half of the article.

"It's this bit." she said, then when she saw Alice's frown deepen, she read out loud the part of the article she was talking about. "According to Ministry Intelligence, it is now estimated that while most suspected Death Eaters have been caught, questioned and either pardoned or imprisoned, there is still roughly 75% of suspected Death Eaters still on the loose and hiding from law enforcement agencies around the world. The Daily Prophet's inside source in the Auror department said today that the Ministry suspects that there are large undetected pockets of vigilantes whom are hiding in various un-plottable locations in the Wizarding Commonwealth and in the uncharted Wizarding territories of Africa, South America and Russia."

"It is also believed that there is a group of Werewolves lead by the notorious Frenier Greyback who have set up a home in the very underdeveloped Wizarding community in Australia. Australia, while a constitutional democracy and still apart of the Wizarding Commonwealth is subject to an old set of laws which have remained in place since the Muggles and Wizards began to use the country as a Penal colony in the late 1700's. Whilst in the protection of Australian Boarders and waters, no convicted or suspected criminal may be extradited to Britain, even if they are thought to be serial killers. While at first used as a way to keep prisoners on the island nation, the laws are now a massive hindrance to the Ministry of Magic."

"It is believed that Lestrange had been hiding in Australia before her recent capture and the Ministry is now in negotiations with the Australian Ambassador to have the archaic laws removed so that they may retain any possible criminals to help save the Australian Wizarding community from any inherent danger." Ivy said, finishing the part of the article which had concerned us all.

It was silent for a few moments as we all absorbed this information. I had read the article so many times I had all but memorised the last bit. The silence was heavy and an undefinable feeling seemed to settle in on the room. The tension was palpable and we all struggled with what to say. Alice was the one to shatter the stony silence.

"So what the Prophet is trying to say is, our families are in constant danger because there's a high chance Britain's 'most wanted' are using home as a 'get out of jail free' card?" She asked the room incredulously. She knew the answer, but she was seeking confirmation for it. My tone was surprisingly bitter when I answered. "Yes." I spat, "All because of a set of stupid archaic laws."

"But it's hard," Ivy chimed in, trying to placate me. "You can't change laws like that quickly or easily. They take time to be changed. And even then, there are a lot of processes-" Ivy continued, but I cut her off with a snappish reply. "I know Ivy! I did do Legal Studies at High School. Our whole subject was based on Law reform." I snapped.

Ivy frowned. "Oh calm down I was only trying to help." She spat back, her temper getting the better of her. "Guys, chill! Calm your farms!" Jen said, speaking up, holding up her hands to press us both back into our seats. "Losing your heads will only make the situation worse." Jen said, wisely.

Alice nodded. "There's no point getting worked up about it all. It's not like we can do anything about it." she said calmly. Ivy sighed and nodded, the fight flooding from her instantly. Jen eyed me warily. My frown deepened as an epiphany rolled over me.

What if we could do something about it? 

What if we didn't have to sit back and bang our heads against the walls in frustration from the lack of government movement? 

Why did we have to rely on the Ministry at all?

Hadn't past experiences shown the whole Wizarding World that when the shit hit the fan, the Ministry would do absolutely nothing to change it? 

"I don't like that look in your eyes Anna." Alice said warily. Jen nodded. "What are you up too?" Jen asked suspiciously. My lips pressed together in a line of grim determination. I looked at my three friends with a serious frown.

"75% of Death Eaters are still on the loose." I said softly, my tone matching my facial expression. "And after two years the Ministry still hasn't really done anything to fix it. And no matter how hard we wish it, I don't think they'll ever do anything about it." I declared, my conviction about my beliefs solidifying.

Jen frowned. "Continue" she hedged cautiously. I stood abruptly from the arm chair walking over towards the fire and began pacing in front of it, trying to sort everything out. I paused when I had something of sense more to impart. "So if we judge by past precedence, then it's reasonable to say that with the rate in which we are going, as a polity, we will tumble even further into discord." I said, my hands occasionally talking with me.

I began pacing again. "You're about to start using big words again Anna. You know I hate it when you do that." Alice complained, referring to my habit of resorting to a more sophisticated vocabulary when I struggled to say what I meant in emotion felt conversations. I ignored her, trying to find my feet.

"So you're saying there's going to be another war?" Ivy said, interrupting my pacing with a slightly disbelieving expression. I paused and looked at her. "You don't think so?" I asked confused, for it seemed logical to me. Ivy was quiet for a moment, struggling with herself. "But the Dark Lord's dead. How can there be another war without him? Unless you're suggesting there's a new criminal on the loose." Ivy finally managed. But I could see something in her eyes, and I knew that she felt I was onto something, no matter how afraid she was to admit it.

"No." I began, pacing again. "I don't think there will be a new antagonist, rather a reversion to the old regime. A re-birthing." I said, my hands flourishing. "Those 75% of Death Eaters are out there waiting for the most advantageous moment to strike back; they wouldn't give up on their goal just because their master is dead. Hell, wouldn't it make them more eager for success?" I continued, talking more to myself than the girls.

"They wouldn't do it now; no, the Wizarding community is too wary of them. They are still re-grouping. The most flawless stratagem would be to wait until everyone least anticipates it before coming back into the fray with a metaphorical boom. Plus, they need a way to reinstate You-Know-Who back into supremacy. They need to collect intelligence about who exactly it is they are in opposition to. That takes time, and resources. Means they surely can't yet have. They need inside men, but most were discovered at the end of the war. They need to work their way back into the Ministry." I ranted, stopping short when I saw my friend's expressions

"What?" I asked confused, looking between the three of them. "You're certainly giving this a lot of thought." Alice said seriously, her eyes narrowing. I frowned. "I'm trying to figure out how to react. It takes me a while." I defended myself, running my hands through my hair. "Thinking like the enemy is a common practice." Ivy muttered absently, and I appreciated the phrase.

"Do you think-?" Jen began, trailing off and shaking her head at the end, seeming to think of a better way to phrase it. "What if Anna's right? What if they are secretly reforming? I mean, it's logical and J.K Rowling sort of did suggest at it in the Harry Potter series." She said eventually. I nodded, agreeing. Alice frowned and flung her hand in the air to grab our attention.

"Now hang on just a tick, tock! What are you suggesting? That everything in the Harry Potter series is real? Some sort of weird prophecy or something?" Alice protested disbelievingly. I shrugged. "Look how much J.K's been right about before. Why couldn't she be right about everything?" I said, honestly feeling this was true. Jen and Ivy both nodded.

Alice was lost in thought for a few minutes before her face grew grim. "If by some horridious chance she is right, what does this mean for us? I mean, we can't just sit back with the knowledge we have and let it happen can we?" She said, looking at each of us beseechingly. Ivy's frown deepened. "But that's the thing. We don't know if J.K _is_ right. We're just sort of going out on a limb and guessing here." She pointed out.

"True, but I'd rather be prepared for a possible inevitability than just sit back and say 'oh damn she was right' when it happens." Jen said, adding in her two cents. "Here, Here!" I said dryly. Alice snorted with amusement, the sombre mood briefly dispelling before settling back down over us again.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Ivy asked, looking at me as she spoke. I frowned again when suddenly I was also pinned with Alice and Jen's searching gazes as well. "Wait, why are you looking at me for? This is a group effort!" I grumbled, shifting nervously from foot to foot. All three girls shrugged in synchronisation. It was sort of funny in a way. "Well, it just seems natural. You're the one that's come up with the ideas so far." Jen pointed out.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me quizzically. "You do have an Idea right?" she asked curious. I shook my head in the negative. "No. Not yet. I'm working on it though. I'll get back to you later on it." I admitted, walking back to the arm chair I was sitting in before and plopping down in it.

The conversation shifted then; the heavy mood disappearing like the wisps of smoke. But the content of our discussion stayed with me for many days afterwards as I tried to figure out what to do.

A few days later things came together in a clash. I had just finished a rather interesting tutoring session with Snape where he had introduced me to a new litany of spells, offensive spells which were actually considered 'light'. I was putting my outer robes back on, adjusting how they sat on my shoulders when I paused, debating whether or not I should voice the question which was burning my tongue.

I closed my eyes, sucked in a deep breath and threw all caution to the wind. Busying my hands, I tried to put myself in a situation where I it seemed like the question was almost offhand, but I figured he'd probably see though any of my attempts at being crafty; I was no fox.

"Do you think it's inevitable Professor? That another war will happen I mean?" I said nervously, giving up all false pretences of doing anything just directing the question at him. Snape stopped what he was doing, his hands pausing as they re-shuffled a pile of student essays on his desk. Black eyes flashed towards me, confusion present. His usual blank mask seemed to crack a bit, tenseness radiating from him in waves.

It took him a while to answer, but when he did, the answer was curt and cold. "Where on earth would you get that idea MacKay? The Potter boy destroyed the Dark Lord two years ago, as you well know." He snapped. I flinched, but my face smoothed out with determination. I took a few careful steps forward.

"I know you don't believe that Professor." I said, trying desperately to summon some courage but failing to find any. "Harry Potter may have destroyed him, but he didn't kill him as the Ministry would have us believe." I said, feeling sick at defying authority, but determined in my cause.

He swung towards me, a fierce expression on his face. "Don't you dare tell me what I do and don't believe MacKay!" He snarled, the old Snape returning in full force. I felt my temper spike in reaction and I squared my shoulders and raised my chin defiantly.

"No professor! Don't you stand there and look me in the eye and lie to me! I'm not the idiot you think I am! I know how to read the signs. I know he's still out there!" I said back, my tone carrying some force. It was times like this that I knew I had inherited my mother's stubbornness.

His lip curled over his teeth. "I will lie to you if I think you can't handle the truth and I _know_ you can't handle the truth!" He spat back at me, his temper raging. I felt a triumphant expression dance over my face. "So you admit it then! It is true! I was right." I said victoriously. He looked like he was about to tear out his hair.

"I never admitted such a thing you insolent child! Stop bothering me with such nonsense and untruths! This is not anything you muck around with MacKay!" He yelled, stalking towards me like an angry tiger. I heard my teeth snap together with an audible click, felt my face flush with anger as something inside snapped.

"A child?" I asked disbelievingly, the blatant anger in my tone a surprise to both me and him. "A CHILD!" I roared, losing it completely. "I am not a child! I'm of legal age in the Wizarding World! I AM THE FUCKING PRINCESS SOON TO BE RULER OF A TRIBE THAT NO LONGER EXISTS. If I am a child then God help us all! I may as well tell my entire family to jump in the river and drown themselves because we're all screwed!" I yelled, completely enraged.

"I may be young, but I know that things aren't all right. I can recognise the signs. Being young doesn't necessarily mean that I'm ignorant!" I shrieked. Snape seemed just as angry, if not more so. How that was possible I didn't know. "You know nothing of loss. You know nothing of horror or war!" Snape spat heatedly.

"OH BULL SHIT!" I screamed, and his nostrils flared at my language. I ploughed on before he could get a word in. "You've invaded my head enough times to know that most certainly isn't true!" I yelled back, giving for all I was worth. "Regardless, even if I didn't I'd still no doubt learn it when war breaks out again!" I added irate.

I seemed to have got him there and he knew it. He deflated a bit, but his eyes remained black pits of fire. When he spoke again his voice was scarily calm. "When you learn the lessons that only a war could teach you, perhaps I'll consider you more than the meddlesome child you are. Until then, you shall remain ignorant of what a war really is." He said and repressed a tell-tale shiver of trepidation.

"So it's true then. You agree; there will be another war." I said with certainty, my voice cold and devoid of emotion. We were back at the original point of argument. Snape's face pinched and he glared at me. "You won't stop pestering me until I answer, will you?" He asked bitterly. I shook my head in the negative. He sighed agitated.

"Fine you insufferable brat! I have no doubt in my mind that there will be another war, and soon. If you possess one inch of the sense Dumbledore is utterly convinced you have, you'll heed the warning and take measures to keep yourself safe. Merlin knows it would be a sad day when the prophecy is proven true." Snape snarled, spinning on his heal and storming back towards his desk, trying to signal the discussion was over.

My lips thinned in agitation. _He could have just told me so from the start and it would have saved World War 3 from occurring! I could have- WAIT A SECOND!_ I thought, my thoughts screeching to a halt as his last words came back and bit me in the backside. Prophecy? What prophecy? My senses were screeching alarm bells at me. Even the most idiotic person in the world would have figured out that 'the prophecy' meant something.

In a moment of uncharacteristic bravery I spoke to the still irate Snape. "Prophecy? What prophecy sir?" I asked cautiously, my brow pulled down in a deep frown. Snape froze, his back stiffening. I wished briefly I could see his face. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking. _Oh damn it! I've said too much!_

He didn't say anything and my mind was working furiously as I tried to desperately figure it all out. There was something I didn't know about. Something hardly any one did to be sure. This prophecy was obviously important. Snape would probably go at great lengths to have hidden it, I deduced from his stiff posture and the apprehensive tension which radiated from him. What prophecy would be that important? What prophecy would-

It hit me suddenly.

Like a bolt of lightning striking me down. But instead of an electrical jolt surging through my veins, it was knowledge and understanding. White hot and burning acerbically as everything came together in my head. My mouth dried out quickly and my heart began pounding as the adrenaline joined the knowledge; an almost toxic combination which made me dizzy.

The world swayed around me and I flung my arms out and grabbed a desk to steady myself. "Oh fuck." I whispered hoarsely, unable to say any more. Snape's thoughts suddenly were shoved past my mental barrier and images I shouldn't have been seeing of a milky eyed and almost possessed Sybill Trelawny recited a prophecy in a hoarse and strangled voice. A crystal ball on the table in front of her flared to life, blue smoke swirling inside the glass recording the prophecy within. A wide eyed Dumbledore listening in horror-struck anticipation.

This was what was at Godrick's Hollow! This was why everyone was so anxious about protecting it. The conversation I had accidently heard suddenly rushed back to me.

"_But why? Why keep it there if it is so precious? No matter of spells or enchantments could protect something like that in such an exposed location. It's too obvious! It would have been the first place anyone would have looked." _

"_I agree with Mr Varias. I have told you many times Albus that it is no place to hide it. If it gets into the wrong hands-" _

"_It will not fall into the wrong hands. No, I would never let that occur. I am well aware of what rides on this gentleman and I intend to rectify it immediately." _

"_And exactly how do you propose to do so? You step one foot into Godrick's Hollow and you'll be immediately surrounded by Death Eaters." _

"_I have my ways." _

"_And what are those ways Albus? Something tells me I won't like them in the slightest." _

"_Oh sweet Merlin Albus! You can't mean for her to-" _

"_NO! I refuse to let her be sent out like a lamb for slaughter! Damn it she's just a girl Albus!" _

"_She stopped being a child a long time ago. She has matured more than either of you can contemplate. She knows her place in the world and I know she'll accept the job instantly. She's aware of what's at stake and while she may not fully realise it, she knows her role in this cold war is an important one. Great sacrifices must be made by us all. Even the most noble nights must be used to take great risks." _

"_I don't care if she's not a child! I don't care if she's the only one willing to do it! Merlin, I don't care if she's the last able bodied person on the planet, she will not go! I refuse to let her go!" _

"_Alexandru, she must. You cannot speak for her. She's a woman of her own means. You have no authority over her actions."_

"_SHE IS MY HEIR DAMNIT AND MY CHARGE! IF I CANNOT SPEAK FOR HER NO ONE ELSE CAN!" _

"_It's suicide Albus. You're sentencing Ileana to death. I won't stand by and let that happen." _

"_Don't tell me know you've come to care for the girl Severus." _

"_Don't change the subject." _

"_Ileana may seem willing to be one of your puppets Dumbledore, but she is first and foremost family concerned. She wouldn't do it to me or her mother. She won't let herself be manipulated by you!" _

"_She is family orientated yes. She would do anything for them. I'm counting on it. If she doesn't do it, she'll put her family's and all those she cares about lives at stake by remaining immobile. There shall be a fate worse than death for us all if we do not move soon." _

When I came back to myself, I looked up to see Snape slowly and warily turning around; a defensive and ropable look on his face. I tried to calm myself down but no manner of controlled breathing could cure the nauseousness that twisted my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"The- the prophecy! It's Harry's!" I bemoaned, burying my head in my hands. Snape gave no answer; his stony silence though was answer enough. "Godrick's Hollow. The need to move it elsewhere. God it all makes sense now!" I cried, feeling about as small as a beetle.

I desperately wanted to run. Run far away and never come back until the next bloody war was over and Voldermort was gone for good. My previous decisions of a few days earlier were no longer valid nor making sense to me. The fundamental truths though would not go away no matter how hard I tried to wish them away.

The secret and highly coveted prophecy which outlined the famous downfall of Voldermort two years ago was in danger.

It was hidden somewhere in Godricks hollow and the location had been compromised.

And for some odd, debauched and insane reason Dumbledore wanted ME to rescue it.

ME! Ileana Mackay of 356 Yellowrock Road, NSW to go on possibly THE most dangerous mission I could ever contemplate.

Me who knew almost nothing about magic and had been in the Wizarding world for not even a year!

It was impossible. Completely inconceivable that this was to be true.

I couldn't do it.

I looked up at Snape beseechingly, silently begging him to deny it all; to say it was all a hideous joke and reveal they'd all been pulling the wool over my eyes. All I saw in his gaze was an icy coldness, and my fears were confirmed. I felt my stomach plummet and my bottom lip tremble.

"Get out." He said, his voice so quiet I almost didn't catch the malice there. I opened my lips to say something, anything; to beg and plead but he interrupted me before I could say one word. "GET OUT!" He thundered suddenly and I leapt like a startled rabbit.

Turning on my heal I bolted for the door, snatching my bag on the way out as I ran like a bat out of hell, never once stopping to look back. My panic and fear blinded me as I shot down corridors. The only times I stopped was when lack of breath pushed me to a halt and I spent a few minutes wheezing as I leant against a wall for a support.

After trapezeing through the hallways blindly I finally managed to gather my senses and return back to the Overseas Dorms. As I reached the painting I skidded to a halt. I stood still for a few minutes, staring blankly at the painting as my breathing slowed and returned to normal. My thoughts gathered together while I stood there.

The ultimatum presented before me was not an easy one nor was it clear cut. But whenever are ultimatums easy or clear cut?

Why was I being stupid about this? At no point did Dumbledore ever insinuate that I had to do this all alone. Hell, wouldn't it be much easier for me and slightly less dangerous if I did this in a group? Call me a coward, but I was no martyr. If there was a chance to get some help with this impossible task, why not take it?

Another part of the conversation I had overheard came back to me.

"_Regardless of her reasoning, she shouldn't be left to do this alone. I would… I would go with her. As merely a helping hand." _

"_That won't be necessary Severus. Besides, I am sure she shall seek help from another sector. Your presence will be too conspicuous. I need you to remain in your present position." _

Looking back, it's safe to say that this was one of those moments where I'm not sure if what I did was right or wrong. I've been told by others that the move I made at the time wasn't the right one; if I had truly cared about my friends, I would never have involved them in the war and plunged us all into such a dangerous position.

But screw them.

I was sure, and I still am, that what I did was the smartest thing I could have done. It was one of those moments that even though I question the rectitude of it, I know ultimately it was for the best. Had I not taken the next couple of steps after that moment, I surely would be dead right now.

But I'm not. A scarce comfort but a comfort all the same.

It was in that moment when a new idea was born; one which ultimately shaped the lives of 6 average teenagers.

That was the moment when I dreamed up the Order of the Sphinx.

_A/N: Oooh! Isn't this exciting? *Jumps up and down and claps* I'm so excited writing this! Things are definitely heating up for poor Ileana. What is she going to do? I don't know we'll have to find out!_

_Hopefully we can smash through these chapters quickly and get the sequel out ASAP. I really want to get this done and dusted. Ileana is banging on my skull demanding I finish telling her story._

_Anyway, time for the usual dance. Please please PLEASE leave me a comment. s'not that hard; Type in "I love Alfred" and that's it. You're done! Seriously, it can be that simple. I don't really care if it's only one word like 'Crap' or 'awesome'. The though behind it is great no matter what length it is._


	32. Chapter 31: The Order of the Sphinx

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**I'm just a university student who gets excited when she finds out the soft serve cones are only 30 cents now at MacDonalds. Yeah, that's how broke I am. If I made money from this, I'd buy a family meal instead of one measly little cone.**_

**Chapter 31: The Order of the Sphinx**

One week after my monumental confrontation with Snape, things changed drastically.

I'd called a secret and private meeting of the Overseas Mission in our common room. None of my friends knew what we were doing but had all agreed to come. Well, technically I had ordered them there under pain of death and they took my threat seriously enough to know not to mess with me. They all came at the appointed time.

They were all presently staring at me as I swallowed nervously and shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. I was standing in front of the fire place, looking anxiously back at them as stared at me from their spots on the various arm chairs and the couch. Their expressions were a mixture of boredom, amusement and nervous anticipation.

Finally, Alice couldn't hack the silence anymore and spoke up. "Oh come on Snotty, just tell us why you've called us all here. This has got to be important or otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with the spectacle." Alice snapped impatient as she drummed her fingers impatiently against the arm of the arm chair she was occupying.

I ran my fingers nervously through my hair. "Give me a second okay? I'm trying to figure out how to put what I want to say into words." I said, nervously chewing on my lower lip as I bought myself a few moments more of time. I sucked in a huge breath and my eyes fluttered closed. I threw all caution to the wind and charged ahead.

"Alright. I called you all here because there's something really serious I think we should discuss as a group." I began, my eyes darting around the room to see if I had their attention. I did. I continued. "I'm sure you all remember that two weeks or so ago, Bellatrix Lestrange was finally charged for the attempted murder of the Longbottoms. On the day the word got out, the girls had a discussion." I said, explaining my last words to the boys.

They seemed a bit shocked that they'd been left out, but it didn't matter in essence, because they were about to find out what went down anyway. I turned to Jen, Ivy and Alice, directing my next words at them. "You remember how we came to the conclusion that when the time came we'd do our best to help right? Try and act proactively to help defeat the Death Eaters?" I asked warily.

I got cautious and curious nods in affirmation. "Good." I said, pleased. "Because something's come up recently that we can do; we've got a job." I explained, letting out a gusty breath apprehensively. This was do or die; if my idea was going to work, they'd accept it instantly with a bang. But if they were hesitant, it would die a quick death and I'd be back at square one and be forced to go back to the drawing board.

I sent up a quick prayer that my crazy idea would pay off.

"Job? What are you talking about Anna?" Will asked baffled, head tilted to the side as he tried to figure it out. I ran my fingers through my hair again, knowing I'd have to explain myself better if I wanted to get an answer anytime soon. "Alright, let me explain." I pleaded, my hands up beseechingly, urging them not to interrupt the forthcoming elucidation.

"Since holidays ended and school started up again, Dumbledore's made an effort to keep in touch with me. Last year he seemed keen to almost ignore me, but now, things have changed. He's been sending me book suggestions to read, academic documents released on various topics and actually telling me stories about the War. I-" I began, but was swiftly cut off by Alice.

"WHAT?" She burst, unable to help herself. Her eyes bugged and her mouth was slack with shock. I sent her an annoyed look. "I said not to interrupt me!" I growled, my teeth grinding together. I had lost my roll and forgotten where I was, and knew I'd probably have to start again.

Alice ignored me. "Why have you become such buddy buddy with Dumbledore? Since when did this happen?!" She exclaimed loudly. I tugged on my hair in frustration. "Did you listen to a word I just said?!" I yelped angry. She paused, frowning. "I tuned out after the first sentence" she admitted sheepishly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Luckily, Jen stepped in. "Anna said that Dumbledore has been talking to her since holidays ended. Continue Anna." She urged, directing her last statement at me. I sucked in a deep breath and nodded, pushing my anger away as I tried to figure out where I left off.

"You mentioned he's been telling you stories about the war." Will supplied helpfully, sensing my plight. I nodded curtly. "Thanks." I muttered, trying to re-organise my thoughts and keep going. I couldn't remember what I had been about to say. I paced across the length of the fire place and tried again.

"I knew something was up. Nothing he was showing or telling me seemed to make sense. There didn't seem to be a connection between the content at all. I thought he'd officially gone 'round the twist. I knew I was missing something; that there was some vital connection I was yet to understand. I didn't figure it out until the first Hufflepuff Quidditch game with Slytherin. I was in the change rooms and it just hit me. BOOM!" I said dramatically, throwing out my arms to insinuate the boom.

Ivy's eyebrows rose amused, but she said nothing. Jen nodded, showing she was following and Alice was looking at me with a look of intense concentration. Nodding to myself, I kept going, my pacing starting up again as I tried to make my thoughts logical.

"So I ran up to Dumbledore's office to confirm my thoughts and suspicions and accidently stumbled across a conversation between Alexandru, Snape and Dumbledore." I explained a bit guiltily, and watched as Will smirked and struggled to supress a sarcastic comment. Colin frowned then raised his hand in the air like he was in school.

"Ah, question?" He declared timidly. The look I sent him would have done Snape proud. "What?" I hissed through clenched teeth, really annoyed now. Had I not said I didn't want to be interrupted? Colin flinched, sensing the anger of all the occupants in the room. "Who's Alexandru?" He asked baffled.

Alice slapped her palm to her face in exasperation and Ivy shook her head disbelievingly. Jen rolled her eyes and Will looked beseechingly to the heavens. "Alexandru Varias!" I snapped, nearing the end of my tether. Colin was brave enough to add further insult to injury. "I still don't…" he began but then Will gave him a warning look.

"Don't do it mate, you're taking your life into your own hands." Will warned, shifting from the awkwardness of the atmosphere. "Oh my Gods! AV you idiot! The Dragon Keeper!" Ivy burst, unable to hold in her exclamation. Understanding mercifully dawned across Colin's face. "Ahhh!" He exclaimed enlightened.

He winced suddenly, as if realising what a stupid question it had been and looked up contritely at me. "Sorry. Just making sure I was on the right page." He apologised, and then when only silence met him and my cold fury never wavered he flinched. "Continue." He insisted.

Sighing, I continued, throwing my frustration into my explanation. "Right, well, as I was saying. I overheard a conversation between the three men and listened in. I thought perhaps that they would unknowingly give me the answers to my questions. They did. But what I found out was nothing like what I expected." I said, shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"This is where it gets a bit confusing." I warned them, giving each of them significant looks to confirm that they would keep up. "I had deduced in my epiphany that Dumbledore was giving me specific information about protections and the different types of protections available to wizards who wished their property to remain inconspicuous and unable to be stolen. I knew he was telling me about this for a reason, and figured he wanted me to tell me in his own way that there was something special he was guarding. I was right." I explained, then took a huge breath and continued.

"Dumbledore, Alexandru and Snape were arguing about something, both Snape and Alexandru concerned over the fact that the location of something precious had become known to rogue Death Eaters. It was something that, from what I could gather, was vitally important to the Light's side's hopes of survival. I figured that this was what Dumbledore was trying to hint at. Dumbledore mentioned that he was going to move the object, whatever it was, to a safer location. But, Snape warned Dumbledore that the Death Eaters would be on him the moment he stepped foot in Godrick's Hollow." I explained.

Jen began to look uneasy and she muttered quietly to herself. "I get the feeling this won't end well." She mumbled and Alice nodded in agreement. My lips mashed together and my frown deepened, and both girls seemed to take this as confirmation that they were right. Jen looked ill.

"Dumbledore insisted he had alternate means of moving the object, or rather, a person who would be stupid enough to try and do it. Snape and Alexandru made the leap before I did as to whom exactly he had in mind. I couldn't understand why they were both going off, both insisting it was a bad choice. It hit me when Alexandru yelled that he would not let his heir put herself in such danger." I said, my sentence dying off at the end as the realisation hit me again.

Ivy seemed to choke. "Oh Gods! You?!" She lamented and I gave her a sad nod. "Me." I scoffed, still not believing it had fallen to me to do it. I began again, keen to get it all out while they were still this receptive.

"Dumbledore and Alexandru argued further on the matter, Alexandru insisting I'd have nothing to do with his machinations when Snape spoke up. He said I was being led to slaughter and offered to help me in moving it. Dumbledore insisted that he wouldn't let him; that he needed him to stay where he was. He also mentioned I'd probably seek help from another place." I said, slightly stressing that part.

I sort of didn't want to tell them about the bit about Hector Cornell so I decided to skip that bit and move on. "I left then; I had to get away from it all. It was too much." I pronounced, tugging on the ends of my hair in frustration. "It was a few days later that I actually figured out the rest of the situation." I admitted, my fingers twisting together as I remembered my fight with Snape.

"I was with Snape at the time, and an argument had started. I'll admit it, I pushed him too far. I kept on and on, determined that I was right and I wanted him to admit it. He did, but in his admission he let something slip; a vital piece of information that I hadn't been privy too." I said. I sucked in a shaky breath and continued.

"It all came together then. Everything fell into place with a frightening precision that left me breathless. One minute I was clueless the next everything became horrifyingly clear. The object the men were so keen on protecting? The reason why it was hidden in Godrick's hollow? It all made sense." I explained, trying to delay the inevitable but I knew now I'd have to actually say it.

Turning around and looking at them all square on I felt my frown impossibly deepen. "We were right the other day when we guessed that J.K Rowling was merely foretelling what is to come; it's got to be all true. Why? Because the object that Dumbledore was hiding was the prophecy. You know, THE prophecy; Harry Potter defeats the Dark Lord because neither can live while the other survives." I exclaimed.

A collective breath was drawn from around the room. I felt the adrenaline begin again and I closed my eyes and shook my head in an effort to clear it. "Dumbledore for some unknown reason wants me to move the prophecy from Godrick's Hollow to somewhere safe. I can't do it alone. I need your help. All of you." I begged, then when Will was about to protest I spoke quickly.

"I know! I know it's wrong of me to ask something like this. I know the danger I'm asking you to put yourselves in. I know there's a high chance we won't succeed, but please. I'm begging you. I need your help. I've got no hope on my own, I don't think anyone does. If I go out there alone I'm marching off to meet my own death. But with a group, maybe we stand a chance of succeeding. Maybe we could stick it to the Death Eaters and show that at least some of the Wizarding world isn't backing down without a fight." I said, full of passion.

Silence fell then, as each one of them waged their own internal wars, trying to figure out what they would do. Alice stood up, shattering the tense atmosphere with a determined look on her face. "I'd never let you go alone Anna. Remember? Where you go I go. That's how it's always been. If you think you need to do this, I'll help the best I can. You've got an ally in me." She declared firmly, and I knew she had made up her mind and wouldn't go back on her word.

I sent her a grateful smile. "Thanks Alice." I said earnestly. Jen looked between the two of us and nodded to herself. "I made a promise to you the other day that when the time came I'd fight it out till the end. Mind, I didn't think that day would come so quickly. But I'm with Alice; you think this is the right thing to do, then I trust your judgement. I recon we can pull this off." She said resolute.

Ivy stood quickly then, a scary look on her face. "I'm in no question. Let's make sure Snake face doesn't come back!" She crowed. I had to laugh at the name. Will nodded too and stood, giving me a salute. "Behind you all the way." He said haughtily, raising his chin at anyone who dared to object him.

Our gazes all turned to Colin. He looked at us baffled. "What?" he asked confused. "I was in before she even suggested it!" He exclaimed baffled and I relaxed a bit. The moment of militaristic unity now over, everyone flopped back into their seats. Ivy turned to me with an expectant look. "So what's the plan oh fearless leader?" She said mockingly, but it failed to hide the burning curiosity behind her tone and eyes.

I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. "Right. Well, I think first we should become organised. Sloppy organisation leads to the down fall of most rebellion movements." I explained, my inner history nerd rearing it's head. Alice cocked her head to the side confused. "Organised? What create like a secret society sort of thing?" She asked jokingly.

My eyebrows rose to my hairline briefly and then I looked at her significantly. "Exactly. Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I teased briefly. Alice looked shocked. "What, seriously?" She asked amazed, and when I nodded she looked excited. "SICK! LET'S DO IT!" She crowed happily. Jen nodded. "Explain it for us?" She hedged happily.

I nodded and licked my lips. "I did a bit of research not long after my argument with Snape; I found a book in the library which was released a few months ago on the War. According to the book, the Order of the Phoenix did actually exist. The author knew nothing about them mind, but he insisted frequently that it was the actions of the Order of the Phoenix which helped win the war. But the only problem was, the Order was slowly being killed off, and by the time Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who there was hardly any of them left to be able to make a real difference." I explained.

Seeing their excited nods I ploughed onwards. "I know it's almost like stealing their thunder, but I thought perhaps we could make our own Order. One independent from Dumbledore but still working under his regime. Like we make our own decisions what we do and don't do, but maybe take suggestions from him about certain actions and intelligence." I proposed.

Will nodded. "I like that. Independent yet still with mild connections." He mused, his lips pursed in thought. "Exactly!" I confirmed, happy I'd explained myself correctly. "Sounds like a good idea." Jen admitted, and Ivy added, "Here, here!"

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Alice pipped up, delight sparkling in her eyes. I frowned. "That's where I got stuck." I admitted. We all fell into thought for a few moments, before Colin spoke up. "Why don't we stick with a magical creature? You know, to keep ties with the Order of the Phoenix? Perhaps pick something on the other end of the spectrum. Something mysterious and sneaky." He suggested.

"Exactly," Ivy agreed. "But what animal? The Order of the Mermaid sounds too Disney for my tastes." She said, saying the name with a wrinkled nose as if she tasted something sour. Alice burst into laughter at the suggestion. "The Order of the Dragon was that ancient religious order Dracula was a part of right? I think that'd be a tad too obvious who was in it!" Jen suggested, looking pointedly at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "The Order of Unicorns?" Will suggested before bursting into laughter. Colin began laughing too. "Dude, there is no way I'll willingly be a part of the Order of the Unicorns!" Colin laughed. "No, no even better!" Alice managed to get out through her laughter, "The Order of the House elves!" Everyone burst into gales of laughter at that.

Calming down, an idea struck me. I tilted my head to the side as I tried it out in my head. "The Order of the Sphinx." I muttered quietly to myself. Suddenly, the laughter all cut off, as they looked at me confused. "Pardon? I didn't catch that." Jen asked curiously. I looked up at them and said it louder.

"How about the Order of the Sphinx?" I suggested, dead serious. Alice frowned. "What like the Pyramid in Egypt?" She asked puzzled. I snorted. "No Alice, the mythical creature." I admonished. Ivy looked thoughtful. "That actually might work." She pondered. Jen frowned. "What is the Sphinx again? Half human, half bird?" She asked baffled.

I shook my head. "Nope. It's got the haunches of a lion, the wings of a bird and the face of a woman." I explained. Colin spoke up then. "Wasn't there one who guarded some ancient Greek city?" He asked the group collectively. I answered him.

"Yep. The Greeks used sphinxes as guardians. I think that's why I like the idea of it being the Order of the Sphinx. We're guarding the post-war world from future threats. We're guarding the future if you will. The tale goes that Hera sent the Sphinx from Ethiopia to guard the city of Thebes. All passer-by's had to answer her famous riddle. No one could, and when they failed she ate them whole. Apparently, according to legend, Oedipus answered the riddle correctly. The Sphinx was that distressed she threw herself from the ledge she was standing on and died." I said.

Will grimaced. "Poor thing." He muttered. "I like it." Jen said happily, but when she got horrified looks from everyone she rushed to explain herself, "The symbolism of the Sphinx I mean. We outsmart the bad guys!" She said, almost cheerfully.

"Let's take a vote!" I said, "Those who agree with naming ourselves the Order of the Sphinx, say I." I declared, feeling like a member of parliament. "I!" Everyone said at once. We all grinned at each other happily.

"Oh I know!" Alice said, pipping up. "We should give ourselves secret names too! Like superman, we need code names so we can talk to each other about missions and stuff without giving away who we are!" Alice suggested happily. I had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. The looks on everyone else's faces proved they thought so too.

"We should have Greek names. You know, to keep up with the mythology of the Sphinx. The names of the Greek Gods perhaps?" Ivy suggested, stroking her chin thoughtfully which made her look slightly wicked with her Slytherin robes on. Will added in his two cents worth. "Yeah. Like we pick a God or Goddess that each of us matches in personality and stuff." He said, rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm.

I went over and sat down next to Alice on the couch. "Jen's Aphrodite for sure." Alice said dryly, before a cheeky smile spread over her face. Jen preened a bit. Colin frowned. "How so?" he asked baffled. Ivy laughed, being the expert on the Greek Gods of the group I could tell she'd found something funny in the suggestion.

"Makes sense, since Jen's always referring to her non-existent balls" Ivy chortled. I felt one eyebrow rise. Ivy explained. "Well you know how Jen's all ways saying things like 'Kiss my balls' and stuff like that, it's sort of Ironic in a way that she be called Aphrodite. According to a popular myth, Aphrodite was born when Cronus castrated Uranus and threw his genitals into the sea. Aphrodite was born from the same spot not a few breaths later." Ivy explained in between chuckles.

Alice and I burst into laughter and Jen's face flamed. "And here I was hoping you had dubbed me Aphrodite because I'm hot." Jen grumbled, but her smile betrayed her wounded expression. "That too." Alice conceded, before going back into hysterics.

"OH DUDE, DUDE!" I managed to get out in between laughs. "Can't you just imagine Jen in this pink Toga with a generous cleavage view waving flirtatiously on this cloud to all the God's as they go past?" I said, before going back into peals of laughter. "Oh dear god yes!" Ivy roared, slapping me over the back.

Jen picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at us. "Oh shut up! Let's pick everyone else's names." Jen grumbled, folding her arms across her chest haughtily and sticking her nose in the air. We managed to calm down and got back to the task at hand.

I looked over at Ivy, an Idea coming to me. I gave her a wicked grin. "OOOH! I've got one for you!" I exclaimed cheekily. Ivy looked a bit worried; as if Karma was about to come back and bite her in the ass. "Athena" I stated confidently, and her eyes lit up happily. "Mmm." She hummed. "I can see that." She admitted. I nodded and gestured excitedly. "I know right?"

Alice looked confused, so Ivy stepped back into informant mode. "Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Divine intelligence. I think Anna chose it mainly for the Warfare reference." She said, guessing the last part. I nodded "Also the fact that I thought it'd be funny because one of her symbols is the snake. And since you're in Slytherin…" I said, trailing off meaningfully.

Ivy pursed her lips, impressed. "Clever." She praised. I grinned, the hints of a blush on my cheeks. "It's been known to happen upon occasion." I muttered dryly. Alice snickered. Jen spoke up. "Okay, so we've got two so far. Ivy as Athena and me as Aphrodite. Who's next?" She confirmed. We all looked around the room at each other expectantly.

"I've got an idea." Will pipped up. "For Colin anyway." He clarified. I nodded, giving him the go-ahead. "Pan?" he asked unsure. Ivy and I looked at each other and then nodded at the same time. "Fits." I said impressed. "Point." She agreed. Will explained for Jen and Alice.

"He was a strange fellow. Preferred the company of himself to others. Played on his Syrinx pipes wherever he went. For some reason I could just see Colin waltzing through this forest with his pipes." Will explained with a careless shrug. Colin couldn't seem to decide if he liked the name or not so he just shrugged, smiled and nodded for us to continue.

Suddenly, Jen burst out into snickers. "Dude! I've got Will's!" she laughed. Will had the gall to look worried. "Poseidon!" she chuckled. I snickered. "The God of the sea?" Alice asked a bit baffled. "And earth quakes and horses." I added. Will snorted. "Well that's Ironic" he chortled. "My Patronus is a horse!"

"Perfect fit then!" Ivy put in with a smirk. "Another thing to note is also the fact that Poseidon had lots and LOTS of children." I added in on the sly, wagging my eyebrows suggestively at Jen. Jen threw another pillow at me. I laughed as no one else seemed to have heard my sly comment. Colin's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Oh I know! Alice is Dionysus!" He said excited to have something to contribute. Alice appeared to go cross eyed. "Dio-who?" she asked flummoxed. I laughed again. "Dionysus. The God of Wine, Theatre and Ecstasy." I reiterated. Understanding dawned across her face, her big brown doe eyes widening.

"OOOH!" She said thoughtfully. Then it seemed to hit her. "HEY!" She yelped. "Why do I have to be a guy?!" She protested offended. The rest of us burst into gales of laughter. Alice pouted, folding her arms across her chest, clearly unhappy. "S'not fair! All you guys get good ones! I'm stuck with crumby old Dijonaise." She grumbled.

The mispronunciation sent me into further hysterics. "Dionysus is one of the most popular gods of them all Alice. He had a massive cult of adoring followers. They used to hold special festivals in honour to him. And it's pronounced Dionysus. Dy-o-ny-sos." Ivy said, trying to soothe her. Alice thought on it a bit and seemed to come around.

"Well, if you're going to give me a crumby nick name I'll say it however I please! So deal with it sunshine!" She said, raising her nose stubbornly. I exchanged an amused grin with Jen. Colin cut in then. "So that leaves…" He said meaningfully, trailing off. All of them looked at me.

I was slightly worried. I'd given them a lot of crap with their names so this was the perfect opportunity for them to get me back. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, trying to come up with my name. Ivy's eyes lit up as she came up with an idea.

"Artemis." She said assured. Jen nodded furiously. I was pleased. Artemis was my favourite Goddess. But_-… Hang on a second_! "Wait! Do I really have that bad a temper?" I asked flummoxed, remembering how touchy Artemis was. Everyone nodded furiously in time. I scowled. "Well fuck you too guys." I snarled, leaning back in my chair and then realised I had just proven them right.

Their expressions said it all.

It was silent for a little bit, then Will spoke up. "So… the Order of the Sphinx." He said awkwardly. "Students by day, stealthy ninja prophecy movers by night." Alice added with a ridiculous grin. Jen snorted. "We should put that on our business card." She deadpanned.

"When do we go? To get the prophecy I mean. We've got to plan this properly right?" Colin asked, looking at me. I thought about it. "I don't think we should go until the weekend. You're right Col, we need to plan. Besides, no one should miss us if we sneak out on the weekend." I reasoned. Everyone nodded.

"The weekend it is." Ivy agreed, looking almost excited.

I didn't have the heart to remind them that this really wasn't something to get excited over. We could come back with significant injuries, or some of us might not come back at all. But I didn't want to think about that. I was determined to stay positive.

But positive thinking can only get you so far, as I learnt the hard way.

_Poseidon, _

_I need you to do me a favour. Can you use your Slytherin sources to find out about Filch's routes of a night time? We'll need to find a way to evade him on the weekend._

_Thanks_

_Artemis_

_Artemis,_

_No worries. On it. Anything else you need? _

_Poseidon_

_Athena,_

_Here's the Book Artemis was talking about the other day. I gave it a look through; there are some pretty wicked spells in here. Might be useful. Do you have a free period today? We could practice some in the common room. _

_Aphrodite_

_Dionysus,_

_Have you seen my wand? I think I've lost it somewhere. I really need it._

_Pan_

_HEY APHRODITE! APHRODITE!_

_Guess what?! I stole Pan's wand. Not going to give it back to him either. If he asks you if you've seen it, don't tell him I have it._

_Love Dijonaise_

_Pan,_

_Dionysus has your wand. Keep a closer eye on it next time mate._

_Poseidon _

_Thought this might help you in your quest. Use it carefully and keep it hidden. It would be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands._

_Dumbledore_

_Dear Unchi,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am afraid I shall not be able to attend our usual meeting this Saturday night. I am afraid I have some work to do that needs to be done that night, as I have to hand it in on Sunday. Hopefully I can see you on Sunday? I'd be happy to do a makeup day on Monday afternoon if that would please you._

_Sorry Unchi!_

_Love Ileana_

_Dear Olympians,_

_It's time. Meet me in the common room at 5 o'clock tonight. Be ready to go then and there. Our mode of transportation is set to leave at precisely 5:30. I want to be ready a bit before to do a small group brief. Be late by your own peril. Serious tickle torture awaits those who don't heed the warning. I won't be able to hold up the transport, so if you're late, you won't come. No exceptions._

_Remember; no one else can know. Lips closed._

_Artemis_

_**A/N: TADA! *Claps excited!* There you have it folks, the one thing I've been planning and working up too for ages! HOW EXCITING IS THIS GETTING!**_

_I really hoped you liked it and this chapter stacked up to your expectations! I know you've been waiting for it for a while. It took me a while to find enough time to finish this, but I had it ready to go LAST friday but couldn't post it because of technical Issues. Thank goodness the bug is fixed now. :-)_

_I've gotten a decent start on the next chapter which is going to be SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-HOT! Seriously, you're really going to want to read that one. I'll try and get it done ASAP. Might be another long one if my chapter plan has anything to say about it! :-)_

_Just a quick recap for those who were confused at the end- here's the list of the code names and who they belong too._

_- Artemis= Ileana (Anna)_  
><em>- Aphrodite= Jenifer (Jen)<em>  
><em>- Athena= Ivy<em>  
><em>- Dionysus= Alice<em>  
><em>- Pan= Colin<em>  
><em>- Poseidon= Will<em>

_Please don't forget to leave me some love and let me know what you think_


	33. Chapter 32: First Mission

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling.**_

_**I'm just a poor university student swamped with assignments.**_

_**Yay me.**_

_**A/N: Sorry this took me a while, but when you see how long this chapter is, you may just figure out why this one was a while in the making. 16 word document pages, size 11 font with adjusted margins... yum! Hope you enjoy long chapters. **_

**Chapter 32: First Mission**

The cold breeze blew into Godrick's Hollow with a bite of winter wind which appeared to have the intent to freeze us all before our journey had even begun. The nerves hadn't fully kicked in until the portkey deactivated; compiling on the acidic taste in the back of my throat which made the "iron stomach" contemplate mutiny. But I think it was sheer stubbornness and the determined streak of adrenaline which left me feeling light headed, that prevented the vomit.

My friends weren't faring as well.

"Oh God that was terrible!" Colin moaned, his face a rather alarming shade of green. I took a large, cautious step back from his heaving figure. "Such a pussy." Ivy muttered to herself, shoving her hands further into the pockets of her coat.

The sun was setting, but there was enough dusk light which painted the quaint town that no other light was needed for the time being. Give it another 15 minutes or so and it would have been a different story. It was almost as if nature was presenting the perfect backdrop for our adventure; prophectic phalesy at it's finest. I didn't wish to dwell on the metaphor for too long, lest it give me cold feet, so I studiously began to study the yellowed parchment in my hands.

The map wasn't exactly conventional; it had taken me a few hours to figure out that it wasn't so much an image, but written clues which guided us in swirled lines towards our intended goal. It created a word like picture of our final destination. Crude, but mind bogglingly exciting.

It would have been so easy to forget what it was we were actually doing there; the great seriousness lost to the still childish desire for adventure. But the sobering fact that we may have been followed seemed to do it for me.

"Okay." I sighed, looking up from the map to get my bearings. "Let's try to remain as inconspicuous as possible." I said to the group. Jen snorted dryly. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I know, lost cause. Let's at least try though." I conceded. They all nodded and I internally scolded myself at how much of a no-brainer that was.

The church was on a right diagonal from where I was standing and I used this knowledge to try and decode the first cryptic clue. The clues themselves were completely ambiguous, and could have meant a thousand different things. I ran through the line in my head again.

_To seek the invisible one first must start, looking at matters purely from the heart._

I frowned and looked around. _Matters of the heart? Surely that had to be metaphorical right?_ Nothing was jumping out as anything special. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. My eyes scanned the street. Matters of the heart? Well did that mean love, kindness or nobility or any of the other good things that philosophers always spouted about? It was impossible to know.

"What's the first clue?" Asked Jen, looking over my shoulder to squint at the swirled writing. "To see the invisible one first must start, looking at matters purely from the heart." I said out loud. Ivy frowned and began pacing to try and figure it out. Will closed his eyes and tilted his head back, losing himself in thought. Colin chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to figure it out as well.

It was silent for a while, but Alice broke the silence, taking a few steps forward with a thoughtful pout on her face. My eyes swung up to look at her as she approached the street sign slowly, her feet crunching in the snow. "Alice?" I asked curiously, watching shocked as she tilted her head speculatively, then spun on her heel and looked down the street that the sign was pointing down.

Suddenly a triumphant look broke over her face. "I GOT IT!" She squealed excited, brown eyes twinkling with delight. We all rushed over to her eagerly. She pointed up to the street sign, the crisp black painted letters seem to be mocking me and I felt sort of stupid for not noticing before_. Passion Way. _

Oh the bitter irony.

We all shared a look, and then we were off, trying to walk as casually as we could down Passion Way. The houses were all Victorian in style, squashed together and almost spilling onto the street, their blank faces almost eerily dangerous. They were like silent sentinels in an unnaturally quiet street. I had the creeping suspicion we were being followed but was too bloody scared to turn around and check.

The last of the light disappeared from the sky and after a grating groan, the quaint looking street lamps flickered on, the puddles of light providing spots of illumination in the inky and frosty black night. I looked down at the map in my mittened hands. My breath produced a little cloud which danced when it escaped from my mouth.

"But be not bold or brass, because this my dear is only the very start." I mumbled to myself. The street petered off suddenly, ending in a deserted coluder-sac and the pavement slowly faded away to a forested paddock. We all paused; sort of amazed it had taken only a few meters to take us out of the town all together.

I looked around, intent at looking for something little this time, seeing as the last clue was so obvious yet so hard to spot. I licked my chapped lips in an effort to concentrate. My eyes fell at the edge of the road on the fence which sectioned the paddock off from the street. The gate was a strange thing to look at.

Made from a glossy metal which, while it looked at least a hundred years old, was in such good condition that it was almost too good to be true. Anything of that sort had to have had weather marks, but no, this gate didn't. The brass metal called, almost siren like, and hesitantly I stepped out of the ranks of the Order and shuffled forwards to the gate. Not touching the bold design, I let my hand hover over the metal gate, the tingling tell-tale sign of protection wards sending soft waves of heat through the wool of my mittens to my hand.

Gesturing with a nod of my head, I signalled my friends over. Warily, I stuck out my hand and tugged at the latch on the gate. Nothing happened; it didn't move in the slightest. I frowned and tugged at it harder, determined to get it open. Once again, nothing. I growled, pulling on the gate at the same time as I tried to force the latch up.

It didn't work either. Pulling the glove of my left hand off with my teeth, I shoved the map towards Will as I fished through my pockets for my wand. Pulling out the black holly wood, I tapped the latch twice, sending the strongest unlocking spell I knew on it. Still nothing. My teeth ground together. I began bombarding the lock with spells, all of them turning more dangerous by the minute. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed mine, stilling my arm as it went to slash down in another spell.

"Anna. Stop! There's other ways to open something then cursing the hell out of it." Will admonished before letting my hand fall. I sighed and nodded, defeated. "Oh right." I mumbled lamely. Gesturing to the gate I stepped to the side.

"Go ahead then." I said softly when he didn't get the hint. He nodded and took my original place. Staring intensely at the gate with a look of great concentration Will said. "Open." Nothing happened. He frowned and tried again. "We come in peace?" He asked the gate.

Since when did people talk to gates? Since now apparently.

"Godrick Gryffindor." Alice said firmly, throwing in a guess. Still nothing happened. I pursed my lips. "The boy who lived." I tried. Nothing still. "Albus Dumbledore." Ivy tried, still nothing. There was silence for a few moments as we tried to come up with more ideas. "The Sorting Hat" Colin tried after a while. We all gave him incredulous looks and he shrugged, no explanation forthcoming.

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Jen guessed. Still nothing. "The Varias Clan." Will threw. I looked at him with a frown. "This thing's been protected for years Will, why would he choose that when he didn't really discover me until last year?" I asked baffled. Will shrugged. "He might have changed it." He suggested. "He hasn't come back here since he hid it." I explained. Will shrugged again. "It was worth a try."

I gave him that. An idea came to me and I turned back to the gate, a new try on the tip of my lips.

"Lemon Drops?" I hedged unsure. Suddenly, there was a grating groan, the sound of the clunking of a lock and then the door slowly swung open. Everyone made sounds of annoyance. "Bloody hell! Sweets should have been the first thing we guessed! We all know how obsessed the old man is with them." Ivy grumbled, clearly cut she hadn't thought of it earlier.

I started forward, keen to get moving again. "Doesn't matter now, let's keep going." I said and stepped into the paddock, bringing out my wand I cast a Lumos as I squinted down at the parchment. I walked ahead blindly.

_Remain bold and brave and never falter, for you next step may well lead you to disaster. _

I froze, the blood draining from my face. "STOP! EVERYONE STOP WALKING!" I Yelled desperately, but they ignored me and took a collective step forwards. It was too late. Suddenly the ground trembled and huge cracks speared the ground, tearing it all in half. We all screeched trying to dance away from the monstrous cracks which seemed intent in swallowing our feet and us entirely.

Suddenly the clue made sense. "RUN DAMN IT!" I yelled pissed at myself for not interpreting the clue correctly. "RUN GUYS!" I yelped as I leapt over a large crack forming in front of me. I began to dance and leap over cracks, running desperately for the line of trees quickly approaching. I could hear the others behind me, making distressed noises as they tried to keep up and stay out from the cracks.

I pushed myself hard, trying to think light and rabbit-like, leaping over the cracks like a hare running from the hunting party. Will quickly caught up and I began to think his animagus form might have been a Horse too because he almost looked like he was galloping across the cracked ground. Alice and Jen were holding each other's hands desperately, running together as a unit flat out. They were right on my heels.

Stumbling into the protective line of the trees I tripped, stumbling over a fallen log and went flying face first towards the ground. I screeched as I fell and heard Will grunt as he hit the ground next to me, obviously not seeing the log either. Suddenly, Jen and Alice fell too, Alice landing on top of me and winding me. My eyes watered and I tried to move out from underneath her when suddenly Ivy and Colin tripped too, falling on top of the rest of us in a massive "stack's on."

"You're squashing me!" I wheezed when no one appeared to be about to move. They all rolled off and I rolled onto my back and clutched my stomach and sucked in the precious air. No one moved, everyone panting as they tried to re-claim their breaths after the spine tingling escape. "Fuck! I did not sign up for this!" Colin whined after a while.

"Shut up pansy ass!" Ivy snarled, somewhere to my right. I reached out, feeling the ground as I tried to find my wand; I'd dropped it during the fall. My hand collided with the polished wood and I cast a quick Lumos, looking up from my army-crawl position at the thick woods we were now in. There was no light here, the last rays of the sun blocked out totally by the thick canopy of trees.

Grunting, I pushed myself up on all fours and stood, adjusting my jacket. I cast a searching look around the forest floor and spotted the map a few steps away. Quickly retrieving it, I struggled to unfold it again and balance my wand. Shoving my wand between my teeth, I aimed the light down on the parchment while I held the map with both hands.

_The woods they whisper, the woods they sing! But listen not too closely for it is only despair they bring._

I frowned. Taking my wand back in my hand, I folded up the map and shoved it in my jacket pocket. I walked back to the group who had picked themselves up off the ground and each cast their own Lumos. The little blue balls of light on all five of their wands lit up their faces enough for discussion.

"Okay. Sorry about before, I misinterpreted the clue." I said and got 'okay' nods in return. "But we're going to have to be careful here. Apparently these woods aren't exactly equable. The clue said not to listen to anything that we hear here. I'm guessing either this is a place of questionable magic or a magical creature's here." I said, the hairs on the back of my neck rising when the wind blew through the leaves.

An owl hooted and I jumped. "It's got to be a magical creature." Jen said, speaking up, her eyes darted warily around at the trees. "Magic would leave a tangible resonance, and it wouldn't render the woods so silent." She explained and we all realised she was right. Other than the owl and the wind, no other sounds existed, it was eerily quiet and my stomach knotted anxiously.

"What are we looking at?" Will asked quietly, his wand hand steady and poised. "Depends." Ivy said with a shrug, going for casual but the flicker of wariness in her eyes ruined the attempt. "What was the clue?" She asked me cautiously. "The woods they whisper, the woods they sing! But listen not too closely for it is only despair they bring." I said, not even having to work to remember it.

Ivy flinched. "Bugger." She hissed and I could tell the shit was about to hit the fan. "What?" Alice asked concerned. "It's just that it eliminated about 90% of the possibilities I was thinking of. And it left the two worst of them all." Ivy growled, but there was fear definitely present in her tone. "Just give it to us straight." Colin said, his tone full of grim anticipation.

"Well, it's either a colony of sgrechian wraigs or it's the mortem cantores" she said and I felt the blood drain from my face. "That's getting a bit pessimistic don't you think?" I murmured feeling a bit sick. Ivy shook her head. "Think about it Anna, what else could it be?" she asked me grim. "A forest fey?" I asked hopefully.

Ivy shook her head sadly, and I knew it was too much to ask to have something friendly to deal with. "Well let's hope for all of our sakes it's the sgrechian wraigs" I said with a thick swallow. Ivy nodded. It was silent for a moment as we all stared out into the dark forest. "Onwards." Colin said grimly, taking the first step.

We all fell into a line and began walking slowly through the forest. After about half an hour of walking my footsteps stumbled as the first sign of danger crept forward. A ghostly screech echoed through the air, and we all paused. I sucked in a shaky breath. "Keep moving." Ivy hissed and we all made ourselves continue forwards.

Alice's hand slipped into mine and she squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, wishing I could offer some condolences but was too scared know what to say. An eerily chuckle came much closer than expected and I felt Jen jump beside me. There was a hiss which came further down the line; I think it was Ivy.

"A band of merry heroes." Sung a spine tingling sigh of a voice. "Over through the woods you go!" Sung a baritone feminine voice, creating an odd harmony with the first. The sounds of leaves rustling was rather loud as our pursuers swung through the branches like monkeys. My knuckles were white around the hilt of my wand.

"But though you travel and journey far, you shan't be for much longer." Teased another sultry voice, her girlish song confirming what I had guessed. FUCK! It was the Mortem Cantores! We were screwed! We were so screwed!

We couldn't see them, but that's was how they hunted; they drove their prey to madness with their songs before devouring their souls. Hardly anyone escaped alive. Though only three had sung to us, there had to be several more hanging back in the shadows. It was always the leaders who sung first. The others, usually young females always waited until the very end to show themselves.

"No one listen to them." I whispered to my companions. "Completely tune them out. They'll try to lure us apart and separate us. Trust me, if they get you alone you won't last more than a breath." I murmured. A gaggle of voices suddenly shrieked with laughter. "All hail the princess!" Sung the three leader's voices mockingly. Their chorus suddenly joined in, chanting the scornful words in a soft continuous stream.

I heard Colin yelp and swung my head around to see him all but clinging to Will. A blue skinned and clawed hand draped in tattered cloth reached out and seductively stroked his cheek. There was a breathy moan. "An Irish son! Oh how I love the sons of warriors!" one of the leaders sighed. "Patience sister, you shall have him soon enough!" Reprimanded another and there was a shriek of pain.

_Tune them out Anna, tune them out._ My brain screamed at me and I began to try and meditate, walking purposefully through the forest with my eyes the only sense working. I began to sing a song in my head when it wasn't working.

_So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day, what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain_

Alice tugged on my sleeve shattering my careful walls. "Anna I can't do this!" She whimpered, burying her head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arm more fully around her. "Yes! Yes you can." I whispered, giving her a squeeze when the current song of the Mortem's reached me.

"OH! Daughter of Satan be not afraid for you are to follow in your father's way!" They taunted and I saw Ivy visibly restraining herself from letting loose a string of curses. She pinched the bridge of her nose and began to sing out loud to block out their song. Alice quickly joined in, her voice and Ivy's making an interesting harmony. Jen began singing too, her smooth, jazz like voice a distinctive opposite to Ivy's almost operatic. I began signing too, and Will and Colin sung the echo.

In the end, the whole forest was full of juxtaposing song with each side fighting each other to see who could be the loudest. Suddenly with screams of frustration, the Mortems fell silent. This shocked us all so much our own song gurgled to an abrupt stop. We stopped walking, all of us tense as we listened to the unnatural silence.

"OI! WILL BRO!" Called a suddenly familiar voice. My eyes widened in shock. That sounded exactly like- "Keith?" Will asked alarmed, his eyes scanning the black night with horror. "Dude, I'm lost. Come find me 'eh? I can't see anything!" Keith's voice called. Will nodded and went to walk out into the woods. Jen screamed and dove after him, clutching at his jacket and halting him.

Ivy grabbed at him too when he went to pull away. "Don't Will! It's a trick! They're imitating his voice to try and get you away! It's all a ruse!" Ivy begged, trying to pull him back into the safety of the group. "No! I'd know my brother's voice anywhere let me go! I've got to find him!" Will snarled, trying to dislodge their grasping hands, intent on finding his brother.

"Will! They're right! Think about it, on what logical tangent would Keith actually be here? It's impossible! If so, he'd have his own wand!" I pleaded, trying to get him to see reason. Keith's voice came again. "Will? Will? Where are you? Stop being a tool and come find me!" the voice rendition yelled.

Collin reached forward and hooked an arm around his upper body and gave him a forceful pull back. "Don't do it man. It's a trick!" Colin beseeched, giving a few more tugs as the fight drained from Will. He stumbled back into the line and Jen instantly wrapped a firm arm around him, preventing him from going anywhere.

"They're getting desperate. They're going to try and use the voices of people we care about to try and bring us out." Ivy explained, shivering as a familiar giggling voice reached her. "Ivy babe!" Sung a sing song voice, again all too familiar. "Fuck that's not fair!" Ivy hissed, looking wounded. The voice of Tisha Keen came again. "Come on, let's go somewhere else! This place is so dreary! And I'm getting slush all over my shoes!" Said the imitation.

With no time for break another taunting voice called out to us. "Alice? Is that you? Thank Merlin, I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm about to go to Hogsmede, did you want to come?" Called an imitation of Zack Shaklebolt. After Zack called a new voice.

"Bobsqui! You little douche! You haven't taken Pijin out for a toilet break and she's wetting herself!" Called the voice of Jen's sister Alyssa. Jen had a frustrated look on her face. "That's so real!" She complained and she shifted from foot to foot as she tried to ignore the voice. Alice nodded and shivered as Zack's voice called to her again.

"Will!" Called Keith's voice. "Ivy!" Simpered Tisha's. "Alice?" Zack's questioned. "Jen!" Growled Alyssa's. A new voice entered the myriad of calls. "Colin my boy! Where you at lad?" Called a highly accented Irish voice. "Dad!" Groaned Collin, his head lolling back as he grimaced in annoyance. "That's not right to use a guy's father!" He grumbled. Each voice cried for their associated person in time.

I was beginning to get a bit nervous, I was the only person who hadn't been called for yet. I was worried who it would be. Would it be mum or dad's voice? Or Roxie's? Maybe even Alexandru's? I was not looking forward to finding out. The person's voice I did hear though shocked me and I leapt about 50 feet in the air at how close it was.

"MacKay? What are you doing you foolish girl?" Snarled the voice of Severus Snape. My eyes widened and I saw Alice stare at me incredulously. "Get out of there this instant!" Snape hissed, and I swung around to try and see the Mortem which felt and sounded like was right behind me. I saw it's brief outline in the gloom, and it was even closer than I would have liked. Haunting blue eyes speared me to the ground as they seemed to glow in the blackness.

"They're moving in!" I yelped, and Ivy swore loudly. "We're surrounded!" Will yelled, and we all formed a lump, our backs all facing in together as we tried to see our invisible assailants. "What happens if we see them?" Colin asked fearfully. "We die." Ivy said grimly. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Wailed Alice loudly.

My eyes swung around wildly trying desperately to look for escape. I tried as hard as I could to ignore their voices, especially the distinctive one of Snape as they herded us into an even tighter formation. My eyes landed on a low hanging branch on a nearby tree which looked dead and ready to fall. Perhaps a little distraction was needed.

"Ileana." Purred a familiar voice and I gasped as the sour breath of the Mortem hit me in the face. My eyes swung around and locked with the Brilliant blue of the Mortem's. Long black dread locks swung despondently in an invisible breeze, her face appeared to be decaying with a large hole where her cheek should have been. Her blue and purple mottled skin barely resembled flesh and parts of her bones stuck out from the skin. Her black reedy lips were pulled back in a triumphant and feral smile revealing sharp fangs, stained red with old blood. Her dress was a black tattered and moth eaten wedding dress, the bodice torn and the veil matted into her hair with some stay fray material hanging over her face.

I could see her.

She pounced on me before I could take a breath. I screamed bloody murder as her claws slashed through my jacket trying to tear through to my skin. I kicked and pushed at her, trying to move her sickeningly cold and intensely heavy form off me. She screamed with delight, her eyes dancing with blood lust as she rejoiced in her luck.

"ANNA!" I heard Alice scream and soft feminine hands tried to tug me out from underneath the Mortem. I heard the sickening tearing of skin and the smell of blood smother me. With a pain filled scream I did the only thing I could think of. Channelling every inch of my power I sent it all racing to my palms and reached up and grabbed at her face. Smoke poured from my hands and her scream rather than mine filled the air. She shrieked and wailed and tried to pull my hands away from her face but I held determinedly on.

She was distracted by her face and I was able to kick at her. After a few misplaced kicks (about twenty or so) I managed to roll out from underneath her. Two more Mortems came after me, and I let loose a steady breath of fire, burning the both of them. After most of their faces were incinerated they backed off, all three moaning as they clutched at their deformed faces. I looked desperately for my wand which I had dropped during the kafuffle.

My friends were each trying to fight off at least 4 of their own Mortems so I tried to help them where I could, sending random balls of fire into the group as I dropped to my hands and knees trying to find my wand in the dark. I picked up many a twig or stick in my search, only to growl in frustration when a murmured incantation found nothing. I didn't think any wandless magic would work; my brain was in a startled frenzy and I'd never be able to calm myself down enough to try for it, and I was magically exhausted for the fire I was shooting.

Colin dropped his wand and it hit me on the head. Quickly waving the unfamiliar wand, I almost snapped it in my haste to summon my own with the surge of magic almost too much for the poor Beechwood wand, my wand flew so fast it thwacked me in the head. Grabbing my own wand determinedly I shot two non-verbal spells at the three Mortems who were now determinedly after me again and shoved Colin's wand back in his hand and helped him drive off the three harassing him.

They just kept coming at us, utterly resolute to have us for dinner. But I think in the end, it was our desperation for survival which gave us the advantage. In a close quarters hardly elegant dance between two Mortems, I was a bit zealous in my fire wielding and set a tree on fire. The very tree I had been eyeing off earlier. The thing was in flames in seconds.

The two mortems and I paused and I watched in horror as the burning flames swallowed the tree then the two next to it. "Oops." I muttered, chagrined. The Mortems screamed in horror as the flames began to gravitate towards them, my own fire shield protecting myself. I realised that my friends weren't quite out of danger as I heard Jen screech and Will swear.

Dispelling my shield, I ran towards the group and we all gathered together. "Shit! I'm sorry!" I apologised profusely and began special enchantments that AV taught me. I hoped desperately that the shields worked on Human beings too, not just sentient objects, otherwise we were screwed. Jen and Alice began casting their own sets of enchantments, long songs of spells which seemed to reinforce how dangerous the situation was.

The Mortems were gone, and they swung screaming in terror through the woods as the fire began to quickly spiral out of control. I tried- I really did try- to bring back the fire I had accidently set loose, but the damage was already done, there was too much of it. Will, Collin and Ivy began sending modified versions of the 'Aguamenti' charm to try and extinguish the blaze. I joined in and eventually between the four of us, we managed to stop it.

The shields faltered and dropped and we all stared horrified at the blackened forest. My eyes fluttered closed in mortification. It wasn't the first time when the Varias powers had shown how uncontrollable they were. "Well that went…. Splendidly." Collin said, dry. Ivy growled. "Splendid? I almost got my face mauled clean off by a Mortem!" She snarled incensed. "You all fared better than Anna." Jen said, startling me out of my trance.

I looked at them all shocked, confused as to why they were all sending looks of pity to my torso. Looking down revealed why; the Mortem had ripped my jacket and shirt clean through and my stomach was a bloody mess of claw marks. Thick rivulets of dark blood were tricking down my torso and covering my jeans. I surprisingly didn't feel it.

"Ah. Well that's inconvenient." I said, feeling detached from the whole scene. Jen took a few hesitant steps forward and reached out to touch the wound. I grabbed her hand before she reached her destination. "No." I said firmly, feeling sort of like a dog licking its wounds. "Anna you're losing blood. The last thing we need is you to pass out." She insisted and I released her hand and grimaced in anticipation.

Her fingers touched the wound and I whimpered. The tip of her wand replaced her fingers and she began casting spells over it. The others were just sort of standing there and I figured we shouldn't waste much more time and threw Alice the map. "Go figure out what we're doing next." I suggested, my voice shaky. I yelped when Jen's wand pressed too hard.

"Easy mate!" I spluttered, my hands fisting. She grimaced. "Sorry." She apologised and continued her work. Soon she had me relatively ready to go but insisted that I would need to see Madame Pomfrey when we got back to school. I briefly lamented that I'd have to come up with a creative excuse for why I was injured.

"Hey! We think we've figured out the next clue!" Will called. I sighed, relieved and trotted up to the loose gathering of the Order. When Jen and I reached them, Colin brought the map over to us so we could have a look at what was written. He pointed the line out to us. I frowned as I read it.

_And though you have by now journeyed far, rest not at the house by the sycamores, for here is where your quest becomes more titular._

Jen looked at the paper horrified. "What the hell does that mean?" She asked outraged. "Will recons that there is an old dwelling not far from here, where it's said that Dumbledore and his family used to live way back." Ivy explained, looking slightly disbelieving. "Wait, how do you know where we are?" I asked baffled, looking at Will with a frown.

He shrugged. "I cast a charm which lets you know where you are, it's sort of like a satellite locator embedded in your head; you become a navman. Dad taught us the spell when we were little so we wouldn't get lost. I cast it when we began walking through the forest." Will explained. I nodded. That was pretty cool.

"Right then, lead the way." Alice said, giving Will a grand and slightly mocking gesture. "Let's just hope we're not pounced on again." Colin muttered to himself. Ivy thwacked him over the head. "Shut up you'll jinx us! Another run of bad luck is the last thing we need." She grumbled angrily.

We began walking again, with Will steering us in the right direction. Sooner than I expected, the forest began to clear and the trees thinned and a clearing appeared up ahead. An old house which was in surprisingly good condition appeared and the two story dwelling was surrounded by a ring of Sycamores. We all paused, an eerie feeling settling over us.

"I'm getting that feeling again," Jen grumbled, "That we're not alone here." We all surveyed the house suspiciously. Colin frowned then began to walk towards the house. "What are you doing?" Will demanded, reaching out to grab Colin's arm to slow him down. "The clue said not to rest. Perhaps we'll have a better chance of facing this defence if we don't hesitate." Colin reasoned and I puckered my lips, silently agreeing.

"Well, wands out then." Ivy said, as everyone silently agreed on the course of action which had been presented. Everyone's wands had already been at the ready since the attack so the comment was in a way redundant, but we humoured her. As we drew close to the house the adrenaline kicked back in again with vengeance and I jumped slightly in surprise at the feeling.

"What do you think it will be this time?" Alice whispered to me. I shrugged. "Could be anything. I wouldn't waste my money on betting it's friendly though." I whispered back. She rolled her eyes at the no-brainer. "Well no shit Sherlock." She hissed. We both fell silent then as we approached the house.

Jen took the first step onto the rickety stairs which led up to the Veranda. An ominous squeak bounced throughout the silent clearing. We all traded weary glances. When nothing happened the rest of us took the step as one. We paused. Still nothing. I sucked in a shaky breath and took the next step. Still nothing. As a group we quickly climbed the rest of the stairs and huddled together on the landing.

We all stared intently at the door knob, sending silent dares to the rest of the group to touch the gleaming door handle first. Alice was the one who eventually caved, the Gryffindor bravery too vociferous to be ignored. She turned the knob and gently pushed at the door and we collectively flinched as the door whined open. When nothing jumped out at us or seemed perversely wrong we all let out hushed breaths.

"Before someone is idiotic enough to step foot in there, could someone read out the next clues so we know what to do in advance?" Ivy murmured, but her voice was as loud as if she had spoken normally. Will handed the map to me and I grimaced at the inaudible acknowledgement of who was in charge.

I hated being in charge.

Unfurling the parchment I squinted down at the writing. Alice helpfully shone the light from her wand over the paper. I frowned as I read aloud the next clue. "Unseen and unheard you must swiftly move, for the occupants of this house you do not wish to disturb. Search for the room where music was once sung. Two steps forward, five leaps right, a twirl, a roll and 10 steps back. Knock once, knock twice and three times more. Say aloud my name then quickly dive to the left, for there you will find a chest. Open and down and down again, there you will find a new friend. After a word from the bard you must follow the path. Take what you find, then dash away, dash away, dash away all." I said, finishing with a bemused expression.

It was silent for a few moments, everyone trying to digest the last lot of clues. "Well," Will mused darkly, "That was specific." Jen rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with." I breathed, and put my foot over the threshold.

After quickly taking a few paces in and encountering nothing but a musty and dusty entrance hall lined with quirky mirrors and still pictures the others followed me in curiously. I swallowed convulsively and continued down the hall, the fingers of my right hand clenching and flexing as it hung by my side. My wound twanged a bit but I tried to ignore it, focusing instead on the ghostly humming of a thousand voices which was slowly growing in volume.

Someone went to speak but was quietly shushed and we paused when we reached two corridors one stretching to the right and the other to the left. We all whipped our heads around soundlessly arguing with ourselves about which one to take. I chewed on my bottom lip.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure materialised in the corridor to my left, the features undistinguishable. A long swishing dress and a woeful wailing song came with the ghost and she did an odd little floating dance down the hall, seeming not to notice us at all, sending her mournful ballad around the deserted walls with a sigh-like opera voice.

She floated straight through us swirling down the corridor and sending up a tornado of dust in her wake. I frowned curious, turning over one of the clues in my head. Shrugging to myself I set off after her, tip-toeing after the strange spirit. I sensed rather than heard my friends sneaking along behind me. I realised this was taking a rather literal approach to what the clue was suggesting, but no one else seemed to have any brighter ideas.

_Search for the room where music was once sung._

Sure enough, the ghost gave a particularly loud bellowing note and dove through one of the doors lining the hallway. I paused and pressed my ear to the door. It was silent. Too silent.

My hands were shaking as I gripped the door handle, my palm sweaty with anticipation. Would something jump out at me? Would I unknowingly trigger a booby trap? The possibilities were endless; I couldn't settle on one solid guess as to what might happen. Logic wouldn't work here. A truth which shook and unsettled me greatly.

Swallowing loudly I twisted the handle and held my breath as the door opened silently, no creak or groan signifying disuse. This immediately had me on my guard. The room was deceivingly large; a grand and stately room which had a wall of old gilded windows looking out onto the Sycamores. An enormous harp sat covered in a blanket of cobwebs near the windows to my left and a large Grand Piano lay commandingly in the centre of the room, it's lid open, frozen in a state of readiness. Elegant white antique chairs scattered the room, silver blue cushions matching the wall paper, the claw feet sitting daintily on the polished wood floor. A daybed matching the chairs sat 9 meters from the harp, an abandoned needlework still resting in it's frame on it.

Remembering the next clues I moved, walking across the floor as silently and as quickly as I could to the centre of the room. My eyes darted around continuously and a breath like caress on my lower back had the hairs on the back of my neck standing. I swallowed then leapt about 20 feet when I heard a blood curling scream. Whirling around I saw my friend's looking in horror behind me; Alice was bone white, Jen looked like she wanted to vomit, Ivy was still screaming her eyes wide in horror, Will looked ready to chuck a runner and Colin appeared to be on the verge of fainting.

I didn't want to turn around but the evil male laugh had me spinning around baffled. The sight which met my eyes stunned me.

Sitting on the piano stool which had previously been empty was two men who both looked absurdly different yet just as malicious as each other. One was a man of average height, no taller than six foot. He was dressed in all black; black neatly pressed and expensive looking trousers, a high necked blazer with a waist coat and black dress shirt. A cloak swung off his shoulders making him look like a suave but dangerous aristocrat. At his belt was a sword sheath, several potions vials, a scary looking thing I didn't want to even know about and two wands. He had tawny-orange coloured hair which was slicked back and noticeable grey eyes. There was something absurdly familiar about his facial structure and eyes but I knew for a fact I'd never seen this man before in my life. But for the life of me I couldn't place the familiarity.

The other was a portly looking man, short and pompous looking. He was wearing a tweed suit, similar in style to one only seen in the turn of the century. From his breast pocket dangled an impeccably looked after gold pocket watch and a handkerchief peeked out. His hair was styled in a combover and was more grey than the dark brown it had been in his youth. Clean shaven and not a hair out of place he reminded me for some absurd reason like a crusty old university professor, but his dark brown eyes hinted at something far more criminal.

Ivy was still screaming, and the man in black took notice of her, his smile turning slightly deadly as his gaze honed in. "Quieten down you stupid girl or I'll be forced into action." He barked, his pointed looking teeth flashing warningly. Ivy immediately stopped screeching and whimpered. From the corner of my eye I saw her cowering into Alice and Jen.

"Impossible!" Ivy kept whispering over and over trying to soothe herself, "This is utterly impossible." I shivered. I was missing something here, something big.

"What's impossible? What's going on here?" Will demanded, trying to come off as brave but the quaver in his voice ruined the effort. "It's him!" Ivy wailed, "Oh god it's him!" She sobbed, tugging at her hair. I had never ever seen the unbreakable Ivy afraid of anything, so to watch her all but melting down because of two men was unthinkable.

"Who?!" Alice asked worried, giving Ivy a bit of a shake, "Who is it upsetting you?" The man who had spoken before took a few ominous steps towards Ivy and she shrieked, fumbling with her wand trying to hold it still enough to cast a hex. The man laughed in twisted glee, utterly pleased he was having this effect on her.

"Ivy-" Jen began but Ivy cut her off as she began howling and sending a barrage of hexes towards the man and just cursing all the more when the curses appeared to go straight through him. "GO BACK TO AZKABAN WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!" She managed to get out with a sob, sending a mispronounced stupefy at him.

The man raised one eyebrow as the curse just bounced off him. "Why?" he asked contemptuously. I was struck again by his accent, some strange blend of Australian and English which made him sound all the more haughty. "How can you look me, your own father in the eye and say such rubbish you foolish little girl?" The man spat and I locked down.

IVY'S FATHER?! In Azkaban?! Okay I was seriously missing something here!

Ivy had only mentioned her father once to me, a few years ago when we had first become friends. She told me straight to my face her father was an utter bastard and she hated his guts. Her parents had divorced when she was a little girl. Clearly this was something she hadn't wanted known. But why was this man in Azkaban? Did he murder someone? Commit an act of treason or sedition? Did-

All thoughts screeched to a stop as I finally caught sight of an item of his clothing which had been hidden previously by his cloak. Attached to a loop on his belt was a shiny silver skull mask. A death eater mask. Everything made sense.

Ivy was suddenly on him, trying desperately to claw and scratch at him as they battled a sickening dance. I was about to rush in when Colin all but bowled me over, running with a battle cry straight for the other man in the tweed suit whom I had forgotten about. Bringing back his fist, Colin sent a punch straight for the man's nose, hollering "Die Moriarty you sick shit!"

Wait! Moriarty? As in Professor Moriarty from Sherlock Holmes? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON HERE?

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's shriek. Whirling around, I saw the familiar face of her brother move out from the shadows. Only, it wasn't exactly her brother. He appeared to have died sometime at least 5 years ago and was decaying, his jaw swinging open; completely dislocated. He grunted and moaned like something possessed and staggered for his screeching sister, appearing for all intents and purposes like she was going to be his lunch.

Kyle, A zombie?

Jen started bellowing her lungs out soon after and began wailing as a clown seemed to slither from the shadows from the other side of the room and slowly began to walk towards her with a goofy smile and his head tilted slightly to the side, eyes promising torture and pain. Will screeched like a little girl and leapt as a monstrosity of a spider came spinning down on a string of web from the ceiling, pincers at the ready.

"Well, lookie what we have here." I crooned. Frowning I tilted my head to the side. Hang on, I never opened my lips. I never said that, but that was distinctly my voice. "Figures, she doesn't even recognise her own voice when she hears it," snarled the voice again and I spun around and came face to face with my own reflection.

Only, that wasn't me.

Was it?

Her red hair- _my_ red hair!- was all tangled and snarled, matted and twisted as if it hadn't seen a brush for years. Her green eyes were full of torment, blood lust and hate. Her mouth was twisted in a deranged sneer, teeth yellowed and pointed. She was all but covered in blood, a large scythe dangling from one hand and covered in dark dry blood.

She cackled, and I jumped at how utterly mad it sounded. When her eyes flashed back open and the milky and slightly distant eyes tried to refocus my theory was reconfirmed.

I was looking at a completely mad and unhinged version of myself.

I had never been more scared in my entire life.

Not even when we were being stalked by the Mortem Cantors. Not even when the pain from my inheritance was that bad it felt like my head was about to explode. Not when I looked at my reflection on the morning of my 17 year old birthday. No moment in my short life could compare.

This was the epitome of fear

She saw when I got it. She threw back her head, cackled then threw herself at me. I screeched and flung the first spell I could think of- which turned out to be a Windgardium Leviosa, go figure- and then was crash tackled to the floor, dropping my wand in the process. The bitter voice in my head had enough time to whine _'What is it with people throwing me to the floor these days? Why the need to be so dramatic?'_

The scythe swung down and I moved my head out of the way just in time. The blade crunched as it got stuck in the floor board. I tried to push at her, but she pushed me at exactly the same time. She mirrored my moves and much to both our frustration, nothing we seemed to do worked. I heard Jen's screeches turn into pained grunts as she begged for someone to help her. I yelled in frustration, only to have my attacker yell back at me with some perverted form of glee.

Suddenly, Will's voice came a lot closer than it should have been. "Anna! They're Boggarts! We're fighting Boggarts!" He yelped. I gasped as I realised he was right. OF COURSE! I was slightly mad at myself for not figuring out earlier. The boggart looked slightly angry that I had figured it all out and went for my wand at the same time I did. Seeing an inevitable collision I acted on whim and sent a hard kick out into her side. She didn't see it coming and groaned as she rolled away, clutching the wound.

With a triumphant smile I grabbed my wand, turned and sent a spell at the Boggart at the same time as it leapt for me. "Riddikulus!" I shouted and the form of the deranged Anna changed instantly, turning into a Muppet. I grinned and sent a few more spells to keep the boggart still. Staggering to my feet I almost ran into Will, who caught me and steadied me.

"Alright Anna?" He asked concerned. "Fine, you?" I asked worried. He grimaced and held out one of his hands where 3 fingers dangled broken. I pulled a face of disgust. "Augh!" I said sympathetically. "I'm fine," Will insisted. We both turned to look to see the others still fighting their boggarts.

"We should help them." I declared and went to go after Alice but Will pulled me back. "We can't. They have to defeat them; we will do nothing to them if we tried. If anything our own Boggarts would just come back and get us. Let's just get the Prophecy and get out of here." Will insisted, pulling the map from his jacket pocket.

We moved to the centre of the room quickly. "Okay, here we go." Will said, his hands shaking slightly. I got ready, knowing this would have to be done quickly. "Two steps forward." Will called and we both took two steps forward. "Five leaps right." The ground started to shake and my feet were suddenly burning.

I screeched and Will and I leapt 5 leaps to the right. A quick twirl to dodge the arrows which shot from the walls with deadly intent, then we rolled under the piano as a large blade fell from the roof. Ten quick steps back and our backs hit the wall as the floor seemed to turn into quicksand, trying to swallow our shoes.

Will said the next clue. "Knock once, knock twice and three times more." He said, his voice shaking. We spun around to face the wall and knocked once, paused, then knocked twice, paused again and knocked three times in a row. "Say aloud my name then quickly dive to the left, for there you will find a chest." Will whispered. We both yelled at the same time 'Albus Dumbledore' then dove quickly to the left, just avoiding the balls of fire which shot from the wall.

Landing with a grunt on the floor, I looked up to see the floor boards in front of me pull back and leave a small hole. Wriggling forward a bit, I peered into the hole. It was black and I couldn't see anything. "HURRY UP ANNA!" Alice yelped as she managed to escape the grasp of the zombie at the last minute. I growled and threw my arm down the hole, my hand colliding with smooth wood.

I tried to find a handle and quickly found one, tugging hard as I hefted the chest up and out of the hole. My shaking fingers tried to unlock the delicate clasp but couldn't. Will was that impatient he blasted the lock clean off the chest with an angry flick of his wand and we both pushed at the lid, opening it.

The chest was empty.

Will began swearing. I looked at the chest in disbelief_. No! This couldn't be happening_. Surely, there was more! I snagged the map from Will's good hand and unfolded it, my eyes jumping from clue to clue to find the right one. "Open and down and down again, there you will find a new friend. After a word from the bard you must follow the path. Take what you find, then dash away, dash away, dash away all." I muttered to myself.

Throwing the map aside, I traced the bottom of the chest with my fingers, trying to find some way to remove the false bottom. Finding a slight indent, I dug my fingers in and pulled. The whole bottom came away loose and I pulled it out and chucked it to the side. Will realised what I was doing as I went in search for the next false bottom. He helped, running his good hand along the bottom, and giving a relieved sigh when he found the indent.

Pulling that bottom away we found a hard cover, old looking book. It was a copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth. _After a word from the bard. _I tried to think of the most famous line from Macbeth and came up with a few options. "Out damned spot, out I say! Here's the smell of blood still." I tried. Nothing happened.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble." I tried. Nothing still. "Something Wicked this way comes" I tried, getting desperate. Nothing. I had one guess left and I prayed this one would work. "How now you secret black and midnight hags." I snarled.

Suddenly, what appeared to be stones rose up from the floorboards. My eyes bulged. Quickly standing, I shoved the book in my pocket and leapt across the stones, careful not to let my feet stray off the path. I heard Will following along behind me. We were lead to the other side of the room to where a large painting of a summer garden in full bloom sat. This was the only thing in the vicinity and I figured this had to be guarding the Prophecy. I tugged at the painting and Will helped and slowly, we managed to pull it away from the wall and it swung open like a heavy door on a vault.

A muggle safe greeted us, the dial indicating a code was needed before anything more could occur. "Great." Will panted. "Figures he wouldn't mention this in the clues." He grumbled. I rubbed my temples, trying to ignore the cries and grunts coming from the other half of the room where the battle was still raging on.

The number had to be significant. I tugged at my hair frustrated. "Hogwarts was started in 998 wasn't it?" I asked Will. "Yeah, I think so." Came the answer. I spun the dial, clicking the date in. Nothing. Taking a wild leap I tried a new number. 3110. The 31st of October. Sure enough a grating click sounded out and the door to the safe clicked open. Wrenching the door back my eyes fell on a velvet bag, draw strings shut tight sitting in the vault ahead of me. I reached out and grabbed it, bringing it out of the safe and opening the bag and peeking inside.

A shiny spherical glass ball winked back at me. I grinned. "GOT IT!" I declared triumphantly. The whole room suddenly started to shake, the walls, windows and floors rattling. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" Came Alice's voice and I spun around to see the boggarts had disappeared. I shrugged. "I didn't do anything I swear!" I insisted.

"Forget it guys let's just get out of here!" Colin suggested, running to the door. "NO, NO! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" We all yelled at once, reaching out to stop him.

It was too late, the door whooshed open and thousands upon thousands of screaming ghosts and spirits forced their way into the room. I shrieked and shuddered as I felt them all rush through me, a disgusting feeling. "RUN!" Ivy yelped and I didn't have to be told twice. Running for one of the chairs in the room, I picked it up and threw it at the wall of windows. The chair sailed through, the sound of shattering glass cutting through the ghostly screams. Running for the window, I kicked out as much glass as I could and then tumbled the short distance to the ground.

Picking myself up, I ran out of the way, and was quickly joined by the rest of the crew. Pulling the portkey we had used to get there out of my pocket we all grabbed hold of it and yelled the secret word together, "VICTORY!" Everything spun away and we were shot across the country.

We all hobbled into the castle, an exhausted and injured crew of school students who tried to be heroes. We'd collectively decided from the walk up to the castle that we would wait until tomorrow to see Dumbledore and would just try and catch a few hours of sleep. The sky was already beginning to lighten; dawn was slowly on it's way.

We were being a bit careless, not really working to hide ourselves as we moved. Will was holding his injured hand gingerly. Jen was clutching at her head, still moaning over her head injury. Ivy was missing a decent chunk of hair and was helping Alice haul the very injured Colin down the hallways, both girls grunting under the dead weight.

We were one corridor away from the common room. One corridor away from beautiful freedom.

But of course Mistress Fate had to prove she still hated us.

Of course the worst thing that could happened, did.

We could never catch a break!

We turned a corner, the painting in sight when suddenly a loud meow stopped us in our tracks. We all froze, our frayed nerves not coping with a new source of trouble. Turning with a grimace, I saw the one thing I didn't want too. Will swore. Jen groaned.

Mrs Norris in the arms of a very pleased looking Filch.

He grinned sadistically and I knew exactly what was coming. "Oh dear me, we are in trouble!" He mused, his voice bouncing around the silent hallway. My eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. Sure enough, it came quickly after the first sentence.

"Detention."

_A/n: Dun, dun dun!_

_Now, I must congratulate you dear reader for reading all of that! That was one epic chapter! Maybe I should make t-shirts especially; 'I survived chapter 32' Hehehee. I like it._

_Now According to my mathematics (which are terrible) we have about 7 chapters plus the epilogue left of this story. :-( Yes, isn't it heart breaking. But never fear! I've got the sequel in the works; the first chapter has been Beta'd and everything! This will not be the end of Ileana's story. Trust me, this girl's got a lot to say._

_So, leave me some love. Tell me what you thought about the first mission and give me some theories about what you think is going to happen now that the Order is formed and kick-ass._


	34. Chapter 33: Detention

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Nope, just little old me._

_Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter, his comates or his world._

_Only in my dreams I'm afraid. They're such good dreams *sob*_

**Chapter 33: Detention**

_He grinned sadistically and I knew exactly what was coming. "Oh dear me, we are in trouble!" He mused, his voice bouncing around the silent hallway. My eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. Sure enough, it came quickly after the first sentence. _

"_Detention."_

I didn't want to open my eyes but knew I would have to. Slowly opening my eyes I briefly lamented that this was the first time this year I had received detention. I sort of hoped mum and dad wouldn't be contacted either; this wouldn't have gone down well. As it was, I knew what had to happen next; it was school policy.

We had to be taken to a member of the teaching staff.

I really hoped it wasn't McGonagall.

So did Alice too apparently, because I heard her chanting under her breath "Not McGonagall, don't take us to McGonagall!" I briefly hoped it might be someone like Professor Sprout or even Dumbledore, but I knew it was too much to hope for. I really didn't need this right now!

As it was, it turns out that our fate was in the hands of someone worse than Professor McGonagall, someone who I should have initially thought of and prayed not to get but didn't.

Filch's smile was rather disturbing as he spun around and after a barked order to follow him, lead us towards our doom. Down we went, descending through the back passages that students rarely frequented. When we ended up outside a familiar door I paled and knew things just went from bad, to fucking terrible.

Filch rapped cheerfully on the door and a few minutes later the door swung open to reveal a very angry Potions Master.

I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

Snape blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. We all looked like messes; Colin barely conscious. I couldn't meet his eyes and instead stared determinedly at the floor, my arms wrapped around my torso hiding my wound. My hair hung around my face, but I could still feel his stare.

It was silent for a few minutes, and when Filch realised not much punishment was currently going on he spoke up. "I found this group wandering through the corridors Professor Snape. By the looks of them they've run something afoul in the Forbidden Forest." Filch declared triumphantly. I winced; if only it was that simple.

Snape seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd fallen into because his voice came then. "Yes well, I shall deal with them now. Thank you Mr Filch." He said abruptly and gestured for us all to go inside his office. We all staggered in and I heard the door bang behind us. Snape swooped around and sat down at his desk with a flourish of his robes.

He looked up and surveyed us all, then with an angry flick of his wand conjured a chair for Colin who was swaying on his feet. Alice and Ivy pushed him down into the seat were he promptly fainted. I sent a concerned look towards the passed out Colin and was overwhelmed with guilt. God, this was my entire fault!

"I shall not labour under any false pretences here." Snape said, his voice dangerously calm. I saw Jen wince. "What you did was absurdly dangerous, and utterly stupid." Snape barked, suddenly becoming angry. A collective flinch went around the group. "Do you have any idea how serious this situation is?" Snape hissed, his fists balling on the desk.

No one dared speak a word. Snape continued with his rant. "You have broken so many school rules tonight you should all be packing your bags and aboard the next train back to London. Not only were you reckless but you also risked exposing the vital secret the Wizarding World depends on. In case you haven't noticed you are guarding something half the residents of Azkaban would kill to get their hands on! What if Filch had figured out what you were up to? What then? Filch isn't trust worthy! Half of the student body isn't trust worthy! Most of these students remember the war and half have siblings or parents who were involved in the war!" Snape growled, partially standing up and banging his fist on the desk to emphasise his main points.

"All it would take is one letter owled to their parents and all six of you would be dead. Why did you not go straight to Dumbledore? Why did you not choose two accomplished adult wizards to go with you?!" He ranted. Alice went to say something but I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard to stop the sentence. It died on her tongue and she quickly hung her head.

It was silent for a little while, all of us dreading the punishment which was coming. I chanced a look up and met his furious black eyes. There was only disappointment and anger there and I felt ashamed, like I had let him down. I quickly averted my eyes.

"All 6 of you will serve two months' worth of after school detentions with Filch, doing whatever it is he tells you to do and all six of you will write me ten foot essays demonstrating you understand what you did wrong. You tell no one what you did, and you find a way to give Dumbledore the item as soon as the sun rises. All of you go see Madame Pomfrey and get your wounds tended to and when she and everyone else asks, you all went out into the Forbidden Forest to try and see what the Centaurs looked like. You are all dismissed." Snape sneered

I let out a shaky breath and we all turned towards the door, Ivy casting a levitation spell over Colin as he floated along behind her. Jen and Will immediately huddled together and Will placed his uninjured hand on the small of her back and guided her out as she rubbed her head with a pained grimace. I went to turn too, Alice and I sharing a look before moving to leave.

"Not you MacKay." Snape barked and I stilled, my leg raised in the middle of a step. Alice went to stay too, obviously trying to keep me company. "Why are you dawdling Hastings?" Snape shot and Alice went to protest but I shook my head slightly and widened my eyes. I had to do this alone; it sure as hell wouldn't be pretty, but I needed to pull my big girl panties on and face the music. I'd dealt with a disappointed and angry Snape before. This was no different.

Right?

I saw Alice leave, sending a sympathetic look at me over her shoulder before she pulled the door shut behind her. I took my sweet time turning around, sucking in a deep reassuring breath. The look on his face was worse than I anticipated. I swallowed nervously and tried to brace myself for the shit storm coming.

When he did speak his voice was dangerously quiet. "I have spent the last month or so trying to prevent this from have happening. I thought I had stopped you. I thought you had more sense than this." He said. I chewed on my bottom lip and kept quiet. "You have no idea how extremely disappointed in you I am right now." He added, another blow. His look had me cowering. I felt like a petrified first year.

I had never been more afraid of him than that moment.

"You almost killed your closest friends." He spat. I felt one tear escape down my cheek. He kept going. "Never mind your own life. Did you really think you could all get out unscathed? How selfish of you to risk your friend's lives in a foolish and careless pursuit of the unknown." He said, each word a slap in the face. The guilt threated to swallow me whole.

I hung my head, trying to hide the tears which brimmed in my eyes. I couldn't stifle one of the sobs and it escaped with a soft burst of sound. "What if you had all died out there? What if all six of you hadn't come back? How would we inform your parents? Mr Varias? How would we have justified the loss? You insolent little girl! Rushing into a place that an army of the most qualified Aurors wouldn't come two kilometres within."

I was unable to hold in another sob and I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes to try and stop the stinging tears. I didn't know what to say in my own defence. At that moment I felt like I didn't even deserve one.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Snape demanded, trying to get something out of me other than tears. "I-I" I tried, but nothing that made any sense came to my head. I sniffled pathetically.

"I admit it," I finally managed to get out with a shaky voice. "I did the wrong thing! I just didn't know what else to do-" I tried, but Snape cut me off. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING!" Snape thundered. "It wasn't your place to act!" I let out another sob, and this time, the sobbing didn't stop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologised over and over, somehow managing to get the wailed apologies out through the tears. He looked furious, but didn't say any more. I tugged on my hair and swiped the back of my sleeve under my nose. I probably looked like a mess. "I'm sorry for it all! As soon as we stepped foot in the forest I knew I had made a mistake and the whole time I was agonising over my friends. I didn't care about myself! I just didn't want them hurt! I knew I was an idiot. I _know_ I'm an idiot and believe me I will work till the end of my life trying for to make up for it to them! I panicked!" I sobbed, trying to explain myself.

I was just making it worse in essence.

"Nothing went right the whole night! We almost got killed more times than I count on one hand! First it was the cracks in the ground, next it was the mortem cantors-" I began rambling, but Snape cut me off, his face pale. "What did you just say?!" He asked horrified, swooping around his desk and reassessing me. I sniffed, confused as I blinked against my blurry vision.

"Cracks in the ground?" I asked timidly. He shook his head, his greasy hair flying in different directions. "No after that." He said, his voice firm. He didn't appear as angry as before; nowhere near it. I got it then. I looked down at my toes.

"Mortem Cantors. One of the protections. We ran into a pack of at least 20 or more. There was a lot. I'm sure we didn't see most of them." Snape sucked in a shocked breath. He was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes darting over me again before his gaze coming to rest on the gruesome looking wound on my torso. He pointed towards it.

"And that is-?" He guessed, not finishing the question. I wasn't sure if it was sympathy I detected in his tone but decided not to hope for it. I nodded. "Jennifer patched me up as best she could after it." I explained. "But I need to have it looked at. It doesn't feel right." I admitted, referring to the stinging in the wound.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Snape spoke again. "This isn't over MacKay. Where you used to have tutoring lessons, you will now have extra detentions with me. I'll inform Filch not to expect you those nights. Go to the hospital wing and get that wound looked at. While you are there, tell your _friends_," the word was sneered, "to expect serious point losses to each of the four houses because of your stunt." I nodded despondently and quickly turned to leave.

When I reached the door his voice stopped me.

"Oh and MacKay. If you ever even contemplate doing something of a similar nature again, you'll be begging me to hand you over to the Death Eaters after I'm through." Snape threatened icily. I gulped, paling completely. "Understood Sir." I wheezed and quickly bolted from the room.

With a loud grunt I grumbled to myself and threw myself into a vicious swing across the hard cold stones, scrubbing hard at the granite. The bloody floor was spotless thanks to my efforts over the last couple of days. I paused and tugged the sleeves of my school blouse up further, making a face where my wet finger prints made the fabric dark. Sploshing the scrubbing brush into the bucket of freezing soapy water I began the vicious cycle of scrubs again.

This was my punishment.

For the last two weeks Filch had been on us, never allowing respite. It was hard labour and I was sure there was a law against this somewhere. Especially when he made us all stay back and work our way through all day detentions during the Christmas/New Year's holidays. COME ON! IT WAS CHRISTMAS FOR CHRISTSAKE! The man was a Scrooge!

The 'Senseless Six' as Snape had taken to jeeringly call us had been split up by Filch to do a hard, impossible chore each. Chores which had been previously left to the house elves over the summer. Mine? To scrub, scour and polish the floor of the Great Hall.

I was contemplating calling a strike or setting up a trade union- the RBS or the 'Rule Breaking Students' Union- to help gain at least some amount of leeway. But no, that would only probably make the situation worse for it was my brilliant idea of forming a group which had got us all there in the first place. But my friends showed in that time how kind of heart they were for not once was it brought up, implied or hinted at that I was the one at fault.

Bless them all.

I was half way down the hall, my knees aching as I gritted my teeth and began attacking an old wad of gum which had cemented itself to the cobblestones, determined not to come off. I felt ill doing it but knew I had too. I concluded that it must have been a Zonko product; no other gum would cause this much trouble. It was like trying to shift an elephant with my bare hands; it just wasn't happening.

We had been forbidden to use magic, our wands taken from us to remove temptation. I had a stealthy look around, determining that the Great Hall was truly empty- it was a Sunday night and dead as a doornail- I tried to do a bit of wandless magic. I struggled, finding it hard to let go of my carefully controlled magic to let it become free-flowing enough to have a crack at that gum, but I managed it and blasted the lump clean off, catching it in the palm of my hand.

I smiled triumphantly then leapt about 100 feet in the air when an amused voice came from behind me. "Naughty, Naughty Snot Face!" Alice laughed and I screeched and spun around to look at her. I clutched my chest and shut my eyes relieved. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph! Don't scare me like that Alice!" I growled, picking up my scrubbing brush and throwing it at her. She dodged it easily and smirked down at me.

"How many times must I tell you Anna-banana, I'm a ninja! So stealthy you can never catch me!" She said enthusiastically, lifting one leg in a false kick and Karate chopping the air. I chuckled and brushed loose strands of hair out of my eyes. "Whatever Trevor." I mumbled to myself. I summoned wandlessly the brush back and Alice grinned conspiritally. "You know if Filch catches you you'll get another month of this." Alice warned playfully, her chocolate eyes dancing.

"Well he won't if you don't tell. So shut your pie hole and go snog Zack somewhere!" I grumbled, scrubbing at the place the chewing gum had been. "Can't," she said with a chuckle, "I'm on detention too remember?" She reminded me. I looked up and let one eyebrow rise. "Well then why aren't you cleaning the 2nd floor windows?" I asked confused, referring to her job.

Alice shrugged not perturbed. "Finished it." She admitted casually, looking at her nails bored. I looked at her in shock. "What?" I asked finally when no illumination was forth coming. Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, In case you haven't noticed I've become rather proficient in the time we've been here at finishing detention tasks early." Alice explained, and then shrugged like it was no big deal. "I've had way more detentions than you snot face. A lot recently too-" She said then grimaced, "I swear McGonagall is stalking me! She's determined to catch me if I even look like I'm about to do something wrong!" She grumbled.

I couldn't help it, I smiled. "What's she busted you for recently?" I asked, genuinely curious. Alice shrugged again. "Writing 'Peeves Rules, McGonagall Drools' inside the first year's transfiguration text books. Singing 'The Song that never ends' under my breath in class. Kicking Colin in the groin in tutoring. Making out with Zack in the 2nd floor broom cupboard…" she explained, trailing off on the last one with a goofy look on her face.

I shook my head, sniggering. Alice and Zack had become a couple not long after the Prophecy incident. Perhaps it was something residual from the Mortem Cantor attack or something, or maybe not. One never knows with Alice. Though I always knew they were meant to be a couple; they just sort of worked. Jen and I were jokingly planning their wedding.

Filch marched through the door then and I immediately dove back into my job, scrubbing the floor with fervour. He seemed to ignore Alice's presence entirely. I swear the man had a nose of a blood hound; one hint of misdeed and he was on you faster than a dog on a fox. He surveyed my progress which was rather considerable.

"Pack up for now MacKay you're done with the scrubbing for the night." He said and I let out a sigh of relief, let the brush plunk back into the bucket and stood, brushing the hair out of my eyes with the back of my arm. I was utterly relieved. Finally! No more detention for the day! Of course though his next words berated me for counting my chickens before they hatched.

He shoved a heavy box which jangled into my arms. "Polish these. I'll be back in an hour and I expect them all to be done." He said with a grin. I gritted my teeth and swallowed my words. He placed Mrs Norris gently into Alice's arms. "And Hastings, brush Mrs Norris. You did a splendid job last time and she's been a good little lady and needs a pamper." He said, stroking the cat fondly. Alice looked pleased with the task. "Sure thing!" She said with a grin. Filch handed her a brush.

With his tasks given Filch slunk away and left us to our own devices. I looked from the box in my arms to Mrs Norris in Alice's and scowled. "This is bull." I grumbled and stalked towards the Hufflepuff table and let the box down with a clunk. Alice sat on the top of the table beside me, Mrs Norris in her lap. "Oh cheer up snotty, 's not that bad." She said, running the brush through Mrs Norris' fur who gave her a warning yowl.

I opened the box and looked in. The whole box was filled with spoons. I pouted but grabbed the polishing cloth anyway and started on the first spoon. We fell silent for a little while, each of us going about our own separate tasks, the jangle of spoons and Mrs Norris' unimpressed noises the only sounds in the hall. Alice broke the silence, and when she did speak I did not like the topic of conversation.

"None of us blame you, you know." She said, and I could feel her eyes on me. I frowned down at the spoon I was polishing and didn't answer. It was silent for a few beats more, then Alice realised I wasn't going to answer and ploughed on. "We all did it of our own free choice. We knew it would be dangerous, but we did it anyway because we wanted to do something to help." Alice said, her voice brooking no argument.

I sighed and let the spoon I was working on clang to the table. "It doesn't excuse me involving you in the first place!" I pointed out, feeling that suffocating guilt come again. "I shouldn't have told you about it at all. I should have just left it up to Dumbledore to find another way of moving it. What we did was wrong Alice. I almost cost each of you your lives." I ranted, raking my hands through my hair.

Alice made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat. "Where's this coming from? Who broke you Anna? I don't know what Snape said to you that night but do not let him de-value what happened. Don't convince yourself you were in the wrong! What we did was twisted, but it was right. Do you know how many lives we saved that night? Too many!" Alice argued, her eyes alight with passion.

I gritted my teeth and felt my frown change to a thoughtful one. Alice could see she was starting to get through. "Sure we hit a few bumps along the way, but we expected that. You warned us about it! I hate the fact that Snape soured that for us! I was all keen for celebration and that great big git ruined my mojo!" Alice continued, looking totally put out.

Alice looked around the hall, double checking we were still alone before leaning forward and lowering her voice. "The order's not finished yet Anna! Don't shut us down pre-emptively. While you've been brooding, the rest of us have been re-grouping. The consensus is that we still have more left to do, and we're tossing around a few ideas of what we're going to do next." She explained, her voice a whisper.

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth pop open. "Are you insane!" I hissed, utterly disbelieving of what I was hearing, "You've got to be joking me!" I yelped, too loud. Alice shushed me angrily. "Calm down Anna!" she berated me, her own whisper mocking my outburst. My jaw clicked, but I kept quiet.

"I should also probably tell you now, while you're in your flip out mode that we've gained some new recruits." Alice said, a sparkle in her eye. I frowned, and had to pause to see if I had heard her correctly. I shook my head to clear it but it didn't work. "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked baffled, needing to hear it again. Alice rolled her eyes exasperated.

"I said we've got new recruits." She said, a mischievous smile slowly spreading across her face. "You may be rather interested to know who they are." She added, her grin maniacal now. I didn't want to know. "No, don't tell me!" I protested, stepping off the bench and striding away from the table. I began to pace, trying to sort out the warring in me.

Did I really want to get into this again?

I didn't have to. Surely, they wouldn't mind if I just decided to sit this one out. But could I actually sit on the sidelines and just let them go? No. I'd probably go mental with the worry; not knowing if everything was going to plan, not knowing if they were all safe. It was safe to say then that wherever they went I did. So like it or not, I was stuck. I had to do it.

I'd started this in the first place, I needed to harden up and take responsibility for it.

I stopped pacing and sighed wearily, feeling a hundred years old. I closed my eyes in defeat and tipped my head back towards the ceiling. Rubbing my hands over my face I felt the last of my defences fall away; surrender was at hand. Looking back down at Alice, the victorious look on her face made her look like a kid in candy land.

"Alright. I'm in. What's the plan?" I asked warily. From the look in Alice's eyes, I knew I'd just gotten myself into a whole new world of trouble.

"Well," Alice said with a shit eating grin, "What do you know about Knockturn Alley?"

_a/n: dun dun dun! what are these magical plans?! Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out aren't you?_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!_

_Oh I know, I'm bad. So shoot me!_

_So, if you wouldn't mind commenting and letting me know what you think and any guesses you have as to what the Order might possibly be up to next, then please, leave me some love. I cherish each comment._


	35. Chapter 34: Almost Caught

_**I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Hogwarts or it's inhabitants or associated world. **_

_**I am not J.K Rowling either... as much as I wish it.**_

_**I'm just... Me. Plain old little All Star**_

**Chapter 34: Almost Caught**

I felt like one of those idiots you saw in the movies; you know the 'heroes' dressed in all black- black jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and a beanie- as they tried to stalk towards their target. Though I'd wager not many of these 'heroes' had to stalk away from their home base as if they were infiltrating a bloody Nazi war camp. This should have been the easiest part, though apparently Snape and Filch had conspired together to make the castle fucking Alcatraz.

No student escaped the castle walls alive.

"Bloody Hell, I thought you said this was going to be easy," Tom grumbled only to be given a filthy look by Kevin. Hamish ignored them both and looked intently down the hallway from his current position. I had to shake my head again in confusion as to how these new recruits were suddenly given temporary membership into the order.

Apparently, Hamish had confronted Jen and Will, explaining he knew they were up to something and wanted in. Jen and Will had desperately tried to hide it, and it quickly blew up into an epic all out screaming match between them. Tom and Kevin had entered the abandoned classroom by sheer accident, recognising Hamish's voice then quickly put two and two together and joined the battle. Alice had walked in and joining in the tirade and it became worse. Will snapped and accidently spilled and then things shut down completely.

Will was still sleeping on the couch in the common room for it.

"I never said it would. Perhaps you told yourself that," Alice snapped, her voice pretty quiet. Tom went to answer but Kevin thwacked him. I gritted my teeth and quickly ran across the open space of the hallway out the front doors. There was a pause, as was agreed, and then Kevin, Tom and Hamish ran across in quick succession, joining me in my spot where we planked against the cobblestoned floor of the front courtyard.

There was another pause, and then Ivy snuck across. Another pause, then Jen, Alice and Will ran across together. We all grouped then look anxiously back as Colin took one last look around before making a dash across the hall. When Colin reached us we all paused, holding our breaths for any incriminating movements. It was a few minutes before curfew, but all students had already retreated into their common rooms. The late January sky was full of snow clouds, already darker than usual for the time.

When nothing happened we all turned, then one at a time, we bolted across the courtyard then down the stone steps. Turning, we circled the edge of the castle. Passing the Whomping Willow we headed down the slope towards Hagrid's house. Halfway down the hill we dashed off the path and into the thick forest, immersing ourselves as well as we could.

We wouldn't make the same mistake as last time; the enemies were within the walls too.

Picking our way through the forest, we relied on what we could see with our own eyes, too afraid to cast Lumos charms lest we be discovered. We quickly reached the outskirts of the school grounds and the tell-tale shimmer of the school wards fell off of us. We rushed to Hogsmede, light beginning to fade from the sky at an ever increasing rate.

Slithering our way down the main street we aimed for the Three Broomsticks. Opening the door to the very crowded pub we melted into the crowd, making our way completely unnoticed towards the fireplace. No one even noticed as we flooed out of the tavern three at a time. It was too easy; no one noticed us in the Leaky Cauldron either.

Slipping into Diagon alley we immediately split off into the tag teams; we didn't need a group discussion; we'd already de-briefed before we left. A group meeting at that point may have drawn attention. Hamish, Tom and I were in a group. Kevin, Ivy and Colin in another. Jen, Alice and Will were a team too. All of us were acting like strike forces, focusing on particular areas of the infamous Knockturn Alley.

Why?

Increased number of patrons to several key shady businesses in the Alley.

According to an anonymous tip off to the Order- one which apparently I wasn't allowed to see- there had also been a marked rise in the movements of suspected Death Eaters, with known crime related profits rising 20% in the last couple of months. It was enough to arouse suspicion from both us and Dumbledore.

This was what had us moving.

Today wasn't supposed to be a battle, nor anything like a pre-emptive strike. No, today was a reconnaissance mission; purely information sourcing. We needed to know what we were up against, get some names of dubious patrons and get a good feeling of the weed which was growing. Each strike force was going to enter a suspected business or follow a mistrusted person.

'The Adam's Family' which was made up of Ivy, Kevin and Colin were tracking a fellow by the name of Ludovic Bagman. Notorious this fellow, but unable to have his suspected crimes proven. It was believed that he was a part of an intelligence network, one still operating even though it was at a diminished capacity. He'd escaped conviction after the war but Dumbledore didn't trust him. Our anonymous source had informed us that Bagman would be passing through Knockturn Alley at 7 o'clock as he had an "appointment" with a one Mr. Yaxley.

It was 'The Adam's Family's' job to follow Bagman.

'The Avengers' was made up of Jen, Alice and Will. They were checking out a store called 'The Spiny Serpent'. There were numerous problems with this spot, including a number of 'agents' that could not enter the store at all. If that was not a reason on its own, someone had spotted Frenier Greyback as a common customer during the war. A number of illegal weaponry items had also recently come into the hands of arrested persons from the store. The 'Avenger's' challenge was hard. Not only did they have to find a way to get into the store, but there was also lots of ways that things could go wrong.

Finally there was 'The Pendragons' made up of Hamish, Tom and Myself. We were going into a long despised store called 'Borgin and Burkes.' Creepy place that one; I had been dreading it since I had found out I was supposed to go in there.

Slipping down the alley, it didn't take us long at all to reach the store, ducking into a dark crevice to escape the notice of one of the many weirdos who were walking past, Hamish protected me from view as I pulled a vial from my pocket. Looking around covertly I closed my eyes and concentrated, drawing the image up in my head that I needed for the potion in my hands to work. Nodding once to myself, I unseeingly uncorked the lid and swallowed the sickly sweet potion in one gulp.

If Snape ever found out I had nicked this from his personal store room he was going to roast me like a pig on a stick.

The potion allowed the consumer to temporarily change forms, moving to look like the image of someone they knew. A dubious potion; the potential for corrupt or dodgy motives obvious to even the most stupid person. You could get away with murder with this little bugger. Luckily for the world, my reasons for consummation where nowhere near as nefarious.

The person who stepped out of the alcove had no reason to ever step foot anywhere near Diagon alley, let alone Knockturn. No, this would be way out of her normal sphere. She'd hate Knocturn; she'd complain about how grotty everything was and possibly hyperventilate from all the potential 'germs' which could 'infect' her. Her dark green eyes would widen in horror as someone muttering themselves passed through her 'bubble' and she'd haul ass back home before she'd travelled two steps.

Roxanne Mackay was a bit out of place, but she was the only person I knew well enough to imitate.

Roxy would murder me too if she found out about this.

As Hamish cast a 'notice me not charm' and several other ones that made him invisible, Tom stayed in the mouth of the alley, hiding himself in the perfect spot as our lookout. I was the only one venturing into the store. Still hadn't figured out why I drew the short straw there. Taking off my black beanie, I shucked my jacket too, throwing them carelessly in the direction I thought Hamish was. When the clothes disappeared a few seconds later I knew he had them.

Smoothing out the shirt, I winced as the size difference between myself and Roxy was hammered in all the more; what had been a form fitting shirt and skinny jeans were now a loose shirt which showed a much too big bra and boyfriend jeans which were sliding off her petite hips. Grumbling, I quickly cast shrinking charms on the items and watched as they quickly shrunk to match her figure. Casting a stealthy look around, I tossed the annoying black fringe out of my eyes and threw my nose in the air.

Trying to imitate the elegant stroll Roxy usually used, I sort of ruined the effect by sort of tripping over a few times. I wasn't used to having such long legs. I'd trade my short little gimpy legs back any day. At least I could walk with them. These stalk legs had no power behind them; I'd be screwed if I had to run away in Roxy's body.

I paused in the doorway, pulling on my best scowl as I curled my lip in distaste at the door. Curling my hand tighter around the door knob I flung open the door and marched in, trying to borrow some of Roxy's quiet confidence. The bell jangled and I was instantly suffocated by smells of dust and dark magic.

Oh boy.

What a hotbed of black magic.

I tried to act casual as I strolled as slowly as I dared through the store, pausing to look at exhibits in repelled interest as I tried to recall any nervous ticks Roxy had when she moved. _Ah that's right,_ I remembered, _she constantly moves her fingers and hunches her shoulders forward when she feels threatened_. So that's what I did; I occasionally wriggled the long borrowed fingers then, when an item in the store seemed particularly disgusting I'd hunch. In the end I think I did a pretty damn good job at imitating my sister.

As I neared the end of my tour, and was growing in despair that I found NOTHING which suggested anything but the creepy store that the place tried to nonchalantly suggest, I felt a strong gaze fall on me. I didn't let it show that I knew I was being watched, rather my only response was to slow my pace even further and flick my hair out of my eyes in a gesture I'd seen Roxy do a zillion times. Moving towards the shop's counter, I took my time peering through the glass into the display cabinet at all the little objects and oddities inside.

"Evening sweetheart," growled the voice of the grizzled old shop keeper. I guessed he was Borgin… or maybe he was Burke. Stuffed if I knew! All I knew was he was as creepy and filthy as the shop. I looked up with a slight pucker of Roxy's big lips, tossing my head to move the exasperatingly long black fringe out of my eyes. I met the shop keeper's eyes and gave him half a smile. "Evening," I said indifferently, pulling off Roxy's sighing high voice to a Tee.

I immediately turned back to the display counter. It was silent for a while as I continued to study the contents of the display cabinet. "Anything catch your fancy?" came the shop keeper's rough voice. I shook my head and gave him a polite, but slightly bitter smile. "Still looking thank you," Pulling the same facial expression that Roxy did when she was being bugged by a sale's assistant which annoyed her on one of her famous, epic shopping sprees.

Roxy never bought anything unless she really wanted it.

I intended to do the same.

My eyes were traveling along when suddenly I froze, my whole body locking down as my eyes fell across one item in particular in the display cabinet. One item which certainly shouldn't have been there. It was hard, unbelievably hard, to keep up the persona, but I worked back into it quickly. "T-that ring," I said, pointing to the one which held my attention. "May I see it?" I asked, just managing to hold onto Roxy's voice.

The shop keeper immediately sprang into action, pulling out a dark blue velveteen cloth and placing it on the counter. Pulling on what appeared to be a thickly padded leather glove he opened the cabinet, reached in and pulled the ring out, placing it on the cloth in front of me. Bending closer, I squinted my eyes to examine it. I quickly stopped the squint, realising at the last minute that squinting was my habit, not Roxy's; Roxy had perfect eyesight.

A very familiar golden signet ring sat on the cloth in front of me. The heart shaped design immediately marked it as different to the rest of the items in the store; it was so innocent and muggle. The bright pink stone set in the top left hand corner of the heart winked at me. I knew this ring, and it made me sick to my core to see it in this place.

Mistaking my horrified look for one of interest, the store keeper began to pitch it to me. "Lovely thing isn't it? Rare to find a style like this in the Wizarding world. It's a wizard made ring, designed after a replicate muggle one. Goblin made; forged in pure Dragon's fire in a highly sought after factory in Budapest," The store keeper said, practically glowing.

I frowned. That was news to me. "Goblin made?" I asked amazed, looking at the ring with newfound appreciation. The shop keeper nodded. "Strong stuff that Goblin Jewellery. They usually have all sorts of enchantments worked into them to give the wearer extra strength or abilities. This item is a protective sort of shield if you will. It's been charmed to help the original wearer control their power. The previous owner had trouble with her magic; she couldn't control it. So the ring erased it," The shop keeper explained.

Unfamiliar dark green eyes bugged. "How could the ring do that?" I breathed amazed. The shop keeper sneered. "You don't know much about Goblins do you girl?" He jeered. I frowned and shook my head. There was a superior look on his face. "The ring is a goblin made metal; the pure gold it was made from was changed and adapted during the forging. Something that is goblin made is special; it takes in that which makes it stronger. This ring is special because the last owner had extraordinary power. It is a miracle I was able to retrieve it. But alas, I shall never sell this ring," The guy explained, sounding forlorn at the end.

"Why?" I asked, curious. The shop keeper shook his head. "No one can wear the ring. So, no one wants to buy it. If someone bought it they could only look at it. No one but the previous owner can wear this ring; her magical signature has crossed over to the ring after years of wearing it. It contains remnants of her power. It's not like a wand; this ring refuses to be worn by any other," He said.

I gestured to the ring. "May I look at it more closely?" I asked, curiosity burning. I had to know; I had to know if this ring was the one I was thinking of. It couldn't possibly be _my_ ring could it? The one I wore on my right ring finger since I was 11. When the shop keeper nodded with a mysterious expression on his face I took it as a sign of acquisition.

Picking up the familiar item, I turned it over between my fingers. It appeared exactly the same as the one I used to wear. It even had the same scratch across the heart's surface as my old one did from where I had jammed my finger in between the tractor latch. The metal warmed in my palm and the pink gem winked at me. I frowned.

"Where did you say you got this again?" I asked the shop keeper absently. It was silent, for much longer than I liked. "An old lady I knew gave it to me. Said she had no use of it now her granddaughter was dead," The shop keeper said finally. _Liar!_ Hissed that strange voice in the back of my head, the one which popped up out of nowhere.

I looked up and let one eyebrow rise unbelieving. "Really?" I said sarcastically, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. Every instinct was suddenly screaming at me to get out of there, and get out of there fast. He stared me down. "Yes," He said plainly, the corner of his mouth twitching. My eyes narrowed.

"If your story is true," I said disbelieving, "There is one way to tell," I said fiercely, growing angry. He waited expectantly, mimicking my tense posture. "Oh?" He growled. I nodded once, curtly. "Are there any identifiers on this ring? Perhaps an inscription in a foreign language?" I asked, my hand closing into a fist around the ring, hiding it from view.

The silence was so tense I could have cut it with a saw. This was the answer which would make or break him. His eyes studied me further. "No," He said firmly. I sneered, and then opened my hand. _Let's see shall we?_ This was the ultimate test. If there was, I knew he had not acquired this ring in any way which made me comfortable.

Turning the ring at a certain angle, I looked inside the band. What I saw made my blood run cold. A very familiar inscription stared me in the face. Fii sigur printesa mea. Be safe my princess. I felt sick.

This… THIS WAS MY RING!

"THEIF!" I yelped, backing away from the shop keeper. "HOW DARE YOU! WHERE DID YOU REALLY GET THIS?!" I demanded with a yell. He didn't appear worried in the slightest, rather he was looking at me with a twisted sense of glee. "I must ask the same, where did you get that potion?" He said, coming around from behind the counter.

I saw a wand in his hand and immediately drew my own, both of us pointed them at each other exactly at the same time. "Answer my question," I spat out between clenched teeth. "Answer mine," He retorted. It was silent for a while and I briefly wondered who would throw the first hex. I frowned, trying to get into a Sherlock Holmes state of mind; I had to figure this out.

"Who gave you this ring?" I growled. He sneered, revealing yellowed pointed teeth. "A good magician never reveals his tricks," He teased. "Who was it old man? Greyback?" I tried. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No actually. Greyback hasn't worked for me in some time," He said with a seedy grin. I felt sick. "Was it another Death Eater scum then? One of spineless cowards who hide like little boys in Australia?" I demanded, a jeering scowl twisting my face. I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

I must have made him angry because his knuckles tightened on his wand and his face grew ugly. "Mind your tongue. Wouldn't want to offend anyone now would we?" He growled. "Why? Does that insult resonate to close to home old man?" I hissed. His eyes flashed dangerously. "Cheeky little brat!" He snarled and threw the first curse.

I easily dodged it and sent two rather dark in nature curses back at him. He sent a barrage towards me and I dove behind one of the shelves, knocking over an ornamental vase which shattered, a thousand screaming voices escaping from the fragments. Aiming in between two glass jars full of things I didn't want to know I sent a few choice curses towards him, just missing those he sent back in retaliation, shattering a few of the jars on the self. The contents escaped and a shrunken elf head hit me on the head.

I kicked it away in a snarl of disgust. The battle waged on, neither of us getting the upper hand. I briefly wondered where Hamish was, and why the selfish bastard wasn't in here helping me. The old shop keeper was a good duelist I'd give him that. Years under Voldemort's service was obviously the perfect lesson one needed. Though he did have a downfall.

He concentrated too much on offense, not sparing much thought for defence.

That's where I decided to take an advantage.

Creating the strongest shield around myself that I knew, I began to bombard him with every offensive spell I could think of, trying to slow him down enough so I could bind him then haul my ass out of there. He kept making grand leaping dodges though, throwing himself out of the way of the spells instead of deflecting. It seemed as if he knew no defensive spells at all which left me slightly baffled and slightly triumphant.

Though I should have expected retaliation from the bombardment, I was still surprised as hell when he picked up a large clay vase and threw it at me. The shield deflected magical attacks only, so I got a face full of clay as the whole thing smashed right on top of me. I screamed in pain and fell backwards, hitting my head on the hard ground. Now both the back and front of my head were aching like hell.

Stars and bursts of light danced across my vision and I had to widen my eyes and blink furiously trying to get the swirling and flashing lights to stop. That moment was all Borgin needed. I screamed in agony as I felt the cruciatus curse roll over me. It was fucking terrible! I screamed myself hoarse as I flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water. I hit my head a few more times in my writhing and bit so hard down on my tongue I drew blood.

He released the curse and I gasped with relief, spitting out a mouthful of blood on the floor as I clutched my head and moaned. It was silent, Borgin still as he stared at me. I could barely see him through my blurry vision but his look had me cowering. "Ah," He purred with a grin. "Glad to see you're back to your old self deary," He sniggered. I felt the blood drain from my face and I swore rather loudly.

I was no longer Roxanne MacKay.

I tried to get to my feet but when I was on my hands and knees he sent a large swinging kick straight to my unprotected side. I yelped and collapsed. I tried again, stubbornly and he kicked me again, this time the toe of his boot implanting itself in my stomach. I screamed this time, curling into the foetal position and clutching my stomach. I could feel tears burning but I obstinately closed my eyes trying to hold them in.

"Get up!" Borgin spat, his voice containing sick and twisted glee. I growled and opened my eyes, then decided I it would probably be wise to check if my Varias powers worked and spat a short burst of flame at him. Only that one burst worked and I figured I must have hit my head harder than I realised. I shook my head, trying to stop the spinning sensation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him with his head stuck in the fireplace, his head swallowed by green flames as he made a floo call. I frowned as I flung one arm out on the floor to steady myself. _What was he doing?_ I staggered to my feet, but had to lean against the shelf behind me to keep myself upright. The floo call was abruptly ended and he came back again a superior look on his face.

"Now tell me young lady, who sent you here? The Ministry? Dumbledore? Wouldn't surprise me, both would send a child to do a man's job," He sneered, revealing a full set of yellowed filthy teeth. My head was still spinning so when I pointed an accusing finger at him it was probably pointing in the wrong direction. "You're a sick fuck," I slurred, "Go to Azkaban where you belong," I managed.

He chuckled, a slimy sort of sound. "Brave. Not many people would have had the guts to say that," He said, not sounding offended at all. I waved my wand at him, but he quickly disarmed me. "Damn," I muttered, feeling drunk. I staggered away from the shelf towards the door. He locked it with a wave of his wand. I turned around and pouted, my head not getting any clearer and my verbal filter non-existent. "That's not fair," I pouted.

He must have realised how far gone I was because he laughed. "Hasn't anyone told you child? Life isn't fair. Not that yours will continue for that much longer…" he teased, trailing off meaningfully. I was that whacked I didn't get it at the time.

"Why?" I asked with a slur, probably looking like a drunken red-haired and female Jack Sparrow. This stumped him. He muttered something under his breath, but something had distracted me at the window. A person all dressed in black with a skull mask was starring in at me through the window. I squinted my eyes and rocked forward trying to figure out what the fuck it was I was staring at. Suddenly, two more identical figures whooshed into the room from the fire place and two more ran in from the back.

Everyone froze, waiting for me to make the first move. I was wandless, utterly bonked in the head and couldn't stand up properly. I don't know what they expected me to do. Perhaps revive in a truly heroic Hollywood style fashion or make a last bumbling attempt to save myself. I was clueless.

I looked around, trying to figure out how to stop the world from spinning when my eyes fell on a rather hard looking set of moonstones. They probably had some evil purpose, but to me they appeared to look like the perfect object for throwing.

Lurching over towards the shelf I picked one up and made the most pansy-ass throw in the history of the world. It fell to the ground with a clutter not two centimetres from my feet. I looked down and frowned, a pout on my lips before I shrugged, picked up another one and pegged it as hard as I could at the wall. I'd done it on purpose. I knew my vision was that off that if I aimed at the wall between Borgin and one of the Death Eaters, I had an 80% better chance at hitting the men than I did the wall.

Borgin yelped then went out like a light, the rock hitting him square on the temple. I laughed triumphant, then threw two more rocks in different directions. I hit one Death Eater in the groin then hit another on his knee. The other one ran for me and I lurched out of his way and he collided with the shelf.

There was a commotion outside so I swung around drunkenly to have a look out the window and watched with some amusement as two men in black duelled, and then the Death Eater went down. The other figure in black kicked at the door hard, then blasted it off it's hinges before running into the room. He looked at me with horror. "ANNA!" Hamish cried aghast.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I slurred, before something tough whacked me really hard across the head. Pain exploded in front of my eyes. Bursts of light temporarily blinded me. My vision returned for a second. "HA! MISSED ME!" I declared, before a burst of blood came from my mouth and I collapsed, blackness my friend.

I was informed of the events that occurred afterwards by Ivy, who took great pleasure in explaining it all in excruciating detail.

I'd apparently been knocked out by the Death Eater I hadn't hit with anything and he'd bashed me with a Troll's club. Hamish had been that angry he'd stunned the man and his two accomplices quickly and managed to erase their memories with well-placed obliviates. He'd been in the process of erasing Borgin's when Tom ran in and told him they had to get out quickly because reinforcements had just arrived and were making their way down the alley.

They grabbed me and shoved me inside a sack that was on one of the Death Eater's persons and Hamish had carried me out of there like a package. They weren't stopped by the Death Eaters as they passed them on the way out of the alley, but when they heard them shout as they found the bodies, they ran for it.

They'd managed to get out of Knockturn Alley and into Diagon when they slowed and slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and met the others. The others had sensed something was wrong and when the boys told them they had to get out and now they didn't question and left quickly. It was only when they were in the protective wards of the school grounds did they ask where I was and Hamish had gently put the sack on the ground and peeled me out of it.

Everyone had panicked, but they had enough sense to calm down and get changed out of the black clothing and into "p.j's" before they all ran me to the hospital wing. Turns out my skull was cracked in two places; one from the pot and one from the club. I'd had a severe concussion. Some residue dark magic was still there from the fight with Borgin and I had bad bruising around my ribs from where he'd kicked me.

Madame Pomfrey didn't really buy the lie they told her, but she just gave them all distrusting looks and asked no more questions. I woke up to the scratchy sheets of the infirmary and wondered again if I should just move my stuff in here and live in here permanently. Madame Pomfrey had been in the middle of changing the bandages on my head when I woke up.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked, and I blinked a bit trying to clear my vision. "Crap," I answered truthfully. At least my head wasn't spinning anymore. "Wouldn't surprise me," She said with an amused snort. "You were pretty banged up when they bought you in here," She said, everything about her tone and her posture screaming disapproval.

I flinched as her hands brushed a particularly tender spot on my head. She was silent for a while, but spoke eventually. "I don't know what it is you've been doing recently Miss MacKay," She said, her voice saturated with annoyance. "But please cease it. You're going to kill yourself at this rate. I was horrified when you came in with that wound a couple of weeks ago with your friends. Infected and putrefying! I'd thought the pain from that would teach you a lesson. But apparently not," She growled, tapping her wand at the end of the bandage to tie it.

She looked me straight in the eye. "I didn't believe the lie you all told me then and I certainly don't believe the lie they told me early this morning. I won't push for answers because it's not my place. But I do hope you know what you're doing. One more visit from you in a way that suggests it wasn't a fall at Quidditch Practice and I am going straight to Dumbledore," She warned. I opened my mouth to say there was no point and it wouldn't happen again when she spoke before me, a dawning look of horrified understanding on her face.

"Dumbledore knows… doesn't he?" she asked shocked. I licked my dry lips and nodded cautiously, flinching at the pain in my head. She sighed and shook her head, muttering under her breath what sounded like "Not your place Poppy, not your place."

I adjusted my position slightly, sitting up a bit and looked around the wing. Afternoon winter light streamed gently through the windows; everything looking crisp and bright outside. I could see a fresh layer of snow on the window ledges. The hospital wing itself was empty, my bed was the only one filled.

Madame Pomfrey was fiddling with my blankets, tucking them in more tightly. I opened my mouth but she seemed to read my mind and answered my question before I could ask it. "They're all fine. No injuries, bar Miss Hasting's broken arm. I've banned them from coming in however. They were making far too much noise and fuss when they were in. You may see them when I release you, which shan't be for a few more days." She spun around and pinned me to the bed with her stare. "You will not leave that bed Ileana MacKay. I've got my eye on you," She warned, shaking her finger at me.

I gave a frustrated sigh and she left straight away, bustling away to her office. A twinkling to my right caught my eye and I turned to see what was making it when my eyes fell across my bedside table where the ring sat glinting at me. Gingerly reaching over and gritting my teeth the whole time as the bruises protested, I snatched it and brought it to my lap. I flipped it over in my palm and sighed.

I missed the peace that having no powers brought. I just wanted that inner silence again.

With a shrug I put the ring on my finger and sighed, my eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of instant relief. I felt normal again.

I fell into the most restful sleep I'd had in a long time.

_A/N:__We are getting closer and closer to the end now. SKWEE! Aren't things getting exciting?! I am so excited for the next chapter!_

_For those of you who were wondering about the ring from Chapter 2, I hope Borgin's explanation has helped, if not, leave me a comment and I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have._

_This isn't the end, but it's getting close. Trust me you're going to want to read the next couple of chapters. Chapter 36 will be rather sad so bring your tissues. But that shall be all I reveal._

_Don't forget to leave me a comment. ^.^_


	36. Chapter 35: I Know What You Did

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world._

_I'm just a uni student who owns a major textbook bill._

**Chapter 35: I know What You Did**

I was released from the conniving clutches of Madame Pomfrey on the second of February.

After I was released we bought Hamish, Tom and Kevin into the common room to tell each other exactly what went down that night. To my astonishment our predicament with discovered identities did not scare the others in the slightest. They were more worried about what we were going to do next now that we couldn't travel as inconspicuously.

I didn't tell Kevin, Tom and Hamish everything. I had told my friends in private the whole story before the group meeting. As much as I loved those lads, I was still wary about just giving away information. For example they still didn't know everything about the Varias inheritance. That was something I was fiercely protective of; some of the more intricate details escaped my friends too. I don't know what had me puffing up my collar and looking at everything suspiciously, maybe it was just a touch of paranoia over a looming day.

I was turning 18 on the 22nd of February.

Never mind that 18 was the age in my family when things seemed to go wrong; Mum met dad when she was 18 and they ran off together and survived on dad's meagre allowance from his parents for his work on the farm. Alexandru had a major accident with a dragon when he was 18 which left him close to death. And my Grandma and Grandpa left the tribe when my grandma was 18 and pregnant; most of their magic leaving them and rendering my infant mother a squib.

So to say I was being a bit wary was a slight understatement.

But anyway, I suppose you want to know what 'The Adam's family' and 'the Avengers' found that day in Knockturn don't you?

Our anonymous source had been correct. 'The Adam's Family' were able to follow Bagman from one end of the alley to a shady looking establishment at the other, which was a freaky looking pub. They'd found it difficult to blend in, but thanks to Ivy's quick thinking, a few choice spells enabled them to. She made Colin and Kevin look like slaves; made them look dirty and transfigured their clothing into ratty rags and put magical chains around their necks.

They'd been able to listen in and caught wisps of conversation between Bagman and his mysterious companion. The intelligence ring was still operating, with those under suspicion from the first war slowly worming their way back into key positions. Apparently the two men were organising something; a major public disturbance of some kind that would shift the Minister's attention away from them and onto a new target.

This wasn't very comforting, especially with the discoveries that 'The Avengers' made at _'The Spiny Serpent'_.

Thanks to Alice's ingenuity, they'd been able to get in, though I'd wager not by the way most customers did. But get in they did. They'd been able to get around the store unseen, the store keeper out the back doing something or another which resulted in large bangs every now and then.

The store contained items illegal for trading in the Wizarding world like dragon eggs, human servants and so forth. They'd found the human servants locked in a cage like dogs bellow a notch in the floor boards. If a ministry agent could get in there they'd have a field day and an Auror would probably faint with glee. Alice accidently fell over on their hurry to escape and broke her arm; the shop keeper finally figured out there was someone in the store and came out to see whom it was.

They'd been all horrified to hear what had happened in Borgin and Burkes, but it didn't matter technically because it had been a failed mission; I couldn't prove anything that happened in that store. It was my word against his; me who had used a dodgy potion to conceal my identity and had technically stolen an item from the store. Never mind that I was retrieving it, the Ministry wouldn't care if it came to light. I hadn't technically found anything wrong with the store either.

Sure the items had been pretty dodgy, but they were just that… dodgy. While the 'vibe' of the place wasn't good, and sure you could smell the black magic, there were no legal grounds for search and seizure or arrest. Sure you could search the place, though I doubted the searcher would find what they were looking for.

Dumbledore was quickly informed of what happened and after that day we heard no more of the situation in the alley. It was almost as if Dumbledore had just swept it under the carpet and forgotten about it. It made us slightly frustrated that we'd all risked life and limb just so he could forget about what we told him. We spent the next couple of days - weeks even- totally disillusioned and we even began to question ourselves, doubting if we were doing the right thing.

Ivy turned 19 and two weeks later, I turned 18. Nothing happened despite the caution involved. It was probably the most normal school month of our lives at Hogwarts. It was nice, to be just an average 18 year old; whining about our teachers and procrastinating on homework. It was nice to just have to worry about the wording on an essay or if my hair wasn't sitting right.

February was utterly normal.

So were the first few days of March actually.

That should have been, in essence, the biggest warning sign of them all.

Things began to unravel one chilly March afternoon, one day after Jenifer's 18th Birthday. It was a Quidditch match; a grudge match between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin teams. It was the best fun watching it. I actually made a promise to myself that after I graduated I'd make the effort to go watch a professional game if it was that good. Watching Quidditch was almost as exhilarating as playing it which was saying something. Especially coming from me who hates watching any sport, on the TV or live.

I was giving Alice a piggyback up the hill on the way back to the castle, laughing at Jen as she pulled funny faces at me as she imitated an exotic dancer. I saw Hamish up ahead watching us with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, giving me the two fingered salute. I laughed, my mouth open in amused O before I flipped him the bird.

I saw something black high up in the sky; it stood out immensely against the blue. I frowned, wondering what it could be, but Alice quickly distracted me from her position on my back, grabbing my ears and urging me to go faster. The black item in the sky was quickly forgotten.

I didn't figure out what it was until later that afternoon. Alice, Jen and Ivy had rushed off to the library to finish an assignment that was due the next day, an assignment which I had finished days ago. Will was off crawling to Snape; trying to get out of being pinned as the perpetrator of a student uprising in the week just past where all the students had imitated Snape at co-ordinated moments. Colin was… I actually don't know where Colin was… but he wasn't in the Overseas Mission dorms.

I was doodling in my notebook by the fire in the girl's bedroom when a sharp tapping on the window frightened me. I must have leapt about fifty feet before I swung around to see what had been disturbing the peace. I locked eyes with the most evil looking bird I've ever seen. It was jet black and looked to be a cross between a hawk and a raven. I looked at it warily, drawing my wand as I slowly walked towards the window.

When I reached the window seat I paused, and the bird and I had a stare off. I lost. I tapped the window, trying to scare the bird away when I caught sight of an envelope tied to one claw. I frowned. _Odd._ I hardly ever got letters. If I did it was either via AV's phoenix, my grandma's kooky old barn owl or the little white puff ball that mum had bought so she could keep in contact with me at school.

So to say I opened the window cautiously was a bit of an understatement; I opened it as if I was about to set off an atomic bomb. When I'd opened the window a bit, the bird made an odd sort of cawing-growl and hopped inside onto the sill. We had another stare off, and I won this time. The bird impatiently stuck out its leg. I looked at it for a few more seconds with a raised eyebrow and then slowly reached out to take the letter.

I'd gotten the letter and was pulling away my hand when the bird lunged forward and clamped its beak around my hand. I felt it tear through the skin and I screeched. I tried to pry the bloody thing off my hand but it bit down harder. Tears pooled in my eyes. I howled and slammed my hand- bird and all- against the wall hard. The bird screeched and let go. It flew away and left me with a savaged hand and a horrified expression.

I looked down at my hand and pulled a face. "Son of a bitch!" I swore loudly to the empty room. I ran to my trunk and kicked it open with my foot, my right hand trying to stop the blood flow. I used my right elbow to fish around for the jar I was looking for. Finding it, I gave a victory whoop then leant forward and picked it up between my teeth.

Standing awkwardly I walked to my bed and spat it out. With a muttered spell I opened the jar. Moving my hand, I scooped out a huge dollop of the weird looking paste inside and put it on the wound. The pain immediately went. I breathed an instant sigh of relief. The paste was a blood clotting salve with a pain killer potion mixed in. It had been a part of my birthday gift from Alexandru. He had told me when he gave it to me that it was useful, for I never knew what daily trouble I might get myself in. It was just another instance when the old man was right.

The salve worked quickly and I was amazed at it's effectiveness. I conjured a bandage and wrapped the wound so the salve could continue to work. After my hand was bandaged I looked over at the black envelope which lay forebodingly on the floor. I must have looked at it for a while, though how long I didn't know. Eventually, my curiosity got the better of me and I crawled across the bed and swiped it.

I looked the envelope over, flipping it over in my palm. The seal was unfamiliar but gut wrenchingly obtuse; it was forest green, the insignia showing the dark mark. I swallowed nosily. Flipping the envelope back over my name was splashed across the front in silver ink. _Ileana MacKay._

I knew it couldn't be anything but trouble. But I opened it with shaking hands anyway, it was a rather long letter considering the thin envelope, but I truthfully didn't give much coherent thought after I read the first line.

_You are an insult to your family's name. _

_A disgrace to the name of wizard. _

_How did you think that we would not discover your identity? That your 'plan' would work? You are an infant in the world; your juvenile attempts at heroism are laughable if not stupid. Believe me MacKay, if we were truly trying to dispose of you, you would last barely a minute. As it is, our amusement at your previous 'outings' has overridden our response to your actions, but now, we are growing tired of it._

_No hero shall be at your assistance MacKay; you need to take responsibility for your own actions. _

_Consider this letter your only warning._

_We are coming for you MacKay. _

_We know what you did; what item is currently in your possession. _

_We will have it. _

_There is no place on this earth you could hide it from us that we cannot find; no place we have not already infiltrated. _

_Your hands are tied._

_It is only a matter of time before we come for you. You cannot hide under the barmy old fool's protection forever._

_We will smoke you out like the rat that you are._

_Once we dispose of you, your little friends will be next. _

_We are watching you. We are waiting for you. We will kill you. _

After I finished reading I had enough sense to place the letter in my notebook then move it to the bottom of my trunk before I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I was sitting on nails for the next two days, jumping when something moved out of the corner of my eye, refusing to be alone anywhere. The times where I was alone I would begin to shake uncontrollably, my hands shaking so violently that I couldn't physically hold anything. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I just lay there at night cowering into my covers.

I refused to close my eyes because I was petrified that in the brief moment when my vision was shut out, someone would break in and grab me.

People were noticing that something was very wrong with me. McGonagall looked at me as if she wanted to admit me to Saint Mungos the first chance she got. Snape just stared, his expression unreadable. Alice kept checking my temperature. Ivy looked at me bemused as I refused to look her in the eye. Jen became almost as jumpy as I was. Will and Colin were just lost.

I knew it had to stop. I knew I had to cure myself of this ridiculous fear.

I was at Hogwarts, the safest place in the world. What could possibly happen to me here? As long as I stayed inside the wards I was fine.

One afternoon I decided enough was enough and after I had finished my class I quickly changed and went to see AV. AV could tell something was wrong, but the old man didn't push it. He just linked his arm through mine and told me promptly we were going for a walk. I just swallowed nervously and nodded, trying to force a smile which I was sure looked more like a grimace.

He tried to distract me.

"I went for a fly this morning. Perfect weather to do so." Alexandru said, with a dreamy smile upwards. The weather had stayed clear the last couple of days. I started. "I didn't know you had a broom Unchi!" I said. He shook his head, his smile widening and his expression turning cheeky.

"I don't Ileana." He said with a chuckle. I stopped walking and turned on him baffled, "then how-?" I began but he threw back his head and laughed, reaching out and linking his arm with mine again, patting my forearm. "Dear one, has the last year taught you nothing? Surely you know by now that not everything in the magical world is black and white!" He said with a chuckle. I frowned, still confused.

"Ileana, I am gifted in the art of transfiguration. I have been since I was a boy. When I was about your age I figured out during my last year at Drumstrang that not all transfigurations are limited to inanimate objects and animals." Alexandru said with a smile. I was slowly piecing it together. "You're an animagus?" I asked amazed. He nodded.

I looked at him, even more in awe of him than I was already. "Could you change for me? So that I can see your form?" I asked eager. He shook his head and chuckled again. "You already have seen it Draga." He said with a grin. I frowned, trying desperately to recall if any animal's behaviour in the past seemed unusual. "No… I don't think I have." I said, shaking my head.

Alexandru looked at me and raised one eyebrow, the corners of his lips upturned. "Dear me you have the memory of a sieve!" he scolded affectionately. I chuckled, slightly chagrined. "It wasn't even that long ago either!" Alexandru protested. I looked at him, knowing he'd tell me. He did.

"Do you remember last year, in January? You were at those funny picture theatres that the muggles have. You were on your own, just having finished a telephone call. I flew down and sat next to you. You talked to me and everything." He said. It clicked immediately, the memory rushing back with the upmost clarity.

My eyes bugged. "You were the Wedgetail?!" I asked shocked. He nodded. I must have been silent in shock for too long because he nudged me with a chuckle. I shook my head amazed. "No way! I knew that eagle was too smart to be ordinary!" I said, remembering it all again. Alexandru chuckled, preening a bit.

I brushed a low hanging branch out of the way as we kept walking, falling back into quiet again. When Alexandru spoke again, I didn't like the topic of conversation. "What has you so distressed Draga? You're walking on nails." He said, and I started again, my eyes stopped darting around. "Nothing's wrong" I said with a strained chuckle. "Everything's perfectly fine." I said, pulling out another false smile.

Alexandru stopped walking abruptly and faced me with his hands on his hips. "Ileana…" he warned, pinning me under his gaze. I shifted uncomfortably and shoved my hands into my pockets. I debated telling him about the letter then realised I'd only be causing him more undue stress and would have to tell him what I'd been really doing over the past 4 months. I did have some sense of self-preservation so I decided to tell him a half truth.

"Something's not right unchi." I said, my voice wavering as I threw another suspicious look around the forest. "I can feel it. Something bad is coming but I don't know, what or when. It's strange…. I'm worried." I admitted, chewing on my bottom lip. His expression grew sympathetic. "It's natural to worry dear one, but you must calm yourself. Getting yourself worked up like this does no good. You'll be useless when the time comes if you are so jumpy." He explained, walking back to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed. "I'm also worried about the family curse." I muttered, my eyes opening again. He frowned for a second before he realised what I was talking about. He made a disbelieving noise and made a dismissive hand gesture. "There is no such thing as the family curse Ileana. It's rubbish. It only exists here." He said, tapping my forehead. "It only has power because you let it. Forget it! We make our own luck Ileana. We make our own destinies." He explained wisely.

That made a lot of sense, but I frowned. "You don't believe in fate?" I asked curious. He thought on it, and then shook his head. "No. I don't. But I know you do. But even if fate is real Ileana, do you really think she'd be wasting her time on something as silly as an imagined curse?" he asked me with a chuckle. My lips twisted. "But… there are many times where fate has intervened, especially over the last year…" I began but Alexandru cut me off, placing a wrinkled finger on my lips to silence me.

"Fate only shows you a path Ileana. It's your choice, and your choice alone to take it." He said wisely. I nodded slowly. He chuckled again and wrapped one arm around my shoulders and we continued walking forwards. "I don't expect you to change you beliefs completely Draga. Just try and think on them a bit more. Think logically." He said as we made our way through the forest.

I remembered then, something I had read in Alina's journal. "What you are is what you have been, and what you will be is what you do now" I repeated, remembering the quote. Alexandru nodded with a smile. "Wise words. You should live by them Ileana. I've tried to." He said, a distant look on his face.

We walked out of the forest then, and the sudden change in scenery shocked me from a moment. I frowned. I didn't think we had walked as far as we had. We were standing at the entrance to Hogsmede and Alexandru and I were both quiet as we looked over the quiet town, townsfolk coming and going and not realising they had spectators.

"Was the village like this? Back in the day?" I asked curious, trying to reconcile the image in front of me to the one I pictured in my head of the village in the Carpathians. "No." Alexandru admitted, "It was quite different. We didn't have shops like these. We had a blacksmith and an Apothecary but that was it. Oh, there was a baker too. But other than that there were just houses. There was the keeper's property which sat at the back of the village on a hill. There are still skeletons of most of the buildings there so you can see were everything was. It was bigger than this though." Alexandru said eyes far away.

I nodded, an image coming to mind of what it could have looked like. Alexandru suddenly turned to me then, his face serious. "Promise me something Draga." He said, taking my hands and looking me directly in the eye. "Anything." I said instantly. "Promise me that if something were to happen to me, if I couldn't go back with you to the village after you graduate, that you would look after it for me. That you would rebuild it in my honour." He said, his expression earnest. I nodded wide-eyed. "Of course." I said.

He relaxed instantly, his expression smoothing out before he gave me a toothy grin and stroked the side of my face affectionately. "Bless you child." He said happily, pressing a kiss into my hair. I smiled, but then my eyes widened as I saw a flash of green spell light barrelling towards us. I didn't think; my body had moved before I had commanded it to. I pushed AV hard, knocking him out of the way as I fell with him. The green spell light shot over our heads and we landed with an 'oomph.'

My wand was instantly in my hand. I rolled off AV and got to my feet, casting a shield to block several more spells which came my way. My heart was pounding at a million miles an hour as I took in the sight before me. My stomach dropped and I cursed myself for being so stupid.

They'd found me and I knew that I probably wouldn't make it out of this one alive.

I just hoped I could protect AV for long enough for help to arrive, though what help I was hoping for I didn't exactly know.

One of the Death Eaters stalked forwards, his shiny silver skull mask gleaming in the sun. "I did warn you, you know." He said mockingly to me, and I could tell he was sneering behind his mask. I snarled. "Fuck you." I spat, and watched as the hand on his wand tightened.

"Prepare to die child." He crowed and threw the first spell.

_A/N: Ollo! It's me!_

_Sorry about leaving you with the cliffie, but it's getting to the business end of our story._

_I've actually finished all the writing involved with OOTS. I finished it the other day. I am really proud. Why? Because this is the only story- EVER- I have ever finished; the only story with a beginning, middle and end. Sure it's not the best story in the world, and sure the writing in the first half is slightly juvenile and riddled with spelling errors, plot holes and grammar mistakes._

_I've made several cannon errors, but hey, it's fan fiction. Not a J.K masterpiece._

_Hopefully though you've enjoyed it as much as I have._

_I wrote this story for me. These characters have lived in my head and become incredibly dear to me over the last one and a half years. I was in tears when I wrote chapter 36, actually sobbing because the plot twist upset me that much. But it is VITAL to this story. It's something I've always planned._

_I hope you can sit back and enjoy these last chapters with me as I post the rest of this story._

_Would love to hear from you, please leave me a comment._


	37. Chapter 36: One Varias Left

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. _

_If I did, I would be here at the moment, I'd be up north in the 40 degree Celsius heat with a cocktail in my hand sitting by the beach_

**Chapter 36: One Varias Left**

It was a deadly dance, and I briefly thanked my lucky stars that Snape had gone into all that effort to teach me about defensive spells. I never thought those duels would pay off, but they did.

Alexandru had struggled to his feet and had joined in, and I was briefly struck with awe at his skill. He was incredible. He managed to take down two fully trained and god knows how talented Death Eaters in the space of 20 minutes. That was a level of duelling capability I couldn't comprehend. He was easily in leagues with the professors in the school and probably better than some.

The Death Eater I was battling was bloody stubborn.

I was technically dodging spells from two Death Eaters, the main one and another one which alternated his attention between Alexandru to myself. Three to two. Not fair, but life isn't.

I briefly wondered if this was how it would end for me.

It'd be the perfect tragedy. 18 and dead; dead as a doornail.

Never to finish School, never to see the final demise of evil.

I didn't want to die. It wasn't my time. But if I did die, I knew that I wouldn't go out with raising some hell; the devil would be dragging me kicking and screaming the whole way.

The moment the Death Eaters started firing, the townspeople had immediately scurried into the closest building and shut the door. I was furious that at least 30 or so grown witches and wizards refused to come out and help an elderly man and a young girl.

How was that right?

How were they going to live with themselves if one of us died right now?

They were cowards, the lot of them.

My heart was booming inside my chest, my panted breaths and growls of frustration mingled with the howling of the Death Eaters and the barked spells from Alexandru created a battle hymn. The sky darkened, clouds beginning to roll in and thunder struck somewhere far away. The air was charged with magic and electricity from the clouds. I could smell the blood from where the two fallen Death Eaters lay, though I knew they weren't dead. I could smell sweat, fear and determination.

I had to get help somehow. Alexandru and I couldn't face this alone. We couldn't hold them forever.

There had to be a way. When I saw a flash of orange streaking through the sky I knew there was. I desperately tried to figure out how to call to the phoenix, still not knowing his name. I tried, desperately to think of its name. Closing my eyes briefly as I grunted and then yelped as I was hit with a stinging hex, the name came to me.

Casting the strongest defensive shield I knew I yelled up at the sky. "Fawkes!" I bellowed, then almost wept with glee as the phoenix squawked then dove, hovering just above my head. "GO TO DUMBLEDORE, GET HELP!" I begged, hoping my missive got through. Fawkes threw back his head and screeched then disappeared in a burst of flame.

The Death Eater must have found my call for help amusing because he chuckled then caught me off guard with a hex that sent me flying across the open space and crashing against the stone wall against one of the buildings of the town. I screeched as my back slammed against the wall and tumbled to the ground, my eyes smarting with the pain which exploded in my back.

I desperately tried to crawl to my hands and knees but fell as my arms shook and gave way. I saw the Death Eater advancing towards me and in a moment of frustration yelled my spell so loud that the sound had my head pounding. "Confringo!" I shouted, feeling the spell blast from my wand. A burst of flames hit the Death Eater unexpectedly and he began to scream bloody murder as the flames licked at him. He was desperately trying to extinguish it with his wand and getting nowhere.

I used his distraction to stagger to my feet and try and assess the damage. The flames on the Death Eater were suddenly extinguished and he floundered a bit, moaning over himself. His robes were completely burnt and I could see where they had stuck to his skin in some places. That was going to hurt like hell coming off and I couldn't have been happier about it. He gave an incensed yell and threw a barrage of spells towards me.

Staggering slightly to the left I gave myself a task; I sent one offensive spell to every two of his then in the times I wasn't being offensive I cast a shield. I knew I had to keep myself moving; I had to make myself a difficult target, though I knew if I needed somewhere to hide I would have to actually retreat into town. The town would make it more difficult for him to find me.

Swearing I decided to hell with it and began to run backwards, immersing myself into the town itself. Leaping behind a shop doorway, I scrambled into an alleyway and pressed myself flat against the wall. Using the window in the shop opposite, I watched the Death Eater stalk forwards. Sucking in a deep breath I stuck my arm out and flung a spell at him. I got him, and sent two more at him when he was down.

The other Death Eater came rushing in and made his first mistake. He was underestimating me and was running into an unfamiliar environment. I stupefied him quick smart. Taking a risk, I poked my head out from my hidey-hole to see what the two Death Eaters were up to. They were both struggling to their feet.

FUCK! These guys had more lives than a Buddhist cat!

I blasted them both again with another 'Stupefy' then moved out of my spot a bit to see how AV was faring.

As I watched he took down the Death Eater he was fighting a wild look in his eye as he searched for me. He found me and a look of relief crossed his face briefly before it vanished as he spied the two Death Eaters trying to get up again. I sent an 'Impedimenta' towards one who was briefly tied up with ropes, though I knew it wouldn't last for long. I just needed a rest. I cast a 'Confundus' at the other then ran across the street and into AV's arms.

He pressed me into his side and we both assessed the situation. "What are our chances?" I asked panting. AV opened his mouth to answer but before he could about a dozen or more new Death Eaters bounced in from the forest. Alexandru swore in Romanian and I started. The bastards never gave up! I looked briefly towards the castle, my wand at the ready. "Come on Fawkes!" I begged silently.

The first spell from the back-up singed the air and AV sent up a very complex looking shield which covered us like a dome. Flashes of red and green spell light splattered across the surface of the metallic blue shield and sounds of the spells deflecting sounded almost like shrapnel. AV's breathing began to become laboured. "I can't keep this up for much longer Ileana." He wheezed, looking exhausted.

I panicked and I grabbed his shirt desperately. "Please Unchi you have to! Please-" I began, but a spell broke through the shield suddenly and I screamed as I was hit with a 'Crucio.' I began to writhe again and screamed my lungs out. It was worse- Oh god- it was so much worse than the one Borgin used. I briefly heard the Death Eater responsible whooping with twisted glee. Suddenly the Death Eaters were upon us.

Someone grabbed my hair and yanked it. I screamed and clawed at the gloved hands as I was dragged away by my hair from Alexandru. I heard him yell my name, but he was distracted by the Death Eaters who were bombarding him with spells. Half were focused on him, the other half on me. The one who had me by the hair yanked me upwards so I was on my knees and I screamed as I felt a large clump of hair come loose. I whimpered as a wand was pressed to the soft flesh under my chin and I was shaken like a rag doll by the person holding my hair.

"Where is it, girl?" the wand pointing wizard bellowed. My eyes watered and I sobbed but I shook my head as much as I could. I wasn't telling them. My hair was yanked harder. I screamed. "WHERE IS IT?!" The Death Eater yelled again, the wand tip digging in painfully. "I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR! I'VE GOT NO IDEA!" I begged, knowing it was a lost cause but trying anyway.

I was backhanded across the face and I yelped as my cheek began to burn with the sting. My face was still turned to the side from the force when he spoke again. "Don't lie to me you filthy little half-blood! TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" He bellowed, spittle coming through the mouth slots on his mask and hitting me in the face. I shuddered but bit my lip, screwing up my eyes and shaking my head obstinately.

"ILEANA!" I heard AV shout over the ruckus. I knew I had to do something, help Alexandru if I could. I was running out of time! I briefly spared a thought for the supposed 'help'; _where the fuck was Dumbledore and why wasn't he coming? _They shook me again and I felt a fist collide with my nose, and I could feel the bone crack, blood coming gushing out of my nose. I chocked against it as I felt another fist come into contact with my right eye. I did yelp that time

I was thrown to the ground and saw a wand raised and the beginning of a spell had me panicked. "AVADA-" The Death Eater with the wand yelled and I screamed and did the only thing I could think of.

I blew.

A burst of fire hit the Death Eater before he finished the incantation and he was on fire. Not just the fire the one I had cursed had been on. He was ON FIRE. The sounds of his blood curling screams bounced around the clearing and I spared him no thought just sent ball after ball of fire in any direction I could think of.

The remaining Death Eaters backed up and I briefly lamented that I was without a wand; I'd dropped it somewhere in the kafuffle. I clapped my hands together once, two separate balls of light blazing into life on my palms. I rolled my shoulders as the Death Eaters paused, not knowing what to do. I curled one finger invitingly then waited to see which of them was the dumbass to make the first move.

I didn't have to wait long. One Death Eater ran forward, his wand above his head ready to fire. I sent a ball of flame towards him and he screamed as the flame engulfed him. I flicked my wrist and a part of the flame jumped over and hit another who went up just as quickly. A spell came towards me so I sent a burst of flame out to meet it and the spell flung away, both the ball and the spell hitting the caster. A barrage of spells came and I spun around, my arms held out in front of me as I ignited a circle in the ground, flames roaring up. In my circle of fire I was alone and able to catch my breath for a few moments.

Rolling my shoulders, I tried to ignore the incredible fatigue and magical exhaustion which was slowly creeping up on me and draining the energy from my body. Adrenaline was what was keeping me going and I knew I couldn't keep this up forever. I knew if I was feeling drained, AV was probably worse. I had to help him.

Bursting from the flame I took them by surprise as I let loose a battle cry, screaming as loud as I could. I sent a punch to one guy then gave him a short blast to keep him down. I dodged the next guy who tried to grab me, and he ran into another guy that tried to get me at the same time, both conking each other on the head with a sickening thud. I crawled through the legs of another then kicked them out from under him then caught sight of something in the grass just in front of me.

I squealed with relief as I picked up my wand and rolled onto my back pointing my wand into the air straight at the army of men who were running for me. "Deprimo!" I yelled; it was the first spell that had popped into my head. A great wind burst from my wand and blew them all forcibly backwards, at least 100 meters. I scrambled to my feet and stalked towards the Death Eaters surrounding AV, a determined look on my face.

"DIFFINDO!" I yelled, sending the spell at the closest Death Eater. It only ripped his robes but it was enough to catch his attention, as he turned around I hit him with a Stupefy. "EXPULSO!" I yelled, glaring at my next target and he was thrown across the clearing and into a tree. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" I growled and slashed my wand down as I aimed towards the next. I cast a quick 'Levicorpus' on the last one, and then quickly ended it, and the Death Eater landed head first, knocked out cold.

AV quickly stupefied his opponent and then staggered towards me. "Ileana" he wheezed, all but falling into my arms. I stagged under his weight. I hadn't realised how bad he was. He was dying; dying in my arms.

"Alexandru! We've got to go! We've got to get you to a hospital!" I sobbed, only now realising that I was crying. I tried to drag him away from the Death Eaters who were slowly beginning to recover.

"NO!" he yelled and with a surprising amount of force he pulled himself up and pushed me away from him, swaying on his feet. "Run! Go! Worry not about me! I should be able to hold them off for long enough for you to get inside of school grounds." He panted, his wand hand shaking horrifically as he tried to raise his wand. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" I cried running to him and trying to pull him with me.

He growled at me. "ILEANA! I'm not important! I'm dying anyway! I've got terminal cancer! This will be the best way for me to go! I don't want the pain anymore! This will be quick for me." He urged, his eyes wide as he tried to get me to understand. I shook my head and a hysterical sob burst from me. "No," I sobbed, refusing to believe it. Refusing to leave him.

He staggered close and put his hands on my shoulders. "You are the only hope the family has Ileana. You're the only one of us left. For tradition's sake- no, for the Ancestors sake you've got to go! You can produce heirs! Children! You know all you need to. Charlie will help you! JUST GO!" He begged, his eyes desperate.

I tried to say something, anything to change his mind but the words got stuck around the burning lump in my throat and the tears burned too hot as they poured from my eyes. I ran a shaking hand over his face, trying to convey without words everything wanted to. The tears shining in his eyes let me know I had been heard. I let out a loud sob and two words came out that were scarcely adequate but had to do. "Thank you." I whispered.

I saw a flash of green spell light out of the corner of my eye and everything seemed to slow down, turning into slow motion. Alexandru saw it too, looked back at me with a horrified look on his face then tackled me to the ground, yelling my name. I heard another voice yell my name too, but it was so far away I couldn't recognise it, though my brain told me I should have.

AV's weight fell onto me and I let out an 'oomph' as I landed on the dry dead grass. I looked up and froze. Alexandru's eyes stared back at me, completely dead and lifeless. His face was pale, his face twisted into an expression of shock.

Alexandru Varias, the Dragon Keeper, was dead.

I screamed, a horrific blood curling sound which sounded incredibly loud in the clearing. I felt like my heart had just been torn apart.

The man who was a second father to me was dead.

Gone.

Murdered.

He'd taken a spell that was meant for me.

I sat up, clutching his body to my chest and wailed. I briefly heard new voices enter the fray; incantations yelled by familiar voices that my brain was refusing to process. I sobbed, clutching the body of Alexandru harder, as if I could force life back into him if I held him tight enough. I rocked back and forward, as I gasped for air in between my sobs.

It felt as if a heavy hand was squeezing my chest and refusing to let go. The heavy hand of fate. The weight of the world felt as though it had come to rest on my shoulders; the knowledge of a truth so utterly shocking to me. I had known this was coming; had tried to prepare myself for a long time. But still, nothing prepared me for it when it hit. I hadn't expected this to come for years, but here it was, staring me in the eye.

I was the last Varias.

Only one magical descendent left on this earth.

I was now the Dragon Keeper.

The body was torn suddenly from my arms and I screamed with anguish, trying desperately to reach after it. Strong feminine hands wrapped around my waist pulling me back and away from him. I screamed bloody murder and thrashed. The tears still came and seemed to burn hotter than ever. I was dragged away a couple of paces before my holder sunk to the ground, pulling me closer and squashing me into their chest.

They rocked me back and forward trying to comfort me. "Shhh" the lady hushed, trying to calm me down. "It's okay dear, it's okay," said the highly accented voice. I sobbed, my screams disappearing as my body lost its fight and just went numb. I moaned, as more tears came. A hand began to smooth my hair as we continued to rock.

A new voice came, a man's voice this time. He said, "Sweet Merlin! Look at her hands." A small part of my brain wondered detached what the hell the voice was talking about before a wrinkled hand brushed over my forehead. "She's lost a lot of blood," came the voice again and the female who was being so kind and holding me spoke back to him.

"The poor girl's distraught Albus, look at her! She'll die of the heart ache before the loss of blood!" The female voice protested sounding horrified and sad at the same time. The sentence brought pictures to my mind of that horrible sight which had burnt itself into my brain, the sight of those empty, unresponsive eyes. A new sob burst from my throat and I descended into a fresh round of wailing tears.

"Oh for god's sakes Minerva!" Cried a new voice, one deep and booming and much more familiar than the other. I was pulled from the female's arms and into a new set of arms and the body I was now held against was distinctly male. I had the strangest feeling I'd been held there before, though why I couldn't connect. A familiar smell wafted into my conscious thoughts and I sobbed again and flung my arms around my holder and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

The person shifted slightly then scooped an arm up under my legs and carried me bridal style. He began to walk, though where I didn't know. After a while he began to talk to me, in soft, quiet tones, the deep voice calming. I can't remember all of what he said, and I was sure I didn't hear half of it, but what I did hear eased the pain somewhat. It was nice.

When the cold wind was suddenly replaced by a warm building and a few shocked gasps, I instinctively knew I was safe. "There now Ileana. You're safe now. Back at Hogwarts." Said my carrier, his arm momentarily giving me a soft squeeze. The sound of his boots echoed around the hallway and the fog in my brain momentarily cleared as everything became distinct around me.

"Professor." I croaked, my voice hoarse from the screaming. His steps faltered for a second but then he quickened his pace, almost running now. "It's okay Ileana." Snape urged. I felt one tear escape and I watched almost fascinated as the drop fell onto his black robes and held there not moving. "He's gone." I moaned. It was silent for a few seconds as Snape tried to figure out how to answer me.

"I know." He said finally, and I sobbed. "I can't do this." I sobbed after a few more tears had escaped. Heavy doors were suddenly thrown open and we rushed into a room full of stark white beds and curtains.

"Yes you can." He said finally, his voice determined. I shook my head and it spun for a bit. "How?" I croaked, knowing it was a rhetorical question but needing an answer.

He didn't answer me, but instead spoke in hushed tones to Madame Pomfrey and gently placed me down on one of the beds. I stared, numbly up at the ceiling. Madame Pomfrey gave a startled noise then was instantly at my side, her hand on my cheek as she asked me a question I didn't hear. My eyes fluttered closed. "I'm tired." I said aloud, two more tears escaping. A bottle was held to my lips and I opened my mouth automatically.

I swallowed whatever the foul mixture was and took a breath. The potion worked instantly and my eyes immediately closed and I sunk back into a deep and bottomless pool of sleep.

_a/n: I don't think this chapter really requires an authors note; it's pretty self-explanatory._

_I'd like to appologise though to the Alexandru lovers out there. I am really sorry but he had to die. He was an old, weak man in a lot of pain and as much as it killed me to do it, It was necessary. I didn't expect to end up as invested with Alexandru as a character as I ended up being, so when I got that darn emotional while writing this chapter it really surprised me._

_Leave me a comment to let me know how much you hate me now. _


	38. Chapter 37: Learning how to be Silent

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling.**_

_**Therefore, I do not own the Harry Potter universe.**_

_**Dracula's Sidekick is mighty sorry Mistress Rowling for dabbling in your world. *Hits head against wall* BAD DRACULA'S SIDEKICK! BAD!**_

**Chapter 37: Learning How to Be Silent**

I stared despondently straight ahead, staring out the glass window in the infirmary as my thoughts continued in the same endless loop they'd been in for the past couple of weeks. Each time my thoughts started to stray off that path I'd forcibly do something to move them back onto it.

It had been three weeks since Alexandru was killed.

Three weeks since that ghastly murder.

I'd slept one week of it away under constant Dreamless Sleep; Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore thought it was the best thing for me.

I'd had several constant visitors in the first couple of days… but they had started to drop off recently when they could see nothing was happening; that nothing was getting through.

I just didn't care anymore.

Sure I felt guilty that I couldn't give them what they were searching for. But if I did it would have only been a lie. I'd always been a terrible liar and if I tried they probably would have seen through it anyway. It wasn't my fault though that they didn't know how to deal with me.

I wasn't in the infirmary for physical injuries; the small cuts and knocks I had gotten were easily fixed. I was in there for internal injuries- ones they couldn't fix with potions or positive thinking. I scared them; they worried about what I would do if I didn't have someone around. I wasn't suicidal. I was just upset.

And mind bogglingly angry.

I hated them.

Hated them with every fiber of my being.

Not the Hogwarts staff or my friends no. It wasn't them. It was those Death Eater scumbags. I wanted them dead. I wanted all of them dead. I wanted their families to feel what I was feeling, though I doubted that they were as close with any kin as I was, or had been rather.

I was also severely pissed with the Ministry.

The bastards didn't believe one word that came from my mouth.

No matter how many times I told my story, no matter how many times I begged for them to believe me, no one did. They thought it was all made up; that I'd confused the situation as a way to escape from the pain. They didn't believe that we were attacked by Death Eaters. The bodies had disappeared before they had arrived.

They thought I was mad.

They didn't even set up a crime scene.

Alexandru's body was stuck in transit; the Ministry was holding it until they figured out what to put down on his death certificate, plus they had to validate his identity with the Romanian Ministry and then had to confirm it with several apprentices. My Grandparents even stepped in. Both managed to get themselves somehow to the Ministry and had ended up in a massive argument with the fellow in charge of the Deaths and Registrations office.

My grandmother was distressed that we couldn't give AV the proper funeral he deserved.

I found out from Dumbledore that what Alexandru had told me in his last moments was true; he had terminal cancer. He'd known the entire time he was training me that no treatment- muggle or Wizarding- could have helped him. The cancer was too far along. Dumbledore had said he would have had 5 months at the most before he would have died. That's why he had always been in pain, why he was so pre-occupied with his own death.

Poor Fawkes the phoenix was heartbroken. I didn't know what to do with him. Phoenix's were incredibly loyal creatures and I knew that it'd be hard to find him another owner. He seemed content to stay around the grounds though and quickly became won over by Dumbledore. Dumbledore was just as fascinated with him and I gladly bequeathed him Fawkes.

The door to the infirmary swung open and a whole chorus of raised voices suddenly barraged in on me. I turned my head to look, the numbness allowing a feeling of confusion to creep in. There was a large group of people fighting with Madame Pomfrey to be let in and she was doing everything she could to prevent them from entering. Some of their conversation reached me.

"Please Madame you have to let us in! This is of vital importance!" I heard Alice say, begging Madame Pomfrey. "NO." Madame Pomfrey declared firmly, "Absolutely not! I refuse to let in such a large group making such a large amount of noise. My patients need absolute silence!" She declared in a harsh hiss.

"But there's one patient who's currently going mad in it. She needs us to distract her from herself before she self-destructs," protested Jen. Steam seemed to pour from Madame Pomfrey's ears. "No! In case you all have forgotten, Miss MacKay rarely speaks to anyone. Including you. What makes you think she will speak to you now?" Madame Pomfrey declared, full of righteous anger.

"Because things have changed. What we're about to tell her is something she's been invested in for a long time." Will insisted and my curiosity sparked. It was the first burst of strong feeling I'd had in a while and I tilted my head to the side examining it for a moment; savoring it. The feeling of detachment was still there, as was the grief. But I could feel things; emotions were coming back to me.

They were faint, hidden from me. But they were there.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice came in and from the look of him he'd just arrived on the scene. "What seems to be the problem here Madame Pomfrey?" He asked cheerfully, though his eyes were slightly wary. How I could tell at that distance was beyond me, but I did know. Madame Pomfrey looked slightly relieved to see Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" she said, her voice sounding grateful, "I was just trying to explain to the students that Miss MacKay is ill and I refuse to let her be disturbed. Such a large group at one time is bound to upset her." She said, fully expecting Dumbledore to back her up. Dumbledore shocked her and me with his next words.

"I disagree Madame. I sent the students here. In fact all of us, even I, are here to talk to Miss MacKay about a matter of a delicate nature and I think that now is the perfect time to discuss it with her." Dumbledore said, his voice calm yet carrying ultimate authority. Madame Pomfrey was shocked into silence. There was the shuffling of feet and I saw Dumbledore try to move around Madame Pomfrey before she blocked him.

"I'm sorry Headmaster I must insist-" She began but was cut off by Dumbledore. "No forgive me Madame, but this is a matter of urgency. I shall require complete privacy. No one enters or exits the infirmary until this conversation has ended. Oh, though do let in Professor Snape when he comes around shortly." Dumbledore said, striding purposefully past Madame Pomfrey, my friends trailing triumphantly after him.

They reached my bed quickly and immediately settled in around me, Dumbledore Conjuring chairs for everyone. I sat there, my eyes darting around at their faces confused. I felt myself begin to shrink in, like I always did in the company of others. My hands twisted the clean, white, stiff sheets anxiously and I fidgeted, feeling sloppy in my hospital issued bed clothes. I got sympathetic looks from everyone and it was quiet for a long time, no one wanting to speak first.

I hadn't spoken more than a 'yes' or a 'no thank you' in weeks and so to speak then frightened me. I bit my bottom lip and began to pray someone would start the conversation. Dumbledore eventually cracked seeing me become jumpy. "Good afternoon Miss MacKay. How are you feeling this evening?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to answer; what he wanted me to say. "Fine" I croaked, hardly recognizing my own voice. Every one of my friends flinched and I knew there must have been something wrong with my expression. I worked to try and make it look normal but I suspect I failed epically.

I tried to take my cue from Alice, who was sitting close by my left side; tried to learn from her expression how mine should look, but it seemed her blank expression and silence was a replica of mine. Everyone seemed keen to learn how to be silent from me.

I relaxed a bit. Not much, but at least we had moved now into familiar territory. I was okay with this awkwardness; I knew how situations like these went. I'd become an expert in them since _that_ day. Nothing much was expected of me here. I only had to sit here and be silent while they tried to make a one sided conversation.

Dumbledore seemed to realize that I probably wouldn't say anything more until the end of the visit so he plowed on, getting to the gist of the matter. "I suppose you are wondering why we are all here?" He offered and I inclined my head slightly in agreement. He continued. "Well, I've been talking with your friends and we all agree that more action needs to be done and immediately to secure the Prophecy in a better place." He explained his voice soft.

I immediately stiffened, my whole body radiating tension as I felt something crack in my perfectly blank façade. Jen and Alice saw the utter terror in my eyes and immediately moved closer, Alice grabbing my hand and squeezing it with Jen placing her hand on top of Alice's. The doors suddenly swung open then banged shut; the noise had me leaping 20 feet in the air and a startled cry escaping from my mouth.

Snape was stalking towards us and he sent an apologetic look towards me before conjuring his own chair and sinking down into it. It was silent for a bit as I tried to calm my racing heart. I sucked in a deep breath and the fight or flight instinct slowly began to fade away. I slumped back into my pillows, suddenly exhausted. Snape cleared his throat and said calmly "Continue, please."

Nodding once Dumbledore began to speak again. "I feel the best place for us to hide it would be at the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said and Snape gave a snort, clearly showing his opinion on the idea. Dumbledore ignored him and continued. "Once there, it will be charmed so that only the person as to whom it's about may take it." Dumbledore explained.

Everyone fell quiet, waiting to see what my opinion was of that plan. I had to pause to think on it. Whether I liked the idea of the prophecy falling into Ministry hands or not was irrelevant, it was a smart idea. The protections it would have there would far outweigh the potential ones we could give it. It'd be away from human error and away from potential passersby stumbling across it.

But could I agree with it if I knew about what could potentially happen? J.K Rowling had made it all too clear in 'The Order of the Phoenix' what could happen in the future. Should I take active steps to prevent that?

Or did it need to happen?

Was it necessary for future success?

It was a hard decision and one I didn't really want to make. It wasn't my place. I wasn't a leader. I was a foot soldier. What gave me the right to make decisions like this?

I looked quickly around at Will, Colin, Ivy, Jen and Alice's faces. They'd all made their decision and their opinions, but from that quick cursory glance I couldn't tell what they had actually decided. I swallowed nervously and looked back at Dumbledore's expectant face. I sighed and it seemed too loud in the sudden silence.

Finally, I looked back at Dumbledore and nodded and his eyes sparked and he looked clearly happy with my decision. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jen and Ivy exchange disappointed glances; it was clear they had both decided they didn't want it to go to the Ministry. I briefly chanced a look at Snape and our eyes met. He seemed unhappy but resigned; he knew it was the right thing to do but clearly wasn't happy about it.

Dumbledore broke the silence again. "So now we just need to decide who shall deliver the Prophecy into Ministry custody." He said, serious. He looked pointedly around the circle of the Order. They all shifted nervously and it was clear none of them wanted to be the unfortunate bearer. I shifted in the hospital bed, wriggling a bit to get more comfortable.

That odd voice which often gave me wise bits of advice decided to speak up. _Say something_, it urged. I ignored it. Snape suddenly cleared his throat. "I'll do it." He declared, his expression determined. "No one will expect me to be carrying it. It will be the perfect ploy." He explained. Dumbledore didn't look sure and opened his mouth to protest when Will spoke up.

"But the Death Eaters are too close to you. As a spy people are going to look at you suspiciously for anything." Will said bravely, then seemed to nod to himself and looked straight at Dumbledore. "I'll do it." He said confidently. "You?" Snape sneered, looking outraged at the idea. "You'd misplace it before your journey began, idiot boy. You couldn't handle the responsibility." Snape jeered.

Will looked like he'd been slapped across the face. "Now wait a minute Professor-" Will began and suddenly the whole room burst into chaos, everyone yelling over top of each other. Everyone was shouting to get their opinion heard and accusations and insults were being traded at a million miles an hour.

It felt like a cheese grater was being dragged across my brain and I knew hexes would probably been thrown soon. I clutched my ears, trying to block out the noise and begging some noiseless and unknown deity to return the room back to the blissful silence I was used to, that I needed. They weren't listening to me and the shouting seemed to grow impossibly further in volume, everyone standing now as they bellowed at each other. Even Dumbledore was yelling.

Suddenly a burst of anger rolled through me, blazing hot. Grabbing my wand off my bedside table where it had sat untouched the whole time I'd been in the infirmary I cast a 'Sonorus' charm and pointed the tip of my wand to my throat. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" I bellowed. The charm made sure my voice was heard above everyone else and everyone was so shocked by how loud it was and the fact I had just said more than one word that they immediately shut up.

I breathed a sigh of relief and canceled the spell, sitting my wand calmly on the covers of the bed. "Thank you." I said quietly, exhausted again. They all looked abashed, angry and somewhat baffled. Dumbledore just looked plain hopeful that I was better. "Sit down please." I urged when they just kept staring at me.

They all obeyed and I briefly wondered why. _It's because you're a Queen now. As Dragon Keeper you've earned their respect_, said the wise voice in my head, piping up again. I hated that voice and decided to ignore it again. I swallowed and looked around at their faces, then before I realized what I was doing, I was speaking again and when the words had exited my mouth I felt horrified at what I had just said.

"I'll do it." I said and I barely recognized my own voice. They all stared at me open mouthed now. _Fuck, what have you done?! _I yelled at myself in my head. But in the quiet that followed, I realized that I really did want to do it. I had to. I couldn't explain why, but I knew it was something I had to do.

"What?!" Alice chocked dismayed. I turned to Dumbledore and looked him straight in the eye, determined. "I said I'll do it. I want to. I want to finish what I started." I said, my voice cold but resolute. Dumbledore said nothing, just stared at me but I was sure I saw pride in his eyes. Suddenly Snape was on his feet.

"No! Absolutely not! You aren't well! Your decision has been clouded by grief and it's too dangerous for you out there!" He growled, and he looked as though he wanted to shake some sense into me. I turned and looked at him and I felt my blank face disappear for the first time. I didn't know what my expression was but it unnerved him.

"No." I said to him, forcibly. "I have to do this." I said determined. He went to say something more but I held up a hand and he quieted. "No please listen to me." I begged, closing my eyes and knowing what I was about to say wouldn't be received well but it had to be said. "I need this. I need to do something, anything. I'm going out of my mind. This is what Alexandru-" I said, swallowing sickly as I struggled to say his name around the lump in my throat "would have wanted. I need to protect my tribe." I said, confident.

Alice frowned and went to speak but I managed to speak before her. "You are my tribe. All of you. I consider you all family." I said and each one of them immediately swallowed their protests. They looked touched by the statement. "I was born for this. This is my purpose; to protect my family. I-I… I haven't been doing that. I've failed you all so far." I said, a small sob escaping as I hung my head.

They all began to protest but I held up a hand and they fell silent again. Sniffling and swiping at a tear which had escaped I looked up at them, my expression determined again. There was nothing that could change my mind and I think they could see that. "This is me trying to rectify my inaction." I said, clearing my throat.

Turning to Dumbledore I knew there was no going back now. "What's the plan?"

Holy Crumpet Muffins!

It was Hot!

Unbearably.

Unfathomably.

No words in the English or Romanian Dictionary were currently forming in my mind to aid me in finding a more suitable way to describe the heat. Hell, even Alice who made up half her words to suit her situation wouldn't be able to come up for a word on this heat.

How this heat was even possible in Mid-April astounded me. April in Australia was supposed to be cold!

I felt sort of like a traitor to my homeland. For months I had been longing for this sort of heat, praying for it to come to England. But my prayers had been evaded. Now, here I was, finally home for a few hours and I was wishing for the cold weather I so detested.

Augh! I was turning British!

I wiped away the thin sheen of sweat from my forehead, apologizing to the angry sun. Squinting, I covered my eyes with my hand and looked out over the shimmering and smoggy harbor. Even the water looked as if it was sweating. I didn't blame it. Al Gore was right; this shit was Global Warming!

Perhaps this was it! Perhaps 2012 was the end of the world. Death by heat wave. How creative. I certainly hadn't expected that end. Oh sure I had known I had 80-90% of being bumped off that day by a bunch of Death Eaters or hell, maybe the man I was waiting for would flip out and go on some mass murder streak or something.

Pulling my head back into the game I took a better look at my surroundings, trying to be a good little girl and be vigilant. Always on the lookout. Being prepared.

It pissed me off slightly that was the climate I now found myself in; constant danger. The Death Eaters who had slaughtered Alexandru were still out there, probably waiting for me to slip up and deliver myself into their hands like a sitting duck. That's what I felt like at that moment; dead meat.

Behind me, cars whined by furiously, blowing gusts of hot air on my back which only served to make the oppressive heat worse. A train rushed past, honking its horn obnoxiously as it devoured the tracks and swallowed them with metallic clinks. Tall buildings with company logos slapped on their tops rose up on either side of the bridge looking like a child had randomly placed them there. They were all competing to see who could get the highest.

Capitalism reigned supreme, even on a day like this.

How comforting.

The sounds of the city were suffocating, even here on the bridge where one was slightly removed from all the madness. A few tourists walked past me, cameras snapping every millisecond, jabbering away in their native tongues as they bounced around like two year olds. A few waved at me, happy to see a local 'authentic' Australian in their travels that day around the iconic city.

Sydney Harbor.

The ultimate tourist destination.

I mean yeah, sure, it was beautiful and a most welcome change from all the greens and browns which had consumed me in England, but it was a commonality. The excitement was sort of lost on me. Maybe because of my Australian heritage, and the fact that I had been in Sydney so many times it should be illegal, I was now exempt from the pandemonium associated with 'being' there. Sure I still felt some mild awe at the amazing ability of the human race to create a complete city from the ground from concrete, glass and metal but it seemed normal.

The situation though was anything but.

There were yachts and ferries and even the occasional touring boat leisurely floating around the famous bay. It looked so relaxing, the water so blue! I wished I could join them, leave behind the grief, the madness and the stress. But no, I had to stay here. I had to complete my mission.

I still couldn't figure out why I had volunteered to do this. Perhaps because I was so numb, the prospect of adrenaline and adventure lured me out of my black mind full of mourning. I wasn't sure though, my previous reasons and thought processes were either gone or not making sense any more.

The fact that this trade off was happening in the middle of the pedestrian walkway on the Harbor Bridge still bothered me. It was a little too conspicuous for my liking. Will and Jen hadn't liked it either. But everyone else insisted that it was so overt it was covert; it was too obvious, too simple. The Death Eaters would be expecting sneakier tactics and us to choose a more discrete place.

A nagging memory again pushed itself to the forefront of my mind and brought with it a familiar set of panicked thoughts.

_You shouldn't be here. You should be back at school, safe within the school wards_. Argued an annoying voice in my head. I desperately wanted to listen to it, but I had spent too much time, effort and worry on this plan already to just abandon it.

_I can't_. I argued back to the voice in my head._ I made Dumbledore a promise I wouldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. I've got to hand it over to the Ministry. It's safer there._ But that annoying voice wasn't giving up easily this time. It brought in something which made me sick to my stomach.

_Remember Anna. Remember how Alina died. You're doing almost exactly the same thing she did. Get out now while you've still got a chance. Do you want your remains to end up scattered through some Sydney street? Another funeral for your family to deal with?_ It spat, trying to get me to see reason.

I felt the blood drain from my face and swallowed the bile which rose up my throat. Shit, the annoying voice in my head was right! I was on a noble crusade just like Alina; doing what I thought was necessary to save the ones I most cared about. Doing it alone. I had gotten the freaky letter like she had, and yet I was blindly walking into real danger without as much as a thought.

I was eighteen… like her. It was mid-April…

I looked down at my watch and wanted to burst into tears. Why hadn't I checked the date? Why hadn't I remembered?

The 14th of April 2012.

Alina was murdered by an unknown assailant who had been plaguing the tribe for a few weeks on the 14th of April 1822.

I was more desperate than ever to get out of there as soon I could. I flipped my red hair back over my shoulder anxiously. What in the Devil's name was taking him so long?

Footsteps reached me then, and they didn't sound like an average set of footsteps one would assume would be present on the bridge. I didn't have to look to know this was the man I was waiting for. Pulling down temporarily my mental barrier which prevented thoughts from bombarding me, I reached out and confirmed that yes; this was the man I was waiting for.

He stopped a few steps from me and followed my cue, leaning against the railing of the walkway and looked out at the sizzling city. "Nice day, is it not Minister?" I asked calmly, my face not betraying anything out of place. "Indeed," he replied promptly, his clipped British voice a welcome relief to my rambling manic thoughts. Silence descended for a few minutes as we waited for some unknown cue to signal it was safe to proceed.

"Do you have it?" The Minister asked, breaking the silence. His voice was strained, anxious. I turned my head slightly to look at the man I had only seen before in the papers. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. No one at Hogwarts trusted him, making what I was about to do probably a horrid idea. But the Order's hands were bound. It needed to be placed somewhere with adequate defenses.

"Yes." I said, in the same calm voice I had greeted him with. He nodded absently, his eyes scanning the perimeter. He was clearly nervous without his usual entourage of Aurors and body guards. He was alone, in an effort to be inconspicuous. His guard was presently across the city, at a Wizarding Convention in Manly, trying to lead possible assailants on a goose chase. Hopefully our decoy had worked.

Reaching into the pocket of my denim cut off shorts, I pulled out a cloth bag, the bottom bulging with the round, ball-like object sitting safely in the bottom of the bag. He took the bag eagerly, quickly undoing the draw strings and peeking in the bag to see if the promised item was in there as negotiated. It was, and he smiled an odd sort of smile before he quickly tucked the bag into an inner pocket in his suit jacket.

The Minister had traded his robes for a clean pressed suit, in another effort to better fit in with the Muggles. The CBD was full of men and women in suits and once he melded into their crowd when he left the bridge, he would be virtually untraceable. I was wearing my usual muggle clothes, having never really changed my wardrobe when I entered the Wizarding world; my denim shorts and a loose fitting purple t-shirt made me look like an average, run of the mill teenager.

But it was done now. All over. The burden had been passed.

All we could do now was wait until the Minister reached the safety of the British Ministry and deposited the crystal ball to the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Only there when it would be placed on a shelf in a Labyrinth of other prophecies would it be deemed completely safe.

The Minister seemed to realize the urgency of his return to London, and snapped in to action. With no further words or acknowledgements he turned on his heel and walked back the way he came from, traveling towards the large Suncorp building in the distance. Disappearing into the shade of the trees, he quickly and effortlessly rejoined the small dots of commuters as they strolled busily through the city streets.

Waiting the agreed amount of time, it was then my turn to leave.

Tearing my eyes from the harbor and the little hub of life surrounding it, I turned in the opposite direction to the Minster and made my way across the bridge. I too easily slipped back into the crowds and became a wall flower in the cityscape, making my way through the streets towards my next intended goal.

Central Station.

Walking into one of the underground entrances, I made my way through the underground rabbit warren of walk ways until I reached a set of stairs leading up to the Platforms above the ground. The 'Country' Platforms stretched out in front of me, mainly sparse from crowds because of the hour of the day.

Platform 14 was blissfully vacant of a train and passengers. I walked down the concrete stretch, my gaze directed towards a little screen which told me I had 10 minutes to wait until the next train came. Good.

To any Muggles watching me, I was walking straight for a large metal Pylon. But to witches and wizards familiar with the sparse layout of the Australian Wizarding community, I was heading towards a back entrance of the Wizarding underground. There was a network of tunnels and portals which would allow me to journey to any Wizarding community across the world.

But I never reached the pole.

I was hit with a stunning curse before I even realized I was being followed.

My last thoughts before the blackness took me were simple really. I saw a flash of red spell light, and then realized the masked man was a Death Eater before I was out like a light. I didn't even have a chance to raise my wand.

Shit.

_A/N: OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD! I have been waiting to post this chapter for what seems like ages. I wrote the last half almost a year ago and it's just been casually sitting there in my computer hard drive waiting to be unleashed on the world._

_I know alot of people liked the Preface from way back in December 2010... here it is! It's come back to haunt you!_

_I hope now you know alot about Ileana and what object I was refering to way back then hopefully it makes alot of sense now._

_What's going to happen to Ileana? Well, you're just going to have to wait now until the next chapter huh? Lucky I wrote that chapter months ago... *evil laugh*_


	39. Chapter 38: Sea of Blood

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his universe. **_

_**Nope. Not me. It's her's I'm afraid *points dejectedly at J.K Rowling***_

_**I just like to play on her swing set.**_

**Chapter 38: Sea of Blood**

I groaned, the feeling of being run over by a train, and then hit and kicked by thousands of angry brumbies seemed to wash over me. I was reluctant to leave the cool, dark embrace of oblivion, but after a while, my memories came rushing back and with a horrified gasp my heavy eyes flew open and I tried to get a grip on my surroundings.

All I could see at first was a trickle of red liquid as it wriggled and stroked the brown cobblestones. A cool breeze seemed to jump to life and I shivered where I lay on my stomach; my thin tee-shirt doing nothing to save me from the wind.

I watched the trickle almost fascinated, watching as it swam towards me. Following its previous path with my eyes, I managed to catch a glimpse of the large swimming puddle of crimson red it had come from. I frowned, the smell of rusty salt swirling around. Curious to see the cause of the puddle, I turned my head more and tilted it upwards only to catch a glimpse of blank, lifeless brown eyes staring at me with horror.

A blood curling shriek left me and I rolled, desperate to get away from the corpse lying next to me, only to bump into something heavy but slightly soft behind me. Scrambling to my feet and trying to ignore the vertigo which rammed into me, I saw what I had rolled into; another dead body. I shrieked again and for the first time realised I wasn't in Australia anymore.

It was probably wrong of me to imagine myself in a white and blue checked dress holding Alfred and saying, "Alfred, I don't think we're in New South Wales anymore." But that's exactly what I was thinking.

Fear can do some funky shit.

The quaint little town centre, wherever it was, was absolutely covered in blood and dotting the main square like some odd debauched and gory puzzle were dead bodies. My breathing heavy, I felt tears sting my eyes and was suddenly reminded of the terrible reoccurring nightmare I had been having since I was a child; instead of a lake filled with corpses, I was looking at a sea of blood, the faces of unknown people permanently twisted into looks of terror.

I sobbed, looking down at my hands and found them covered in blood. My wand was in one hand and in the other, I held a long and blood covered Scythe. I screamed and whirled around, trying to find a way out.

I had to get out of here.

That was the thought that seemed to crash through the tidal wave of panic and horror which surged and swallowed me, and rational thought was thrown to the wind as I began to pick my way over the bodies towards an alley way I was hoping would take me out of town.

Finally I reached the mouth of the alley and was met with two wide eyed men in red cloaks. I froze, and a staring contest ensued. They looked from me, to the body littered town centre to the weapons in my bloodied hands, and made the same route continuously.

Suddenly, something in them snapped, and one of them glared at me with a mixture of loathing and terror. "Young lady?" questioned the man gruffly. My breathing increased, and I felt adrenaline surge through my veins. The other one snapped out of his trance and slowly drew his wand from his sleeve. I suddenly recognised them for what they were.

Aurors.

Fuck.

"I- I" I began, but my voice played traitor and swallowed the rest of my sentence. They took a menacing step forwards in synchronisation and I took an immediate step back. "I didn't do it. I swear." I squeaked, my eyes feeling like they were wide enough to make Mickey Mouse proud.

They didn't seem to believe me, and kept stepping forward. In my haste to retreat, I tumbled over one of the bodies, and landed on my butt. The corpse's head rolled towards me, and I was horrified to find it was a little boy. I sucked in a horror filled breath, then looked back at the Aurors; one had drawn his wand, and his mouth opened to cast a spell.

I did the only thing I could think of.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, flinging the spell at the Auror, and then dodged a retaliating curse from his friend. The one I aimed at was hit and he flew back and away. Scrambling to my feet, I cast another spell at the other Auror over my shoulder "Reducto!"

I saw him go down, and then my instincts and body decided another strategy was in order.

Flight.

Turning, away from the Auror's, I ran.

I don't remember ever running so fast in my life.

I leapt over the bodies as they appeared, then shot down another alley, stampeding down the alley way which took me quickly to the outskirts of town. I don't remember thinking about anything in particular at that moment, just running.

If I was thinking logically, I should have Apparated away, but I had never learnt how to. I knew I would never find a floo network, and besides, even if I did, where was I supposed to go?

But the problem was, I wasn't thinking logically, I was acting solely on instinct. It was unbelievably stupid of me to run; I probably could have talked my way out of it if I hadn't. But I had immediately placed myself as guilty the moment I ran.

I was also stupid enough to stay on the road while I ran.

I had thrown the Scythe away while I had run, so I only had my wand in my hand. I had enough common sense to summon my patronus, but it was barely there, like wisps of see through smoke. The almost-invisible rabbit looked at me baffled before disappearing. Swearing, I skidded to a stop, trying to ignore the burning of my lungs as I tried desperately to inhale the precious air.

Closing my eyes, I tried to get my brain to shut up and managed to succeed in casting a proper Patronus this time. The rabbit was much more solid and waited patiently in front of me for instructions. "Go to someone, carry this message." I panted, staring panicked at the Rabbit. The rabbit hopped forward a few paces then cocked it's head to the side.

"Help me. Please, Help!" I gasped and the Rabbit did a strange little flip, and then the rabbit shaped ball of molten silver-blue light sped off and away. I had no idea who it would go to; I just hoped it was someone I could trust to save me.

The need to run over took me again, and without further thought I turned on my heel and started running again. The air roared through my chest like an angry lion, tears made my sight blurry as I ran in a wild daze along the bumpy road through farm land.

I had no idea where I was going, I was just letting my feet carry me where ever they chose.

Sometime down the road, I was joined by a little band of corporeal patronus' all but one that I recognised; there was a golden retriever puppy I knew was Alice's. There was a sleek black cat which belonged to Jen. A bat was flying overhead and I knew that distinctive patronus belonged to Ivy. A pony nickered at me, and I knew it belonged to Will and sitting on the horse's back was a Koala which belonged to Colin. Standing a little way away from the other animals was a doe and I had no idea whom it belonged to.

I didn't stop running and they all followed me, all running behind me like a wall of happy thoughts. They were the only witnesses to my silent panic, and the voices of my friends shouted messages at me through their transparent protectors.

"Where are you? What happened?" yelled Colin's voice

"Whatever you do don't panic!" Will's voice told me sternly.

_It's a tad too late for that_. I thought to myself with a slightly hysterical laugh.

"Just get somewhere safe so we can come and get you" Ivy chimed calmly

"Remember everything we planned and keep a level head. I know you can get out of this Anna." Jen encouraged, her voice faltering and revealing her true feelings.

"RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND SNOT FACE!" Alice bellowed, and I kicked my running up a notch in response.

The doe though, didn't say or repeat any message, just ran along beside me and that seemed to comfort me just as much as hearing my friend's voices did. They followed me for a bit further, until they seemed to fade, their purpose complete.

First, the koala disappeared, taking with it Colin. Then the horse went, taking Will too. The bat dissipated, leaving Ivy behind. Then the cat and dog both faded at the same time, taking away Jen and Alice with them. The doe though, stayed, and I wondered if it's purpose was to stay with me the whole time I was in perceived danger.

Again I wondered after the doe's owner, but figured I would enquire into it later. If I ever came out of this situation alive.

I heard pops of Apparation flare behind me then there was the sound of shouting voices and perusing footsteps. I didn't have to look to know that the Calvary had been called and I began to swerve my running line, trying to make it difficult for them to focus on me as a target for spells.

The spells were non-verbal and bright balls of colour rained down around me but I managed to avoid most of them as I ran. I was coming up to another town ahead, and pushed myself harder, hoping I could lose them somehow or hide and wait it out. I knew though, deep inside, my chances for evading them weren't that high.

Several binding spells flew past me; chains and ropes falling in moving heaps to the ground or wrapping around the fences of paddocks as they tried to find a home on me. My feet were aching, my legs were cramping and my lungs were on fire. But I kept going. I had to keep going.

It was sheer self-defence and stubbornness which made me keep running.

I reached the town finally, and the people who saw me coming, running in like a lunatic cleared a path for me, watching astounded as I bolted through them heaving and whimpering. The Aurors couldn't use magic here; we were in muggle territory and that gave me a slight advantage. They made up for this by an increase in speed, as they now were more focused on running, not having to worry about casting and aiming spells as they moved.

I was trying as hard as possible to be inconspicuous and tried to lose them in the labyrinth of streets and alley ways. I was fortunate in one way that this was a large muggle town, much bigger than the one I woke up in, which had been tiny. I had no idea where I was, but I knew, even if there was a Wizarding community here I couldn't step foot inside it because I'd be caught and handed over instantly.

So I had to go it alone.

The deer was still beside me, but it would fade and disappear whenever we passed groups of muggles, but would re-appear briefly to give me a flash of silvery blue. I whirled around into a particular street and found it was the street leading out of town, and there was a train station, a train ready and waiting to depart.

_YES!_ I thought desperate with hope and began my pursuit towards it.

I ran, urging myself to go as fast as I could and running, I bolted to the main part of the station and went through the little entry room with the ticket machine. I pushed past baffled patrons, running and yelling in despair as I watched the train disappear down the tracks.

Swearing, I heard the shouts from the Aurors as they reached the train station and panicked. Looking around, I saw over the tracks was a field of wheat or grain of some kind. I took a desperate look around, closed my eyes and ran, leaping off the platform, ignoring the startled cries of the people on there watching. Rolling over the rough stones and rocks, I tried to get up but slipped on the slippery tracks and landed, slicing my palm open on a sharp pin that held the tracks in place.

I screeched but surged forwards, tumbling towards a little hill that sat in front of the fence of the wheat field. The little hill was almost the same height as the fence, so it was easy to leap from the hill over the fence and tumble into the protective shield of the wheat.

Once landing in the golden cornucopia, I started running again, beating stalks out of my way as I ran. I heard the rustles of wheat behind me and knew they had followed me into the field. I ran and ran, wondering when my shaking and trembling legs would give up and send me toppling towards the ground.

I knew if I stopped I was dead meat, but my legs decided they could take no more and forced me to a stop. Dropping on all fours and ignoring the aching sting in my hand I slithered forwards, trying not to make any noise and draw focus to myself.

When I tried to test my legs again and found they would hold me for the time being, I had reached the end of the field and had reached a flat, ploughed field that had no cover what so ever. Slipping through the slats of the fence I decided to at least try and get across, though my sinking stomach and my rational mind told me to just give up now.

I must have made it at least halfway across the field before I was hit with a spell.

"_Impedimenta_" yelled one of the Aurors, one of the first non-verbal spells I had heard come from my pursuers. I couldn't dodge this one, and I shrieked in half surprise, half terror as I felt myself instantly freeze; my muscles and whole body locking down mid stride. "_Incarcerous" _shouted a new voice and I was bound tightly by ropes which seemed intent on squeezing the life out of me.

Their footsteps came closer, and the first spell seemed to be fading as I fell to the ground with an 'oomph' but couldn't move against the ropes. I tried. I wriggled and struggled like a worm, yelling strings of Romanian swear words whilst trying to raise my wand hand enough to cancel the spell.

My wand was tugged from my hand and I let out a shriek of rage and horror and my struggles increased. I saw faces of at least a dozen Aurors who were all talking in rapid fire tongues to each other; all of them seeming to disagree about what to do with me.

None of them noticed the doe, the shining beacon of hope which had stayed with me the whole time look at me, bow its head then vanish. I stopped struggling, and watched the empty space where it had been. I couldn't stop the tears which fell silently. I was alone, for the first time since this whole whacked up incident occurred.

One of the voices of the Aurors roared over his co-workers. "HEY!" he yelled, and they all fell silent to look at him. He must have been the leader or something. His red robes seemed exactly the same to me as his co-workers but perhaps there was something I was impervious to which dictated a higher rank.

He held up my wand in front of them. "I just performed a _Prior Incantato_." He said seriously, and all the Aurors looked eager. The head Auror looked at me confused. "The last five spells she cast were a _Stupefy_, a _Reducto_, an _Expecto Patronum_, a _Protego Horribilis _and a _Salvio Hexia." _They all turned to look at me then, absolutely confounded.

"She didn't use an unforgivable?" Questioned an Auror I couldn't see. The leader shook his head, looking more and more confused. "I do know she used the Stupefy and Reducto against Breckinridge and Ruskin but the others-" He explained, but trailed off.

"So how did she kill them then?" asked another. "Didn't Ruskin say she had a scythe?" another pipped up. "So she killed them all by hand?" questioned someone else. One closer to me frowned. "But how did she get them all in such a quick time? The wounds we saw suggested torture and slow deaths. The muggles would have all run off if she did it in one go." He said, trying to figure it out.

I decided I should speak up.

"I didn't do it! I was framed." I begged, my eyes wild. They all traded glances unconvinced. Yet they didn't seem convinced of my innocence either. I was between a rock and a hard place and had no room to move. The head Auror bent down next to me.

"Your accent… you're not from around here are you?" He asked me, his eyes furiously intent. I shook my head as much as the ropes would let me. "I'm from Australia." I answered, then decided to help them out a bit more and so I may receive some court sympathy – if it got that far that was- for helping the investigation.

"My name's Ileana MacKay and I was on my way home from meeting friends and I was hit with a stunning spell. Next thing I remember is waking up in that town next to two dead bodies and I was for some reason covered in blood. How I got from Sydney to here, I have no idea." I said, looking around hopefully for some answers.

Another Auror bent down next to me. "Why did you run? Why not explain this to the Aurors who found you?" She asked, and she reminded me of the wiry old woman I knew from church, except she was English. "I was scared. Out of my mind. I wasn't thinking clearly. I panicked and my body just started running." I explained in a rush. Hoping they would believe me.

"Automatism?" I heard one of the Aurors whisper to his friend quietly. The one he spoke to shrugged. "Possibly temporary insanity." He whispered back. I felt myself gape. I WAS NOT INSANE!

"Regardless of how it happened, she's our major suspect at the moment." Sighed the head Auror, running his fingers through his greying hair. "We have to take her in." The others all nodded and the lady who had bent down next to me flicked her wand and I was levitated into the air, ropes and all. I squealed.

"All of you, Apparate back to the Ministry. I'll sidelong with the girl." The head Auror said, and there were grunts of agreement before they all popped away. The head Auror turned and looked at me then shook his head. "Sorry kid. I got to take you in." He said, his voice sounding slightly pitiful.

I closed my eyes and nodded before I felt the awful twisting sensation of Apparation.

"You get two letters. That's it." Barked a gruff and ancient looking Auror as he threw two pieces of paper, two envelopes and a self-inking Quill at my feet. I nodded, not looking at him as I picked up the quill and one of the sheets of paper. "No funny business. If you do anything, I'll know." Warned the Auror, glaring at me for good measure.

"Righto." I muttered, getting off the cot style bed in the cramped little shoe box style cell and lying on my stomach on the cool concrete floor.

I had lost track of how many hours had passed since my capture.

When I first got to the Ministry, I was suddenly sucked up in a maelstrom of chaos; Aurors shouting, Ministry workers looking curiously at the debacle, reporters trying to get the story. There were questions, accusations, camera flashes, hard shoves and pushes and cold metal hand cuffs.

I was thrown into an interrogation room and it was exactly like one of those scenes from SVU or NCIS and stuff. The light was blearing and harsh compared to the soft natural light that I had been in before or the odd flickering and mechanical light of the rest of the ministry. I was given a glass of water but couldn't actually drink it because I was chained to the chair.

The chair was, icy metal, and I got no comfort from it. The window which ran along one of the sides of the room was tinted and I couldn't see out. It acted like a mirror, reflecting back the action occurring inside the room. I could feel the eyes probing at me and staring from the observation area and their thoughts were screaming at me.

They'd made me check the file of personal information they'd slapped down on the metal table in front of me, and the stamp on the front of the manila folder told me some unknown information about the Australian subsection of the Ministry. They were organised, I'll give them that. The rubber stamp had me classified into a category, and I knew instinctively the category I had been sorted in was probably very small and only contained me and my grandmother and possibly mum too.

_**Australian Wizarding Commonwealth (AWC)  
>Witches<br>Old pedigree families  
>Varias Clan<strong>_

After I had identified myself, the questions begun.

"Where were you educated?"

"Do you know where you woke up?"

"Ever been outside of Australian before?"

"Have you ever met Fernier Greyback?"

"Were you a part of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Regime?"

"Why were you in Sydney?"

"Who did you meet?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Did you do it?"

My answers to the questions above were pretty obvious. And the rest of the questions they asked me were relatively the same so they earned similar answers from me.

"I went to St Vladimir's High School then went to Hogwarts where I am still enrolled."

"No, I have no clue where I was."

"Only to go to London and Hogwarts"

"No, never even heard of him."

"I was only 15 during the last year of the war. NO."

"I told you before; I met some friends at the Harbour Bridge."

"I maintain my right to silence."

"Going to Central Station to await my train."

"NO! I'M INNOCENT!"

But for all my trouble answering their questions, they didn't seem to listen or care about the answers. I think they thought if they repeated the questions over and over again they would get a different answer, but all they got was the same answers and that seemed to make them all the more angry, bringing on a new storm of questions.

"Have you ever contemplated using an unforgivable?"

"No. Though Professor Snape made me want to Crucio myself on occasions." They didn't find that funny, just looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"Were you ever taught how to use the killing curse?"

"No."

"You say you grew up on a farm, did you ever slaughter any animals or fire a muggle gun?"

"Yes. It was my job to kill the chickens. I used my Dad's shot gun on occasion to put down a horse or a cow with broken legs or severe injuries and I've shot a few red bellied black snakes."

"How did you get the Scythe?"

"I don't know. I told you before; I woke up and found it my hand."

"How old are you again?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Have you ever tried to commit suicide before?"

"NO. I can perfectly assure you my life means too much to me to even contemplate it."

"So no bouts of depression, no history of mental illness?"

"No. You can go ask my doctor if you really want to."

"No multiple personality disorders?"

"No."

"Common black outs or loss of memory?"

"No."

"Have you been involved in any illegal, suspected illegal or revolutionary activities?"

"No."

"No involvement with the Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Here, take this Veritserum. Now, were you involved with Death Eaters?"

"No. I was attacked by them though; they killed my great Uncle Alexandru and almost killed me."

"Why?

"How the fuck would I know?! I didn't exactly stop and ask them!"

"How close were you with your uncle?"

"Very. He was training me to take over the reserve for when he died. He never finished."

"When were you attacked?"

"Gosh, four- five weeks ago?"

"Do you think this could have been a subconscious revenge attempt? Your need to inflict the same pain on others the way it was inflicted on you?"

"NO! WHAT SORT OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"A guilty one if you don't tell us the truth."

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I'M UNDER FUCKING VERTISERUM, HOW MUCH MORE TRUTHFULL CAN I GET?"

"Calm down Miss MacKay…. Does your temper often spike like this?"

"AURGH!"

It went on like that for hours. They seemed resigned eventually, and then tossed me in the holding cell for a few hours before they brought in the Auror which had given me the paper.

It took no genius to figure out who exactly I was writing my letters too; my mum and Alice.

I knew Alice would show everyone what I had written, but I knew I had to be sneaky and code my message in a way that the ministry couldn't figure it out. I was relying heavily on Alice's weirdness and word association process to get me through. There were some things that I could be brutally truthful of, others, I had to be careful.

My letter, in the end was quite simple, and went something like this;

_Dear Alice,_

_A miss-understanding seems to have arisen between myself and the Ministry; they think I murdered all these people in a little English Town. _

_I'm fine, just imprisoned currently at the Ministry, pending trial for murder. _

_I was allowed two letters, and knew I had to send one to you because I knew that you would panic if I didn't show up to your tea party tomorrow. _

_The sad thing is, I managed to talk to Walrus and pass along his invitation to the shindig and we parted ways looking forward to seeing each other in the future, especially at the party. But it seems, somehow, I was snatched by a Bandersnatch before I could get home from meeting my dear friend Walrus._

_I hope you are not too worried about my missing the Party. I wish I could have gone, but I am afraid I am a key suspect at the present moment._

_Well, I must finish now and write to mum._

_Love Anna._

_A/N: Here we are; second last chapter!_

_Unfortunately for Anna, there is still more trouble to come for her. I've got one more major plot twist for you. Hang in there mates, just Chapter 39 and the Epilogue to go and I won't bother you for a while... until the sequel... hehehe... _

_So, as always, please let me know what you think. I won't get teary on you now... you're just going to have to wait till the epilogue for me to go all mushy on you._

_As always, please let me know what you think. You have no idea how much your comments mean to me._


	40. Chapter 39: I'm Innocent

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. Nope, not mine.**_

_**I don't make any money at all from this. All I get from this is a perverse enjoyment and a strange emotional attachment to original characters. **_

**Chapter39: I****'****m Innocent**

The blood was pounding in my ears relentlessly, like someone had placed a large band drum in my head and was going crazy in tribute to some unknown God. As the Aurors all but dragged me into the courtroom, my ears were burning, as were my cheeks. I knew my hair was rumpled and I probably looked like I had just been spat out by a dog; I had fallen asleep waiting to get called back into the court room and I was roughly shoved awake by an excited Auror who was so keen to get me into the court room that he refused to pause to let me run my fingers through my hair.

The nerves were terrible. The questions running through my head never paused, just kept panting their way through the butterflies. _What took them so long to decide on the verdict? Did they believe me? How is this fair? I am only 18 and yet here I am being tried for a crime I never committed._

When the doors to the court room finally loomed into sight, I was ready to faint, and the only things keeping me up were the Aurors and the sheer MacKay stubbornness. As the doors were thrown open, I could see the same crowd which had been there during the main part of the trial, only, it seemed to have increased tenfold. There was a sea of people and I felt dizzy with the barrage of thoughts which crashed into me like a steam train.

Most of the crowd present looked as worse for wear as I did, and it seemed that no one had been expecting such a late call back. It was 3 am and it seemed most people had expected the sentence to be read sometime the next morning. It had taken the Wizardgamot the rest of the day at the end of the trial plus the day that had just passed to attain a verdict, and it was clear that none of the Wizardgamot had slept since the trial.

I searched desperately for familiar faces, and I found them near the door, the Order of the Sphinx were all present, even Dumbledore was there with a grave look on his face. My friends all looked at me with looks of horror, nerves, and overwhelming guilt. Alice looked furiously at the seated Wizardgamot members like she was about to rip them apart.

My mother, father and sister was there too; As soon as mum saw me she burst into tears sobbing something about her baby girl being stolen from her. Dad hugged her protectively, giving me the saddest look I had ever seen grace his face. Roxie was crying silently, her pretty little face twisted with remorse.

And another unexpected was there; I was very shocked to see him. Severus Snape sat next to Dumbledore, his eyes fixed on me with an unusual intensity. I hadn't seen him in the trial, but I realised that he must have been there, lurking in the shadows. When I saw him, I channelled a plea into my eyes, _Help me! _But the only sign that he recognised it was small; the downwards twitch of his lips and the tightening of his eyes.

I was roughly pushed into the same cold stone seat and the chains were placed again around my legs, sealed with magic and holding me in place. I looked warily up at the Minister, and gave a thick swallow. My life was resting in the palm of this bozo's hands and that thought scared me shitless.

I began to pray to God, begging him to get me out of this alive. My prayers were interrupted by the banging of a gavel. "Order! Order!" Bellowed the Minister as he slammed the gravel over and over again. Silence quickly descended in the court room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my hands shaking as they rested against the arm rests. I clenched them into fists in an effort to stop the horrendous shaking.

"Miss Ileana MacKay?" the Minister said, his voice almost bored.

"Yes?" I squeaked, my voice shooting through the octaves.

"The Wizardgamot has reached a decision in regards to the evidence presented by both the defence and the prosecution." The Minister droned, and paused to build the drama. "There has been great division amongst the Wizardgamot as to what the sentence should be, as some believe that your youth, virtue and word should deem you innocent," the Minister said and I got the distinct impression that he wasn't one of those who were rooting for my freedom.

"After lengthy debate." The Minister continued, and then paused again. "The Wizardgamot has decided…" He said, and then paused once more. I could literally hear everyone sucking in an anticipatory breath, including myself. My heart was pounding furiously and sweat was pouring down my face. I felt like I was going to vomit.

I briefly spared a thought for fate. I had been her instrument; I'd delivered the damn Prophecy into the right place for the future to occur and this was the reward I got for putting my life on the line. This was what was dealt to me after the hell that was the last couple of months.

Hadn't I done enough?

What heinous sin had I committed in the past which would have meant that I was worthy of this?

It was here I realised the true nature of what I was.

I was a pawn in a chess game.

A convenience that now was deemed collateral damage. The Minister couldn't care less if I was guilty or not. Justice was of no consequence. All he cared about was erasing his footprints, saving his big fat behind. I was the only witness to what occurred on the Harbour Bridge. With me out of the way, no one would know about the Prophecy; he could rule autonomously for years until Harry Potter came along and became his new safety net.

On the chessboard I was Dumbledore's white knight pawn. And on the black side? The Death Eaters had just moved their bishop in for the kill. It was killing two birds in one stone. The Death Eaters kept failing to kill me, so they must have decided getting me out of the way for the time being was good enough.

"The Wizardgamot has decided Miss MacKay, that you are _Guilty_ of the murder of 20 men and women in the town of Warton, in Lancaster. You have been sentenced to Life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison." The Minister barked and I sucked in a surprised breath, feeling my whole body lock down.

I was vaguely aware of a thunderous roar, many of those who attended the court shouting abuse at the Wizardgamot calling them all sorts of names. For the rest? The abuse was being hurled at me. I could also hear the loud and rather distraught howl coming from somewhere behind me, and something in my head told me it was my Mum. No matter how hard I tried, I could will my body to move. I was frozen, unable to think properly, feel properly.

I was innocent.

I didn't do it!

And now I was going to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban.

It was this thought that broke through the walls of ice which surrounded me, rendering me immobile. I heard a soft wail coming from somewhere nearby, and it grew louder and louder until I suddenly realised that it was me who was wailing. This realisation brought with it another one, as I could now feel the hot salty tears sliding down my cheeks, burning the back of my throat. I sobbed and hiccupped and buried my face in my hands, the chains clinking around my wrists.

NO!

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING.

I WAS INNOCENT!

Suddenly, I was hauled to my feet, and in my fear, my hands fell away from my face, revealing a wild courtroom. "NO! I'M INNOCENT I SWEAR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed, thrashing against the grip of the guards. "PLEASE! NO! I CAN'T- I'M INNOCENT!" I bellowed franticly, desperation controlling all my movements.

As they dragged me towards the court doors, I saw my Mum who was absolutely hysterical by that stage and was in the process of hyperventilating. My Dad had two tiny tears falling gently down his cheeks which made me burst into more tears. Roxy had fainted and was being fanned by Colin who looked like he wanted to join her. Will was on the verge of crying with tears brimming in his eyes. He was holding a sobbing and shaking Jen. Alice just looked at me with horror, soft tears falling from wide brown eyes. Ivy was furious and was hurling abuse at the Wizardgamot like an angry Revolutionary.

Dumbledore was trying to help Mum who was now begging him to save her baby. Snape had a hand on Ivy's shoulder, almost holding her back and comforting her at the same time. Breaking out of the Auror's grasps, I did a little shuffle run over to them in the benches.

Mum saw me coming and lurched to the edge of the barrier, reaching out with desperate clutching hands for me. "ANNA!" She wailed as I ran over and seized her hands with a similar fear. "Mum!" I sobbed, trying to get close to her. "Don't let them take me Mum!" I sobbed, "I don't want to go!" I wailed, and we both hugged awkwardly as we bawled. I could feel large calloused hands stroking my hair and I looked up to see dad, the tiny little tears still falling. "Dad!" I hiccupped and gave him a fierce lopsided hug.

"Be brave do you hear me sweetie?" He said gruffly, his voice rough with tears. "You're innocent baby, we know it. We're going to get you out of there. Just hang in there. Everything will be alright." He tried to soothe, but we all knew the reality of that happening was zero to none. I looked into Dad's familiar green eyes and was heartbroken to realise I would probably never see him again.

I was grasped then by a firm hand on my shoulder and I looked away from Dad into a pair of blue, hard eyes. Dumbledore was staring at me with a sad intensity and I could feel him poking at my mental barriers. "Anna." He said quietly but fiercely. "You have to tell me now. Did you kill those people?" He said curtly, and I looked at him horrified. "NO! I swear on my life and my Bunica's life I didn't! You have to believe me Professor!" I hissed desperately. He looked in my eyes, searching for something. After a while, it seemed that he had found what he was looking for and nodded sadly. "I believe you Ileana." He said finally, his voice full of confidence in me.

"So do we." Sniffed a tear stricken voice and I looked over to see Jen giving me a tear soaked smile. "God Anna, this is terrible." She sobbed and threw her arms around my neck. I cried with her, and soon Jen was tugged out of the way and I was seized in a bear hug from Will. "It's gonna be okay Anna." He spluttered, and I nodded against his shoulder. "Look after them Will. For me." I said shakily. He leaned back and nodded, one tear escaping. Colin gave me a hug, still trying to hold up Roxie who was yet to come around.

Ivy gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Be strong. May Morgana look over you." She said softly, her face full of sadness. I nodded, my bottom lip trembling, trying to swallow the acidic lump in my throat. I was pulled suddenly into a fierce hug and received a mouthful of chocolate waves. "Oh Anna!" Alice moaned and hugged me as if her life depended on it. It probably did to her. "God Alice I'm going to miss you so much." I wailed, and we both burst into a new wave of tears. I leaned back so I could look her in the eyes. Big brown eyes stared straight back at me.

"Listen. I need you to do something for me." I said, serious. She nodded, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Anything." She said gently. "Give AV a funeral. A nice one. He told me that at his funeral he wanted the traditional folk song of the Varias clan, and his casket is to be made of Elm from the Carpathians. He wants a dignified funeral with lots of flowers, red everywhere. The works. Also, his Will is currently being held at the European Magic Union in the Death and life department. My Bunica should know what to do." Alice nodded, taking it all in.

"And also." I said, knowing my time was running short. "Live life. Live the life we always talked about. Don't sit around mourning me. Just keep going as if I was just erased from the world, but always remember what we did. Get married when you find a great guy and have lots of little kids for me. Keep going strong. You're a great, beautiful woman Alice. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I will always be thinking of you, so when you feel alone and think there's no one there. There is, she's just locked up in a little cell in Azkaban thinking of her Allypoo." I said, tears wracking my voice.

She burst into tears and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and leant back. My eyes shone with unshed tears.

Suddenly, I was being pulled away from him by two pairs of strong hands. "No!" I gasped as I was tugged away from my family and friends. With rough shoves, the Aurors tried to push me through the walkway cut into the benches. Snape leant over the side railing and petted me on the head. "Ileana," He said, and for the first time, his voice possessed another emotion other than the usual anger or bitter sarcasm. I met his black eyes.

"Severus." I said beseechingly, and I realised that was the first time I had ever said his first name. His eyes looked slightly panicked and I grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You believe me don't you?" I asked him, silently begging him to. He nodded, his normal careful mask slipping. "You're innocent. That I know with absolute certainty." He said firmly, squeezing my hand back. "I'm scared." I admitted, my voice quiet.

His face hardened then, yet his eyes were soft. "Don't be. You are a strong and powerful woman. There is no need for you to be. You will get through this. I have no doubt you will." I sucked in a shocked breath.

"You just gave me a compliment." I said stunned, and I could tell I looked like someone who had just seen the ghost of their dead brother. He gave a soft chuckle. "It's true." He admitted. "If I am proud of anything in my life, I am proud of how much you have learned and blossomed under my hand." He admitted, his lips thinning slightly with embarrassment of being so open.

I gave him a weak smile. "I owe you a lot Professor. Thanks for looking after me." I said, giving his hand one last squeeze as the Aurors roughly dragged me away. I dragged my feet, trying to make the process as difficult for them as I could. As we moved through the doors of the court room and out into the maze like corridors of the inner sanctum of the Ministry, I closed my hand tightly over the piece of parchment which rested in my palm.

The Aurors hadn't noticed the slip of paper which Snape had carefully placed into my hand at the end of our conversation, and I had no intention of letting them know. I planned to read it as soon as I reached my cell.

As it were, after we reached a special room which had numerous fire places like the Atrium in the main part of the Ministry, I realised with a heavy heart that this was probably the last time I would ever see the outside world.

I was handed over, at one of the fire places to two burly and rough looking wizards who had security identification badges hanging from the belt loops in their thick, industrialised pants. The quick glance I got of the writing on one of them told me these two were some of the guards of Azkaban.

They were a lot rougher with me than the Aurors and had no qualms to throwing me head long into the floo and kicking me harshly to get up when I reached the other side. The floo took us to an abandoned warehouse somewhere in South England, and then I was carted onto a little metal speed boat where I was handcuffed with a new set of chains.

Through the water, the speed boat shot like a bullet and about an hour and a half off shore was my new home.

Azkaban.

It was a monstrous building, surrounded in numerous protective wards and barriers. The prison itself was a large concrete pillar which rose high into the sky like a tribute to Hades, and it sat on a tiny little outcropping of sea rock which rose like a little misplaced island from the icy cold sea. As the boat approached shore, so did the smells of death, decay and despair.

I was hauled through the main steel doors of the prison where I was stripped and placed into a charming striped potato sack style dress thing. I was branded with an arm tattoo which sat glaringly on my wrist. The number branded was my prisoner number, 22546635.

I was thrown into a grungy cell which smelt even worse than the pigsty at the farm, Filch's hair and dragon dung all mushed into one. When the guards had locked the cell door and disappeared down the corridor, I smoothed out the wadded up slip of parchment in my hand. Crawling over to the small, barred window, I read the note.

_Ileana,_

_That you have been framed there is no doubt, and I fully believe that you are innocent of the absurd crimes that they claim you have committed. Do not fear Ileana, justice will come to you eventually. _

_I cannot promise success in any Appeals which may occur, as my faith in the Ministry and the Wizardagamot is virtually non-existent. But please know that there are people out there who will be fighting tirelessly for your freedom. _

_I will be one of them._

_Freedom and luck often have a strange way of presenting themselves, so when the opportunity comes, even if it is a miniscule one; Take it. Seize whatever chance of escape occurs and run with it. _

_Be brave and strong, like the stubborn young woman that I know you are. Don't let Azkaban destroy you like it has so many others. Keep your wits about you. It's a dangerous and dark place, but there is no doubt in my mind that you will conquer every challenge set before you._

_We shall meet again Ileana. Whether in this world, or the next. But know this, you always have a supporter in me and if there is any way I can help you, anyway at all, I would travel to the ends of the world._

_Sincerely, your friend_

_Severus. _

_**A/N: *Sobs* God, Why do I do this to myself?**_

_**Don't forget to leave me a comment!**_


	41. Epilogue: Time

**Epilogue: Time**

In Stephanie Meyer's bestselling Twilight saga, her heroine Bella loses everything in New Moon. Bella says something in that novel, something which has always stuck with me; even from that first moment I read it back in 2008. If anything, my time in Azkaban can be summed up by those words.

_Time passes._

_Even when it seems impossible._

_Even when each tick of the __second hand__ aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise._

_It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does._

_Even for me._

Time is a mysterious thing. One minute you pull your hair out, agonizing over how slow it passes and in another minute you are crying because you are losing your life too quickly. Azkaban didn't have clocks and my wand had been taken from me upon my arrest. I had no sense of the time or how many days or nights passed.

If my story, dear reader, has taught you anything, let it be this; never let adversities take you down. Don't give up when someone shoots you down with a glock pistol and then spits in your wounds and laughs as you curl up into a ball and wish for the end to come quickly.

No, never give up.

And if, dear readers, you expected me to curl up into a ball and just simply take a life sentence like a good little girl, then I wonder where you have been hiding you brains over the course of this story.

No. I couldn't just accept injustice passively.

I was a Varias; the Dragon Princess and the leader of a tribe which is close to extinction. I would have been a mockery to my people and my ancestors if I had just thrown the towel in.

You are a fool if you think I would let something like a jail sentence stand in my way.

I had a life to live and unfinished business to attend to and I was going to break out of Azkaban if it was the last thing I did.

Time passes, yeah. But I was no Bella Swan, little miss weakling nincompoop.

I was Ileana Mackay.

And there was nothing that Voldemort or his cronies could do to bring me down.


End file.
